Rossignol du desert
by clochette's lullaby
Summary: Me voila enrolée entant qu'infirmière de l'armée des Etas Unis d'Amérique tout cela pour les beaux yeux d'un sergent recruteur. Ma vie était toute tracée, définie. Relativisons,  en six mois rien ne peut changer,non!
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**Chapitre 1 : La banane**

-Bella par ici.

Je regarde dans la direction de la voix qui m'appelle. C'est Alice. Ma sœur disjonctée. C'est à cause d'une de ces fameuses supères idées que je suis dans l'aéroport de Seattle avec mon uniforme d'infirmière de l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique et mon baluchon.

Je la rejoins, elle m'embrasse en me sautant au coup.

-N'est pas excitant, nous allons traverser le monde, ma Bell's.

-Alice je ne suis pas sûre que l'excitation soit le meilleur terme pour cette aventure.

-Oh arrête de faire ta ronchon, tu le reverras ton Jacob.

-Merci beaucoup, cela faisait trente deux secondes que je ne pensais plus à lui. Trente deux secondes de perdues. Merci.

-Allez Bell's tu sais que je n'aime pas lorsque tu es morose. Tiens regarde voilà Rosalie qui arrive.

-Bonjour Alice, Bella.

-Bonjour ma douce, lui dit Alice en lui sautant au cou.

-Bonjour sa douce, lui répondis-je.

-Oh mademoiselle nous fait un caca mental. Mais pourquoi donc. -Oh attends laisse-moi deviner. Chut chut je réfléchi.

Je la regarde elle met son doigt sur son menton pour appuyer sa réflexion et me regarde avec un sourire.

-Oh ça y est, ton Jacob ne vient pas avec nous.

-Non, il est trois heures du matin, Rose.

-Et tu crois que là-bas, ils vont faire attention à l'heure avant de débarquer pour les soins.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas du matin. Alors on n'insiste pas s'il vous plaît.

-Bella, mon amour.

Je me retourne, Jacob est là avec deux gobelets de café. Il m'en tend un et me fait un de ces sourire que j'aime tant.

-Merci beaucoup mon indien.

Il me rapproche de lui et me serre dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

-Je t'écrirais, et internet existe aussi là-bas, il m'embrasse avec passion. Nos lèvres s'ouvrent pour notre mélange de saveur. Entre le café et la cigarette, le goût du dentifrice, ce n'est que du bonheur.

-Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un paquet.

-Jacob, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises.

-Mais ce n'en est pas une, c'est un paquet, allez ne fais pas ta tête du ronchon, ouvre-le.

Je le regarde, il hausse les sourcils comme si cela allait ouvrir le paquet tout seul. Je commence mon dépaquetage.

-Mesdemoiselles Swan et Hale.

Nous nous tournons d'une seule femme, pour nous trouvez face à notre supérieur. Nous le saluons.

-Rompez mes demoiselles. Nous embarquons dans quinze minutes tapante, alors pas de retard.

-Oui Médecin chef.

Il regarde Jacob d'un drôle d'air et se retourne.

Nous commençons à réunir les affaires qui traînent et les filles saluent Jacob. Il m'embrasse.

-À très vite mon indien.

-Oh mais bien sûr, six mois, ce n'est rien surtout en pleine guerre.

-Ne commence pas Jacob, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu connais les raisons de mon départ.

-Tu te marieras avec moi à mon retour ?

-Nous verrons mon indien, sois sage, je vais défendre le pays.

Il me met une claque aux fesses. Je me retourne, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse d'un baiser d'adieu.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Idem.

Il secoue la tête.

-Même sur le départ, tu n'y arrives pas.

-Idem c'est tout pareil. À bientôt.

Je me retourne et pars en direction des filles de mon unité.

-Bella, le paquet est dans ton baluchon. C'est fragile. Je t'aime.

Je lève la main pour lui dire que j'ai entendu et nous embarquons dans cet horrible avion.

La première classe n'est pas d'actualité pour les soldats.

-Allez en route mauvaise troupe, dit Alice.

Dix heures plus tard nous débarquons en faisant escale à Manhattan.

-Mes demoiselles, on charge l'avion des vivres et de nos produits hospitaliers. Décollage dans 2h pas de temps.

Et voilà comment on se retrouve en train de conduire un clark afin de remplir une soute d'avion. Alice ayant dit tout haut que je savais conduire n'importe quoi, le commandant m'a légué ce travail.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion est chargé, les hommes aussi et l'avion commence son décollage. C'est parti pour 14 heures de vol.

Alice et Rose sont des plus enthousiastes face à ce voyage. Moi je suis un peu plus en retrait. J'ai laissé mon indien au sol. Bon d'accord ce n'est pas une folie amoureuse telle que je peux le lire dans mes livres mais il est gentil et attentionné. Alors pourquoi pas. On se connait depuis que l'on porte des couches. Pas besoin de parler, on se comprend rien qu'en se regardant. Et puis six mois, dans une vie, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Le jour où je me suis engagée dans l'armée, nous sortions de l'hôpital après une garde de douze heures. Alice sautait partout, Rose rigolait de son enthousiasme et après avoir écoutez le discours du sergent recruteur sur l'importance des infirmières pour le pays, Alice a signé. Rose l'a suive et bien sûr je n'allais pas les laisser y aller sans moi. Donc j'ai signé. Notre père nous a fait tout un foin de cela. Rose ses parents ne sont même pas encore au courant. De toute manière ils ne la questionnent jamais. Elle leur a juste dit qu'elle allait voyager pendant six mois. Et c'est passé. Avec Alice, nous avons essayé, mais cela a été un échec cuisant. Notre père nous a enguirlandées pour finir dans nos bras pour nous dire que ce n'est pas la place d'une femme là-bas. Mais nous savions qu'il était fier de nous. En ce qui concerne Jacob, ça a été une toute autre histoire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère. Une fois sa colère passée, il m'a fait promettre un max de truc. Prudence, fierté, et virginité jusqu'à mon retour. Afin que notre mariage soit effectué selon les traditions de sa culture. Mais rien que d'entendre le mot mariage, j'en ai des frissons.

-Bella, Bella réveille-toi ?

J'ouvre un œil, Rose est devant moi.

-Il est l'heure belle aux bois dormant.

-Hummm, J'arrive.

-Le médecin chef nous réclame pour le briefing.

-Bien, je me frotte les yeux, redresse mon chignon et replace mon uniforme.

Trois minutes plus tard, il se place devant nous. Il nous salue d'un signe de tête, nous nous levons et faisons notre signe de salue. Nous ne sommes que des infirmières mais nous devons respecter le protocole de l'armée. Il nous observe du regard.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Dans maintenant moins de deux heures nous allons atterrir sur le tarmac de Tripoli. De là-bas vous serez séparez en deux équipes. L'équipe une ira à Sebha, l'autre sera dirigé vers Koufra. Votre affectation sera affichée lors de l'atterrissage.

Nous allons être séparées, avec la chance que j'ai, je vais être séparée des autres. C'est une superbe journée. Alice voit ma tête et se rapproche de moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas nous serons ensemble je le sais.

-Et comment peux-tu en être certaine, tu n'es pas Mme Irma.

-Et si je te disais que oui.

-Pff, je le saurais Alice.

Elle me tape sur l'épaule. Et elle sourit.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux.

-Je n'ai rien donc pas de parie.

-La prochaine perm est à moi.

-OK. Je sais ce que cela implique. Boutique.

Elle se trémousse sur son siège.

Rose nous regarde et sourit.

Deux heures plus tard, nous atterrissons sur le tarmac. Il fait une chaleur à tuer un bœuf, elle nous enveloppe et nous assèche la bouche. Je décharge l'avion avec Rose. Nous avons chacune un clark. Les hommes nous regardent comme si on venait de trahir un secret d'état. Rose aime se sentir supérieure, moi le regard des autres me gène mais je ne suis pas là pour leur plaire alors.

Deux hélicoptères banane arrivent sur le tarmac.

Le pilote du premier descend et va rejoindre le second. Ils discutent tranquillement pendant que Rose et moi chargeons les ventres de ces avales tout.

Même pas un regard, une sollicitude, décidément, ces pilotes ont perdu toute bienséance américaine.

Nous finissons notre chargement. Alice revient en sautant partout.

-Ta prochaine perm m'appartient ma Bell's.

-C'est vrai j'en suis ravie.

-Et nous sommes toutes les trois dans l'hélico pour Koufra. Je me suis renseignée c'est le pur désert. Je vais bronzer.

-Oui Alice nous allons bronzer mais pas de piscine pour te rafraîchir.

-Dommage, j'airais aimé. Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, cela nous aurait fait le plus grand bien.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous rigolons ensemble.

-Hélicoptère pour Koufra, nous appelle le pilote. Je sens une boule dans ma gorge.

De tous les engins volant, celui-là est mon préféré. Je vais monter dans une banane volante. Je regarde l'appareil, il est superbe. Je me penche pour regarder dessous le nez. Et je me sens pousser vers le bitume. Des bras me retiennent.

-Excusez-moi, Madame mais je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous devez monter par la porte latérale et non par ici.

-Je le sais, merci. Le double rotor est super. Mais vous avez une perte de fluide ici.

Il se penche et regarde.

-Merde, Emmett va m'entendre. Merci madame. Je m'appelle Mike pour vous servir.

-Bonjour Mike, veuillez nous amener à bon port. Merci.

Je me décroche de ses bras, et me dirige vers la porte latérale où je monte sous le regard de mes amies.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps.

-Rose s'il te plaît.

-Oh s'il te plaît, il sera meilleur que Jacob.

-Rose cela suffit.

-On ne dira rien, la nature ici passe avant tout.

-ROSALIE HALE !

-Bon OK, je me tais.

-Merci, je m'installe et regarde fixement devant moi.

La banane se met en vol stationnaire avant de prendre son envol. Je mets mes oreillettes pour écouter ma musique, je chantonne sur Halo de Beyoncé.

Deux heures plus tard, la banane commence son atterrissage sur une piste inexistante aux abords d'un campement.

Je regarde par le hublot. Le campement n'est pas très étendu mais il comprend des bâtiments alignés, des bungalows et une tournée de blindés et quelques hélicoptères. Le tout est bien sur rangé d'après un ordre très précis. Le mess, l'hôpital, les services de transmissions, les bureaux, les dortoirs les sanitaires…

Je vois des hommes qui jouent au ballon aux abords d'un grand bâtiment. D'autre assis sur des palettes, d'autres sous des tentes… Il y a de la vie dans ce campement.

La banane se pose. Nous commençons à descendre. Mike nous rejoint pour me tendre sa main. Je l'ignore et saute de la banane. Les filles rigolent.

-Allons Bella, soit gentille. Cela ne peut pas te tuer.

-Bella, quel joli prénom.

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe du regard.

-Balllllonnnn.

Je me retourne et me prends un truc en pleine tête. Je suis à terre. Mike me redresse aussitôt.

Un homme à la carrure de musclé s'approche en courant.

-Désolée Madame, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Oh mais oui bien sûr j'ai du oublié de prendre ma pilule pour me rendre visible.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? me dit Alice en se jetant sur moi.

-Oui merci, je viens de me découvrir un talent pour arrêter les ballons avant qu'il ne se trouve déchiqueter par une banane.

Le grand gars rigole. Je le fusille du regard, il s'arrête et me présente encore ses excuses.

-Mlle Swan lorsque vous aurez fini de jouer au ballon, il faudrait décharger la banane.

Je me redresse et lance un :

-Oui chef, je cherche des yeux le clark. Le grand type me fait un signe du doigt. Je suis son doigt et me dirige vers l'engin.

Une fois la banane déchargée, un attroupement d'homme sont présents. Je gare mon engin et vais récupérer mes affaires.

-Les infirmières c'est par ici.

Je regarde Alice et Rose, elles ont déjà en main leurs baluchons et le mien est auprès d'elles.

-Bella, m'appelle Mike, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je fais le taxi deux fois par mois. Dis-le moi.

-Merci Mike, mais à part un bain et une tête toute neuve, je ne vois pas.

Il se recule et rigole. Un bain.

Le chef nous désigne des tentes.

J'entre dans la mienne. Je suis surprise, il y a un tapis au sol, un lit pliant avec un super matelas et de grosses couvertures dessus. Il y a une table avec une lampe électrique, une chaise et une malle de bois et d'osier. C'est super mignon. Je ne pensais pas avoir ce confort. J'en suis ravie. Je pose mon baluchon au pied de mon lit. Je me couche dessus. Allez dix minutes de pause.

Il fait une chaleur incroyable. J'entends du bruit dehors. Je me redresse et ouvre ma tente. Le grand gars est là, il grogne à propos de l'hélico. Je souris à moi-même et rentre dans mes quartiers. J'ouvre la malle, il y a un pichet et une bassine. Je les sors et range mes affaires à l'intérieur. Il y a le paquet de Jacob. Je l'avais oublié. Je l'ouvre cet un appareil photo zoomic et un livre des hauts les hurlements. Je pose mon livre sur mon lit. Il faudrait que je me trouve un semblant de table de chevet. Je sors de ma tente. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche. Du monde beaucoup de monde. Bon je rentre, je regarde ma montre.

-Merde, j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes à l'hôpital.

Je me change en quatrième vitesse et cours jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je suis la première où alors ils sont déjà tous partis.

-Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Une femme brune sort de derrière un paravent.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis la nouvelle.

-Bien le bonjour Bella. Je suis Esmée, l'infirmière en chef.

-Le docteur Cullen ne va pas tarder. Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Nous faisons le tour de l'hôpital. Elle en profite pour me poser des questions sur mes expériences. Elle fait un signe de la tête. Nous revenons au point de départ. Les filles sont là. Esmée se présente à elles et un homme blond avec des yeux bleus à faire damner les cieux entre dans la salle.

-Mesdames, je vous présente le docteur Cullen.

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Docteur, voici Bella, Swan, Alice Swan et Rosalie Hale. Les nouveautés.

-Merci Esmée.

Il nous explique le fonctionnement de l'hôpital, comme nous arrivons ensemble, nous travaillons ensemble. Cela nous convient. Nous sommes rodées et nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts. Esmée nous donne nos horaires. Nous commençons demain. Donc repos pour ce soir. J'avoue que cela me réjouit. Elle nous guide aussi pour le fonctionnement du campement, les heures des repas, des douches. Les soirées… Elle nous dit que le coin est calme, mais tout calme est relatif. Et qu'il est arrivé au campement de se faire attaquer par trois reprises. Dans ce cas, plus de pause, d'horaire ou autres. Tout le monde sur le front. Elle nous dit qu'elle aime la ponctualité et le respect de l'être humain. Elle nous informe aussi que sur le camp, tout le monde est formé au tire et que chacun d'entre nous avons une spécialisation. Et elle nous dit à demain. Nous la saluons et nous sortons.

-Nous venons pour sauvez des vies et on nous forme au tir. Il n'y a pas un problème là ? dis-je aux filles.

-Bella, trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau, me répond Rose.

Je la regarde et lui tire la langue, puérile mais utile.

Je retourne dans ma tente. Il faut que j'écrive à Jacob et que j'envoie un message à papa pour leur dire que nous sommes bien arrivées.

**Edward Pov**

Nous sommes en pleine partie de ballon, Emmett, me fait signe, je lui lance le ballon, il court le rattrape et marque. Nous entendons la banane arriver avec ce bouffon de Mike, il se prend pour un pilote, enfin s'en est un mais il n'est pas doué. Donc il est relayé à faire le taxi.

Rien qu'au son de l'engin je sais qu'Emmett va râler. Ouais deux minutes plus tard, il râle. Il a encore perdu un bouchon.

-Je vais lui mettre dans le trou, il ne le perdra plus.

Je rigole. Emmett prend le ballon et le lance le plus fort qu'il peut en criant Baaaallonnn.

Je suis le ballon des yeux. Il est fort Emmett, il arrive en plein sur la tête d'une nouveauté.

-Et merde.

Je rigole. C'est de l'Emmett, tout dans la finesse. Il court jusqu'à la dame en détresse, je tends mon cou pour la voir. Elle a un uniforme qui laisse deviner ses formes. Elle est brune, et a un regard. Oh ce regard chocolat. Elle lui parle, il rigole et après il s'arrête de rigoler. Il baisse la tête. Je suis explosé de rire.

À ses côté, une brune tout aussi bien foutue s'approche d'elle. Elles se ressemblent. Le chef lui parle, la fille aux yeux chocolat se redresse et après un regard tout autour d'elle se dirige vers le clark. Elle remonte un peu sa jupe et monte dans l'engin. Elle le démarre et commence son déchargement. Un deuxième arrive, une blonde au volant. Emmett siffle en la voyant.

-Eh bien les nouveautés sont tirées des livres que tu caches sous ta paillasse mon grand.

-Tu m'étonnes, je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

-Oh oh les gars, Big love a une vue.

-Emmett, concentre-toi.

Il me regarde et rigole en me tapant dans le dos.

-À vos ordres Sergent chef Masen.

Je souris. La femme aux yeux chocolat est incroyable, elle gère la machine d'une main de maître. Une fois le déchargement fini, elle récupère son baluchon et se dirige vers les tentes. Je m'assois sur la pile de palette. Je bois une bière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend. Moi le Sergent Masen, sans aucune attache. Cette femme intercepte un ballon et conduit un clark. Rien de spécial. Bon allez on arrête tout. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai touché personne, mes hormones sont en folies.

Je bois ma bière, Emmett s'installe à côté de moi et sans rien dire nous trinquons.

J'entends quelqu'un courir, c'est elle. Elle a un pantalon bleu et une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux sont remontés. Elle court dans notre direction, sa chemise se plie sous ses mouvements, laissant deviner ses formes. Oh seigneur, elle est magnifique. Je déglutis. Elle allonge sa foulée, ses cuisses son dures, sa poitrine ressort durant le mouvement de ses bras. Ses cheveux en queue de cheval se balancent de gauche à droite. Elle passe devant nous, une odeur de fraise se fait sentir. Je la suis du regard. Le dos est aussi joli que le devant. Un joli petit postérieur bien ferme. Je déglutis pour la seconde fois. Elle se dirige vers l'hôpital. Je me prends une claque sur la tête. Je regarde Emmett qui me sourit.

-Tu ne pensais pas tomber amoureux dans ce désert, mon frère.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

-Alors pourquoi tu caches ton entre-jambe, il se lève et rigole.

La bonde et la brune sortent à leurs tours. Elles parlent tout en rigolant. Elles suivent le chemin de la première.

Emmett regarde le spectacle. Il se rassoit je le laisse profiter du spectacle pendant que je regarde au loin les foulées de ma femme aux yeux chocolat.

Une fois la blonde passée, Emmett déglutit. Je le regarde et prends sa casquette et lui place sur son entre-jambe. Nous nous regardons et finissons dans un fou rire. Cela fait du bien. Cela fait onze mois que nous sommes ici. Et j'avoue que les fous rires se font rares.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**Chapitre 2 : Oasis**

Première journée, il est à peine 6h00. Je me réveille sous ma tente. Je m'étire, fais le chat dans mon lit. Je me sors de sous mes couvertures, je ne pensais pas que les nuits étaient si fraîches. Les couvertures tout compte fait ont été utiles. J'enfile mon short et mon débardeur, j'attache mes cheveux et c'est parti. J'ouvre la porte de ma tente, aération matinale. Je regarde autour de moi. Je mets mes écouteurs et me voilà partis. Je cours autour du camp. Il est quasiment vierge, les couleurs sont déjà montées. Je repère les locaux. Le soleil pointe son nez et apporte la chaleur avec lui. La piste d'atterrissage est là. Je la fais au pas de course à l'aller, je reviens en allongeant les foulées. Je repars en petite foulées et reviens en courant de plus en plus vite. Je refais le tour du campement et rentre sous ma tente. Une heure, que cela fait du bien. Je suis en nage. J'attrape ma serviette, mon nécessaire de toilette et ma tenue, direction les douches.

Au passage je réveille les filles. Elles dorment sous la même tente.

-Debout les filles, bienvenue sous le soleil de Libye. Allez premier jour.

-Bella, tais-toi.

Je me mets devant elle et je me mets à chanter.

-Le matin est là, le matin est là. Il est l'heure de se lever. Le matin est là, le soleil se lève, notre journée commence. Le matin est là !

Rose m'envoie son oreiller, Alice est debout, elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse. C'est bon je sors et me dirige vers les sanitaires.

Après une bonne douche, je me prépare devant les lavabos. Les filles arrivent. Elles sont en pyjama. Je les regarde. Elles me font sourire. Elles se promènent toujours le matin en pyjama. Un de ceux que l'on qualifierait de confortable mais de tue l'amour, avec leur chaussons. De vraies dames de ce monde au milieu du désert.

-Arrête de sourire et va nous préparer notre petit déjeuner.

-À vos ordres mesdames.

Je finis de me coiffer, me lave les dents. Crème, un léger maquillage. Je passe sous ma tente, range mes affaires, fais mon lit et me voilà partis pour le Mess.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner. Café, pain beurre confiture et fruit.

-Mais c'est que tout cela sent très bon.

Je relève la tête, le grand baraqué qui ne sait pas lancer un ballon est devant moi.

-Bonjour à vous sergent chef.

-Bonjour à vous gente dame, puis je me joindre à vous ?

-La table est réservée aux personnes sachant lancer un ballon.

-Oh mais je sais le lancer c'est la direction qui laisse à désirer.

Je le regarde, et lui souris.

-Alors la table est toute à vous.

-Bella, tu es une mère pour nous, me dit Alice en arrivant.

-Une grande sœur devrait suffire.

-Oh arrête, tu as cinq minutes de plus que moi.

-Mais c'est suffisant pour prendre la première place.

-Merci Bella, pour le petit déjeuner.

-Installe-toi ma douce.

Rose et Alice s'approche de moi, elles m'embrassent chacune une joue et s'installent.

Le grand type arrive avec son plateau.

-Bonjour mes dames, votre amie, m'a autorisé à m'installer avec vous.

-Si l'autorisation a été donnée alors, dit Alice.

Je regarde Rose, elle fixe son repas. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, les répliques normalement c'est son truc. Peut-être en mode, je me réveille.

-Je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy.

Il se lève et nous sert la main. Il nous fait un grand sourire.

-Sergent chef McCarthy, voici Alice et Rosalie. Je m'appelle Bella.

-Enchanté mes dames. Alors que pensez-vous du camp ?

-Premier matin on en reparle dans une semaine, lui réplique Rose d'un ton sec.

-D'accord, toi tu es la ronchon, je note, lui réplique le sergent chef.

Elle le regarde et lui lance son regard noir. Il la fixe, même pas peur.

Nous reprenons notre petit déjeuner.

-Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Je me retourne, le pilote de la banane est là devant moi avec son plateau. Il me sourit.

-Bonjour à vous sergent.

-Sergent Mike Newton, Madame.

-Si vous savez lancer un ballon, la table vous appartient.

-Avec plaisir, Bella.

Alice me regarde et sourie. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Rose avale son café, range son plateau et se lève de table.

-Rose, tu pourrais attendre que l'on ait fini de déjeuner avant de sortir !

-Alice, je ne veux pas être en retard, nous commençons dans moins de dix minutes.

Nous redressons la tête, nous regardons notre montre.

-Merde.

Nous avalons notre café. Je regarde Alice, elle est déjà partie poser son plateau.

Je range ma pomme dans ma poche. Je me lève ramasse mes affaires, attrape mon plateau, me retourne et :

-Merde.

Je viens de caramboler mon plateau avec un autre. Tout est tombé au sol avec un bruit du diable et sur mon uniforme. Je m'accroupis et ramasse les morceaux, lorsque je tombe sur deux rangers impeccablement cirés. Je suis le treillis du regard pour finir par regarder un homme avec des yeux verts. Il a le visage d'un dieu, mâchoire carrée, nez aquilin, des yeux à faire tomber sur le cul. Il me regarde avec un sourire dans les yeux.

Je me redresse et pose mon plateau sur la table.

-Sergent chef, veuillez m'excuser. Je...

J'attrape les serviettes en papier et vais pour commencer à l'essuyer. Il attrape mon poignet. Une décharge se propage en moi. Je le regarde. Il attrape les serviettes et je retire ma main.

Il s'approche de moi et me souffle.

-Vous devriez filer, je crois que vous allez être en retard.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Je le regarde, lui fais un signe de tête, attrape mon plateau et me dirige vers la sortie.

Je pose mon plateau et me retourne vers lui. Il me tourne le dos et s'installe au côté du sergent McCarthy.

Je sors et entame mon sprint pour ne pas arriver en retard le premier jour.

Je pousse les portes, j'enfile ma blouse, pose mes bijoux, mets ma montre dans ma blouse ainsi que mon crayon, vérifie ma coiffure et me poste à côté de mes amies qui me sourient.

Je suis rouge écrevisse. Oh bien sûr, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais je suis à l'heure.

-Bonjour les filles.

-Bonjour Esmée.

-Parfait vous êtes à l'heure. Parfait. Transmission dans le bureau, puis Bella vous suivrez le Docteur Cullen pour les visites. Alice, les urgences. Rose, les petits soins. Vous roulez comme cela toute la semaine. Semaine prochaine, premier roulement, Alice aux petits soins, Rose avec le Docteur Cullen, Bella aux urgences. Troisième semaine, vous prendrez le poste restant. Bien compris. Nous faisons le point après.

-Oui Madame, répondons-nous en chœur.

Direction les transmissions. L'équipe sur place nous informe de l'état de chaque patient, des soins à poursuivre, ceux déjà administrés, et ainsi de suite. Elles sont trois et elles ont l'air super gentille. La relève arrive dans 8 heures.

Le docteur Cullen arrive.

-Bonjour mes demoiselles, qui viens avec moi.

-Bonjour docteur, je vous suis aujourd'hui.

-Alors en route Bella.

Nous commençons par un tour des hospitalisations. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de patients. Puis il me demande de préparer la trousse, nous sortons.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Oh, Esmée ne vous a pas dit. Nous sortons vacciner la population et leur apporter les premiers soins une fois la semaine.

-Bien et que dois-je préparer docteur ?

-Juste prendre ma valise dans mon bureau. Esmée a dû me la préparer, le reste est dans l'hélicoptère.

-Bien j'arrive.

-Oh Bella, il y a une tenue pour vous dans le vestiaire, enfilez-là. Cinq minutes Bella, cinq minutes est une vie de sauvée.

Je cours dans le vestiaire, enfile la tenue que me tend Esmée et prend la valise du Docteur. Je regarde Esmée.

-Ne panique pas, ne réfléchis pas, fais ce que ton cœur te dit et sinon écoute Carlisle.

-Merci Madame.

Elle me tend un casque, je le prends et pars en courant sur le tarmac.

Je cours avec la valise et mon casque, je fais de longue enjambée. Il faut que je libère ce trop plein d'énergie. J'arrive sur le tarmac, un tigre m'attend. L'hélice est en route. Le docteur et le pilote me regarde. Il y a aussi un soldat armé sur le côté. Je baisse ma tête, tends sa valise au docteur et monte dans l'hélico. Le soldat monte au bord du siège. Le docteur me fait signe de mettre mon casque et me montre le branchement radio. J'exécute les manœuvres. Une musique se fait entendre c'est I love Rock and Roll. Le soldat lance un « hélico au complet » et après une autorisation au pilote, le tigre prend son envol. La porte est ouverte. Je prends de l'altitude, le campement se fait de plus en plus petit au milieu du désert. Les dunes à pertes de vue. Je regarde ce paysage, merveilleux, magnifique. Du sable, des reliefs, du bonheur. Le soldat se met à chanter, je souris. On pourrait se croire en vacance, s'il n'avait pas une arme sur le torse. Il a un pied dans le vide. Le docteur me regarde et sourit.

-Alors Bella, pourquoi vous êtes vous engagée ?

-Oh comme tout le monde, pour l'uniforme. Il me sied à merveille.

Le docteur se met à rire et les autres le rejoignent. Je suis rouge tomate. Je me tourne vers le paysage.

-Et sinon pourquoi en tant qu'infirmière ?

-En plus d'un superbe uniforme, j'ai le droit de piquer des fesses. Pourquoi s'en priver.

-Oui vu comme cela, rien ne vaut le métier d'infirmière sous les balles.

-En effet, où allons-nous ?

-Dans un village à un quart d'heure de la base. Les nomades viennent abreuver leurs bêtes et c'est pour nous un bon endroit pour donner des soins.

-Je dois m'attendre à quoi ?

-Oh rien n'est défini à l'avance. Cela va du mal de dents, en passant pas le petit rhum à la balle dans le ventre, voire la mort.

-En effet rien n'est défini.

Sur le désert, je vois une caravane de chameau.

-Merde j'ai oublié mon appareil. Regardez la caravane elle est magnifique.

Tout d'un coup le soldat prend son arme en main. Nous passons au dessus de la caravane. Il repose son arme une fois cette dernière passée. Je regarde le docteur.

-Tout le monde n'est pas pacifiste, me dit-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour les aider ?

-C'est dans le contrat mais comme tout contrat, les clauses ne sont pas toujours respectées.

-Oh !

Dix minutes plus tard, je vois une oasis se dessiner. Le tigre ralentit son allure et commence sa descente. Nous nous posons aux pieds de l'oasis.

Le pilote lance son message d'arrivée. Le docteur Cullen descend. Je l'imite.

Le soldat fait un tour vite fait, nous entrons sous bonne garde dans l'oasis. Il y a des vieux assis sur le sol. Des femmes tenant des enfants. Un rideau s'ouvre devant moi. Un homme en djellaba sort et vient saluer le docteur. Il me présente, je tends ma main. Il la serre et nous fait entrer dans sa demeure. C'est succinct. Le soldat revient avec le matériel.

Les gens forment une file dehors et après nous être installés. Je fais entrer le premier patient.

L'homme qui nous a accueilli nous sert d'interprète. Il me donne le nom de la femme, de son enfant l'âge, le lieu de résidence et le motif de leur venue. J'inscris tout cela sur une feuille et je les conduis au docteur Cullen. Le soldat fait des allers et retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Je le regarde faire, la femme a le regarde apeuré.

-Soldat.

-Oui Madame ?

-Y a-t-il une autre issue dans cette pièce ?

-Non Madame.

-Bien et vous avez vérifiez partout ?

-Oui Madame.

-Même sous le lit et dans l'armoire.

Il me sourit.

-Oui Madame.

-Alors ayez l'obligeance de rester sur le devant du rideau, vous terrifiez les patients, merci.

Il regarde le docteur qui lui fait un signe de tête. Il se met donc en poste devant le rideau

Je regarde la femme et pose ma main sur son épaule en lui souriant.

Elle me dévisage et parle au traducteur.

Il rigole. Il traduit.

-Elle n'a jamais vu une femme mettre dehors un homme si vite.

Le docteur rigole. Il commence son auscultation.

-Bella, un vaccin pour l'ensemble des maladies infantile de base.

Je lui prépare, il pique l'enfant pendant que je lui tends un morceau de ma pomme. L'enfant ne pleure pas.

Le traducteur lui dit qu'il faudra qu'elle revienne dans deux semaines pour le rappel. Elle lui explique ensuite que son enfant a des douleurs au ventre. Le docteur ausculte le patient pendant que je rassemble les éléments pour le second patient. Le docteur me demande de donner des laits maternels.

-Il est dans l'hélico, me précise-t-il.

-Je suis déjà revenue.

Je sors et cours à l'hélico, le sergent chef est en poste devant le tigre. Il me regarde arriver, et je lui demande le lait maternel. Il me regarde et sourit. Il me tend un carton. Je le prends et tout en le remerciant, je repars vers le docteur.

Je fournis la femme et reprends mon travail auprès du docteur.

La matinée se passa comme cela. Vers le milieu de la matinée, il fait une chaleur à craquer. Je m'essuie le front avec mon bras et je regarde le docteur. Il est en nage.

Je sors et fonce à l'hélico, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau. Je sers un verre au pilote qui me regarde avec ses beaux yeux verts.

-Voulez-vous bien vous hydrater, s'il vous plaît. Je ne saurais pas conduire cela si vous avez un souci.

Il me sourit.

-Oui Madame., il prend le verre et le boit.

-Merci Bien Sergent chef.

Et je vais servir le soldat en poste. Il me regarde et prend le verre. Je le regarde, il a des yeux bleus clair, des cheveux clairs. Je ne l'avais pas regardé avant.

-Comment vous appelez-vous soldat ?

-Soldat Jasper Whitlock Madame.

-Bien Soldat Whitlock je vous charge de nous apporter de l'eau toutes les deux heures. Ne vous oubliez pas au passage, et le pilote non plus. Merci.

-À votre service, Madame.

-Ne dites pas des choses comme cela à une femme, Soldat.

-Oui Madame, il sourit et reprend son poste avec sérieux.

Je serre le docteur.

-Merci Bella.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Et nous reprenons encore pendant deux heures les consultations, égratignures, vaccins, lait maternel, pansement à changer, douleur dentaire...

Le médecin se lève, il ouvre le rideau, il y a moins de monde.

-Ok Bella, pause déjeuné.

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

-Nous allons manger, prévenez le soldat de faction.

-Je sors donc prévenir le soldat Whitlock.

Il fait un signe de tête et part chercher le pilote.

Le pilote arrive et il dit au médecin que le tigre est sous contrôle.

Je regarde le médecin, il m'explique que le fils de l'interprète fait le guais.

Je réponds d'un signe de tête.

Dans la cour une femme vient nous chercher, elle parle au médecin, elle lui montre une tente. Il l'a remercie et nous nous dirigeons vers la tente.

Il y a un repas de prêt. Nous entrons sous la tente. Je regarde le pilote.

Il salue le chef de clan et s'assoie en tailleur autour du plat. La femme m'attrape, je me laisse guider.

Elle me conduit sous une autre tente où les femmes sont réunies. Elle me montre une place entre elles. Je la salue et m'y installe.

Je regarde toutes ces femmes. Il y a des enfants qui sont assis autour de nous. La femme qui m'a tirée jusqu'ici pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle s'assoie à côté de moi et me montre comment faire avec ses doigts pour manger dans le plat central. Je la regarde et goûte le plat.

-C'est délicieux, je la regarde et lui souris.

Les femmes se servent dans le plat, je mange avec elle. C'est un bain dans la culture de ce pays. J'aime cela. C'est extraordinaire. Je regarde ma voisine, je me lève et m'appuie sur mon torse de mon doigt en disant Bella et je la montre du doigt.

Elle me regarde dubitative. OK faisons les choses autrement.

Je regarde les hommes. Ils sont en plein repas tout comme nous.

Je tends mon doigt vers eux, la femme suit mon doigt et me regarde.

-Docteur.

-Docteur KALIL.

-Oui.

Je montre le docteur.

-Carlisle.

Je me montre moi.

-Bella.

Je la montre elle.

Oh et là une discussion dans une langue que je ne comprends pas ce met en place, les femmes parlent de plus en plus fort. Puis tout d'un coup elles s'arrêtent. Je les regarde. Ma voisine me montre le docteur.

-Kalil.

Puis moi.

-Bella.

Puis elle.

-Sofia.

Je lui tends la main et lui serre.

-Bonjour Sofia.

-Sbah ikhir Bella.

-Sbah ikhir Sofia.

Les femmes se mettent à rirent. Je ne dois pas le prononcer correctement.

Une femme se lève et vient devant moi. Elle se montre du doigt.

-Saïda.

Je la regarde et lui réponds.

-Sbah ikhir Saïda.

La femme glousse. Elle retourne s'asseoir et une autre prend sa place. Elles sont toute heureuses de cet échange.

Je mange de temps en temps. Le repas se termine. Il y a une petite fille qui me regarde de loin. Je la regarde, elle s'approche et me touche les cheveux. Je la regarde et la laisse faire.

Elle me caresse la tête, mes cheveux sont différents des siens. Elle les regarde, les sépare et refait ma queue de cheval.

Le repas se termine. L'interprète dit une phrase aux femmes qui se lèvent et débarrassent et nettoient les tentes. Je me lève, les hommes me regardent. Le pilote me sourit en me fixant et repart à son poste. Le soldat reprend son poste devant le rideau et Carlisle me fait signe d'y aller. Je me lève et reprends mon poste.

De nouveau, une file s'est instaurée, l'après midi se passa comme le matin, sauf que les femmes ont l'air plus calme que le matin. Elles parlent entre elles et mon prénom ressort des conversations.

-Tu as un excellent contact avec le public, Bella.

-Merci, docteur, tout compte fait, il n'y a pas que pour piquer des fesses que j'aime ce métier.

Il rigole.

Nous finissons notre journée, le soleil commence à se coucher.

Je suis éreintée, heureuse de cet accueil mais fatiguée.

Nous plions bagage, et nous nous retournons pour saluer les gens de l'oasis.

Sofia est devant moi. Je lui serre la main.

-Au revoir Sofia.

-Mselkhir Bella.

-Mselkhir Sofia.

Je salue aussi l'interprète d'un signe de tête.

Nous remontons dans l'hélico. Le soleil se baisse sur les dunes.

Le voyage de retour est magnifique. Ce coucher de soleil vu du ciel est un régal pour les yeux.

Voir toutes ces nuances de couleurs se projeter sur le sable. Il y a une mer de sable orange avec un ciel noir et une ligne d'horizon jaune. C'est magnifique.

Le pilote met les phares et nous atterrissons sur notre tarmac.

Je remercie pour la journée mes acolytes et descends du tigre. Une fois posé mon pied au sol, je tape sur le tigre comme pour le félicité de m'avoir ramené à bon port. Je rapporte mon casque et mes fiches à l'hôpital. Je donne le tout à Esmée qui nous attendait et après avoir revêtu ma tenue de camp, je rentre sous ma tente. Direction la douche, puis manger et dodo.

Edward Pov

Ce matin je suis de manœuvre pour le docteur Cullen. Destination l'Oasis.

Je prépare mon hélico lorsque je vois une forme courir sur le tarmac. Dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Je regarde cette silhouette. Mais qui fait des longueurs sur la piste. C'est elle, la femme aux yeux chocolat. Oh mon Dieu, il est tout petit son short. Elle se dépense, et dans le soleil levant le réveil est sympa ce matin. Allez on se concentre sur l'hélico.

Elle repart en courant, elle ne me voit pas. On dirait qu'elle chante. Elle a une petite voix fluette mais pleine de sensualité. Il faut vraiment que j'aille en perm, je fantasme sur une poulette en short avec des yeux chocolat. Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle sort de mon champ de vision. Je regarde ma montre, on se dépêche de finir l'hélico et petit déjeuner. Mike arrive pour m'aider au chargement.

-Sergent chef.

-Sergent.

-Je vous apporte les munitions pour le docteur Cullen. Le soldat Whitlock vous accompagne pour cette mission.

-Merci Sergent.

Nous chargeons, les cartons, les bouteilles d'eau. Tout est OK.

Je fonce au transmission, donne mon avis de départ, destination.

J'entre dans le Mess.

Je vois Emmett qui est attablé avec les filles, il ne perd pas de temps celui-là. Il me regarde et me salue d'un sourire. Je charge mon plateau, après tout autant profiter de cette opportunité. Mike est là, on dirait un chacal attendant sa pitance. Je ne l'aime pas celui-là. Mon plateau est plein, je me dirige vers la table. La blonde se lève et après réflexion de la brune, elle lui dit qu'elles vont être en retard. La blonde suit son chemin pour poser son plateau, la brune se lève et la suit. Ma créature aux yeux chocolat, avale son bol, rassemble ses affaires et se retourne. Elle me rentre dedans avec son plateau. Moi comme un nul, je la regarde, elle est accroupi au sol ramassant les dégâts. Elle relève son regard sur moi. Elle est toute rouge. Elle pose son plateau et veut m'essuyer. Non mais pas question, elle n'est pas mon esclave. Je lui retiens le poignet. Je sens sa peau douce, son ossature parfaite, son pouls qui bat très vite. Une sensation étrange m'envahit. Je la détaille du regard, lui prends les serviettes des mains. J'ai envie de la couchée sur la table, là au beau milieu du Mess. Je me penche vers elle, doucement. Emmett fait un petit bruit de gorge, il me ramène sur terre. Je me ressaisis et je lui souffle :

-Vous devriez filer, je crois que vous allez être en retard.

Je sens son odeur de fraise m'envahir. Je me redresse et ferme les yeux en inspirant le plus possible. Elle prend son plateau et se dirige vers la sortie. Je m'installe près d'Emmett.

-Ne te retourne pas, elle te regarde Sergent Chef.

Je souris à mon pote. Il est extra ce type.

-Alors, on va se promener ce matin ?

-Ouaip, virée avec le docteur Cullen. J'espère que la bouffe sera bonne. La matinée va être longue.

-Avec un peu de chance, tu seras accompagnée d'une nouveauté.

Je le regarde, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Bien sûr que cela va tomber sur une nouveauté. Merde. Je me recentre sur mon café.

-Pause clope ?

-Oui mais c'est toi qui paye.

Nous prenons notre plateau et débarrassons notre table. Mike l'a laissé en plan.

-Sergent Newton, Paris n'est pas ici. Veuillez débarrasser votre plateau.

-Oui Sergent chef.

Emmett me regarde, et sourit. C'est fou à partir du moment qu'on n'aime pas une personne, on a tendance à chercher le moindre de ses faux pas. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose.

Nous sortons et nous allons à l'entrepôt. Emmett me montre deux sièges pilotes.

-Des places de choix.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu as toujours le côté pratique toi, une fois installé, je vois l'hôpital. Une fenêtre donne sur les vestiaires.

Nous fumons notre cigarette matinale. Mon Dieu qu'elle est bonne.

-Alors ton approche avec les nouveautés ?

-Oh, Bella a de la repartie, Alice est un bâton de dynamite et Rose est ronchon le matin. RAS Sergent chef.

-De vrais petits soldats.

Un instant plus tard Emmett se lève. Il me tend la main pour que je me lève aussi.

-Allez sauver des vies soldat.

-À vos ordres, Sergent chef mécano.

Je me dirige vers mon bébé. Mon tigre, une vraie terreur cet engin. Je le tapote en montant dedans. Je le démarre. Le soldat Whitlock est présent. Il a son arme. Rien de plus normal. Je vérifie la mienne. Le médecin arrive. Il nous salue et s'installe. Branche son casque. Je fais l'annonce radio de notre prochain départ. On attend l'assistante du jour. Je la vois que s'approche, elle court avec valise et casque sous le bras. Oh mon Dieu, voilà ma fraise qui va poser ses fesses dans mon tigre. Elle se penche pour monter dans mon antre. Je la perds de vue. Je vérifie mes horloges, mets la musique du jour.

« Hélico au complet » me lance le soldat.

Je demande l'autorisation de décoller une fois OK, allez on va s'amuser.

Je tire sur mon manche, le tigre décolle. J'adore cette sensation. Je contrôle le monde ou tout du moins ces trois mètres carré de ferraille.

Le soldat commence à chanter, il me signale que tout le monde va bien. Je l'aime bien ce soldat. Il est retiré par rapport aux autres mais lorsqu'on discute avec, il a un putain de cerveau.

-Alors Bella, pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagée ?

-Oh comme tout le monde, pour l'uniforme. Il me sied à merveille.

Elle a une superbe voix et en effet la répartie ne manque pas dans ce petit corps. Vas-y docteur questionne là encore. N'importe quoi, je suis preneur.

-Et sinon pourquoi en tant qu'infirmière ? merci doc.

-En plus d'un superbe uniforme, j'ai le droit de piquer des fesses. Pourquoi s'en priver.

Elle aime son métier, cela se sent. Malgré la légèreté de ses réponses, elle se soucie des autres. Je l'ai remarqué ce matin avec ses amies.

Elle le questionne sur la destination et sur ce qu'elle va y trouver.

Le docteur lui répond le plus vaguement possible, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Une journée normale, une embuscade, des victimes… Une oasis regorgeant de morts pour nous avoir aidé. La guerre n'est pas jolie, ma belle, ce n'est pas la place d'une jolie créature qui sent la fraise.

-Merde j'ai oublié mon appareil. Regardez la caravane elle est magnifique.

Elle me sort de mon auto connerie. Pour elle c'est magnifique, pour moi c'est un guet apens sur patte. Le soldat grogne dans le micro. Nous continuons, je fixe l'horizon en attente de bruit sur la carlingue, le soldat fredonne. Danger passé. Tout compte fait la caravane était jolie.

Carlisle la confronte à notre monde, c'est comme un nouveau né ici. Elle arrive avec ses grandes idées et elle repartira pleine de déception. Comme toutes les autres.

L'oasis est en vue. Je commence mon atterrissage. Une fois posé au sol, je lance le message radio.

Le soldat saute du tigre et commence son inspection. Je regarde autour de nous. RAS.

Le doc et sa belle descendent et se dirigent vers l'oasis.

Je suis en alerte dehors. Je mets ma musique, la matinée va être longue. Un jeune s'approche de moi. Je le connais. C'est Moussa.

-Sbah ikhir Moussa.

-Sbah ikhir Segen.

Il s'approche de l'hélico. Je le porte et l'installe au manche.

-Don't touch Moussa.

Il me sourit. Il est heureux, il joue avec un engin de trois millions de dollars alors qu'il n'a pas de lit convenable. Que le monde est étrange.

Je vérifie les armes, profite du paysage, reprends mon poste de guet.

J'entends quelqu'un arriver. C'est elle.

-Le lait maternel ?

Je la regarde, elle est toute décoiffée et en nage. Son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau faisant ressortir ses courbes. Je la regarde, un sourire nait sur mon visage. Je lui tends le colis. Elle me remercie et repart au pas de course.

Tiens j'y pense, elle ne m'a pas encore reparlé de ce matin. D'habitude les filles cherchent à me parler sous n'importe quel prétexte. Elle non, elle m'a dévisagé ce matin. Mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait renversé le plateau. Il n'y avait rien de gênant. Rien de surplus. Étonnant, mais bon je ne lui plais peut-être pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle n'a pas fixé Mike, ni Emmett non plus. Elle doit être mariée. Je ne pense pas qu'une créature comme cela soit seule sur terre. Non tout homme marié à une telle fraise au couleur chocolat, ne la laisserait pas partir sans lui. Moi je m'engage à ses côtés afin de marquer mon territoire.

Je la vois devant moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle vient de partir, à l'instant avec son colis de lait. Je la fixe, elle me tend un verre d'eau. Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Voulez-vous bien vous hydrater, s'il vous plaît. Je ne saurais pas conduire cela si vous avez un souci.

Je la regarde et souris. Elle vient de penser à mon confort. Je lui plais tout compte fait.

-Oui Madame, je ne vais pas la vexée en plus la chaleur est prenante ici.

-Merci Bien Sergent chef.

Elle repart en direction de l'oasis. Je la suis du regard, elle ne se retourne pas. Allez juste un regard. Et bien non, je me suis planté. Je ne lui plais pas. Non elle a une conscience professionnelle incroyable.

Je me ré-appuie sur mon tigre. Je fixe l'horizon et repars dans mes rêves. Ici, on ne dort jamais pleinement. On nous croise avec les crocodiles, nous ne dormons que d'un œil. Alors un peu de calme est bon à prendre.

Le soldat Whitlock vient me chercher pour manger.

-Merci Soldat.

Moussa se met au commande, je lui prête un casque de l'hélico. Il est au ange. Sa mère le fera manger après. Moi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons.

Je m'approche du docteur, elle est à ses côtés. Elle regarde tout autour. Une femme nous montre notre tente. Elle vient la chercher pour l'emmener avec ses semblables.

Je salue le chef de l'oasis, le remercie pour son accueil et pour le repas.

Nous nous installons au sol. Jambes croisées. Un plat commun. Cela nous change du Mess. Ici je n'ai jamais été déçu et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle les hommes parlent entre eux.

-Docteur, vous avez une nouvelle femme.

-Toujours fidèle à la mienne, Bella est une nouvelle arrivante. J'avoue qu'elle a sorti le Jasper avec brio. La dernière qui a fait cela, je l'ai épousé.

Je regarde le soldat Whitlock, il ne dit rien et mange dans le calme.

-Soldat, repos.

Il relève la tête et me sourit.

-Merci Edward.

-Tout est sous contrôle alors mange et raconte-moi.

-Oh je comprends mieux la manœuvre, on vient aux nouvelles style de rien.

-Je suis découvert.

-Transparent, limpide, prévisible.

-Jasper ne me force pas à te remettre au boulot.

Il sourit.

-La vérité est toujours bonne à dire.

Il me fait un signe de tête, je me retourne, elle est assise avec les femmes, un sourire éblouit son visage. Elle entre en communication avec les femmes. Elle est magnifique.

-Edward, des soucis ?

-Elle est différente des autres.

-Oui je pense que les trois sont une couvée particulière.

-Comme tu le dis, il va falloir se montrer des plus inventifs.

-Et limité l'accès aux autres qui se bousculent aux portillons.

Je souffle et me reconcentre sur mon repas. Carlisle est en train de refuser l'offre du chef pour garder Bella avec eux. À chaque nouveauté, il nous fait le coup. Il veut nous les échanger contre des chameaux. Pour certaine, je lui donnerai et en plus je lui achète des chameaux, pour ne pas qu'il nous les rende. Mais là, je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, aucun chameau ne vaut Bella.

Nous avons fini notre repas, Tout le monde à son poste Bella a une coiffure étrange, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle reprend son poste et moi je retourne à mon tigre. Je fais le guet. Écoute ma musique tout en étant dans mes pensées.

La troupe arrive, la journée est finie. Tout le monde en piste.

« Hélico au complet ». Je demande l'autorisation de rentrer. Et c'est parti. Le soleil se confond avec la terre. J'aime le crépuscule. Ce moment éphémère qui montre la terre de la plus belle façon qui soit. Je profite du paysage, Jazz chantonne. Tout est OK. La visibilité se tarit, j'allume les spots. La piste du tarmac est en vue. J'annonce notre arrivée. Je me pose. Éteins les boutons. J'entends les remerciements de ma fraise au chocolat. Je me retourne elle saute au sol. Elle tapote on tigre, comme pour le remercier lui aussi. Elle court encore à l'hôpital. Je salue le docteur. Je contrôle l'hélico.

-Alors tout est OK ?

-Emmett, fais le plein, et Moussa est passé par là, alors...

-Je te fais le plein de chewing gum.

-Merci.

Je fume ma cigarette en regardant les premiers rayons de lune. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Ils sont toujours aussi incontrôlables et pourtant ils sont cours.

Je vais aux transmissions, remplis mon rapport. Range mes affaires dans mon casier et je vérifie ma destination de demain.

Je cours dans mon boxe, prends mes affaires et file aux douches.

J'entre, une odeur de fraise remplit la salle. L'aération doit être liée avec celles des femmes. Je me déshabille, prends mon gel et entre dans la salle de douche. Il y a un brouillard à couper aux couteaux. Je regarde plus précisément, il y a une forme au fond de la salle. Je m'approche, et je la vois sous la douche, elle a les yeux fermés, se lave la tête. Je vois toutes ces gouttes sur son corps, et quel corps. Mon entre-jambe réagit, moi aussi, je suis nu devant elle. Je me recule, retourne dans la première salle. J'enfile mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt. J'ai dans les yeux ma vison de la douche. Oh mon Dieu elle est magnifique. Je ressors et me poste devant la porte.

-Tu as peur de la douche maintenant ? me lance Jasper.

-Oh non, mais une demoiselle s'est trompée de douche, je lui fais un signe du doigt.

-Oh ! il s'assoit à mes côtés et nous attendons que la belle ait fini.

Tout d'un coup on entend un grand bruit venant de l'intérieur.

Je saute sur mes pieds et entre sans sommation dans la première salle.

Elle est au sol, sur les fesses. Elle relève la tête et attrape la serviette en me voyant. Elle cache son corps du bout de coton.

-Sortez Sergent Chef.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie mon geste en mettant ma main devant.

-Allez-vous bien Bella ? Je vous ai entendu tomber et...

-Merci, mais si les gens pouvaient ramasser leurs affaires plutôt que de laisser leur gel douche couler sur le carrelage, mais que faites-vous ici ? les hommes sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

-Euh pas tout à fait, en fait ce sont les femmes de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

-Pas du tout, je l'entends qui se déplace, elle ouvre la porte.

-Soldat Whitlock.

-Madame.

J'enlève ma main et ouvre mes yeux, elle est entourée dans sa serviette sur la première marche du bâtiment, Jasper devant elle. Elle regarde le mur, puis nous regarde chacun notre tour.

Elle est rouge fraise bien mûre.

-Bon OK, le coucher de soleil a dû m'éblouir. Je vous serais gré de garder cette porte fermée le temps que je me rince et que je m'habille, messieurs, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui Madame, répondons-nous en chœur.

Elle entre et ferme la porte. Nous sommes comme deux cons à regarder l'horizon que n'existe plus dans le silence.

-Décidément, les nouveautés ont de l'aplomb !

-Tout à fait Soldat, je fixe devant moi en laissant mon esprit sur ce qu'il se passe dans cette douche.

Je veux être une goutte d'eau ou mieux son gel douche pour la toucher, caresser son corps. STOP Edward on pense à autre chose.

La porte s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous retournons. Elle descend les marches et se fixe devant nous. Elle nous tend le gel douche.

-Je propose un compromis, vous gardez le silence et je rends ce gel douche à son propriétaire.

Nous hochons la tête, je tends la main pour récupérer mon gel douche.

Elle me fixe et se penche sur moi.

-Je vous conseille de garder pour vous la vision de la douche, me dit-elle tout bas. Son odeur me prend tout entier.

-Tout à fait Madame.

-Merci Edward.

Je la dévisage, je ne me suis jamais présenté. Elle salue Jasper et repart en direction de ses quartiers.

Nous nous regardons et sans rien dire, nous entrons prendre notre douche. Son odeur est présente partout. Cette odeur fruitée qui me rappelle la vision de la douche. Quelques instants plus tard, sans plus un mot, nous sortons des sanitaires. Je rejoins mes quartiers, dépose mes affaires et rejoins le Mess.

À mon arrivée, elle est seule à table. Je prends mon plateau, Jasper est avec moi. Il me regarde et avec un grand sourire ce dirige vers Bella, je le suis.

-Nous pouvons manger ensemble.

-Je vous en prie soldat, elle me regarde et me fait un signe de tête.

Je m'installe en face d'elle.

-Alors cette première journée ?

-Oh incroyable, ces gens ont le cœur sur la main. Ils n'ont rien et ils nous invitent à manger un festin. C'est admirable. Je ne pensais pas découvrir cette sensation en venant ici.

-J'ai pu remarquer que vous aviez eu un grand succès auprès de la population.

-Merci, mais je pense que sans relation de confiance, les soins ne sont pas totalement bons. Si les gens n'ont pas confiance, ils ne reviendront pas pour un suivi. Et donc, les soins en pâtissent.

-En tout cas personne n'a valu six chameaux et trois dromadaires, dit Jasper

-Pardon ?

-Le chef de clan a voulu vous acheter pour cette richesse.

-Oh et bien, je suppose que le record ne va pas durer longtemps, Rose prend ma place la semaine prochaine. Elle va exploser le record. J'en suis certaine.

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je tout bas. Elle me dévisage.

-Rose est laquelle de vos collègues ? lui lance Jasper.

-Oh pardon, je n'ai pas fait les présentations. Rose est la femme blonde. Nous sommes des amies d'enfance. Alice est ma jumelle.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas autant que cela.

-Non, c'est la joie d'avoir eu chacune son chez soi. Mais dites-moi depuis combien de temps pilotez-vous cette merveille ?

-Je suis en poste ici depuis onze mois. C'est ma première mission en tant que pilote.

-Bien et donc il ne vous reste qu'un mois à faire.

-Pas tout à fait, j'ai prolongé mon temps de mission.

Elle me regarde et n'insiste pas.

-Et pour vous soldat ?

-Moi je suis arrivé depuis deux mois. Et je ne pars pas tout de suite.

-Bien nous avons donc du temps pour faire connaissance.

-Et si nous commencions par ne plus nous vouvoyez.

-En effet se serait un bon début.

Elle se lève et lui tend sa main.

-Bella.

-Jasper, lui répond-il en lui serrant la main.

Elle me regarde et me tend sa main. Je me lève et lui souris.

-Bella.

-Edward.

Elle rougit sous mon regard et reprend son repas.

-Sergent chef, Big love. J'ai vu que tu es de perm ce week end, donc virer tous les deux, dit Emmett en arrivant au Mess.

Il me regarde et s'arête dans son élan. Il dévisage Bella.

-Bonsoir, Madame. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Bella.

-Emmett, il se penche vers elle et la serre dans ses bras. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds qui nous font exploser de rire.

Elle a encore cette couleur de fraise que j'aime tant.

Emmett se détache d'elle et s'installe à ces côtés avec un café.

-Je t'interdis de recommencer.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Ils se confrontent du regard.

-Bella ne me confronte pas tu ne fais pas le poids.

-Peut-être pas pour arroser un mur, mais pour le reste, je t'écrase.

-OOOOOOh, ne me cherche pas microbe.

-À bon et pourquoi cela ? elle se lève et le regarde de haut.

Il se lève à son tour, il est deux fois plus grand qu'elle mais elle ne se démonte pas. Elle monte sur la table et le dévisage. Il la suit et monte aussi sur la table.

Elle descend et lui dit :

-Tu vois je peux déjà te faire faire ce que je veux et sans me forcer, allez l'ours descend de là, tu me fais de l'ombre.

J'explose de rire, Jasper me suit. Emmett, lui descend en faisant la moue.

-Je me vengerais.

-Je t'attendrais, elle se lève et va porter son plateau.

-Bonne soirée messieurs.

-Bonne soirée Bella, répondons-nous en chœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

La correctrice de pouis le début est Glaswinthe. Encore un grand merci a elle.

PS: Je ne suis ni infirmière, ni sergent ou autre grader de l'armée américaine, donc si il y a des boulettess veuillez m'en excuser. A bientot de vous lire.

**Chapitre 3 : Protection**

Toujours le même rituel, je me réveille, fais le chat, je vire mes couvertures. Je m'habille et ouvre ma tente. Je mets la musique et c'est parti. Je cours, je me vide l'esprit. Les couleurs sont levées. Je finis mon tour de baraquement et me rends sur le tarmac. Edward est au pied du tigre, je le salue d'un signe de main, il me répond et je commence mes allers-retours lent, long, vite en piétinant. Je repars en sens inverse du camp et je vais prendre mes affaires pour la douche.

Je passe chez les filles.

-Le matin est là, le matin est là...

-Oh Bella, il faut que tu nous racontes ta journée d'hier, lorsqu'on est venue te voir, tu dormais déjà.

-Au petit déjeuner, mes demoiselles. Allez debout. Le matin est là, le soleil se lève.

Je pars en finissant ma litanie. Je fonce aux sanitaires, ce matin je regarde bien que le panneau est une jupe. Pas deux fois qu'en même. En y pensant, heureusement que je suis tombée sur eux, avec d'autre, cela aurait pu mal se finir. Je me dépêche, puis passe aux lavabos. Les filles arrivent, je suis quasiment prête. Je range mes affaires.

-Comme hier ?

-Ce serait sympa.

Et me voilà partie pour ranger ma chambre, faire mon lit. Je vois mon appareil photo. Jacob, il faudra que je me connecte ce soir. Je prends mon ordi pour le mettre à charger. Et me voilà en route pour le Mess.

J'entre dans le Mess, les gars ont déjà à table. Je prépare les plateaux et les rejoins.

-Bon matin messieurs.

-Bon matin Bella.

-Dis tu vas manger tout cela ?

-Non, ce sont pour mes douces, cette attention les mettent de bonne humeur pour la journée. Et je l'ai toujours fait.

-Les douces ?

J'installe les plateaux avec chacun son petit repas. Et je m'installe.

Les filles arrivent, elles se penchent et m'embrassent chacune une joue. Elles s'installent.

-Bon matin les douces.

-Bon matins à vous, répond Alice avec un énorme sourire.

-Salut, répond Rose.

Attention, trois deux, une :

-Bella, raconte nous ta journée d'hier, on ne t'a pas vu.

Et voilà même pas quatre secondes.

-Doucement Alice, et me voilà en train d'expliquer ma première journée à l'oasis. Et combien je suis rentrée blindée. Je me suis douchée, mangé et je suis partie me coucher.

-Tu n'as rien fait d'autre ? me lance Rose.

-Non Rose, je n'ai pas eu le temps de jouer avec mes doigts.

Les gars s'étouffent dans leur bol. Rose et Alice rigolent.

Nous nous levons et souhaitons une bonne journée aux gars.

-Nous pouvons manger ensemble ce midi ? propose l'un d'entre eux.

-Nous n'avons pas de pause le midi, mais dis donc, vous ne tomberiez pas accros aux trois douces, leur lance Rose avec un regard suspect qui navigue de l'un à l'autre.

Nous partons à rire.

-À ce soir, lance Alice. Et après avoir déposé notre plateau, nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôpital.

Arrivés sur place, Esmée me convoque dans son bureau. Pas de transmission pour moi aujourd'hui.

-Bella, le docteur Cullen m'a dit que tu avais assuré hier à l'oasis. Il part aujourd'hui sur un autre terrain. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as le cœur accroché.

Elle me dévisage.

-Expliquez, le cœur bien accroché.

-Il va se rendre dans un hôpital sauvage pour aider les victimes de la guerre.

-Oh je pense que cela devrait aller.

-Bien habille-toi et prends une protection avec toi.

-Merci Esmée, mais le préservatif...

-Non, Bella, elle ouvre un tiroir et me tend un pistolet. Une protection.

-Non, hors de question.

-Bella, ceci est juste au cas où. La tenue d'infirmière n'est pas un costume de super héros, il n'est pas par balle.

-Non, Esmée. S'il vous plaît.

-Alors tu ne pars pas.

-Quoi, mais non, je prends la protection du bout des doigts et la mets dans mon sac à dos.

Elle me dévisage, prend le téléphone.

-Sergent chef Masen, je vous attends dans moins de trois minutes.

Elle me fixe et croise ses bras autour de son corps. Je la fixe et lui demande si je peux charger mon ordi à l'hôpital. Elle me dit de le brancher ici, mais que je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce sans une escorte et sans protection correctement installée.

Edward arrive. Il a la tête droite Il ne me regarde pas.

-Madame Cullen.

Mme Cullen, mais c'est la femme du docteur. Je la dévisage. Elle ne relève pas.

-Sergent chef Masen, vous avez vingt minutes pour apprendre à cette demoiselle comment se servir de sa protection.

-Oui Madame.

Il me regarde.

-Madame ou est votre arme ?

Je lui montre le sac à dos.

-Je comprends. Je m'en occupe Mme Cullen.

-Je vous la confie, Sergent chef Masen.

Il s'approche de moi, ouvre mon sac à dos et prend l'arme en main. Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote.

-Ne me dit pas que d'où tu viens tu n'as jamais joué avec un pistolet ?

-Non, mon shérif de père ne nous l'aurait pas permis, lui répondis-je froidement.

Il respire fortement.

-Alors il va falloir remédier à tout cela, et vite, il me fait signe de la main. Je suis sa direction. Je baisse la tête. Il me suit de près.- Relève la tête Bella, on dirait que je vais te fusiller contre un mur, je ne dis rien et garde ma tête baissée.

Il m'emmène derrière un baraquement. Il se tient à mes côtés Il me regarde, je suis toujours en contemplation de mes pieds. Il pose deux doigts sous mon menton et me relève la tête. Il me regarde, j'ai les yeux pleins de larmes mais je les retiens.

-Pas de faiblesse ici, Madame. Ce n'est pas un jeu, me dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Je ne joue pas Sergent Chef.

-Bien vous allez prendre cette arme et tirer sur la cible qui est là-bas.

Je ne bouge pas.

-Maintenant, dit-il d'un ton des plus dur.

Je ne bouge toujours pas.

-NE ME POUSSEZ PAS À BOUT, VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE CETTE ARME MAINTENANT ET TIRER SUR LA CIBLE.

Je le regarde, il a un regard dur, sévère, buté. Il me tend l'arme. Je tends ma main, elle tremble. Il la prend et la pose sur l'arme. Je ne serre pas l'arme, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-MAINTENANT !

Je le regarde, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes. Je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je suis là pour aider les gens et non les tuer. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Il se positionne derrière moi, il m'encercle de ses bras. Il me prend ma main, me colle l'arme avec dureté et me fait tendre le bras.

-Tu es en temps de guerre, ceci n'est pas un voyage touristique.

Il prend mon autre main et charge l'arme :

-Pendant un combat c'est lui ou toi.

Il enlève la sécurité.

-Ou bien préfères-tu que l'ennemi te tue ou tue une personne qui t'est chère.

Il introduit mon doigt au niveau de la gâchette :

-Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre, Madame, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il appuie sur mon index et le coup part. Je sens le recul dans mon bras. Le bruit de la détonation dans les oreilles, je pleure.

-MAINTENANT !

Je tends l'arme devant moi, je tremble. Il positionne mes mains correctement, me fait écarter les jambes de son pied, et je tire jusqu'à ce que l'arme soit vide. Il est toujours dos à moi. Je pleure et lorsqu'il me prend l'arme des mains, je m'effondre au sol.

Il recharge l'arme et me redresse de force :

-La cible, vise la cible.

Je prends l'arme, me positionne comme il vient de le montrer et de colère je vise la cible, je suis en plein dedans. Je vide mon chargeur dessus tout en poussant un cri bestial.

Une fois le pistolet vide je le jette au sol et cours le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Edward m'appelle mais je ne réponds pas, je cours tout en pleurant. Je l'entends courir après moi. Je l'entends se rapprocher, j'accélère.

-Bella stop, tu vas te faire mal. BELLA !

Je l'entends mais ne réagis pas. Je cours encore et toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Tout d'un coup je suis projetée au sol. Il se redresse sur moi et me colle le dos au sol. Il est à califourchon sur moi. Il me regarde et me tient la tête.

-Bien je vais me lever, et après je vais te prendre dans mes bras.

Je le regarde tout en pleurant.

Il me lâche une main, puis l'autre. Je le regarde et je me mets à lui tambouriner la poitrine de toutes mes forces. Il reprend mes mains et les colle sur le sable. Il est toujours au-dessus de moi et me regarde avec détermination.

-Bella écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je le regarde. Il me détache une main, essuie mes larmes de son pouce et se colle le long de mon corps. Il met sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-C'est normal, Bella. Tu es là pour sauver des vies et on te demande de les tuer. Ce que tu ressens est normal. Maintenant écoute cette histoire. Il y a longtemps de cela, une de tes collègues était en patrouille avec Carlisle. Ils sont tombés sur une petite fille qui avait besoin d'aide, la mère était souffrante. Elle a suivi la petite fille dans un village et à peine a-t-elle passée la porte, qu'un homme l'a plaqué au sol. Lui et deux de ces amis l'ont violée. Carlisle est arrivée trop tard. Il les a tués mais le mal était fait. Comprends-les. Ils ne te forment pas à tuer mais à te défendre en cas de problème. Si Rose ou Alice était cette collègue, tu n'aurais pas voulu être avec elle et avec une arme pour la défendre, il se redresse, j'ai le regard fixé sur lui.

Il me dévisage. Je ne pleure plus. Il se redresse, me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. Il pose son bras autour de moi et nous marchons vers le bâtiment. Il ne dit rien mais fait des cercles avec sa main dans le creux de mes reins.

Nous arrivons derrière le bâtiment. Il me tend l'arme, je la prends et vise la cible devant moi, je me déplace et vise sur la seconde. Je fais le parcours sous les conseils d'Edward.

-Cache-toi, angle mort. Attention derrière le mur. Je suis un vrai petit soldat. Le parcours fini, je reviens vers lui. Il me donne les balles et je charge l'arme. Il me la reprend, met la sécurité et me rend l'arme.

-Elle est à toi, ne la perd pas.

Je le regarde, son regard s'est adouci, il relève la tête et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je sens la chaleur de sa main le long de mon visage. Il ne me lâche pas du regard.

-Les belles filles ne devraient pas jouer à Rambo, dans le désert.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Les belles filles que je connais sont dans l'hôpital.

-Oh excuse-moi alors, les demoiselles qui rougissent en prenant une teinte de fraise avec des yeux chocolat ne devraient pas jouer à Rambo dans le désert.

-Non elles sont meilleures pour piquer les fesses des soldats.

Il me regarde, me sourit, je sens des frissons dans tout mon être. Il se penche vers moi tout doucement, humidifie ses lèvres, son souffle est saccadé, il continue de se pencher en direction de mes lèvres, il les regarde, me regarde. Je cligne les yeux. JACOB. Je me recule.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne peux pas. Désolée, je...

-Non c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il me regarde, se retourne et s'en va.

Je le regarde partir, il prend la direction du tarmac. Je retourne à l'hôpital. Esmée est sur le perron. Elle m'attend :

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais vous devez avoir une protection

-Mission accomplie, Esmée, je tire sur des cibles en carton.

Je rentre et je vais au vestiaire, Je m'habille pour la sortie avec le docteur Cullen. Je ne dis rien. Esmée est là dans la pièce, elle me regarde.

-Bella, lorsque j'ai commencé en tant qu'infirmière dans l'armée, il y a de cela bien longtemps, je suis partie en patrouille avec le docteur Cullen. Tout ce passait bien, cela faisait trois mois que j'étais là. La population me faisait confiance, j'avais liée d'amitié avec beaucoup de personnes. Un jour je suis donc partie en patrouille, il y avait cette petite fille sur le bas de la route qui pleurait. J'ai demandé au docteur d'arrêter la jeep.

Je redresse la tête, j'ai les yeux en larmes

-La petite m'a dit que sa mère...

-C'était vous.

-Oh Edward te l'a racontée.

Je la regarde et m'approche d'elle. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je la serre dans mes bras.

-Merci pour votre confiance, Esmée, je pleure dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me caresser la tête. Peu de temps après, elle me redresse essuie les larmes sur mon visage, elle me regarde avec chaleur.

-Il te reste trois minutes Bella, le docteur Cullen ne va pas t'attendre.

Je la regarde, lui souris. Je me tourne et finis de me préparer.

-Esmée, je ne dirais à personne pour le câlin, mais vous pouvez recommencer quand vous voulez.

-Ce sera notre secret alors, elle rigole et sort de la salle.

Je la rejoins sur le perron, elle me tend la valise du docteur. Il y a une jeep devant l'hôpital. Le docteur Cullen est au volant. Il sourit à Esmée qui lui rend en lui faisant un signe de tête. Il me regarde et me dit de monter.

-En route Bella.

Je me dépêche et saute dans la jeep. Nous voilà partis pour une heure de dune.

Le Soldat Whitlock est présent avec un autre soldat. Ils sont à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Bella, Esmée t'a raconté pourquoi elle veut que les filles aient une protection, comme elle l'appelle **?**

-Oui Docteur, c'est une bien triste histoire.

-Non, ce qui est triste c'est qu'elle n'a jamais pu mener une grossesse à terme. Son désir de maternité n'a jamais abouti. C'est pour cela qu'elle est maternelle avec les gens en général.

-Je suis désolée pour son couple, je le regarde, il me sourit.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Il y a un campement sauvage un peu plus loin. Une sorte de maquisards du désert qui se battent contre le régime. Le problème est que le peu d'argent qu'ils réunissent, ils le passent dans la nourriture et les armes. Donc ils n'ont plus rien pour se soigner. Et c'est là que nous intervenons.

-Pourquoi ne pas se rallier aux opposants des villes ?

-Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec la politique de cet autre clan.

-Il y a pas un clan pour le pouvoir, et un clan pour l'autre.

-La guerre n'est pas blanche ou noire, il y a aussi toute une nuance de gris. Comme dans la vie. Pour eux, ils avaient le choix entre oppression et soumission. Ils sont choisi une autre voix à laquelle ils croient.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, le nombre de blessés est toujours le même voire accentué. Et c'est en cela que je ne suis pas d'accord. Les dirigeants de tous pays devraient pouvoir régler les mésententes sans que la population n'en pâtisse. Malheureusement, c'est une vision utopique.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Bella nous arrivons, ton arme doit être dans son étui avec la sécurité, me dit Jasper.

Je m'exécute sous le regard du docteur Cullen et des soldats.

-Cache-la avec ta blouse. Tu ne la sors qu'en dernier recours.

-Je ne pensais pas l'utilisé autrement.

-Bien, en cas de problème, le Soldat Whitlock est le supérieur. C'est à lui que l'on obéit.

-Compris.

Nous arrivons devant un campement de fortune. Des tentes faîtes de quelques couvertures et morceaux de tissu. Il y a principalement des hommes, malgré quelques femmes qui sont à l'écart.

Ce peuple semble dans la misère la plus totale. Cela me fait mal de les regarder.

-Change ton regard Bella, c'est leur choix de vivre comme cela dans leur liberté, me souffle Carlisle.

-Pardon.

Je décharge la jeep sous le couvert des soldats. Carlisle lui rencontra plusieurs hommes. L'un d'entre eux lui montre une tente. Il hoche la tête.

-Bella, c'est celle-là, il me montre la tente.

Je m'approche donc, je porte un carton et la valise du docteur. Le second soldat m'arrête un peu avant la tente. Me fait signe de me mettre sur le côté, je m'exécute. Il prend son arme et entre dans la tente d'un coup. Il crie :

-Armée des États-Unis d'Amérique.

J'attends un peu, il n'y a pas de bruit. Au bout d'un instant, la tente se soulève, le soldat sort. Il est blanc, il me regarde tourne autour de la tente et vomi à même le sol.

Le Soldat Whitlock lui tape sur l'épaule, il lui répond.

-Passage dégagé Bella.

Je lui fais un signe de tête, je m'approche de la tente, je prends de grande bouffée d'air. J'ai les jambes qui flageolent par rapport à ma confrontation de la guerre. Le soldat est habitué et il en ressort et il vomit. Alors moi que débarque de mon hôpital de Seattle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je vais voir.

Jasper me regarde et me fait un signe de tête. Je le regarde, il me sourit. Je m'avance vers la tente, et passe le rideau.

Des hommes sont allongés par terre sur des couvertures, des plastiques, ou à même le sol. Une odeur pestilentielle flotte partout. Un homme m'attrape au passage, il gémit, il a de la fièvre. Sa jambe a une vilaine coupure suppurante. Je regarde tous ces hommes qui se battent pour leurs croyances, leurs libertés. Un flot de sentiment me submerge. Je pose la valise, remonte mes manches, enfile des gants. Je prends deux marqueurs. Je regarde le premier homme devant moi. je détaille ses blessures. Il a une vilaine coupure à la jambe. Une autre au ventre. Il a de la fièvre et la gangrène fait son travail. Je le marque d'un C rouge.

Je me tourne vers le second, lui il est mort. Je lui fais une croix rouge sur le front. Un autre, blessure légère. Un rond bleu. C rouge. C rouge, rond bleu, rond bleu… Le soldat revient, avec deux hommes du camp. Je me place devant eux. Je lui montre la croix rouge, je lui montre le dehors. Le rond bleu, je lui montre le de devant de la tente, les C rouge, je lui montre le fond de la tente. Les deux hommes s'exécutent, je continue le marquage. Il y a même deux brûlés, des plaies par balles, des victimes de mines. Oh on en a pour un moment. Il y a plus d'homme dedans que dehors. Je sors.

-Soldat Whitlock ?

-Oui Madame.

-À tout hasard avez-vous une tente dans la jeep ?

-Oui Madame.

-Peut-on tenir debout dedans ?

-Oui Madame.

-Pouvez-vous la monter à l'autre bout de la tente nomade, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui Madame.

Je le salue de la tête et entre dans la tente.

Les hommes ont fini leur triage. Ils me regardent avec un drôle d'air. Je ne dis rien.

Carlisle arrive.

-Le triage est fait docteur, votre salle d'opération va être montée au sud-est de cette tente.

Carlisle regarde les hommes au sol, il me regarde et sourit.

-Bon travail Bella.

-Merci docteur, pouvez-vous me suivre que je vous fasse découvrir mon hôpital.

Il sourit.

-Avec plaisir, il me suit. Je lui présente en vitesse les cas de changement de bandage, petits bobos… Puis je lui montre les cas chirurgie et pour finir les plus grave. Avez-vous déjà opéré Bella ?

-J'ai eu la théorie.

-Cela suffira.

Carlisle me confie les petits bobs pendant qu'il ausculte les cas les plus graves.

J'appelle deux femmes du clan. Elles me rejoignent. Je montre à la première comment on enlève le bandage, le nettoyage et la remise en place d'un nouveau bandage. La jeune femme réitère l'expérience sur la jambe de l'homme devant nous. Je lui fais signe que c'est OK. Je lui montre les à bandages à changer et elle est partie. Je prends la seconde femme je lui montre le nettoyage des plaies. Elle fait la seconde, c'est OK. Je lui montre les hommes qui nécessitent ces soins. Je me dirige vers les deux brûlés lors que le soldat Whitlock entre dans la tente.

-Madame, votre tente est montée.

-Puis-je encore abusé de vous ?

-Oh ne me parler pas à un homme comme cela Madame.

Je rigole.

-Bien rendu, soldat.

-Merci Madame, et votre service.

-Pouvez-vous installer le matériel chirurgical sous la tente sans l'ouvrir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Il me plaît, Madame.

-Merci Soldat.

Je retourne auprès des deux brûlés. L'odeur répugnante vient d'eux et de la gangrène. C'est insupportable. Je regarde le premier, j'essaye de le tourner. Il hurle de douleur.

J'appelle les deux hommes du camp qui m'ont aidé au démarrage. J'essaye de leur expliquer comment le retourner mais ils ne veulent pas le toucher. Ils parlent de malédiction.

-Bella venez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît, m'appelle Carlisle.

Je me redresse et vais à sa rencontre.

-J'espère que l'odeur du sang ne vous effraie pas. En selle, on commence avec celui-là.

Ils appellent les deux hommes qui portent l'homme désigné. J'ouvre la tente, il le couche sur la table.

J'appelle le second soldat et le met en planque devant la tente de chirurgie. Nous commençons.

Carlisle me demande d'endormir l'homme. Je le pique avec le sérum. Je le regarde en me plaçant au-dessus de lui. Je lui chante la berceuse de ma mère.

-C'est une comptine pour enfant Bella.

-Il comprend notre langue ?

-Non.

-Alors cela lui suffira, c'est la seule que j'ai en tête.

L'homme s'endort. Carlisle me demande les instruments pendant qu'il opère. Il travaille vite. Il me forme pour faire les points de suture. Il me laisse finir l'homme pendant qu'un deuxième arrive sur l'autre table. Nous enchaînons les hommes. Je suis à cour de force, fatiguée. On ne ressent même plus la chaleur. Nous sommes totalement baigner dans les compresses, les outils chirurgicaux, les membres coupés, les morceaux d'être humain. Le sang et encore du sang. J'avoue que mon esprit n'a pas le temps de réagir à ce qu'il voit. Il faut avancer, encore et toujours. Carlisle ne faiblit pas. Je suis le rythme.

Après six opérations, Carlisle sort de la tente. Je nettoie la tente. Et je m'aperçois du capharnaüm que nous avons fait. Carlisle me rejoint, Il se baisse pour m'aider au rangement.

-Docteur Cullen, allez-vous reposer. Je m'en occupe.

-Tu m'as aidé pendant les opérations, alors...

-Vous allez conduire la jeep pour rentrer, je me reposerais à ce moment là.

-Bien Merci Bella.

Il sort, je m'active à la tache. Une fois finie, Jasper plie la tente.

-Soldat ?

-Oui Madame.

-Lorsque l'on arrivera au camp, la tente va être désinfectée ?

-Non Madame, elle va être brûlée.

Je regarde Carlisle qui suit la conversation. Il secoue la tête et sourit.

-Soldat pourriez-vous inscrire sur votre rapport, que la tente a dû être brûlée sur place ?

-C'est ce qu'il vient de se passer docteur.

-Merci Soldat.

Je les regarde et souris. Ce peuple aura au moins une tente digne de ce nom.

Je repasse sous la première tente, les femmes ont bien travaillé. Les hommes sont sauvés. Les deux brûlés eux sont morts. Je les regarde et leur fais un signe de croix sur la tête. Je préviens Carlisle qui demande aux chefs de les brûler. Sinon, ils risquent d'apporter la maladie.

Nous remontons à bord de la jeep. Je suis crevée. Le second soldat me donne de l'eau. Je bois à la bouteille et la tends à Carlisle qui boit à son tour et la passe aux soldats.

La jeep démarre.

-Docteur, ramenez-nous à la maison.

Il hoche la tête et nous voilà sur le chemin. Les phares allumés. La nuit est tombée. Il commence même à faire froid. Je me blottie contre moi-même.

Je vois les hommes, ils sont aussi fatigués que moi.

-Carlisle, comment vous faites pour vous repérer dans ces dunes ?

-Grace à la lune. Au soleil et à l'endroit où il se couche.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu se coucher.

-Moi non, mais le soldat derrière nous, lui l'a vu.

-Ce doit être un truc d'homme.

Il rigole.

-Madame, qu'elle est cette chanson que vous chantiez à cet homme sous la tente.

-Oh c'est une chanson qui a bercé mon enfance.

-Allez-y Madame, il y a peu de rossignol parmi les troupes.

-Si vous répétez cela, je vous tue Messieurs.

-Promis, ils ont un sourire. Après cette journée, cela fait du bien.

J'entame alors la chanson d'Anastasia. Le dessin animé. Loin du froid de décembre.

Les gars ne disent rien, ils écoutent la chanson. Je suis en plein désert à chanter une chanson d'enfant pour trois hommes qui viennent d'être confronter au résultat de la guerre. Je peux faire varier ma voix comme il me plaît. Le silence nous entour. Je suis seule au monde, et je combats avec ma voix de femme le silence du désert.

Les hommes ne disent rien. La chanson se termine.

-Madame, vous voulez bien continuer, s'il vous plaît ?

-J'espère que les dessins animé ne vous effraient pas, j'ai que cela en tête pour le moment.

-Oh je suis sûr que le désert ne se retournera pas contre Disney.

-Vous en voulez une particulièrement ?

-Oh Madame nous fait l'honneur de choisir.

-Hakuna matata, lance Carlisle. Je le regarde il sourit.

Jasper tape le rythme, et l'autre soldat qui s'appelle Tom Hawkins fait les bruits de fond.

Nous voici partis pour le monde merveilleux et coloré de Disney. Les gars miment les instruments de musique pendant que Carlisle et moi poussons la chansonnette.

Le retour se passe sous cette dynamique, cela nous permet de souffler de la journée. Nous sommes une bande de copains qui se tape un délire. Une heure plus tard, le campement est en vue. Aussitôt, tout le monde reprend son sérieux et son poste.

-Ceci ne sort pas de la jeep !

-Compris docteur.

Il arrête la jeep devant l'hôpital. Esmée arrive sur le perron. Elle nous regarde et sourit.

Les soldats nous saluent et rentrent dans leur quartier. Carlisle et moi rentrons à l'hôpital.

-Bella, rentre chez toi nous ferons le briefing demain.

-Merci, alors bonne nuit docteur Cullen, Esmée.

-Bella tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Carlisle.

-Trop d'honneur docteur Cullen, je me retourne, il rigole.

Je rentre sous ma tente, attrape ma serviette et mes affaires propres. Je file sous la douche.

Oh seigneur que c'est bon.

Je me lave, du sang, sable et autres connerie de cette journée. Cette journée : merde mon ordi est resté à l'hôpital. Bon demain, je m'occupe de Jacob. Il va bien falloir que je me trouve du temps pour lui. Les journées sont longues et chargées.

Ce matin, Esmée m'a forcé à prendre une arme en main. Que cela me paraît loin maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cent ans depuis ce moment. Alors que c'était ce matin. Edward et son regard. Ses paroles, ses gestes.

Je sors de la douche, je m'habille. Je repense à ce matin, je me rejoue chaque moment avec Edward. Ses regards, différents, doux, gentils mais aussi durs, sérieux, en colère. Ses gestes, il a passé ses bras autour de moi, il m'a forcé à tirer, il m'a plaqué au sol. Et il a fini par replacer ma mèche et me caresser le dos. Ses phrases, certaines étaient particulières.

Non Bella, tu dois te méprendre, et en plus il ne doit pas être seul, c'est le sergent chef Big love. Bella tu es avec Jacob. Edward n'a fait que son travail. Il devait te faire tirer, il l'a fait. Mission accomplie. Point, toi tu as Jacob et les deux derniers jours on été durs pour toi, et comme Jacob n'est pas là. Tu te rabats sur Edward. Demain cela sera passé. Rentre, dors et demain cela sera passé.

Je m'écoute donc. Je rentre sous ma tente, je me couche, éteins la lumière. Je mets ma musique et je m'endors. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je dors.


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Glaswinthe est ma correctrice, merci encore à elle.

**Chapitre 4 : Convoi**

Je me réveille, petit rituel du matin, habillage. J'ouvre la tente. Edward est là assis sur un tas de palette, il me regarde.

-Bon matin, Bella.

-Bon matin, Edward, je le regarde avec questionnement.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner pour le sport matinal.

-Es-tu sûr de tenir la distance ?

-Tu verras, je peux courir aussi vite que longtemps.

Je le dévisage. Il regarde ses pieds.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

-Et sur quel moment précis se portent tes excuses, s'il te plaît ? il se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas de vouloir t'apprendre à te défendre, dit-il un peu fort.

Je le regarde et hausse les épaules.

-Tu ne devrais pas hausser le ton le matin. Tu vas perdre tout ton souffle.

-Bella, je...

-Oui, je le fixe, il me regarde avec une tristesse dans le regard.

-Je parlais de l'autre moment.

-Oh tu parles de celui où tes lèvres ont faillis déraper sur les miennes !

-Exactement.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le moment était intense, je suis aussi fautive que toi. Alors on met cela de côté et je ne dirai rien à ta femme.

Il relève son regard.

Je lui tape dans l'épaule.

-Je te préviens je ne m'arrête pas. Même si tu en meurs, je n'arrête pas ma course.

Je mets mes oreillettes et commence à courir. Il me rattrape, je garde mon allure. Je fais mon circuit habituel. Les bâtiments, les couleurs, encore des bâtiments, le tarmac. Il souffle comme un bœuf, mais il continue. Il crache ses poumons.

Je cours sur place devant le tarmac.

-Edward ?

-Ouiiiii.

-Pourquoi tu fais cela, je veux dire pourquoi tu viens courir avec moi ?

-Je… me suis… dis que… tu voudrais… le… faire… avec… quel… qu'un, me dit-il en respirant difficilement.

-Edward, tu ressembles à un ado qui essaye de draguer la pin up du lycée. Je ne comprends pas ?

-Je voudrais… juste… Te connaître.

Il me regarde, il est plié en deux, positionné sur ses jambes fléchies avec ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Ne bouges pas.

Je vais faire mes lignes de Tarmac. Je reviens vers lui. Il va beaucoup mieux.

-Edward je te retrouve au Mess.

Je le salue, et finis mon tour de campement.

Je réveille les filles, fonce à la douche, range ma chambre et me dirige au Mess.

Edward est là, douché, changé. Il a préparé notre petit déjeuner.

-À défaut de pouvoir te suivre, j'ai préparé le petit repas des douces.

Je m'approche de lui et lui embrasse la joue.

-Merci, je m'installe. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et s'installe à mes côtés.

-Edward, je peux te parler franchement ?

-Oui.

-Edward, j'ai réfléchi à tout cela. Quel est ton but ?

-Bella, nous vivons dans un Enfer. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous apporter un minimum de bonheur ?

-Edward, écoute je suis nulle pour comprendre les phrases dites à demi mots.

-Bon matin Bella, Edward.

Je me retourne.

-Bon matin les douces, elles s'approchent et se penchent de chaque côté de moi, elles m'embrassent.

-Mes douces, ce matin c'est Edward qui a préparé votre petit repas.

Elles le regardent se positionnent de chaque côté de lui et lui embrassent chacune une joue. Il est rouge tomate.

Je rigole.

-J'avoue que le rouge te va bien au teint.

Les filles s'installent, Edward me regarde je lui rends son regard.

Emmett et Jasper arrivent, ainsi que Tom.

-Bon matin à tous, lance Emmett.

-Bon matin à tous, répondons-nous ensemble et nous rigolons.

-Alors Bella, tu n'es pas venue manger avec nous hier soir, lance Jasper.

-Désolée, mais j'étais claquée, je me suis enlevée toute cette merde, et dodo.

Alice et Rose me regardent.

-Bella ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Merci.

Les gars ne disent rien, ils baissent la tête. Ils ont dû déjà voir tout cela des centaines de fois, mais moi, c'était la première et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je range ma pomme, je me lève et rapporte mon plateau. Je sors du Mess et je me dirige vers l'hôpital.

-Bella ?

Je m'arrête et me retourne. Alice et Rose me regardent les bras croisés sur leurs torses.

-Non les filles ce n'est pas contre vous. Je ne peux pas. Cela ne peut pas sortir pour le moment. Excusez-moi.

Elles me rattrapent et me serrent le cou. Chacune vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue et nous allons ensemble vers l'hôpital.

Nous mettons nos tenues.

-Bella, ce soir nous mangeons tous ensemble au Mess.

-OK, si je ne suis pas partie en vadrouille.

Esmée nous attend dans le bureau des transmissions avec la dernière équipe.

C'est une journée calme.

-Bella, comme les filles sont là, elles vont prendre ton service aux côtés des malades. Toi tu es aux comptes rendus. Deux jours à rattraper.

-Bien Esmée.

Je me lève, prends les dossiers, les feuilles, un crayon mine et je vais m'installer sous la tente.

Carlisle est déjà en place. Il y a une table et trois chaises. Je le salue et m'installe à l'autre bout de la table.

Esmée nous rejoint avec du thé froid.

-Merci Esmée, lui dit Carlisle.

-De rien mon Carlisle.

Je lève la tête, ils me sourient tous deux. Je leur rends leur sourire. Je me plonge dans mes notes.

-Bella, lorsque tu auras fini le compte rendu de lundi. Tu me préviens, celui d'hier nous le faisons ensemble.

-Bien, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps alors.

Une heure plus tard, j'ai fini. Je pose mon crayon et place ma main sur mon cou. Je le fais tourner un peu et je fais un joli tas de mes dossiers. Je les regarde, ils travaillent ensemble, sans avoir besoin de se parler. C'est l'amour. Rien que de les voir côte à côte, on ressent le bonheur qu'ils sont de vivre ensemble. Ça donne envie.

-Docteur Cullen je suis prête.

-Bella, j'en ai pour une demie heure, occupe-toi.

-Je vais donc préparer les cartons pour les missions de la semaine prochaine.

Je les dépose dans le bureau d'Esmée. Il y a quelques photos sur son bureau. Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais en me relevant je pose le regard dessus. Il y a une photo de leur mariage. Il est en tenue militaire, il est magnifique et elle a une robe de mariée crème. Ils sont super beaux. Je prends le cadre en main et le regarde plus intensément.

-Voilà vingt ans que nous sommes mariés.

Je relève la tête, Esmée est devant moi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je repose la photo.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Bella as-tu quelqu'un qui t'attend dans la vie civile.

-Je pense.

-Tu penses ! On ne pense pas l'amour, on le vit.

-Alors, je ne sais pas.

Elle me regarde.

-Bella pourquoi t'es-tu engagée.

-En toute sincérité, ma sœur et mon amie ont signé devant moi. Elles n'ont pas résisté aux sourire du sergent recruteur. Je ne pouvais les laisser venir seules. J'ai toujours veillé sur elle, alors j'ai signé.

-Et qu'en est-il de cette personne dont tu ne sais pas, ou tu penses qu'il t'attend.

-Il est resté aux pays.

-Oui je me doute, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à te retenir au moment de signer.

-Il n'était pas là.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui ?

-Non, j'ai pensé à mes sœurs, c'est tout.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?

-Oh et bien on se connait depuis que l'on est bébés, nos parents sont proches, mais nous sommes comme qui dirait en couple depuis un an.

-Comme qui dirait en couple, hummm, je vois.

-Esmée, comment l'avez-vous rencontré l'homme de votre vie ?

-Oh ici, je veux dire sur le tarmac. Je descendais de l'avion et il conduisait la jeep qui m'emmenait à l'hôpital. On s'est regardés, souris. Une semaine plus tard, il m'emmenait dîner, six mois après nous nous marions.

-Vous n'avez jamais douté ?

-Oh non du jour où il a posé ses doigts sur ma main pour prendre mon baluchon, mon corps s'est enflammé. J'ai su que c'était lui.

-Je ne connais pas ses sensations.

-Rencontrez son âmes sœur est rare. Beaucoup se contentent de ce qu'ils ont sous la main. Ils ne sont pas heureux, mais pas malheureux non plus. Puis il y en a d'autre comme nous qui nous tombons dessus sans crier gare. Mon bonheur dure depuis plus de vingt ans et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Pour d'autre l'amour est sous leurs yeux, mais il est difficile de les ouvrir et de l'accepter. Je dirais que c'est celui-là le plus intense. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Je n'ai été la femme d'un seul homme.

Elle me sourit, je lui rends.

-Carlisle t'attend pour le compte rendu.

-Merci Esmée.

Je sors de son bureau et rejoins Carlisle.

-Vous m'avez demandé. Il y a une personne auprès du docteur Cullen.

-Bella, je voulais te présenter, un confrère, Le docteur Angela Weber, elle est psychologue.

-Bonjour Mme Weber.

-Bonjour Bella, le docteur Cullen m'a demandé d'être présente pour le compte rendu de ta journée d'hier.

-OH, bien.

-Bella peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu hier ?

Je lui relate tout ce que j'ai vu, dans les moindres détails, les sensations, les odeurs, mes actions, ma façon de réagir… Je ne cache rien. Ils me regardent avec un drôle de regard.

-Te sens tu mieux après m'avoir raconté tout cela ?

-Si vous voulez savoir, si je fais des rêves, si je sens encore l'odeur de la mort, si je vois des morceaux de corps humain partout, si je perçois encore la tristesse des gens et leurs douleurs. Je dirais oui. Si vous voulez savoir, si j'en ai parlé à mes amies ? Je vous répondrais non. Nous vivons dans un monde qui n'est pas rose et je suis infirmière dans l'armée des États-Unis d' Amérique. Alors je vais rentrer avec des cadavres dans mes placards. Mais j'essaye plus de mettre en avant ce que toute cette horreur a permis. Cet homme que l'on a amputé, il ne courra plus, mais il pourra encore raconter des histoires à ses enfants. Voilà sur quoi je m'appuie.

Je baisse la tête et je me mords la lèvre.

-Bella serais-tu prête à recommencer cette expérience ?

-Je préférerai aller faire une partie de bowling avec les copains. Mais si le docteur Cullen veut encore de moi, je serais honorée de l'assister dans ses déplacements. J'ai découvert des vérités qui m'étaient cachées, j'ai découvert des gens remarquable avec une telle rage de vivre, de combattre avec leur maigre moyens. Ils n'ont rien mais ils sont libre, alors ils ont tout. Peu de personnes ont se courage, et si moi, de ma petite personne, je peux les aider, je le ferais humblement.

-Merci Bella, pour cette franchise. Encore une dernière question, comment te défoules-tu ?

-Je ne comprends pas votre question ?

-As-tu un défouloir, je ne sais pas, pour certain, c'est le sexe, pour d'autre l'art, la musique, le sport. Une activité physique ou non qui te permet de te sentir libre, de ne penser à rien.

-Pour le sexe je ne peux pas vous dire, pour le reste, jouer de la guitare, mais je ne l'ai pas emmenée, courir et les photos, doivent correspondre à vos critères.

-Bien je te remercie.

-Docteur Cullen, c'est cela un compte rendu ?

-Pour ce genre de situation oui.

-Oh bien, je peux retourner à mon poste alors ?

-Euh pas tout à fait, Bella. Aujourd'hui et même à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir réaliser quelques travaux. Je t'en reparle dans quelques instants. Le temps que tu te vêtisses de ta tenue de camp.

Je le regarde dubitative. Il me montre la porte du doigt. Je sors.

Je vais dans les vestiaires et me change, je récupère mon ordi, il est chargé à bloc. Tu m'étonnes.

Une fois en tenue de camp, je frappe à la porte du bureau de Carlisle.

-Entre Bella. Bon avec le docteur Weber nous t'avons fait une liste des travaux à faire. Tu nous raconteras demain. Ne repasses pas par la case hôpital aujourd'hui, il me tend un papier qui est plié en quatre. Je l'ouvre devant eux.

_Bella, tu as besoin de repos, donc j'ai besoin de photo de vues du ciel de l'oasis d'hier. Ensuite tu vas aller en réserve de campement et tu vas aller choisir une guitare. Voilà on te revoit demain. Bon repos Bella. Cullen C._

Je relève la tête et les fixe tous les deux.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ceci n'est pas drôle, je ne veux pas me reposer, je suis ici pour travailler et non pour tirer au flanc ? Docteur Cullen, s'il vous plaît.

Il se lève, me regarde fixement.

-C'est un ordre Bella, à demain.

-Merde.

-Faut-il que je rajoute une journée supplémentaire ?

-Non, pas nécessaire docteur Cullen. Je vous dis à demain.

Je salue et sors du bureau. Alice et Rose sont devant moi.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il m'a mis au repos jusqu'à demain.

-Oh le méchant docteur, il te force à prendre du repos. Bella, cela fait deux jours que tu enchaînes les missions spéciales. Il connait son travail. Vas voir Edward, je suis sûre qu'il pourra trouver un moyen pour combler le temps, elles se retournent et gloussent.

-Bande de sorcières, pour la peine, je ne vous préparerais pas le dîner.

Elles se retournent et me sautent dessus.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, prépare le repas pour nous tous. Tu es une mère pour nous. On t'aime, allez le Mess ce n'est pas cool, je te donnerais ce que tu veux, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il...

-Ok, vous avez gagné.

-Ouaip.

Je pars et avant de prendre la porte, je me retourne et les regarde.

-Alice, je récupère ma perm, toi Rose je veux que tu chantes ce soir. Travaillez bien les filles.

-Bella, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Ah non un accord est un accord. À ce soir.

Je pars en rigolant.

Tout d'abord je dois aller en réserve de camp, après tout avoir une guitare ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-Bonjour Soldat.

-Bonjour Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Le docteur Cullen m'a demandé de revenir avec une guitare sèche.

-Oh, je comprends. Suivez-moi.

-Merci Soldat.

Il me conduit au rayon musique, il y en a un tas incroyable. Il me laisse et retourne à son poste.

J'en essaye trois quatre et je tombe sur celle-là, elle est magnifique. Elle a un son qui me correspond. Je l'emmène.

Le soldat la note sur une fiche et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je le salue et retourne sous ma tente.

Je pose ma guitare. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est. 9h50. Donc au pays, il est 22h00. Je me connecte.

Il est en ligne :

_-Hey !_

_-Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien et toi ?_

_-Ton père va bien, il était heureux d'avoir ton message._

_-Embrasse-le pour moi._

_-Oh tu sais que je n'aime poser mes lèvres que sur une seule personne._

_-Tu pourras embrasser ta mère donc._

_-Bella, je ne parlais pas de ma mère._

_-OH alors je ne vois pas._

_-Je parle de ma future femme qui m'a abandonné pour se battre pour le pays._

_-Ne commence pas Jacob, parle-moi du pays._

_-Oh ici, toujours de la pluie._

_-Je donnerais tout pour avoir de la pluie._

_-As-tu fait des rencontres ?_

_-Oui, je suis allée dans une oasis, les gens locaux étaient très hospitaliers._

_-Bella, que me caches-tu ?_

_-Rien mon indien, la vie est différente ici._

_-Bella, mon amour, tu peux tout me dire._

_-Ça va Jacob, je vais bien. Oh aujourd'hui j'ai récupéré une guitare. Et je vais essayer l'appareil photo, merci en fait. Il est magnifique. Et pour le livre aussi._

_-De rien, je t'aime Bella._

_-Idem._

_-Bella tu me manques tellement, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais avec Leah, la cousine d'Émilie, nous organisons notre mariage afin qu'il respect les traditions Quileute. Tu verras ce sera magnifique. Dans six mois, tu rentres et on se mariera juste après. Leah a plein d'idées. Tu vas être magnifique._

_-Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de tout préparer maintenant._

_-Bon allez je te dis à bientôt, je t'aime. J'ai du travail pour les préparations. Je t'aime mon amour. Bye. Fais attention à toi._

Je me retrouve face à un écran vide. En fond d'image, il y a des photos de ma vie là-bas qui défile. Mon père, La Push, Jacob, les douces en folie… J'aime ces photos, elles me rappellent chez moi.

J'attrape ma guitare, et je commence à pincer les cordes. Je finis de l'accorder et cette musique me vient aussitôt. Je la joue souvent. Blunt Stay the night. Elle est gaie, cela me fait du bien. Ici aussi il fait 78 degrés et le soleil est présent, cela pourrait être une superbe journée.

Le voile de ma tente s'ouvre, Jasper me regarde. Il reste sur place.

-J'ai entendu de la musique autre que Walt Disney, je me suis demandé qui était chez toi ?

-Merci, pour ton attention, entre.

Il me regarde, jette un œil dehors, tout autour de nous et entre dans la tente. Il s'assoit par terre.

-Tu n'es pas en vadrouille aujourd'hui ?

-Le docteur Cullen, et son acolyte Weber, ont pensé qu'une journée de repos me serait bénéfique.

-Oh et tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Je préfère travailler, si je ne fais rien j'ai tendance à voir des flashs qui se mettent devant mes yeux.

-Je vois.

-Comment fais-tu, pour ne pas y penser ?

-J'y pense, je les vois, mais j'essaye de m'ouvrir aux autres, pendant ce temps je ne les vois pas.

-Compris.

-Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'en prie.

-C'est que vois-tu, je ne sais ?

-C'est à propos de laquelle de mes sœurs ?

-OK je suis limpide et transparent ?

-Je suppose que c'est Alice. Elle te correspondrait. Tu pourrais peut-être la contenir quelque peu.

-A-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie civile ?

-Elle a eu, mais elle a tendance à se faire prendre pour une folle, alors comme toute folle, elle tombe sur des fous.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Jasper, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Mais tu as ma bénédiction.

-Merci, cela me touche beaucoup. Comment ?

-C'est une personne qui aime le romantisme, l'imprévu, l'amour et l'honnêteté. Alors as-toi de jouer.

-Je ne la blesserais pas.

-Oh cela je le sais, mais juste au cas où, le dernier a dû avoir à faire à moi et à Rose. Il n'est pas prêt de procréer.

-Compris cinq sur cinq.

Je me lève et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Il me faut des courses pour ce soir. Je suis au fourneau. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Je suis de convoi cette aprèm, je rentre à 18h.

-Dommage, le convoi c'est pour quoi ?

-Ravitaillement de population.

-Je peux venir ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et de plus tu es de repos. À ce soir alors.

-Bien tu seras privé de dessert.

-Pourquoi je suis invité ?

-Toi et les autres, on n'avait pas un dîner à ce faire tous ensemble ?

-J'ai hâte.

Il se lève et me sourit avant de sortir.

Bon allez direction le Mess, je vais faire les courses.

J'entre en cuisine, je salue l'intendant. Il me dirige vers les réserves. Je prends ce qu'il me faut. Et ressort de là. Je vais au bureau m'inscrit pour réserver le foyer 3. L'armée américaine nous a mis à disposition des minis studios afin de nous sentir chez nous. Ils sont nommés les foyers. Il y en a 5 dans tout le camp. Ils sont dispatchés. Ce qui permet de choisir son décor. Nous avons désert, dune de sable, mer de sable, la mer tarie et pour finir le décor coucher de soleil sur dune. Un vaste choix. Je prends le n° 3, il n'est pas trop loin et donne sur le crépuscule.

Je rentre à l'intérieur et commence le ménage. On est entouré d'hommes qui portent des armes et pilote avion et hélico mais ils sont fâchés avec le manche à balais. Je me dépêche. J'installe la table, l'apéritif, qui se borne à des bières et je commence mon repas. Pour le dessert, gâteau au chocolat. Deux heures plus tard, tout est prêt. Il ne restera plus qu'à passer au four. Le gâteau refroidit, la boisson est au frigo. Je ferme le foyer, vais chercher mon appareil photo et me dirige vers le tarmac.

En passant, je fais un coucou aux filles qui sont en pause déjeuner sous la tente. Je leur dis que nous sommes au foyer 3. Alice saute de joie.

Tout d'un coup, la sirène retentit. Nous levons la tête au ciel.

-Les filles dedans, nous hurlent Esmée. On se précipite à l'intérieur.

Esmée nous crie les ordres. Rose et Alice en protection patients et préparation pour les arrivants.

Esmée me regarde :

-Tu ne devais pas prendre du repos ?

-Si j'allais remplir mon contrat photo.

-Ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, fonce aux vestiaires tu pars avec Carlisle.

Je cours me changer. Esmée me jette le casque hélico sur la table et la valise du docteur.

-Bella tu as la protection ?

Je remonte ma chemise.

-Je ne laisserais jamais un tel cadeau.

-En route et rentrez entier, je déglutis.

La jeep est devant la porte, le docteur Cullen au volant. Il me regarde, il a un regard dur, concentré.

Je saute dans la Jeep. Je suis à peine assise qu'il démarre.

-Bella, le carton d'hier, il est où ?

-Je l'ai fait livrer sur le tarmac.

-Tu sautes et tu me le ramènes. Hélico, Masen.

-Bien docteur. Vous penserez à la valise.

Il ralentit devant le hangar, je saute et cours pour récupère le carton. Les hommes courent partout. Je me faufile entre eux et rejoins le tigre.

Edward est aux commandes, il y a deux soldats en poste plus un devant avec lui. Le docteur Cullen est assis, il me dit de me dépêcher. Je lui tends le carton, il l'attrape tout en m'attrapant le poignet. Il me tire dans l'hélico.

Le soldat lance « hélico au complet ». Il commence son décollage. Je m'assois, enfile mon casque et me branche à la radio.

J'entends les codes des autres hélicos.

-Docteur que se passe-t-il ?

-Le convois a subi une attaque.

-Oh merde.

-Il y a nos hommes là-bas. Ça ne va pas être joli, Bella.

Je le regarde et hoche la tête. Jasper est dans le convoi, Tom aussi.

L'hélico continue ses messages radio. Je regarde le sol. Nous passons au dessus de l'oasis, puis le tigre se penche un peu plus en avant et accélère les rotors.

Le vent souffle dans les cheveux, j'attrape mon élastique et le replace.

-Bella, tu devais être de repos.

-Je suis juste passer pour dire aux filles que nous avions le foyer 3. Et puis j'allais faire ma séance photo.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de surveiller les autres nouveautés.

-Heureuse de vous plaire.

Il regarde dehors, il a un visage serré, concentré, torturé. Les soldats ont le même regard.

Je commence alors à siffler l'air de supercopter. Les soldats me regardent et me suivent. Le docteur Cullen tape la mesure. Cela allège un peu notre souffrance, notre peur. Edward nous met sur les ondes.

-Qui sifflote comme un rossignol ?

Je continue avec les têtes brûlées, les soldats le font avec moi.

-Mais d'où provient ce petit son de rossignol ?

-Tigre 2 est à l'origine de cela.

-Affirmatif.

-Alors monte le son.

Il se retourne et me sourit. Nous entendons les autres siffler à leur tour sur une série tv de nos enfances.

-Silence radios, en approche. Tout le monde se tait et regarde au sol.

Des maisons sont détruites, des gens dans tous les coins, des tirs se font entendre. Des blessées. Notre convoi au milieu des tirs, je vois nos hommes se battre, se faire blesser, tomber au fond. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il y a une bombe qui explose dans une rue un peu plus loin. L'hélico repère une zone de largage. Il atterrit. Edward me regarde, il me fait un signe de tête. J'entends Carlisle hurler, je baisse ma tête, tape sur le tigre et saute de l'hélico. J'ai une valise en main, le docteur en a une autre. Les trois soldats nous entourent. Le tigre décolle pour aller en renfort aérien.

Nous entendons quelqu'un crier :

-Un médecin, par ici.

Carlisle me regarde et nous partons en direction des cris. Le soldat a une balle dans le ventre.

Aussitôt, je coupe son treillis, j'applique ma main sur la blessure, le docteur sort une seringue, le pique et demande où est la banane. On lui répond sur notre zone de largage. Il me regarde :

-Bella attrape ses pieds.

Nous le portons à deux mais nous nous gênons alors le soldat qui nous protège, me donne son arme et prend le soldat sur son dos. Je me retrouve armée à protéger deux hommes. Je joue au soldat. Un soldat nous voit arriver, il se précipite sur nous. Il se met en guet, nous posons l'homme dans la banane. Le docteur Cullen me dit de commencer l'organisation des prochains arrivants. Une fois notre position donnée, des blessés affluents. Sous les tirs, bombes et autres cadeaux de guerre. Je suis au niveau de la porte latérale, lorsqu'un impact vient cogner la carlingue. Je regarde l'endroit de l'impact. Je vois un homme au coin d'un bâtiment. Je le signale. Le soldat fait feu. L'homme tombe au sol. Je regarde le soldat qui regarde dans une autre direction. Jasper approche en portant un camarade, Tom est en renfort. Il pose le soldat dans la banane et repart sous les tirs.

-Soldat Whitlock, soldat Hawkins, vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure pour le dîner.

-Oui Madame, et ils repartent sous les balles.

La banane se remplie de quelques hommes supplémentaires. Je m'accroche au harnais de sécurité et continue les premiers soins.

Le docteur Cullen continue les soins, je finis les miens.

-Convoi en retrait, retour à la base.

-Équipe 4 au sol, répondez ?

-Équipe 4 dégagée.

-Équipe convoi ?

-Convoi dégagé sous protection aérienne.

-Hélico 8, retour à la base.

Le soldat m'appelle de la porte latérale. Il y a un soldat blessé assis mais il tient son arme. Je me rapproche de lui.

Il me tend son arme et me donne l'ordre de rester ici pendant le décollage. Je me retourne le docteur me fait un signe de tête. Je me positionne à la place du soldat blessé, il est tombé dans les pommes, je le pousse et comme le soldat à mes côtés. Je m'assois, une jambe pendante. Casque sur la tête, mitraillette en main, je regarde les bâtiments. Je ne me pose pas de questions. Il faut que je sois là, alors, j'y suis. On verra plus tard pour pleurer. Une femme s'approche de l'hélico, avec son enfant à bout de bras. Son enfant est emmailloté, on ne le voit pas. Elle court vers nous en tendant les bras. Elle me regarde. Je pose mon arme et je tends les bras. Le soldat à mes côtés hurle :

-Non, cela peut-être une bombe !

Je retire mes bras et reprends mon arme. La banane décolle sous les cris de la femme. Je la regarde, quelques instants plus tard, elle part au milieu d'une explosion.

Je crie en regardant cela. Le docteur me pose la main sur l'épaule.

-Bella, nos hommes ont besoin de toi.

Je décale mon visage des restes de cette femme et me concentre sur les blessées.

Le retour passe à une vitesse surprenante, une fois le triage effectué, j'aide le docteur pour le cas le plus critique. Nous l'opérons directement dans la banane. Le soldat hurle sous la douleur et s'évanouit.

Nous arrivons sur le tarmac, les filles sont en poste avec brancard. Des soldats sont aussi avec elles. Je saute de la banane, tape sur celle-ci, et aide à descendre les hommes. J'indique l'état de santé du patient et je passe au suivant. Il ne nous reste que notre opéré. Nous le descendons avec le docteur Cullen.

Une fois à l'hôpital, c'est l'euphorie. Les filles courent par tout. Esmée est efficace mais calme. Je la regarde, elle me sourit et nous commençons notre travail.

Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Il y a une quinzaine d'homme touchés et nous sommes 7 sur le front. Donc cela va assez vite. Le docteur Cullen opère avec Esmée. Le Docteur Walls opère avec une infirmière de l'autre service. En deux heures de temps, c'est fini. L'orage est passé.

Nous nous asseyons sur les marches, je regarde en direction du tarmac. Je cherche le tigre Masen. Sans m'en apercevoir. Je souris en le voyant au sol. Je me sens soulagée d'un énorme poids.

-Ils sont tous rentrés, me dit Esmée assise à côté de moi.

-On dirait bien.

-Tu as encore fait du bon travail, Bella.

-Merci, Esmée.

-Tu peux retourner à ta journée de repos.

-Esmée !

-C'est un ordre.

Je me lève et passe mes transmissions à Rose qui regarde vers le hangar et sourit en voyant Emmett courir.

-Qu'as-tu inventé ?

-Moi rien mais, c'est facile de le faire courir, elle rigole. À tout à l'heure foyer 3.

-Ouaip, je vais prévenir les gars.

-Ils le sont déjà.

-Comment ?

-Il ne faut pas les faire courir pour au rien.

Il est 19h00, Un groupe arrive vers le foyer.

Je cherche Jasper, Tom des yeux, ils sont là. J'approfondis mes recherches, Edward manque à l'appel. Je sens mon cœur se contracter. Une douleur incroyable me transperce. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, j'ai mal mais je ne l'explique pas.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Bonsoir à tous, bienvenue dans le foyer 3, bière au frigo.

-Super, me répondent-ils. Ils entrent dans le studio sauf Jasper qui reste avec moi sur la marche. Je scrute l'horizon. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et regarde avec moi.

-Tu sais cet aprèm en rentrant à la maison, nous avons entendu parler d'un rossignol qui a redonné espoir aux hommes.

-Jasper cette femme me tendait son enfant.

-Ce n'était pas un enfant.

-J'aurai pu faire tuer tout le monde.

-Alors heureusement que tu as su écouter au bon moment.

-Pourquoi ont-ils des idées aussi farfelues.

-Nous sommes en guerre, Bella. Et même si un rossignol sifflote pour les troupes, d'autre rentreront dans des caisses en sapin. Tu n'es responsable de rien, Bella. Tu leur as donné un peu de ta chaleur, de ton amour cet aprèm, et cela leur a fait du bien.

-Merci, je ne sais pas comment vont réagir Alice et Rose pendant leur semaine avec le docteur Cullen.

-Toutes les semaines ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Tu sais Alice fait sa folle mais elle est sensible, étant enfant, elle nous a fait un foin pour un oiseau tomber de son nid. Tant qu'à Rose, elle fait dure comme cela, mais elle ne l'est pas.

-Elles ont grandi.

-Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois, il a fallu s'arrêter pour une biche accidentée. Je m'inquiète pour elles.

-Nous les protégerons.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient confrontées à cela. Alice va avoir besoin de toi. Un homme solide avec la tête sur les épaules et une grande humanité qui peut la soutenir. Rose je lui fais confiance pour ce qui est du soutien, elle sait exactement comment se combler.

-Je prends la mission Madame.

Je rigole.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-C'est d'actualité, je vous ai préparé un hachis Parmentier, salade.

-Super humour, j'adore les plats français.

Je continue de fixer l'horizon, il regarde avec moi. Il se lève et pause la main sur mon épaule.

-Le Sergent chef Masen arrivera dans quelques instants, Madame.

-Je...

Il entre sans m'écouter. Je souris de son jugement. Mais pourquoi j'ai besoin de le voir devant moi. De le voir entier. J'ai vu le tigre, je sais qu'il est rentré sinon l'un d'eux me l'aurait dit. Je suis aux aguets de la moindre forme, je me sens incomplète. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivée.

-Bella ?

-Oui Emmett.

-Une bière ?

-Oui merci.

J'entre et attrape la bière. Je trinque avec eux. Les filles sont heureuses. Jasper se décale pour parler avec Alice, elle dandine d'un pied sur l'autre. Il lui parle à l'oreille et elle glousse. C'est gagné. Il n' a plus qu'à ferrer. Je suis heureuse pour elle, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Regarde notre douce, elle est accro au soldat Whitlock.

Rose me met le bras autour du cou. Je crois que la guerre n'est pas mauvaise pour tout le monde.

-Je suis heureuse pour elle.

-As-tu pu parlé avec Jacob ?

-Oui, il organise le mariage avec la cousine d'Émilie, dans la plus pure tradition.

-Bella, pourquoi te marier avec lui ? Je te l'accorde, il est gentil et respectueux, mais c'est vraiment comme cela que tu vois ta vie futur ?

-Je n'en sais rien depuis que nous sommes arrivées, j'ai vécu tellement de choses. Cela fait moins d'une semaine que nous sommes là et j'ai l'impression d'y être depuis plus de cent ans. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, j'ai l'impression que mes certitudes sont en train de changer.

-Alors laisse-toi guider.

-Je me suis engagée, Rose. J'irai au bout de ma mission.

-Je ne parlais pas de l'armée, Bella.

-Je sais.

Nous nous installons à table et commençons le repas. Nous rigolons et tout le monde est heureux. Nous sommes une bande de pote mangeant ensemble, comme au pays.

Une fois le repas terminé, je regarde pour la cent vingtième fois la porte, mais il n'y a toujours personne.

-Allez venez par ici, lance Emmett.

Nous nous installons. En cercle. Alice nous propose de jouer au jeu vérité ou action.

Je n'aime pas ce jeu, mais ils sont tous d'accord, alors c'est peu être un moyen de faire connaissance après tout.

-Action ou vérité ? Rose, lance Emmett.

-Action.

-Bien alors entrons dans le sujet. Tu dois faire trois fois le tour extérieur du foyer en courant et en criant, j'adore Emmett McCarthy.

-C'est parti.

Nous allons dehors. Elle se met en position et se met à courir en criant la phrase magique qui nous fait rire. Emmett gonfle le torse, il a un sourire du diable. Une fois les trois tours finis. Elle se met devant Emmett et dit « revanche ». Il blanchit :

-Non on n'a pas dit qu'on avait le droit.

-Oh si McCarthy, revanche.

Il se met à son tour en position et tout en courant il chante sur un air de l'armée les louanges de Rose. Elle est aux anges. Ces deux là sont fait pour s'entendre, mais ils vont s'en faire baver. Pour l'attraper, il va falloir ramer et dans le désert, il n'est pas près d'avancer. Nous rigolons des paroles d'Emmett, rose fini toute rouge, une fois qu'il a crié le détail de son anatomie.

-Action ou vérité ? Tom, dit Rose ?

-Vérité.

-Bien alors raconte-nous la plus grosse honte que tu aies vécu ?

-Facile, au lycée, je voulais faire parti de l'équipe de football américain, mais j'étais plutôt du genre club d'échec. J'ai donc passé les tests de sélections. Le capitaine m'a dit qu'il me prenait dans l'équipe. J'étais fou de joie. La séance d'après je suis arrivé avec mon attirail, mais ils m'ont laissé sur la touche. Le premier match lorsque je suis arrivé pour me changer, il y avait le costume de la mascotte de l'équipe à ma place. Le capitaine m'a dit que cela était mon poste.

-Mais c'est méchant !

-Non ce qui est méchant est que la mascotte est une mouflette rose.

Nous rions comme des malades.

-Action ou vérité Bella ?

-Je n'aime pas mes vérités alors action.

-Tu vas faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

-Non ce n'est pas juste, elle court tous les matins, c'est un parcours de santé pour elle, dit Rose.

-Ce qui est dit, est dit.

-OK mais je n'avais pas fini le parcours tu le feras habillée en tenue de soirée, tu vas nous rapporter.

-Le stylo dans ta blouse.

-OK, c'est parti.

Je cours jusqu'à ma tente, ouvre la malle en ressort ma robe bleue, mes escarpins, un coup de coiffage, maquillage. Et me voici de retour au foyer pour montrer ma tenue. Ils sont au pied du foyer.

-3, 2, 1, à vos marques, partez.

Je cours, fais le chemin sans forcer de toute manière ce n'est pas le temps mais le butin qui compte. Je me dirige aux pas de course vers l'hôpital. Je passe devant le Mess où certains soldats, me voient, et me sifflent. Que de politesse chez les soldats américains. Je continue ma course et arrive enfin devant l'hôpital. Je rentre en marchant. Une infirmière arrive.

-Tiens Bella, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Oui, bonsoir Jessica, je passe juste au vestiaire. J'ai laissé mon appareil photo et je rentre.

-Bonne soirée, Bella.

-Merci à toi aussi.

Je me dirige donc vers les vestiaires. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre doucement. Le bureau de l'infirmière en chef étant juste de l'autre côté du couloir, pas besoin d'ameuter tout le monde. J'ouvre la porte et entre. Il fait sombre, j'entends des bruits étranges. Je m'arrête, écoute, cela doit être des plaintes des patients. Décidément les murs sont de vraies feuilles de papier. On entend tout. Je me dirige donc vers mon vestiaire. Je l'ouvre, ces bruits recommencent, j'écoute mais il me semble qu'ils ne viennent pas des chambres mais du sanitaire des vestiaires. J'ouvre mon casier et prends le stylo en question.

-OH Edward, dit une voix de femme.

Quoi ? je me dirige vers la source du bruit.

Je les vois, Edward et cette infirmière, elle est collé au mur, il est devant elle en train de…

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Je le regarde, il se détache d'elle. Elle se cache comme elle peut. Lui la repousse et remonte son boxer. Il s'approche de moi. Je me recule. Je me tourne et au pas de course, je quitte l'hôpital sous les « chut » de l'infirmière en chef de nuit. J'ouvre la porte et sors, je pleure. Pourquoi ai-je si mal. Il me rattrape un peu plus loin. Il m'arrête en me tenant par la main, mes yeux sont de véritables fontaines.

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle ne représente rien pour moi, mais...

Je lui mets une claque magistral sur la figure. Il me regarde.

-Si c'est exactement ce que je crois, tu te tapais une infirmière dans les vestiaires, et tu ne l'as respecte même pas. Comment oses-tu me dire que faire cela à une femme ne représente rien pour toi.

-Bella, je...

-Non, tu te tais et tu rentres te couvrir, tu es dehors sous le regard de tes hommes en boxer. Je pense que ton autorité va en prendre un coup. Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Sergent chef Masen Big love.

Je me dégage de lui et repars en courant.

Je repasse devant le Mess, les gars sifflent et il y en a un qui me dit que si j'ai du chagrin, il peut me consoler. Je ne le regarde même pas. Je suis en larme.

Instinctivement je retourne au foyer. Ils me voient arriver. Mes douces disent aux garçons de rentrer. Je saute dans les bras d'Alice. Je m'effondre. Elle s'agenouille dans le sable, Rose se joint à nous. Elles me caressent la tête. Elles ne disent rien. Elles sont douces, attentionnées pour moi. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Nous restons un bon moment comme cela.

-Bella.

Je relève la tête, il est là debout devant moi. Les filles s'éloignent. Je les retiens et les garde leurs mains dans les miennes.

Je m'essuie les yeux et le regarde :

-Sergent chef Masen, vous avez retrouvé vos affaires.

-Bella, s'il te plaît.

-Sergent chef, je suis de congé aujourd'hui et à part si c'est pour une urgence médicale, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Il me dévisage, regarde mes douces qui font l'aller-retour entre nous. Il se retourne, les gars sont devant la porte. Il les regarde et baisse la tête. Il s'en va.

Je suis toujours debout. Je le regarde partir. Il arrête plusieurs fois son pas, et repart en direction de ses quartiers. Une fois que je ne l'ai plus en vu. J'essuie les larmes qui ont continué de couler et j'entre dans le foyer.

Je pose mon stylo sur la table.

-Mission accomplie, dis-je.

-Bella, je...

Je lève la main, il y a une ambiance lourde qui traîne dans le foyer. Ils me regardent tous avec des regards tristes.

-Je suppose que tu voulais me demander le dessert, Tom ?

-Euh oui, c'est cela.

Je vais dans la cuisine, et rapporte le fondant au chocolat et la glace vanille. Je pose le tout sur la table.

-Bon dessert. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de me changer. Rose tu pourras fermer le foyer. Merci.

Je sors et prends la direction de ma tente.

Je me déshabille, mets un grand teeshirt et mon bas de jogging, je me couche dans mon lit et je pleure tout en me cachant dans mon oreiller. Je m'endors n'ayant plus la force de pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Glaswinthe est ma correctrice, merci encore à elle.

**Chapitre 5 : Rossignol**

**Edward pov**

Je me réveille au son du clairon. Ce matin je vais aller voir Bella et lui parler. Je vais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier.

Je la revois encore. Elle était en larme pour cette arme, mais Esmée a raison. Elles doivent savoir se défendre.

Je ne supporterais pas que Bella subisse la même chose. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ma fraise aux yeux chocolat m'attire de plus en plus. Et la voir dans la douleur, elle est tellement forte.

Malgré sa peur elle a fait un carton plein. Elle a fait ce que je lui demandais sans rechigner. Oh ce n'était pas facile. Lorsqu'Esmée m'a appelé et m'a mis au courant de la mission. J'ai paniqué. En temps normal, je n'ai qu'à me coller un peu contre la fille et le charme agit. Mais elle est si différente.

J'ai d'abord essayé la méthode douce, mais elle est butée. Et puis j'ai eu un flash en la voyant au sol. Je la voyais sur le terrain, face à son bourreau. Non hors de question, je l'ai attrapée et relevée de force. Je lui ai collé l'arme dans la main et tout en lui parlant je l'ai faite tirée.

Elle s'est enfuie, je l'ai rattrapée et je l'ai collé au sol. Puis après un instant où je ne me rappelle de rien, c'est là que j'ai merdé. De la voir en souffrance, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais. Alors je me suis approché d'elle, je regardais ses lèvres pulpeuses, oh que j'avais envie de la goûter, de l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Je ne parle pas de baise comme on peut le faire ici, mais bien de désir, d'envie, de sentiments, d'amour.

Merde, je tombe amoureux de cette femme. De toute manière, elle ne ressent rien, elle s'est reculée tellement vite de moi.

Je n'ai même pas pu la sentir ou la goûter, qu'elle était déjà partie. Et puis comme un con, je me suis tourné et je suis rentré la queue entre les jambes comme on dit. Il faut que je la vois, que je m'excuse. Allez Edward, ce n'est pas la mort.

Me voilà donc après le lever des couleurs en train de faire le chemin jusqu'à sa tente. Je m'approche, j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Je m'assois devant et attends qu'elle sorte.

Elle ouvre sa tente, elle est magnifique dans son petit short.

-Bon matin.

-Bon matin Edward.

Je lui sors tout maintenant, elle me regarde, elle se demande ce que je fais ici. C'est le moment.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner pour le sport matinal.

Bien jouer bonhomme, une vraie gonzesse.

Allez maintenant tu agi en homme, tu lui présentes tes excuses, maintenant soldat.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

Et bien tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile.

-Et sur quel moment précis se portent tes excuses, s'il te plaît.

Tout compte fait un peu plus difficile que prévu, non mais elle pense que je m'excuse de lui apprendre à sauver sa vie, elles sont complètement folles ces infirmières. Elles ne représentent pas le danger qui rôde ici. On est en guerre.

-Je ne m'excuserais pas de vouloir t'apprendre à te défendre.

Non mais elle va me mettre en colère.

Elle me regarde et fais un petit geste avec ses épaules, qui veut dire je m'en fou**s.**

-Tu ne devrais pas hausser le ton le matin. Tu vas perdre tout ton souffle.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se moquerait de moi, j'adore son humour, allez soldat ressaisis-toi.

-Bella, je...

Et maintenant je bugge, très intelligent, de mieux en mieux.

-Oui ?

Allez on se lance, maintenant, tu l'as regarde et tu te lances.

-Je parlais de l'autre moment.

-Oh tu parles de celui où tes lèvres ont failli déraper sur les miennes.

-Exactement.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le moment était intense, je suis aussi fautive que toi. Alors on met cela de côté et je ne dirai rien à ta femme.

Ma femme, non mais de quoi elle parle ? Elle n'est pas à jour sur ses données. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'est reculée, hier. Tout compte fait peut-être que je lui plais.

Elle me tape l'épaule et me défie de la suivre.

Elle part en premier, je la rattrape, c'est qu'elle a une bonne allure. Oh je commence à les sentir mes clopes. Elle ne ralentit pas, non c'est moi je perds du terrain, allez soldat. Il faut te montrer à la hauteur. Ce n'est qu'une fille et qu'elle fille. Elle court longtemps comme ça, j'en peux plus. Oh non nous voilà au tarmac. Elle court sur place et me pose des questions, elle n'est même pas essoufflée. Je suis mort.

Elle se moque encore de moi, mais j'ai déjà du mal à formuler une phrase sans reprendre mon souffle entre deux mots, alors on va la faire courte. Oh putain, elle m'abandonne pendant qu'elle fait ses longueurs. Elle est super sexy. Elle revient, je suis près pour le retour, oh seigneur non, je suis au taquet. Elle me donne rendez-vous au Mess, merci seigneur. Elle m'a tué. Je marche jusqu'au Mess, ma forme physique laisse à désirée, il faudra que je me ressaisisse. Tient en parlant de me ressaisir, je vais être galant, je vais leur faire le petit repas, comme elle dit. Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir. Un bon point pour le Sergent Chef Masen.

Elle arrive tout est prêt. Elle est contente, elle me remercie en m'embrassant. Oh mon Dieu, ses lèvres sont chaudes, douces, son odeur de fraise m'envahit. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés. On dirait vraiment un ado. Elle avait raison. Je patauge total. En temps normal, tout est facile, tout tombe tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je suis une nullité absolue, superbe.

-Edward, je peux te parler franchement ?

Allez on assure, responsable, adulte, honnête.

-Oui.

-Edward, j'ai réfléchi à tout cela. Quel est ton but ?

Mon but, te prendre sur cette table et partout où tu le souhaiteras et t'aimer comme cela n'est pas permis. Non tu ne peux pas lui dire cela. Trop honnête, un peu plus de diplomatie serait à envisager.

-Bella, nous vivons dans un Enfer. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous apporter un minimum de bonheur ?

Bien dit.

-Edward, écoute je suis nulle pour comprendre les phrases dites à demi mots.

À bon non pas assez clair, merde.

-Bon matin Bella, Edward.

Nous nous retournons, les filles, ma conversation est terminée, ça tombe bien je m'enterrais tout seul.

-Mes douces, ce matin c'est Edward qui a préparé votre petit repas.

Elles me font quoi là, elles se penchent sur moi. Oh seigneur deux créatures de rêves m'ont remercié d'avoir mis leur petit dej sur une table. Demain je recommence.

-J'avoue que le rouge te va bien au teint.

Et voilà qu'elle se moque encore de moi, mais qui survivrait à ce traitement. Je me demande bien, moi non.

Et maintenant voilà les gars. Mon Paradis n'aura pas duré. Tant pis, je partage, ce sont mes potes mais Bella, est à moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Jazz. Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Oh vu de sa réaction, elle a vu l'Enfer. Elle se lève et part à l'hosto. Je relève la tête, Jazz nous met au courant de la journée d'hier. Quand je dis que cette fille est exceptionnelle. Jazz nous dit qu'elle a assuré, même pas peur ma fraise aux yeux chocolat. Edward arrête tout, tu en deviens débile. Elle n'est même pas à toi de toute manière.

Nous finissons de déjeuner, en nous tapant des barres sur un sujet complètement à notre niveau. Le cerveau de Mike la banane.

Jasper nous annonce qu'il va faire le convoi aujourd'hui, nous lui tapons le dos, d'une bonne claque virile.

Emmett m'invite pour la pause cancer dans son hangar. Chacun son rituel du matin. Je lui confie ce qui s'est passé hier et ce matin. Il me regarde sans rien dire.

-Edward, tu es en train de tomber amoureux.

-Je sais.

-Merde, le Sergent chef Big love est amoureux.

Je me redresse et lui montre mes poings.

-Et toi, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Rose.

Il se met en position devant moi, nous nous battons. Cela fait du bien, une embrassade virile après une conversation de fille. Nous sommes comme cela, dès que l'on montre une faiblesse, il faut que l'on s'affirme en tant que mâle à l'état pur. Sinon, nous n'avons rien à faire en tant que le mâle supérieur de l'espèce humaine. Très convainquant, je l'accorde.

Après notre retour de partie masculine, nous nous séparons, je vais voir la feuille de route du jour. Il me semble que j'ai un entraînement au combat avec tigre 1.

De retour des transmissions, je prépare le tigre, vérifie les niveaux.

Nous partons à l'entraînement, j'aime bien James. C'est un super pilote. Dans le ciel on joue au chat et à la souris. Et un looping, dans le viseur et hop, tigre 1 abattu. Deuxième manche, merde il est sur mon cul, allez Masen sors-toi de là. Merde abattu. Une course de vitesse et manipulation de l'hélico pour finir. Que j'aime cela. Je m'éclate. Allez retour au tarmac.

Je salue James, on s'est bien amusé. Emmett me recharge l'hélico pendant que l'on retourne aux transmissions. Le caporal, a suivi le combat, il va nous briefé. Il décompose nos erreurs, nous félicite pour les manœuvres.

Tout d'un coup la sirène se met en marche. On se lève d'un homme, nous courrons jusqu'au tarmac. Je monte dans le tigre. Emmett est à mes côtés :

-Sergent chef, Masen, plein, fait, niveaux OK.

Je mets mon casque et je lui montre mon pouce. La tour nous annonce que le convoi a été attaqué.

-Emmett, c'est le convoi.

-Merde, Jazz est dedans.

-Je sais. Allez libère-moi, il faut que j'aille sauvez notre joueur d'harmonica.

Dans mon casque j'entends que je livre l'équipe médicale, car la banane arrive d'un autre départ et après je suis de sécurité aérienne pour le convoi.

-OK.

Lunettes en place, casque, trois hommes armés, et la jeep qui arrive. Bella, merde, allez concentre-toi. Elle lance le carton au doc qui l'attrape et l'a fait monter.

-Hélico au complet.

Top départ, je tire sur le manche.

-Docteur que se passe-t-il ? Quoi elle n'est pas au courant ? Mais ils l'ont monté sans lui dire qu'elle risque sa vie ? Edward concentre-toi.

-Le convoi a subi une attaque.

-Oh merde. Je sais qu'elle pense à Jazz et Tom.

-Il y a nos hommes là-bas. Ça ne va pas être joli, Bella.

La tour nous demande de vérifier l'oasis, je ralentis donc. Je passe le message qu'elle est dégagée. Les gosses nous faisant coucou, en cas de danger, on cache les enfants. Je penche le tigre et accélère, nous avons des hommes à sauver.

-Bella, tu devais être de repos ?

-Je suis juste passer pour dire aux filles que nous avions le foyer 3. Et puis j'allais faire ma séance photo.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de surveiller les autres nouveautés.

-Heureuse de vous plaire.

Alors comme cela, elle était de repos, donc ce soir c'est le foyer 3.

Tout d'un coup je l'entends siffler la musique de supercopter, elle arrive à me faire sourire alors que l'instant est des plus difficiles. Ils vont comment nos frères là-bas ? Mais le son de sa voix me calme, je la mets sur les ondes. Après tout, la voix d'un ange ça se partage non ? J'entends les hommes réagirent super bien. Un moment de sérénité avant la tempête. Elle est la seule femme et elle nous déride tous avec un simple générique de tv. Même le doc s'y met. Merci Bella.

-Qui sifflote comme un rossignol ?

Elle continue avec les têtes brûlées, un hommage ou sa déclaration de pensée. Un Rossignol ouais mec et quel rossignol.

-Mais d'où provient ce petit son de rossignol ?

-Tigre 2 est à l'origine de cela.

-Affirmatif.

Que je suis fier de ma Bella. Bien sûr que le rossignol vient du tigre 2. C'est ma fraise aux yeux chocolat.

-Alors monte le son.

Je me retourne et la remercie d'un sourire. Je vois bien la peur dans ses yeux, mais elle pense encore aux autres.

Les autres hélicos entament les séries, lorsque tout d'un coup :

-Silence radios en approche.

Tout le monde se tait et regarde au sol.

Et merde, ce n'est pas joli joli, nos frères sont là-dessous. Nous entendons les petits bruits de Bella. Il y a des tirs de balles, des explosions. Le convoi est en embuscade dans la rue centrale, il y a des snipeurs, dans la maison de gauche, je transmets ce que je vois. Mon voisin me montre une zone de largages un peu au sud de la ville. Transmission. J'atterris, les soldats, le doc et ma belle descendent. Elle tape sur la carlingue. Dieu rendez-la moi. Allez décollage, J'arrive les gars. Je me stationne au-dessus du convoi. Je vise et je tire dans la maison du bout. Trois des leurs en sont sortis. Je mitraille. Il y a un hélico bleu en face de moi. Je me redresse et le poursuis. Plus de simulation, c'est la réalité. Je transmets tout en partant en chasse. Je suis concentré sur la cible. Je le pousse dans les collines. Attention, il ouvre les hostilités, j'ai ordre de le descendre. Je me mets en position, il décroche. Je le poursuis, il faut l'atteindre avant les montagnes. Je l'ai en mire, je tire, il tombe. Je contrôle les alentours et repars pour le convoi. Je le vois, il y a des hommes qui courent partout.

J'ai une transmission d'une voiture armée, je me positionne et la blinde de plombs américain, elle explose. Le passage est dégagé, le convoi avance. J'entends que la banane décolle. Je me redresse et regarde la banane décoller. Je la vois, elle est armée sur la porte latérale, elle fixe le sol.

Un nuage de fumée vient du sol. Un martyr encore. Elle est magnifique avec ses cheveux au vent, et super sexy, une arme à la main. Je me re-concentre sur le convoi. Je vais guetter le chemin. RAS. Je fais les allers-retour pour la sécurité du convoi. Nous rentrons au campement. Je fais un dernier tour de surveillance. Le tarmac est dégagé, la banane livre les frères blessés. Je me pose. J'éteins les rotors, finis mes transmissions et débranche mon casque. Emmett est là. Il me dit qu'il y a deux morts. Quil et Desmon. Je souffle. Je les connaissais mais j'arrive à encaisser. Je sors de mon tigre, lui tape dessus pour le remercier. Emmett me regarde, je lui tends une cigarette. Nous l'allumons et je pars aux transmissions.

Au retour des transmissions, je vais prendre ma douche. Puis je rejoins Emmett au hangar. Il m'annonce que ce soir Bella nous fait à manger au foyer 3. Jasper et Tom sont là ainsi que deux des soldats qui étaient avec moi. Ils nous racontent ce qu'ils ont vu. Une séance psy à pas cher, mais utile pour nous tous. Le surnom du Rossignol revient souvent. Ça y est, elle a son nom de baptême. C'est toujours mieux que Big love, le soldat nous raconte la femme à l'enfant bombé. Je m'inquiète pour Bella. Une fois notre séance finie, je passe à l'hôpital. Jess me dit qu'Alice et Rose viennent de finir. Je vais voir un de mes potes blessé, je suis au pied de son lit, il a pris une balle dans la cuisse, mais il s'en sortira. Il sera rapatrié après rétablissement, pour lui la Libye c'est fini. Il me salue et nous parlons un peu de tout et de rien. Juste histoire de se sentir humain quoi.

Je vais pour sortir.

-Sergent chef ?

-Oui Madame.

-M'accompagnerez-vous pour un verre, ma journée a été longue ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis attendu.

-Oh mais, cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

Je la dévisage, elle est jolie mais sans plus. Rien à voir avec mon rossignol.

Elle me fait une moue.

-Juste un verre alors.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Vous voulez bien m'attendre, j'en ai pour cinq minutes ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête, elle me sourit et prend la direction du couloir. Je m'assois dans l'entrée. Esmée arrive.

-Sergent Chef Masen.

-Madame Cullen.

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés, j'aime bien cette femme. Elle me rappelle ma mère.

-Alors la mission sauvetage ?

-Réussie d'après les transmissions, mais on a perdu deux de nos frères.

-Je comprends. Il semblerait que vous ayez un rossignol à bord de votre tigre ?

-Oh oui Madame et des plus précieux.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semble. C'est un oiseau du Paradis, il faudrait le traiter comme tel.

-J'y compte bien Madame.

-Heureuse que nous ayons la même vision des choses.

Elle se lève.

-Sergent Chef Masen, des fois les choses les plus dures à comprendre sont des plus simples.

Je la regarde, elle rigole. C'est en cela qu'elle ressemble à ma mère. Elle nous sort des phrases que nous comprenons une fois la connerie passée. Il ne reste plus qu'à pleurer et essayer de s'en sortir.

Elle s'en va. Carlisle arrive, il l'embrasse.

-J'ai eu si peur.

-Mon amour, un oiseau de Paradis a veillé sur moi et les hommes. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

-Je l'espère.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, je vois Jessica arrive vers moi.

-Jessica, je me demande si vous pourriez me rendre un service ? et je lui fais un beau sourire.

-Oui Sergent Chef.

-Votre collègue est partie se changer mais il me semble que cela est un peu long, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle est un problème.

-Je vais voir, ne bougez pas.

Elle se dandine dans la même direction que sa collègue.

Elle revient au bout d'un cour instant.

-Sergent Chef, elle a demandé que je vous conduise jusqu'à elle.

-Je vous suis, rien de grave j'imagine ?

-Non, rassurez-vous.

Elle ouvre la marche, elle me fait entrer aux vestiaires et referme la porte derrière moi.

La fille se jette sur moi et m'embrasse. Oh mon Dieu, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas touché une femme. Je me laisse faire. Elle me dirige vers une espace restreint, elle ouvre sa blouse et me montre son magnifique dessous. Elle se tourne pour se pencher en avant afin que ma vue se fixe sur les courbes de son corps, sa chute de rein. Je suis aux aboies. Elle a un joli corps, musclé ferme, je relève le regard, elle a les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclé. Elle a des lèvres pulpeuses et un regard marron.

-Mon rossignol.

-Oui Sergent chef.

Oh merde, j'ai ma virilité qui se réveille. Elle se colle à moi et la sent contre son corps. Elle s'accroupit et place ses cheveux de façon à ce que je ne vois qu'eux. Elle place sa main contre mon envie qui est plus que pressée. Elle me fait quitter mon pantalon, descend mon boxer, j'enlève ma chemise et la pose sur la table. Elle me prend en bouche, je ferme les yeux. C'est Bella qui est sur moi, qui me suce, me lèche m'englobe en totalité. Elle fait des mouvements sur ma longueur en gémissant. Je m'accroche à la table, pendant qu'elle s'active de sa bouche et de ses mains sur mon être. J'aime cela. Je vais jouir. Je la redresse.

-Préservatif.

Elle en sort un devant mes yeux. Elle le positionne avec sa bouche, j'ai trouvé cela sensuel. Je la redresse, elle continue ses mouvements de sa main. Pendant ce temps, je la déshabille en lui caressant les seins, ses hanches. Je m'approche de sa féminité. Lui tourne son clitoris, elle gémit.

Je lui introduis deux doigts. Je commence le pompage pendant qu'elle se cambre devant moi. Elle jouit autour de mes doigts.

-Oh Edward.

-Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer.

Elle met son doigt dans sa bouche oh merde. Je la colle contre le mur et je la pénètre. Je la baise, durement. Cela fait tellement longtemps, je change mon rythme, j'accélère, je tape ma peau contre la sienne je vais venir.

-Edwaard.

Je la titille, j'entends un bruit. Je m'arrête et lui mets la main sur la bouche. Je suis aux aguets, rien, je recommence mes allers-retours, nous jouissons ensemble, je finis mes pénétrations tout en profondeur.

-OH Edward.

Je prolonge mes derniers mouvements lorsque j'entends :

-Oh mon Dieu !

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je tourne la tête.

-Mais Bella qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Elle est là devant moi avec une robe bleue, coiffée, maquillée. Elle est magnifique. Je me retire de la brune, elle se cache et s'avance vers moi, je la repousse et remonte mon boxer. Je regarde Bella, elle a des larmes dans les yeux. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Il faut que je lui explique et lui expliquer quoi ? bah tu vois Bella je la baise en pensant à toi, tu m'obsèdes tellement, ouais très convainquant.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle se recule et part en courant. Je regarde l'autre brune.

-Désolé.

Je me retourne vers la porte, elle est partie, il faut que je lui explique, je ne veux pas la perdre comme cela. Et son regard. Je cours en direction d'où elle est partie. Je cours dehors, je la vois. Je saute les marches. Je l'attrape par le poignet. Elle s'arrête et se retourne. Elle a le visage transformé par les larmes. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras. De me jeter à ses genoux pour qu'elle me pardonne.

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle ne représente rien pour moi, mais...

Elle me regarde froidement et me met une énorme claque qui fait sonner mon oreille. Jamais une femme ne m'avait frappé. Elle a tellement de colère et de déception dans le regard. Son regard me blesse plus que la claque, même si mon oreille bourdonne.

Elle parle fort et distinctement malgré les larmes qui coulent sur son visage.

-Si c'est exactement ce que je crois, tu te tapais une infirmière dans les vestiaires, et tu ne l'as respecte même pas. Comment oses-tu me dire que faire cela à une femme ne représente rien pour toi.

-Bella, je...

Suis le roi des abrutis pardonnes-moi.

-Non, tu te tais et tu rentres te couvrir, tu es dehors sous le regard de tes hommes en boxer. Je pense que ton autorité va en prendre un coup. Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Sergent chef Masen Big love.

Quoi je suis en caleçon ? oh oui merde. Là encore elle pense à moi. Elle se dégage, je la regarde partir, elle pleure.

Je vais me rhabiller, elle est présente dans ma tête, son regard, ses paroles, sa détresse. J'entre dans le vestiaire, la brune est là. Elle me saute au cou, je la détache.

-Pardon, mais je n'ai pas la tête à cela. Rhabille-toi la fête est finie.

Elle me regarde et pleure. Bravo deux en moins de cinq minutes, un véritable gentleman. Ta mère serait fière de toi, Masen.

J'attrape mes vêtements, je plonge dans mon pantalon, je sens un truc qui me gène. Je regarde dans mon caleçon, le préservatif. Je l'ôte et le jette dans la poubelle et finis de me rhabiller.

Il faut que je la rattrape.

Je sors sous le regard de l'infirmière en chef. Une chance pour moi, ce n'est pas Esmée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit tout a l'heure ah oui « Sergent Chef Masen, des fois les choses les plus dures à comprendre sont des plus simples. »

Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, que je suis un abruti fini. Merci, Madame Cullen, pour l'heure cela m'aide beaucoup.

Je m'en vais en direction de la tente de Bella.

J'entends les gras du Mess parler de la jeune femme en pleure.

Mais pourquoi, elle pleurait, en fait, je ne lui ai rien promis. Elle n'a aucune raison de pleurer. Pourquoi sa pleure une fille. À moins que...

-MERDE. PUTAIN, DE BORDEL DE MERDE, JE SUIS LE ROI DES CONS FINIS ET MAL BOUCHE. EDWARD MASEN TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI DE LA PIRE ESPECE .MERDE.

Sa tente est vide, mais oui, le foyer 3. Je me dirige donc vers le foyer.

Je m'approche, elle est là à genou contre Alice et Rose.

Ce matin, elles m'embrassaient la joue, ce soir, elles vont me décalquer. Je m'approche doucement les mains dans les poches. Je l'entends pleurer, gémir. Cela me perce le ventre, j'ai envie de vomir tellement je me dégoûte.

-Bella.

Elle relève la tête ? Oh merde, elle est dans un état. Les filles veulent nous laisser de l'espace mais elle les retient. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton matricule Masen.

Elle se met debout, elle essuie son visage et me regarde avec tellement de tristesse et de colère.

-Sergent chef Masen, vous avez retrouvé vos affaires.

Toucher, c'est bien fait pour ta gueule Masen.

-Bella, s'il te plaît.

Je suis tout petit devant elle, elle doit me laisser une chance.

-Sergent chef, je suis de congé aujourd'hui et à part si c'est pour une urgence médicale, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Que voulez vous répondre à cela, je l'ai perdu ? Je suis le roi des imbéciles. Je regarde les filles qui nous regardent chacun notre tour. Bella, a une colère au fond des yeux. Je suis banni à jamais.

Je me tourne vers le foyer, ils sont tous là. Emmett a tout compris d'un regard, il fait un signe de tête, je suis foutu. Je me retourne en regardant Bella une dernière fois. Elle ne me regarde pas. Je me tourne et prends la direction de mes quartiers, je fais quelques pas, je ne peux pas laisser cela comme ça. Je m'arrête, ferme les yeux, je vois son regard. Elle me hait. Je reprends ma route. Non c'est vraiment trop con. Je m'arrête de nouveau et repart. Après plusieurs arrêts, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment je vais me sortie de cette merde. Je rentre dans mes quartiers, je me déshabille et me couche sur mon lit. Je regarde le plafond.

-Elle avait de l'attirance et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

Quel con. Je regarde le plafond sans bouger, sans rien dire. Je regarde c'est tout. Je ferme mes yeux, son visage de souffrance est là. J'ouvre les yeux et retombe sur mon plafond. La nuit va être courte.

À un moment, j'entends frapper doucement à ma porte. Je ne dis rien. Elle s'ouvre doucement. Deux silhouettes familières entrent.

-Edward, tu dors ?

Je ne dis rien. Emmett et Jasper s'approchent de moi. Ils me regardent et voient mes yeux ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, mec ?

-Je suis le roi des cons.

-Explique roi des cons.

-Un roi des cons, est un con qui vient de se faire prendre par la femme qu'il aime en train de baiser une autre femme sur le lieu de travail de sa dulcinée alors qu'elle avait préparé à manger pour lui et ses copains.

-En effet, l'explication relate tout à fait le terme roi des cons.

-Merci.

-Et comment tu vas rattraper tout cela ?

-Ce n'est pas récupérable, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait et c'est en gâchant ma chance que je l'apprends.

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

-Non et je suis le roi des cons, c'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, elle a un caractère fort. Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet qu'elle me fait. Et la voir dans cet état en me disant que c'est de ma faute. Non mais quel con !

-OK. On arrête de se fusiller, soldat. Tu relèves la tête et tu rattrape tes conneries.

-T'as une machine pour remonter le temps, toi ?

-Je te préfère pendant que tu regardes le plafond. Tu dis moins de conneries. Et comment c'était avec ton infirmière ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh à ce point, merde il est accro. Il ne se rappelle même pas que le Big love était de sorti.

-Emmett, c'est pas le moment.

-OK mec à demain.

-Merci à demain.

Je me replonge dans l'observation du plafond. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Glaswinthe est ma correctrice, merci encore à elle.

**Chapitre 6 : Étoiles**

**Bella pov**

Les deux semaines suivantes ont été calmes, le rituel du matin accompli. Mes lignes sur le tarmac. Edward est présent, il me salue tous les matins.

-Bon matin Sergent chef.

Et je pars pour mes lignes. Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Je me concentre sur mes douces, les patients qui sont plus nombreux et pour cause le convoi. Une fois ma journée finie, je fonce dans ma tente. Je communique avec Jacob, je joue de la guitare. Jasper m'accompagne des fois de son harmonica. Et je suis la championne des photos de crépuscule. Tous les soirs, une nouvelle photo. J'adore ce moment. Cela me rappelle le retour de l'oasis.

Rose a aimé l'oasis. Elle est revenue avec le bonjour de Sofia. Elle me manque cette femme.

Rose a eu de la chance, il n'y a pas eu d'alerte. À croire que Jasper avait raison, les semaines ne se ressemblent pas.

Le sergent Chef Masen a fait plusieurs approches pour me parler, ou entrer en contact avec moi. Mais je sais simulée l'ignorance mieux que personne.

Le lendemain matin de ma visite impromptue dans les vestiaires, Edward avait préparé le petit repas. Lorsque je suis arrivée, les plateaux étaient déjà disposés selon nos places. En voyant cela, j'ai pris mon plateau et je me suis servie toute seule. Je me suis installée à ma place en poussant son plateau. Il a essayé de me parler, je n'ai pas répondu. Lorsque les autres sont arrivés, je leur ai parlé comme si de rien n'était. Il a baissé la tête et a parlé avec les autres. Il y avait une ambiance lourde, mais chacun a fait comme si de rien.

Dans la journée, il est venu à l'hôpital pour visiter son ami. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois et quand il a voulu me parler, je lui ai dit que son infirmière prenait son poste dans peu de temps, et que la patience se récompense toujours par une bonne action. Je lui simule la pipe. Il a grogné.

Il a aussi essayé de me suivre un matin pour le sport matinal, je l'ai laissé derrière. Puis après il m'attendait sur les lignes. Il est meilleur que moi sur la vitesse. Il m'a battu et a essayé de lancer la conversation. J'ai enlevé mes oreillettes, j'ai regardé partout autour de moi en faisant semblant de chercher d'où venait le bruit, mais ne le voyant pas, j'ai remis ma musique et j'ai continué ma route.

Il a essayé encore pendant un repas de groupe, mais toujours l'ignorance.

Puis il a laissé tomber, j'avoue que tout cela me manquait. Ses essaies étaient tout compte fait apprécié de ma part. Ce sentir désirée est toujours plaisant. Il a fait comme moi, on parle au groupe mais on ne se voit pas, sauf le bonjour de matin sur le tarmac. Il doit prendre la température.

Jasper a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai recadré. Il a souri et est passé à autre chose. Je l'aime bien le soldat Whitlock, il est simple sans froufrou. Et il rend Alice folle amoureuse. Il ne l'a même pas embrassé, elle commence à se morfondre.

Ce samedi, c'est week end perm. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je demanderais aux filles leurs programmes.

Je vais prendre mon poste à l'hôpital. Je suis aux petits soins. C'est reposant. Je parle beaucoup avec Esmée. Elle a bien compris qu'il y avait eu un souci mais elle ne m'a pas questionné. J'apprécie cela. J'ai emmené ma guitare et je chante les après midis pour les malades. Emmett vient parler avec Rose pendant la pause du midi. Ils sont mignons.

Carlisle m'a appelé dans son bureau, je dois effectuer un stage de tire. Génial.

C'est pour cette aprèm. J'ai fini mes soins. Je cours et me dirige vers le bâtiment.

-Bonjour Soldat, j'ai rendez-vous pour l'entraînement au tire.

-Vous vous appelez ?

-Isabella Swan.

-Oh le rossignol.

Je lui souris, il semble que ce surnom va me suivre. Il me regarde et son sourire s'agrandit. Il pose son coude sur le comptoir et commence à me parler de la pluie et du beau temps, enfin je veux dire du soleil. Il n'y a que cela ici.

-Redressez-vous soldat, et reprenez votre poste.

-Oui sergent Chef Masen.

Je me retourne et le fixe.

-Madame, je suis votre instructeur pour cette mission. Son ton est froid.

-Entendu, Sergent chef Masen, je le fixe avec un regard de colère.

Je le revois encore sur cette fille.

-Bien vous avez votre arme ?

-Affirmatif.

-Alors suivez-moi.

Je le suis, il me conduit hors du bâtiment. Au même endroit que la première fois où il m'a posé une arme dans la main.

Deux semaines, et je ne rechigne plus d'avoir ce morceau de métal à ma ceinture. Et dire que je suis venue pour sauver des vies. Je vais tirer sur des cibles pour sauver un frère. Ce que la guerre peut faire aux gens.

Je le regarde et lui tends mon arme. Il me la prend des mains en laissant son doigt courir sur le côté de ma main. Des frissons se rependent dans mon corps à son contact. Je retire ma main. Il me regarde.

-Il y a un problème Sergent Chef ?

Il déglutit.

-Non Madame, vous devriez nettoyer votre arme, un peu plus souvent. Un grain de sable peut-être néfaste dans ces engins.

-Je ne sais pas faire cela, Sergent chef.

Il démonte l'arme devant moi en nommant chaque partie. Il le nettoie avec une telle douceur, la longueur de ces doigts sur les différentes parties du corps de l'arme. Bella, ressaisi-toi, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu vas te marier et ce ne sera pas avec lui. Depuis que tu l'as vu avec cette femme, tu ne rêves que de son corps contre le tien. Déjà qu'avant tu pensais à lui, mais en ce moment c'est le pompon. Il ne t'aime pas, et tu ne dois pas l'aimer. Alors pense à ton futur mari et basta.

Je suis rouge et je mords ma lèvre.

Il remonte l'arme devant mes yeux et la pose sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas si difficile Madame, à vous.

Je prends l'arme commence à la démonter, il m'explique comment s'y prendre, mais il ne me touche pas. Je refais les mêmes gestes pour le nettoyage. Il fait un signe de tête et je remonte l'arme. Je la charge et la pose sur la table.

Il me désigne la première cible, je plombe.

-Madame, écartez plus vos jambes, il faut vous fondre dans le sol... Madame votre main sous le chargeur... Ouvrez les deux yeux, vous y verrez deux fois mieux... Maintenant, la cible trois... OK la leçon est finie, nettoyage de l'arme.

Je pose mon arme sur la table. Je le regarde, il est concentré sur mes gestes. Je décharge le reste des munitions, je démonte, je nettoie, je remonte et la pose sur la table.

Il regarde sa montre pendant ce temps.

-Il faudra le faire plus vite. Bien le prochain rendez-vous est dans deux jours, même heure.

-Bien Sergent chef Masen.

Il me regarde, respire fort, se passe la main sous sa casquette, il me regarde de nouveau.

-Bella peux tu m'appeler Edward, s'il te plaît.

-Nous sommes en mission d'apprentissage Sergent chef.

-Nous ne le sommes pas sur le tarmac ou au Mess. Cela pourrait être un début.

-Et pour le nettoyage ?

-Bella, s'il te plaît. Accepte de me parler.

Je sens son regard triste sur moi. Il m'a blessé, m'a fait pleurer et le pire c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je lui en veux et je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

Il essaye de rester le plus calme possible, mais je sens que je commence à l'énerver.

-Il faut que je le fasse en combien de temps, Monsieur ?

Il me regarde, il soupire.

-OK on va le faire autrement.

Il m'attrape le bras et me tire vers les bâtiments d'entraînement. J'essaye de le freiner, mes pieds font des sillons dans le sable. Mais il est plus fort que moi. Il se retourne et me regarde, il s'approche de moi et me charge sur son dos.

-Oh posez-moi à Terre, je vous somme de me poser au sol. Sergent chef Masen, je vous ordonne de me poser au sol.

-Je suis votre supérieur Madame, je n'ai pas à recevoir des ordres de votre part.

Il me transporte pendant que je me débats. Je lui cogne dessus avec mes poings. Il ne dit rien et avance d'un pas décidé. Il ouvre la porte de la première pièce, se penche pour nous faire entrer et referme la porte avant de me poser au sol. Je suis dans une pièce où les murs sont en poussière compact avec du sable au sol et juste une toute petite ouverture qui laisse passer quelques rayons de soleil.

Je le regarde, dressée devant lui. Il me dévisage et s'approche de moi. Je lui montre mes poings.

-Oh on est à ce poing là. Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée.

-Bien c'est tout ?

Il s'approche de moi, je lui mets une claque.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me tapes et j'avoue que cela ne me plaît pas. Lors que l'on montre ses poings on tape avec le poing fermé. Cela fait plus de dégâts.

-C'est parce que c'est la deuxième fois que vous vous conduisez comme un gougeât ! Sergent chef.

-Bella, ici je ne suis plus ton Sergent chef, sinon tu serais au mitard pour insubordination envers son supérieur.

-Supérieur de quoi, de baise d'infirmière dans les vestiaires ?

-Bella, je me suis excusé et de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi, cela te fait du mal. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Je te faisais confiance, et toi tu...

-Et moi, je quoi ?

-Tu baises une autre fille.

-Bella, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne toucherais personnes, tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

-Je pensais que tu t'intéressais à moi, puis je me repositionne devant lui.

-C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi.

-Et c'est comme cela que tu le montres, en baisant Mademoiselle couche moi là.

Il se pince l'arête du nez. Il me regarde, respire profondément.

-Bella, elle ne représente rien. Il n'y a rien eu.

Je lui décroche un coup de poing.

Il met sa main sur son épaule, il me regarde.

-Bien mais lors que tu frappes, sors ton pouce, sinon tu vas le casser. Et tant qu'à frapper vise le visage ou le ventre.

Je lui en mets un autre dans le ventre. Il me regarde.

-C'est quoi le problème, si tu voulais que je te baise, tu n'avais cas me le dire ?

Je m'approche de lui et lui mets une bonne droite, le pouce sortit et toute ma force dedans. En plein dans la figure. Il titube sous le coup. Il relève son regard noir sur moi. Il s'approche et me colle contre le mur du fond.

Il me coince de son corps et me tient les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il positionne son regard devant le mien. Il parle doucement mais strictement.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu lèves la main sur moi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre. Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas, tu cries si cela te conviens, mais plus jamais tu ne me tape dessus. Suis-je bien clair.

J'essaye de me dégager. Mais il me tient de plus en plus fort.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête maintenant, on met à plat, on en parle et on reprend là où on est était avant.

-Même pas en rêve, Sergent.

-Sois au moins respectueuse de mon grade, c'est Sergent chef.

Il repositionne encore sa force contre moi. Il me coince le bat de mon corps en mettant son genou entre mes jambes, tout proche de mon intimité. Il se penche sur mon oreille.

-Bella, comme je te l'ai dit. Je tiens à toi, mais je ne connaissais pas tes sentiments. Tu m'as repoussé l'autre jour. Je suis venu m'excuser le matin après la prise de ton arme, tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne ressentais rien. Alors pourquoi j'aurais dû faire abstinence. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un ici, je serais enchanté de tenir ce rôle, je ne te baiserais pas, mais je te ferais l'amour et je suis même près à m'engager de ne toucher personne d'autre. Tu n'es pas une personne que l'on baise sur une table, tu es une personne que l'on doit aimer, faire rêver, faire sourire. Bella ne me juge pas pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu ne comprends rien Edward.

-Il suffirait que tu me l'expliques

-Hors de question.

-Alors que dois-je faire, Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il me lâche et se dresse devant moi. Il met une main sur le mur à côté de moi.

-Bella, je ne sais pas non plus, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que sans toi dans ma vie. Je ne vie pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon rossignol, ma fraise aux yeux chocolat. Dès que je suis là-haut ou loin de toi, je prends une partie de toi. Ton sourire, le son de ta voix m'aident à tenir le coup. S'il te plaît ne m'ignore plus. Il doit bien existé un moyen de mettre tout cela de côté. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tout est foutu.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends, Edward. Je ne suis pas la bonne pour toi.

-Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en juger.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Me donnerais-tu l'opportunité de te découvrir ?

-Pour aboutir à quoi ? Dans moins de six mois, je vais rentrer et je...

Il me regarde, je secoue la tête. Je baisse mes yeux.

-Et si on essayait de gérer au jour le jour. Ce qu'il va se passer dans six mois, n'est pas dans le désert en train de combattre la mort.

Je relève la tête. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Que me proposes-tu ?

-Si on commençait par se connaître et devenir ami, il me semble que ce serait un bon début.

-Et si tu ne baisais plus d'infirmière dans les vestiaires.

-Je suis d'accord pour changer de lieu.

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire en coin.

Je secoue ma tête et lui souris.

-Voilà qui est mieux, il replace une mèche derrière mon oreille, il laisse glisser son doigt sur mon cou. Il me regarde fixement. Alors amis ?

Je le regarde intensément.

-Amis.

Il enlève la main du mur, se redresse et me tend la main. Je le regarde et lui tends la mienne. Il me serre la main et me conduit dehors. Une fois la porte ouverte, il me lâche la main. Nous marchons côte à côte. De retour devant le bâtiment, il me salue.

-Madame, à dans deux jours, pour la troisième leçon.

-Avec plaisir Sergent Chef Masen.

Il me sourit, je repars à l'hôpital. Je me sens plus légère, le trou dans ma poitrine vient de disparaître. J'ai envie de chanter et de danser. Je me sens heureuse. Décidément mon corps réagit différemment ici, et surtout avec lui. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne même pas pour Jacob. Jacob pourquoi il revient encore en comparaison. Je me poserai ses questions plus tard. Là c'est le boulot.

Alice me regarde entrer dans l'hôpital, elle me sourit. Elle sautille sur place en s'approchant de moi.

-Je veux tout savoir.

-De quoi tu parles Lice ?

-Oh non pas de Lice, tu vas tout me dire. Cela fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire. Une leçon avec le Sergent chef et tu reviens toute pimpante. Je veux tout savoir.

-Lice, hors de question.

-Ce soir sous ta tente, huit heures, je viens avec Rose.

-Lice !

-Ce n'est pas une invitation.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquille sans compter les regards de Rose et Alice. Nous mangeons tous ensemble au Mess. Edward s'installe à mes côtés. Les autres nous regardent, je ne dis rien. Mais je ris dans ma barbe. Edward en fait autant, il se penche sur moi et me chuchote :

-Tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles.

-Alors heureusement que les allumettes sont interdites.

Il rigole.

Nous finissons de manger dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue. Jasper me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris. Alice voit notre échange, elle grogne.

-Les gars ce soir c'est baseball L'équipe de James nous confronte.

-OK avec plaisir, on va les aplatir, répond Emmett en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Les filles, vous venez observer le match ?

-Nous viendrons après notre rendez-vous, répond Alice en me fixant.

Je soupire. Et merde.

Nous nous retrouvons sous ma tente, assise sur mon lit.

-Allez Bella, déballe tout.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-On ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas tout dévoilé.

Rosa se lève, elle regarde Alice et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Ah non pas question.

Je me lève, Alice m'attrape et me jette sur le lit. Rose se met à califourchon sur moi, comme lorsque nous étions enfant. Alice s'assoit sur mes jambes. Je ne peux pas bouger, elles me tiennent. J'ai beau crier, elles ne partent pas. Je sais déjà que je suis foutue.

-D'accord Mlle Swan, question. Est-ce qu'il vous a embrassé ?

Rose se met à me chatouiller, je me retiens mais il arrive un moment où je pars à rire comme une folle. Je me débats mais elle me tiennent et continue la torture.

-Noooon.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé ?

-Ooooouiiii.

-Alors vous en êtes où ?

-NNous sommes amis.

-Bien, Rose approfondissons notre entretien.

-Non, les filles non, s'il vous plaît.

Elles me chatouillent encore et encore, j'en ai mal au ventre. Je pleure de rire.

-Arrêtez, stop, je me rends. Je vous dirais tout.

Elles se regardent se font un signe de tête et se positionnent sur le lit de façon à ce que je sois au milieu. Elles se tapent dans la main pour se félicité de leur victoire.

-Pourquoi lui en voulais-tu ?

-Je l'ai surprise en pleine relation avec une fille.

-En quoi est ce gênant, Bella ?

-Il était à l'intérieur d'elle, dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital.

-OH, je vois, mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu t'es mise dans un tel état ?

-C'est là que je coince, le voir m'a ouvert la poitrine, c'est comme si un trou s'était ouvert dedans et qu'il y jetait de l'acide. Et encore, cela est peu en comparaison de ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai eu mal comme jamais. Je lui en veux. Je l'ai tapé.

-Tu l'as tapé ?

-Plusieurs fois.

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-La première fois il m'a laissé partir, cet aprèm, il m'a cloué au mur, pour me dire de ne plus jamais recommencer.

-Il t'a collée au mur.

-Oui après m'avoir portée comme un sac de patate.

-Bella, il va falloir tout nous raconter.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à tout leur dévoiler, la douche, le premier cour pour la protection, ses paroles, ses gestes, ma réaction, ses excuses, le petit repas. Notre dîner au foyer, ce que j'ai vu. Ces paroles, les miennes, son regard… Et je finis avec cet aprèm, notre confrontation, ses paroles, mes questionnements et pour finir sa phrase.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mes douces, Jacob, est en train d'organiser notre mariage et moi je rêve d'un autre homme. Lorsque je ne suis pas près de lui, je me sens vide, sans vie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Je ne le connais même pas, je ne sais pas où il habite, s'il a une vie civile, s'il est marié ou simplement son âge. Je ne devrais même pas me poser ses questions, je ne suis pas une bonne fille. Je suis nulle à chier. Je me fais vomir tellement je me dégoûte. C'est totalement nul. Il a essayé, je l'ai repoussé car en fermant les yeux, une image de Jacob m'est apparue. Il a pris cela pour un refus, alors après le convoi, il a sauté sur la première fille qui passait. Je l'ai même entendu dire à Jessica, qu'il l'avait appelé son rossignol.

-OOOOOh !

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me suis fiancée à Jacob, et j'ai l'impression de le tromper avec lui alors qu'il n'y a rien eu. Simplement mes sentiments à son approche, sa façon de respirer dans mes cheveux dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Sa façon de me pousser à bout, lorsque je flanche. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Il m'appelle sa fraise aux yeux chocolat. Je ne peux pas faire cela à Jacob, il a toujours respecté mes choix, mes envies. Il sera bon pour moi. Mais...

-Pas aussi bon que le sergent chef Masen.

-Non, mais je ne peux pas lui faire cela, je vais l'anéantir pour une amourette de moins de six mois. Ce n'est pas sérieux. De plus je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, il s'intéresse à moi, je suis tellement banale. La fille du vestiaire est belle. Moi je suis une infirmière qui sifflote dans un hélico.

-Bella, tu es amoureuse.

-J'en ai pas le droit, Rose.

-Tout ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Et si tu profitais du temps ici pour découvrir la vie.

-Rose, Jacob le saura.

-Il ne pourra pas.

-Si et je te le dis, il le saura.

-Et comment ? s'il te plaît, tu fais ton histoire ici. Quand tu rentres, tu ne lui dis rien. Bella nous sommes humaines, le besoin de soutien d'amour est normal. Il n'y a pas de mal à s'apporter un peu de confort dans un lieu tel que celui là.

Je baisse la tête.

-Bella, tu tiens à lui, laisse-le t'aimer.

-Je ne peux pas, cela est interdit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes.

-J'suisvierge.

-Comment, Bella articule.

-Je suis vierge, il faut que je le reste jusqu'au mariage, pour la tradition. De plus, je ne pourrais plus regarder Jacob en face. Je l'aurais trahi. Et il m'a dit que nous serons amis. Alors le problème est résolu.

-Comment cela, il ne t'a jamais touchée ?

-Non il préférait me faire découvrir tout cela après le mariage.

-Bella, nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, on goûte avant de choisir.

-Je n'ai pas eu cette occasion.

-Edward t'a aussi dit qu'il était prêt à te faire l'amour et à se consacrer à toi.

-Waouh, super nouvelle. Pendant six mois, il va être fidèle à quelqu'un et après je rentre. J'annonce à Jacob, que ma virginité est restée en Libye et je vis comme si de rien n'était. Alors que je me serai donnée à cet homme. Non mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

-Bella pourquoi te marier à Jacob ?

-Je pense qu'il sera un bon mari, il est attentionné, gentil. Il m'aime.

-Et toi, que ressens-tu ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Et tu vas passer ta vie, avec ton meilleur ami. Bella, il va t'embrasser, te caresser, te pénétrer. Vous allez avoir des enfants. Il va te mettre dans la réserve, où tu tiendras le poste d'infirmière ou libraire. C'est comme cela que tu veux vivre. Tu te vois faire toute ta vie comme cela. Au milieu des indiens, de leurs coutumes avec ton meilleur ami comme mari. Bella tu écoutes ce que tu dis ?

-Bella, je te connais depuis notre plus tendre enfance, je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire, être aussi heureuse, aussi belle que depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Et si c'était ton prince charmant, tu vas passer à côté pour ton meilleur ami, qui un jour tombera amoureux d'une autre femme. Tu finiras ta vie seule car lui osera franchir le pas de te blesser.

-Jacob ne me fera jamais de mal, il m'aime.

-Non il est habitué à toi, tout comme toi es habitué à lui. Son attirance est purement fraternelle. Et comme vous ne connaissez que cela, vous confondez tout.

-Stop, je ne veux plus en parler. Je m'en vais.

-Tu boudes et après tu nous rejoins au match.

-Non.

Je me lève attrape ma guitare et sors de ma tente. Je vais me poser sur une dune un peu plus loin.

**Rosalie pov**

Bella vient de nous dévoiler son cœur, elle aime réellement Edward. C'est une première pour elle. Elle qui a toujours dû compter que sur elle-même, qui nous a materné, a toujours su tout diriger. Elle se retrouve en conflit intérieur. Elle est promise à Jacob depuis qu'ils sont nés. Pour elle, c'était une chose de sûre. Peut importe les sentiments, sa route était tracée. Elle épousera cet indien. Ils sont été élevés ensemble selon la culture Quileute. C'était un choix de sa mère. Et lorsqu'elle est morte, son père a perduré là-dedans. Il a appuyé cette relation. Mais jamais personne ne lui a laissé le choix. Je me doute que pour elle, cela doit être difficile. Lorsque vous êtes née avec une histoire toute tracée et que vous voyez que l'herbe est peut-être plus verte ailleurs. Les questions doivent se bousculer là-dedans. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Nous voilà au terrain. Les gars nous regardent. Mon ours me fait un sourire. Je l'aime bien. Il est drôle et en même temps c'est quelqu'un de sérieux lorsque l'on apprend à le connaître. C'est une valeur sûre. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il rigole.

Alice se met en face de Jasper. Elle le chauffe depuis plusieurs jours mais il n'avance pas. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'elle lui saute dessus.

Edward regarde vers nous, il regarde derrière nous. Elle n'est pas là. Il baisse son regard et respire fortement. Emmett lui met une grande claque dans le dos. Il se jette dessus. Ils s'amusent à ce battre. De vrais gamins avec des flingues et des hélicos. Super l'armée des États-Unis.

-Alice, Bella, n'est pas avec vous ? demande Jasper.

Je vois bien qu'Edward tend l'oreille. Mais il ne répond rien.

-Elle a besoin de jouer un peu de guitare dans une dune.

-Oh, et sur quelle dune ?

-Tu es intéressé par elle ou quoi ?

Il s'approche, la prend dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle le regarde intensément. Elle lui embrasse la joue. Il l'a regarde c'est intense. Mais personne ne bougera pour le moment.

-Et vous le match ?

-On les a aplatis.

-Déjà fini, c'était rapide.

-Non Rose ils ont du déclarer forfait, une mission nocturne, nous annonce Edward.

-En effet, voilà pourquoi tu les as aplatis, Emmett. Dis moi tu te jettes sur le ventre et tu comptes les points.

Il s'approche de moi, il a un regard menaçant.

Je cours et me réfugie derrière Edward. Je le prends en bouclier. Emmett me court autour. Je lui montre mon index.

-Deux minutes soldat.

Je retourne Edward face à moi.

-Je te le dirais qu'une fois, alors ouvre bien tes ondes radios.

Il me regarde intensément.

-Tu as une bataille plus difficile qu'ici à mener, mais si tu te débrouilles bien et par conséquent que tu évites de te faire prendre dans des situations compromettantes comme celles des vestiaires, tu peux gagner la guerre.

-Elle t'a tout raconté. Je suis le roi des cons.

-Tu n'as pas toutes les données Edward. Tu ne peux donc pas mesurer l'ampleur de la guerre.

-Il suffirait qu'elle me le dise.

-Oh ceci n'est qu'une bataille.

-Rose je suis perdu, guerre, bataille. Elle ne se dévoile pas. Dès que je m'approche ou que j'essaye de découvrir ce qu'elle cache, elle se referme comme une huitre et elle fait trois pas en arrière. En même temps, elle donne tout pour les autres, elle donnerait sa vie, si personne ne prenait soin d'elle.

-Je pense qu'elle te livrera ces vérités au fur et à mesure ou tu livreras les tiennes, mais tu as découvert une partie de sa personnalité. Comme tu le dis, elle vit pour les autres. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. C'est la seule chose qu'elle sait faire. Ne l'abandonne pas. Tu pourrais être surpris du joyau qui se cache sous la carapace de la fraise aux yeux chocolat. Et ne la fais plus pleurer, car lorsque ses larmes coulent, elle ne l'admet pas et ne le pardonne pas. Elle n'est pas aussi solide qu'elle le laisse voir. Elle a beaucoup de force, mais comme tout être elle a ses faiblesses.

-Tu penses que je peux aller la voir, ou elle va encore faire trois pas en arrière.

-Je te propose mieux. Nous y allons tous. Mais avant tu me débarrasse de cet ours qui cherche à m'attraper.

-Bien je vais te donner un indice, pour l'arrêter, il faut l'embrasser. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'arrête jamais avec moi. Hors de question que je l'embrasse.

Je le regarde et me mets à rire.

-Vous êtes de sacré soldat.

-Merci Madame, puis il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je me retourne vers Emmett. Il croise les bras et attend patiemment que j'ai fini. Je lui montre mon index et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il me dévisage.

-Garde à vous Soldat, lui lance Edward de sa voix la plus sévère.

Il se met aux gardes à vous. Edward se retourne et me sourit.

-À vous de jouer, Madame, merci encore.

Il se décale et je m'avance vers Emmett.

Il me regarde. Je me tourne vers Edward.

-Soldat, regard fixe, lui lance Edward. Il attend la suite.

Emmett regarde droit devant lui. Je vois bien qu'il essaye de me suivre mais il est aux ordres du Sergent Chef Masen.

Je m'approche de lui. Je le regarde. Il a une musculature impressionnante. Je pose mon doigt sur son torse. Il respire profondément. Je continue mon chemin avec mon doigt sur lui. Je finis par poser ma main sur lui. Je passe sous son tee-shirt. Il déglutit. Je le contourne et lui passe la main sur ses fesses. Il ne bouge pas. Je lui touche le dos. Je repasse devant lui et lui prends la main. Je regarde ses grandes mains, elles sont magnifiques. J'aime les mains. Cela reflète l'homme. Celles d'Emmett sont douces, chaudes, sensuelles. Je positionne la main sur la tranche et lui fais tendre les doigts, comme pour me caresser. Je relève son pouce vers le ciel. Je regarde la distance entre son pouce et son majeur. Je me redresse au niveau de son oreille.

-Et bien soldat, il me semble que nous soyons faits pour nous entendre.

Il déglutit. Edward et Jasper rigolent derrière nous. Emmett est livide mais reste fixe. Je m'approche de lui. Je lui passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elles sont chaudes, voluptueuses, pleine de promesse. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Il ferme les yeux et me regarde avec un air de supplice. Je recommence mon expérience.

-Vous aviez raison Sergent chef, il ne bouge plus.

-Je ne mens jamais pour ces choses la Madame.

-Sergent chef ?

-Oui Madame.

-Dites-le.

-Bien Madame, à vos ordres Madame.

-Soldat repos.

Emmett baisse son regard sur moi. Il me regarde intensément. Je suis face à lui. Il passe sa main sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, me picore les lèvres doucement. Je passe mes bras autour de lui. Il approfondit son baiser, il est tendre mais plus prononcé. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche, je lui autorise et là un feu d'artifice se met en place. Nous jouons de nos bouches, de nos lèvres, de nos langues et nos mains se font plus présentes. Je suis aux anges, jamais personnes ne m'avait fait ressentir cela. Il me picore une nouvelle fois mes lèvres et pose son front contre le mien.

-Je suis sûr que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, Madame.

-Oh mais je compte bien renouveler l'expérience, et voire même l'approfondir.

-Je me présente comme volontaire pour cette mission Madame.

-Acceptez Soldat et maintenant embrasse-moi.

-Oui Madame.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, avec beaucoup de douceur. J'aime cela.

Je regarde Edward et le remercie pour l'aide qu'il m'a donné. Il me salue d'un signe de tête.

-Jasper tu as ton harmonica, on a une dame à faire chanter.

Il me regarde et souri.

Nous voilà parti pour la dune de Bella.

**Bella pov**

Je suis assise sur le sable, je regarde le crépuscule. Les paroles de Rose tournent dans ma tête. Un silence pèse autour de moi, comme si la nature me laissait le temps de réfléchir, d'attendre que j'ai fait le tour de la question, que je mette de l'ordre dans mes questions. Je m'allonge sur le sol et je regarde les étoiles. Elles sont magnifiques. Elles percent le ciel avec une telle facilité. Elles sont à leurs places. Chacune s'allume lorsqu'elle se sent prête, et elle est aussi jolie que les autres. Seules elles nous font rêver, elle nous donne leur lumières. Peut importe où l'on se trouve. Il y a toujours une étoile à regarder. En groupe elles nous racontent des histoires. Le chariot de feu. Elles ont une signification. Peu importe si on s'occupe d'elles ou qu'on les vénère, Elles sont toujours à leurs postes.

Je me rassois et prends ma guitare, « Cold desert » sort de mon instrument. Je chante cette chanson. Ma voix semble seule dans ce désert. Les étoiles me regardent elles scintillent de leur éclats. Je m'évade dans ma chanson.

Lorsque je finis, je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête. Alice et Jasper sont là. Alice me fait un signe de tête, je me retourne, Rose et Emmett sont assis de l'autre côté. Instinctivement je le cherche des yeux. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne il est derrière moi. Il est accroupi derrière moi, ses yeux verts me fixent avec intensité. Je lui souris. Il s'installe en mettant une jambe de chaque coté de mon corps. Je m'adosse dessus. Personne ne parle.

Je prends ma guitare et je joue Ellie Gouding, « This love »

This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) (Cet amour (sera ta chute))

_Qui sommes nous pour êtres émotifs ?_

_Qui sommes nous pour jouer avec les coeurs et_

_les jeter tout entiers ?_

_Oh, qui sommes nous pour faire tourner la tête_

_de l'autre ?_

_Oh, je n'aime pas la manière que j'ai de ne pas_

_m'écouter_

_Je sens que je suis en feu et que je tente de_

_crier à l'aide_

_Oh, je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses du tout_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Je me sens triste par rapport à cet amour_

_Qui es-tu pour me faire sentir si bien ?_

_Qui sommes nous pour nous dire que nous_

_somme incompris ?_

_Oh, qui suis-je pour dire que je suis tienne à_

_tout jamais ?_

_Qui suis-je pour choisir le garçon que tout le monde adore ?_

_Nous nous effondrons l'un sur l'autre comme si_

_nous étions tout le temps dans le noir_

_Oh, je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses du tout,_

_du tout_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Du tout_

_Cet amour n'est pas ce que tu veux_

_Ce coeur ne sera jamais tien_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

_Cet amour est être et achève tout_

_Cet amour sera ta chute_

Je regarde Edward, il me sourit et s'approche de mon oreille :

-Tu veux bien me la prêter ?

-Tu sais en jouer ?

-Il te reste plein de chose a découvrir Bella.

La musique retentit, c'est une chanson d'Elton John. « Your song ». Sa voix s'élève dans le désert. Il répond à ma chanson par une autre chanson. Il est magnifique pendant qu'il gratte les cordes. Il est concentré sur ce qu'il chante. Sa voix est chaude, sexy. Il me regarde de temps en temps. Ces yeux verts reflètent tellement de sentiments. Je suis surprise, adorablement surprise. J'ai l'impression qu'il se vide en chanson, qu'il se libère de ses sentiments. Je connais ces paroles, il les adapte à ma condition de femme, mais elles me touchent.

Your Song (Ta Chanson)

_C'est assez drôle, cette sensation intérieure_

_Je ne suis pas de ceux qui peuvent facilement la_

_cacher,_

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais madame si j'en_

_avais_

_J'achèterais une grande maison où nous_

_pourrions vivre tous les deux._

_Si j'étais un sculpteur, mais encore une fois non_

_Ou un homme qui fabrique des potions dans un_

_spectacle forain_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est le_

_mieux que je puisse faire_

_Mon cadeau est ma chanson et celle-ci est pour_

_toi._

_[Refrain]_

_Et tu peux dire à tout le monde que c'est ta_

_chanson_

_Elle peut être assez simple mais maintenant que_

_c'est fait,_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère que_

_ça ne te dérange pas_

_Que j'ai mis par écrit_

_A quel point la vie est belle quand tu es de ce_

_monde._

_Je me suis assis sur le toit et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la mousse_

_En fait quelques vers m'ont fâché_

_Mais le soleil a été assez gentil au moment où_

_j'écrivais cette chanson,_

_Elle est pour les gens comme toi qui continuent_

_à dépendre de lui._

_Alors excuse-moi d'avoir oublié, mais ces choses que je fais_

_Tu vois que j'ai oublié si ils sont verts ou bleus_

_De toute façon le fait est, ce que je veux vraiment dire_

_Tes yeux sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu._

_[Refrain]_

_J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère que_

_ça ne te dérange pas_

_Que j'ai mis par écrit_

_Comme la vie est belle quand tu es dans le monde._

Il me rend ma guitare, il me regarde et essuie cette larme qui coule seule. Je lui souris.

-Je ne veux plus que tu pleures Bella, il m'embrasse la joue. Je sens la chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Je regarde Rose et Emmett, ils s'embrassent.

-Je suis heureuse pour eux.

-Je pense qu'ils le sont aussi.

-J'ai loupé le dénouement.

-Oh cela je peux t'aider à le rattraper.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux.

-Bella assieds toi et regarde.

-Soldat McCarthy, aux gardes à vous.

Emmett se dresse d'un seul coup, il est au garde à vous.

Je regarde Edward et je hausse les épaules.

-Sergent Chef Masen, pouvez-vous le libérer.

-Un instant Madame…

-Repos soldat, Emmett grogne mais reprend sa place.

Edward, Alice et Jasper m'expliquent le procédé de Rose ? Je rigole.

Nous sommes bien face à ce désert. Nous parons de tout et de rien. Jasper joue de l'harmonica. Je commence à m'endormir.

-Bonne nuit à tous, je suis claquée.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Edward me raccompagne à ma tente. Il m'embrasse la joue :

-Je suis heureux que tu me donnes une chance de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, Edward, bonne nuit.

Je lui embrasse la joue. Il met la main sur sa joue et se retourne pour aller dans ses quartiers.

Je le suis du regard, il saute sur place en levant son poing en l'air. Je ris de le voir faire.

Je rentre dans ma tente, je me déshabille et me couche dans mon lit. Je m'endors sur les paroles de sa chanson.


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Glaswinthe est ma correctrice, merci encore à elle.

**Chapitr****e 7 : Aiyana**

Je suis réveillée par la sirène, je saute de mon lit, enfile ma ceinture armée, mes chaussures et cours jusqu'à l'hôpital. Les hommes courent dans tous les sens. J'entends le bruit des avions, des hélicos. Les ordres sont hurlés de toute part.

J'arrive dans l'entrée de l'hôpital :

-Bella, tu es la première, tu t'habilles, casque hélico et tu pars, me dit Esmée.

-Bien je fonce.

Je ressors trois minutes après, casque en main.

-La ville de Koufra a été bombardée. Les civiles ont morflés, la guerre fait rage là-bas.

Je déglutis.

-Bella, il va falloir gérer avec les moyens du bord. Tu vas devoir être imaginative. Carlisle part avec toi. Il t'attend devant.

-Oh Rose, Alice, habillez-vous, vous accompagnez Bella. Casque hélico pour tout le monde.

Elles me regardent, je leur fais un signe de tête. Je cours jusque dans la jeep.

-Où sont les autres, Bella ?

-Elles arrivent dans trois minutes, doc.

-OK, tu as la valise ?

-Oui docteur Cullen.

-Bien voici trois sacs à dos, dispatche les moyens dedans.

Je m'exécute. Les filles arrivent, elles sautent dans la jeep.

Je les regarde, Alice à une drôle d'expression sur le visage, Rose est tendue.

-Mes dames nous sommes dans la banane.

Nous descendons de la jeep et courons jusque dans la banane.

Je regarde les soldats, les hélicos et Emmett qui court partout.

Nous décollons.

-Dites les gars, qui a notre rossignol, aujourd'hui ? dit un soldat sur les ondes.

Le docteur Cullen me regarde et me fait un signe de tête. Je branche le micro de mon casque et commence à chanter la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

« Don't know why » de Norah Jones.

Le silence radio se fait, je chante toujours en regardant par le hublot.

Une fois ma chanson finie, Alice essuie sa larme. Je la regarde et lui souris. Rose reprend une chanson « Don't speak ».

Avec Alice nous faisons les chœurs. Nous partons en délire. Cela nous fait un bien fou. Certains hommes sifflotent la musique.

-Silence radio, zone en vue.

Nous arrêtons et nous observons le sol. La banane commence sa descente.

Elle se pose au sol. Nous descendons. Le doc Cullen demande à Rose de rester dans la banane.

Alice me regarde, je lui souris.

-Bella, le sergent Volturi, t'accompagnera, direction l'hôpital, on va chercher nos soldats. Je prends Alice.

-Oui docteur Cullen.

-Tu branches ton micro, tu transmets et tu reviens au moindre souci.

-Compris Carlisle.

Il me sourit et tape sur mon épaule. Comme pour tout bon soldat. Un dernier regard aux filles. Je suis partie sous le couvert du sergent Volturi. Il me dirige vers la terreur.

Nous arrivons dans une ruelle, je vois un homme se faire abattre sous mes yeux. Une adolescente sort d'une maison, elle est armée et saigne de son entre-jambe. Elle a tuée son agresseur. Mon Dieu.

Je la dévisage, le sergent Volturi, me tape sur le casque et nous voilà parti. Il longe les murs, contrôle les ouvertures. Il me fait de signes, je m'exécute. J'escalade des corps. Je vois l'hôpital au loin. Notre point de rencontre pour récupérer les soldats. Tout d'un coup, le sergent tombe au sol. Je me précipite sur lui. Il est blessé au ventre. Je le tire dans une maison, referme la porte. Je l'installe du mieux que je peux.

-Reconnaissance, me dit-il.

Je lui fais un signe de tête, je m'aventure dans la maison. Je passe de pièce en pièce. Je fais comme on me l'a appris. Je ne me pose pas de question. Dernière porte, je l'ouvre, mon arme en joue. Une femme et deux enfants sont recroquevillés dans un coin. Elle hurle en agitant les mains. Les enfants pleurent. J'essaye de leur parler mais elle a tellement peur qu'elle ne m'écoute pas. Je la pointe de mon arme et lui montre la porte.

Elle me regarde, je lui fais signe de mon arme, elle prend ses enfants de chaque côté d'elle et descend. Je la dirige vers une salle du bas. Je lui indique de s'asseoir. Je lui indique un coin de la pièce, elle s'y réfugie avec ses enfants. Je sors de la pièce et retrouve mon soldat. Je le tire dans la même pièce que les autres.

Il les regarde, et me dit :

-Tu devrais les tuer, ils font nous égorger dès qu'ils le pourront.

Je lui une signe négatif de la tête.

Je commence à le soigner. Il gémit et s'évanouit. Je transmets notre position. J'entends les balles voler, sur le mur de la maison. Je vois la femme en face de moi. Elle a peur. Je fouille dans le sac à dos et en ressors une bouteille d'eau. J'humidifie les lèvres du soldat, je bois une gorgée. Je vais pour reposer la bouteille lors que j'entends un des enfants parler à sa mère. Elle lui met la main sur la bouche. Je les regarde, il fixe mon sac à dos. Je reprends la bouteille et lui tends. Sa mère me regarde, je me retourne et me concentre sur mon soldat. Il est en piteux état. J'essaye de joindre Carlisle.

-Docteur C ?

-Rossignol ?

-Affirmatif.

-Je vous écoute.

Je lui transmets ma position et l'état de mon patient.

Il me dit que je dois retirer la balle et faire un pansement de compression.

-Doc C, je ne suis pas vous.

-Rossignol, tu m'as vu le faire des dizaines de fois. Tu as fait plus dur. Je sais que tu peux sauver le soldat.

-Affirmatif.

-Je sens la main de l'enfant sur mon bras. Je le regarde, il me tend la bouteille et un morceau de galette.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé ce matin. Je le remercie et croque dans la galette. Il rejoint sa mère.

Je sors mon attirail du sac. Je décachette les ustensiles stérilisé. Cela me fait rire, je suis pleine de poussière, de poudre de la guerre et on me demande de sortir des ustensiles stérilisés. Du grand n'importe quoi. Les bureaucrates, je vous jure. Je me concentre. Mon arme est à côté de la tête du soldat. Mes ustensiles, compresse.

C'est parti, je coupe sa tenue, écarte les pans de son treillis. Je vois l'impact de balle. Il y a du sang. Je passe une compresse dessus pour dégager l'impact. Avec le scalpel, je l'ouvre, doucement. J'introduis la pince et oh bordel je n'y arrive pas. J'écarte encore un peu les chairs et je passe deux doigts. Je me concentre sur ce que je touche, je la sens. Avec mon autre main, j'introduis la pince. Je sens une main qui m'essuie le front. La femme est devant moi. Je suis en pleur. J'attrape la balle avec la pince, je la sors et la mets dans la poche de mon treillis. La femme me regarde, je recouds le soldat comme je peux, et je le panse.

Je relève la tête, le soldat est sauvé. Je suis toujours en pleure mais j'ai réussi. La femme me regarde toujours.

-Sbah ikhir.

-Sbah ikhir.

-Bella.

-Zora.

Je lui souris. Elle appelle son garçon, lui soulève la chemise. Il a une vilaine entaille. Je regarde et le soigne.

Elle me fait un signe de tête. Je lui rends et je vais faire le guet en attendant les renforts.

Je me mets au coin de la fenêtre et regarde l'extérieur. Je transmets au doc C que je pense avoir réussi. Il me dit qu'il est à l'hôpital. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

-Doc C retour dans trente S.

-OK.

Je sors de la maison, je regarde tout autour, je vois l'hôpital, à trois rues d'ici. Je peux le faire.

J'entre dans la maison et commence à fouiller toutes les pièces. La femme me regarde.

Je prends la brouette et mets le soldat dedans. Il se réveille.

-Repos soldat, je vous ramène à la maison.

Il se rendort. Je regarde Zora et les enfants. Je lui fais un signe de la main et je pousse la brouette de bois. Je sors. C'est comme si un autre monde s'ouvrait devant mes yeux, les gens hurlent, pleurent. Ils enlèvent les gravas pour sortir des corps, des morceaux de corps. Je fixe mon point d'arrivée. Je pousse, encore et encore. Tout d'un coup une fusillade éclate, je cambre la brouette et me couche sur le soldat. Je regarde de toute part. Une équipe de chez nous se bat dans la rue. Ils tirent encore et encore. Des gamins ripostent. L'un d'entre eux est à quelques pas de moi. Je prends mon arme. S'il me voit, il peut nous tuer. Je tremble. Je le regarde, il est occupé de l'autre côté. Je me redresse, remets le soldat sur la brouette et commence à nous mettre dans un coin. Je suis en planque, les gens hurlent toujours. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Merde, merde et re-merde. Je n'aime pas la guerre. Un homme tombe devant moi, il me regarde. Il a un regard froid, vide. Je me penche pour prendre son pouls, il est mort. Je le signe. Il a son regard braqué sur moi. Je ne le supporte pas. J'entends quelqu'un hurler, je relève la tête. L'ado m'a en joue. Je lui montre l'hôpital, il hurle encore mais je ne le comprends pas. Il tire mais son arme s'enraille, je dégaine et fais feu. Il tombe au sol, devant moi. Je le regarde, son regard se vide. Sa peur disparaît. J'ai tué un futur homme. J'entends que l'on m'appelle. Je regarde ce corps. Je ne réagis pas. Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne. C'est Tom. Je lui montre notre soldat et je lui montre l'autre soldat. Il le regarde, ne dit rien. Il me prend la main. Un de ses collègues prend le soldat Volturi sur son dos. Nous voilà partis. Mais il ne me dirige pas vers l'hôpital mais vers la banane.

-Je dois allez retrouver le Docteur Cullen.

-Je t'y conduis Bella.

Nous passons de maison en maison, de rue en rue. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais. J'entends encore des balles siffler de temps en temps. Un hélico passe au-dessus de nous. Je redresse la tête. C'est un tigre mais pas celui que je veux.

-Il est en renfort aérien au sud de la ville, me lance Tom.

Je suis devant la banane. Rose est en plein pagaille.

-Bella, bouge-toi, merde.

Je réagis au son de sa voix. Je secoue ma tête, je fonce vers la banane. Il y a des hommes à nous. Je fais mon travail, je ne réfléchi pas. Je soigne, désinfecte, compresse. Le docteur arrive peu de temps après. Il y a Jasper avec lui. Il se tient le bras.

-Où est Alice ?

-Elle arrivera par tigre, me répond-il.

Je me précipite sur lui, mets ma main sur la plaie. Je la désinfecte.

-Elle m'a juste éraflée, Bella.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois, tiens cela dessus. Et je repars.

La banane décolle nous avons une vue d'ensemble de la ville. C'est le chaos. Nous avons récupérer les hommes de faction dans cette ville et nous partons. Nous les laissons dans ce chaos. Nous on rentre à la maison.

Dans le micro, Jasper entame une chanson. Oh mon Dieu, que j'aime cela. Remplir les ondes de musique alors que dehors les balles font rage. Je chante avec lui. C'est « u turn ». Un classique du rock.

Nous voici à la base, les hélicos font les derniers tours sécuritaires. Nous déchargeons les hommes et les blessés. Mon soldat va bien. Le docteur Cullen m'a dit que mon travail lui a sauvé la vie.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne réponds pas et je continue mon travail.

Trois heures plus tard, Alice passe la porte de l'hôpital. Elle me fond dans les bras.

-Bella, c'était si horrible. Il y en avait partout.

-Je sais ma douce.

Je la garde contre moi, je lui caresse les cheveux. Je chantonne notre chanson. La chanson de « lady mélodie ».

Elle se laisse consoler.

-Bella, je ne veux plus y retourner.

-OK, on échangera nos semaines.

-Mais toi ?

-Rien ne compte plus que toi, ma douce.

Elle m'embrasse et essuie ses yeux.

-Un soldat Whitlock en salle 4 a besoin d'un nouveau pansement.

-Il est blessé ?

-Il ne souffre pas, à part du manque de toi, ma douce. Je dois lui changer le bandage, mais je n'ai pas le temps alors...

-Merci Bella, elle se redresse et court en salle 4.

Jasper se lève en la voyant, elle se jette sur lui et l'embrasse.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je me retourne, Rose admire le spectacle.

-Ouais, elle va en avoir besoin.

-Et toi tu as besoin de quoi ?

-De faire pénitence, je baisse la tête et me dirige vers les vestiaires.

Je me change, la journée a été longue.

La porte s'ouvre, Esmée me regarde.

-Quand tu auras fini, Carlisle te réclame dans son bureau.

-Merci Esmée, je ne serais pas longue.

Je remets mon pyjama, qui se compose d'un bas de survêt et de mon tee-shirt Les loups de Forks.

Je frappe à la porte.

-Entre Bella.

J'ouvre la porte. Le major est là.

Je fais un salut militaire.

-Repos Madame.

Je me mets en repos.

-Bien, le docteur Carlisle m'a fait part de votre parcours. Il souhaite vous former un peu plus. Il dit que vous avez l'étoffe de le faire. Il va vous expliquer. Puis je vous attends demain en tenue adéquate dans mon bureau pour votre réponse. 15h00. Bonne journée Mesdames, docteur.

Je me remets au garde à vous en attendant qu'il sorte de la pièce.

-Repos Bella.

-Merci docteur Cullen.

-Assois-toi. J'ai besoin d'une aide sur le terrain. Cette aide prendra la place d'Esmée. Auprès de moi.

-Mais...

-Je me suis dit que ce poste te plairait. Je te formerais, bases de chirurgie, orthopédie, pédiatrique… Je veux que tu y réfléchisses Bella. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance à mes côtés. De toutes les infirmières ici présentent, tu es la plus qualifiée.

-Bien il vous faut la réponse pour quand ?

-Bella demain tu répondras au Major, je serai présent. Si tu as besoin de plus de détails sur ta mission Esmée répondra à tes questions.

-Merci docteur Cullen.

-À demain rossignol.

Je lui fais un salut militaire et sort du bureau.

Je me dirige vers le tarmac. Je commence mes lignes. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Je ne sais combien de temps je cours mais j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Mes jambes me font mal. Mes pieds sont douloureux, mais je cours. La nuit commence à tomber.

Je suis en bout de piste, je m'assieds dans le sable, je regarde le crépuscule.

-Tiens tu dois avoir besoin de boire après toutes ces lignes.

Je me retourne. Edward est là. Accroupit devant moi. Je lui saute au cou. il tombe sous l'impact du choc. Il me tient dans ses bras. Je suis couchée sur lui. Il me regarde avec passion. Je me redresse. Il s'assoit dans le sable. Il prend mes hanches et m'installe entre ses jambes. Je me pose contre lui. Nous regardons le crépuscule.

Une fois la nuit noire atteinte. Il bouge légèrement. Met sa tête prés de mon oreille

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, les ondes disaient qu'ils avaient perdu le rossignol.

-Je me suis cachée dans la maison de Zora. Et je lui ai volé sa brouette.

-Dis donc c'est un sacré programme.

-Edward, comment je peux vivre avec cela.

-Là est une grande question. Il y en a qui deviennent fous des images qui traînent dans leurs têtes. D'autres sont plus terre à terre et voit le côté positif des choses.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de positif dans le fait d'ôter une vie.

-Bella, tu n'as pas fait que de voler une brouette. Tu as sauvé des hommes et un plus particulièrement.

-J'ai fait feu sur un ado, Edward. Comment...

-Raconte-moi.

-Il a tiré mais son arme s'est enraillée. Il criait, j'ai paniqué. J'ai sorti mon arme.

Je me reconcentre sur l'horizon, comme si le crépuscule était toujours là.

Il se positionne face à moi.

Il prend mon menton dans sa main, il me force à le regarder.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis heureux que tu aies dû faire cela. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais pas avec moi, ce soir assis sur ces dunes à regarder le soleil qui est parti depuis longtemps.

-Je n'aurais pas vu le dénouement d'Alice et Jasper.

-Oh Dieu merci, ils ont réussis.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je le pense aussi. Bella tu répondrais à mes questions ?

-Lance-toi, je me repositionne dos contre lui.

-Oh peux-tu patienté dix minutes s'il te plaît, je reviens.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il revient avec un panier. Il l'ouvre. En sort une couverture qu'il met au sol. Il me fait signe de m'y installer. Il sort une lampe à pétrole.

-Non Madame, pour le dîner aux chandelles, il va falloir se livrer un peu plus. Ce soir c'est lampe à pétrole.

Je ris.

Il sort du pain, jambon, beurre, salade, œuf, tomate assiette couvert et verre.

Je le regarde et hausse le sourcil.

-Oh ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim !

-Oh non, je meurs de faim.

-Bon appétit.

Nous attaquons notre pic nique sous les étoiles de Libye.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est une superbe idée.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

-D'accord, pas de langue de bois, pas de mensonge.

-D'accord, mais pour toi aussi.

-Pourquoi t'être engagée.

-J'ai suivi les filles.

-Quoi ?

-Elles ont signés car le sergent recruteur leur avait fait les yeux doux.

-Et ça n'a pas marché pour toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Idem.

-Oh je voulais fuir la maison, et j'ai toujours aimé les hélicos. Alors il comblait deux de mes demandes.

-Pourquoi vouloir fuir de la maison ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment Bella.

-Non pas de langue de bois.

-Bien je répondrais à cette question si tu me dis ce qui se passe dans six mois chez toi.

Je le dévisage. J'ai des larmes qui se présentent dans mes yeux.

Je baisse la tête.

-Bella, non. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

-Ce n'est pas toi Edward.

-OK, on change de sujet.

Je relève la tête.

-Âge ?

-25.

-27.

-Tu habites où ?

-Je suis née à Forks, mais j'habite à Seattle avec Alice et Rose.

-Pas de petit ami ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il me regarde et essaye de lire dans mon regard.

-Oh. Bien on change de sujet.

-Et toi ?

-Bella, je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais non idiot, cela je l'ai vu. Je veux savoir si quelqu'un t'attends dans ta vie civile.

-J'ai eu quelqu'un pendant un long moment. Mais maintenant, elle ne m'attend plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh disons, qu'elle a préféré se rapprocher de sa bouteille de sky.

-Je comprends.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas répondu

-Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé ?

-Pour surveiller mes sœurs.

-Bella.

-Edward.

-J'ai compris, on ne parle pas de quelqu'un, et de ce qui t'attend dans six mois. À moins que les deux soient liés.

Je le pousse dans le sable. Il se défend et se positionne sur moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens la tension monter entre nous deux.

-Edward pousse-toi, où tu vas devoirs t'excuser encore une fois, il me regarde, se redresse.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me repousses alors que nous avons des sentiments.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi, d'aimer, d'être aimer ?

-On peut le résumer comme cela.

-Personne n'a le droit de forcer une autre personne pour des sentiments, Bella. L'amour, je te parle du véritable amour, ne doit pas être commandé.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Bella !

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-OK, alors jouons. La couleur de tes yeux.

Je le regarde dubitative. Il me fait se sourire en coin.

-Où habites-tu ?

-Ici, je dirais.

-Dans la vie civile je veux dire.

-Oh mes parents habitent près de Tacoma.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin, alors.

-Non en effet. Que faisais-tu dans la vie civile ?

-Oh et bien j'étais infirmière à l'hôpital de Seattle et toi ?

-Moi, j'étais pilote d'hélicoptère dans le service médicalisé d'urgence.

-Comment as-tu fini pilote ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir la tête dans les nuages. Mes parents voulaient que je vive mes rêves. Ils ont conclu un marché, si j'obtenais mon diplôme d'architecte, ils me payaient mes leçons de vol.

-Tu es architecte ?

-Oui, mais je m'éclate plus dans le ciel.

-J'avais pu remarquer. Que vas-tu faire après ?

-Je vais sûrement reprendre mon poste de pilote, et toi ?

-Oh je ne sais pas. Tout va changer, alors on verra bien.

-Je ne comprends pas, Bella. Tu fais ce job avec tellement de volonté. Le contact avec les autres, tu ne te poses jamais de questions. Tu fonces et cela te réussi. Tu es épanouie lorsque tu sauves une personne, alors pourquoi changer de vie ?

-Je n'aurai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, pourquoi faire quelque chose qui ne te convient pas ?

-Ce n'est pas que cela ne me convient pas. Je ne connaissais que cette vie, mais depuis que je suis ici, ma vision des priorités change. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions et malheureusement je n'ai toujours aucune réponse. Tu sais d'un côté il y a une vie toute tracée, définie sans danger. Plus de question, il me reste qu'à rentrer, me laisser guider et obéir comme une bonne épouse. D'un autre coté, ici j'ai découvert que la vie doit être vécue, elle est si fragile, si importante, si éphémère. Tu te rends compte, ces gens se battent pour leur liberté, leur avenir. Et nous bon soldat, on intervient alors que cette vie ne nous appartient pas. Beaucoup de nous seront blessés, traumatisés, ou mort. Mais eux, ils se battent pour leur croyance. Ils sont prêts à perdre toute leur famille, du moment que leur pays change. Ils sont prêts à tout donner. Les hommes se font égorger, les femmes violées et nous on arrive avec nos flingues pour soit disant les aider. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir aider la famille de l'ado que j'ai tué. Ces gens de l'oasis, ils nous offrent le repas toutes les semaines et quel repas. Ils n'ont pas de chaussure, ils n'ont pas de lait pour leur enfant. Et le peu qu'ils ont, ils nous le donne. Car pour eux nous sommes des dieux. Tu parles de dieux, nous savons que chez nous, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous savons que peut importe le vainqueur de cette guerre. Notre famille vivra heureuse sous le ciel de l'Amérique. Et moi je me pose des questions sur mon futur. Je ne sais même pas si j'aimerai vivre demain. La vie est tellement différente ici. Rien qu'une chanson sur les ondes, redonne espoir aux hommes. Un sourire le matin de la bonne personne, et c'est toute ta journée qui s'illumine. J'ai envie de rentrer, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vivre la vie qui m'attend. Et si j'ose contrarier les plans déjà mis en place. Je vais les détruire. Je vais les rendre malheureux. Alors que si je fais ce qui est prévu, tout le monde sera heureux.

-Les autres oui, mais toi ?

-Tu penses que je dois rendre malheureux plusieurs personnes pour mon bonheur. C'est égoïste.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas épouser cet homme car cela rendra les gens heureux autour de toi ?

-C'est ce qui est prévu.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu me repousses, pour un homme que tu n'aime pas ?

-J'y tiens mais peut-être pas comme je le devrais. Mon père me dit que l'amour viendra avec le temps.

-Et ta mère, elle dit quoi ?

-Ma mère ne dit plus rien depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Au démarrage, elle a rencontré les Quileute, et le père de Jacob. Le chef de la tribu. Elle est tombée amoureuse de ces traditions, de cette vie. Elle a toujours voulu que je vive dans cette culture. Alors lorsque je suis venue au monde, ma mère m'a unie à Jacob. J'ai été élevé dans la tradition Quileute. Ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture, nous avions 6 ans. Selon la tradition, je devenais responsable de famille. Mon père a voulu maintenir le rêve de ma mère.

-Tu vas épouser ce Jacob parce que ta défunte mère t'a unie à lui étant enfant ?

-La tradition, je ne te demande pas de comprendre. C'est mon éducation.

-Et toi, là-dedans ? Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir ? Tu te plis à toutes ces conneries par ce que ton entourage l'a décidé pour toi. Bella, la vie ce n'est pas cela. Avec tout ce que tu vis ici, tout ce que tu vois. Tu leur permets de gérer ta vie. Laisse-moi te poser une question, tu l'aimes ce Jacob ?

-La question n'est pas là Edward. Je dois l'épouser. Il est en ce moment même en train de tout préparer pour la cérémonie. Il faut que la tradition soit respectée. Il deviendra chef de sa tribu. Et cette dernière ne pourra survivre que si cette union se fait.

-En quoi le fait de s'unir à lui fera survivre la tribu ?

-Jacob doit épouser sa promise pour devenir chef. Seuls les enfants de cette union ont le pouvoir de protéger la continuité des saisons.

-Et tu crois à tout cela ?

-Non, je n'y crois pas, mais la tribu y croit. Et quand je te parle de tribu, je te parle de cent vingt six indiens. Crois-tu que je dois anéantir cent vingt six vies pour ne sauver que la mienne ? Je connais ces gens, leurs visages, le son de leurs voix. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je te l'ai dit, ce que je ressens ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. Ma vie est tracée, destinée.

-C'est injuste et cruelle.

-Pour qui Edward ?

-Mais pour toi, ils ont pensé à toi ?

-D'après la légende, seule la vie terrestre est consacrée à la tribu. Les esprits des anciens veilleront à ce que ma prochaine vie réponde à tous mes désirs. Pour eux ce n'est pas un fardeau, mais un cadeau. Tu te consacres allez quatre vingt années de ta vie terrestre pour une tribu et après tu as l'éternité pour vivre selon tes souhaits. Je suis leur « Aïyana, leur fleur éternelle ». Grâce à cette union, je donnerais les descendants et le premier fils deviendra chef à son tour. Il accomplira sa tâche sur la continuité des saisons, alors le monde continuera sa route et la tribu pourra vivre dans son harmonie.

-Si j'ai tout compris et arrête-moi si je me trompe. Tu vas épouser ce Jacob après avoir vécu l'Enfer ici. Cet homme que tu n'aimes pas, tout en respectant une tradition, pour leur apporter un chef de tribu afin de le laisser te toucher pour avoir un fils. Et ceci pour qu'il devienne chef à son tour, et protéger la continuité des saisons. Tout en sachant pertinemment que cela n'est pas la réalité, et pour ne pas blesser la moralité d'une centaine de personnes et respecter le souhait d'une femme qui n'a jamais pensé que tu voudrais vivre ta propre vie, faire tes propres choix. C'est bien cela, ou j'en ai oublié ?

-Dans le langage de ton monde c'est bien résumé.

-Je ne le permettrais pas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Il doit bien existé un moyen. Bella, dis-moi qu'il existe un moyen.

-Je suis désolée, s'il y en a un, je ne le connais pas. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, mais cela est écrit. Alors il doit être accompli.

-Et toi tu es d'accord avec cela ?

-Non Edward, je ne le suis pas. J'aimerais. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vivre ce que j'ai envie de vivre, de découvrir, de sentir, de me donner, d'aimer et être aimer en retour, de découvrir tout sur l'amour, ses caresses, les sensations de se sentir comblée, pleine avec l'élu de son cœur. De voir l'homme que l'on aime jouir de bonheur alors que nous partageons nos corps. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser et sentir ces papillons, laisser cette sensation lorsque je te touche allez jusqu'au bout, me dire que ma vie est celle que je voudrais, avec toi. Avoir un avenir, avec la personne que j'aime, construire notre avenir ensemble. Avoir des enfants et les voir jouer dans le jardin, non dans le jardin de ce chalet parce que c'est la tradition mais dans le jardin de notre maison. Celle que nous aurions choisi, payé, aménagé. Oh oui Edward, je le souhaiterais tellement et le pire c'est que je suis sûre d'être la plus heureuse des femmes et de te rendre heureux. Mais je ne peux pas, ce bonheur n'est pas pour moi, et je n'ai pas le droit de me l'attribuer. La moindre faute portera ces conséquences. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à les assumer.

Il me regarde, ouvre grand les yeux. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. Je lui ai tout livré et maintenant. C'est malin Bella.

-Bella, je voudrais tellement te faire découvrir tout cela et te combler.

-Et après quoi ? On va jouer les amoureux, pendant six mois. Et après je me retrouve seule face à mes pères, j'abandonne ma famille, mes amis. Je blesse leur croyance et tant pis s'ils ne se relèvent pas. Je ne peux pas Edward je suis leur Aïyana. Je ne les ferais pas souffrir.

-Mais et toi, et nous ?

-Je suis désolée. Merci pour le pic nique.

Je me lève et je pars me réfugier sous ma tente.

-Bella, attends.

Je cours de plus en plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes larmes. Je me réfugie sous ma tente. Je branche mon PC. Il est en ligne. Je m'essuie les yeux.

_-Hey, l'indien._

_-Bonjour mon amour._

_-Comment vas-tu et la famille ?_

_-Tout le monde va bien. Et toi ?_

_-Je vais bien._

_-Bella tu me manques, les anciens ont demandé quand tu rentrais ?_

_-Pour le moment, je suis en service._

_-Ils ont parlé du bombardement de Koufra. C'est là-bas que tu es, non ?_

_-Oh, la base est juste à côté, nous n'avons rien._

_-Tu es allez là-bas ?_

_-C'est mon métier._

_-Mais c'est dangereux, ils se battent._

_-C'est ce que les hommes font, et le fait d'être en guerre le légalise._

_-Bella, une Aïyana, ne doit pas se battre. Nous allons te faire rapatrier._

_-Hors de question, je te l'interdis._

_-Ta place n'est pas là-bas. Mais auprès de la tribu._

_-Jacob ne recommence pas. On en a déjà parlé. Je suis ici et j'y reste._

_-Nous ferons rapatrier Alice et Rose._

_-Et les autres soldats, tu les laisses dans le désert ?_

_-Bella, tu as rencontré quelqu'un. Tu sais que le conseil des femmes..._

_-Jacob, arrête. Stop. Je connais mon engagement. Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le conseil des femmes._

_-Bella, je t'aime._

_-Idem._

_-Bella !_

_-Idem c'est tout pareil._

_-Comment vont Alice et Rose ?_

_-Elles vont bien, des journées plus dures que d'autres mais elles ont trouvé de quoi s'occuper._

_-Et toi ?_

_-Je joue de la guitare et je cours beaucoup._

_-Bella, réponds à ma question._

_-Et toi, tu t'occupes à quoi ?_

_-Oh avec Leah, tu sais la cousine d'Émilie, nous avançons. Elle a beaucoup de connaissance dans la tradition. C'est une bonne personne. Elle m'aide souvent et elle cuisine des petits plats pour papa et moi. Tu connais nos talents cuisiniers._

_-Elle a l'air vraiment bien. Contente qu'elle s'occupe de vous._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella. Elle est juste une amie._

_-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Dis-moi comment va Charlie ?_

_-Il bosse beaucoup, je lui donnerais de tes nouvelles._

_-Je lui ai envoyé des messages. Veille sur lui Jacob et sur la famille._

_-Bella, tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. À bientôt Jacob._

_-Je t'aime Bella, la prochaine fois on pourra brancher la cam ?_

_-Idem et OK pour la cam._

J'éteins mon ordi. Je prends mes affaires et vais me doucher.

En revenant de la douche, Edward est devant ma tente. Il attend.

-Edward, que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu es parti comme une voleuse, je t'ai appelé.

-Edward, je ne suis pas bonne pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire croire en quelque chose qui ne doit pas arriver. Je t'ai expliqué les raisons. Je...

Il se lève et me prend le visage entre ses mains.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas tout cela. Mais je vais trouver un moyen de nous réunir. Et de cela je te le promets.

-Edward pourquoi faire cela. Tu es magnifique, les filles tombent à tes pieds. Pourquoi ne te contente tu pas de choisir parmi celles-là ?

Je déglutis, mes paroles me font mal. Je ne l'imagine pas avec une autre mais c'est le mieux pour lui. Il m'oubliera et sera heureux. Après tout nous ne ressentons que des sentiments. Il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à les oublier.

-Bella, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Que je baise d'autres filles pour t'oublier ?

-Pour faire ta vie.

-Bella, je ne veux personne d'autre. Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

-Edward, je te l'ai dit. Au final, nous allons souffrir. Alors pourquoi s'infliger cela si nous savons déjà que la souffrance et la tristesse dominera sur notre relation. J'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Je n'ai aucun droit de t'infliger cela.

Je m'approche de lui et lui pose la main sur la joue.

-Edward, ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant. Tu es partout dans mes jours, mes pensées, mes nuits. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser à toi comme cela. Les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi, ne m'aident pas. J'en suis flattée, mais cela va te faire souffrir et je ne le supporte pas. Vis ta vie mon amour, oublie-moi et vole le plus haut que tu peux. Fais de toi un homme heureux et trouve une femme pour te combler et t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Le fait de te savoir heureux et aimé, est le seul moyen que j'ai de me sentir bien et d'affronter ma future vie. Je t'en prie Edward, ne complique pas la situation. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai tout ma vie. Alors, je t'en supplie, déchaîne ta haine, toute la colère et ta détresse sur moi mais ne n'aime pas, je ne te mérite pas.

Je lui caresse le visage, il y a une tristesse et une souffrance dans son regard. Ça me fait mal.

Je lui embrasse la joue, j'y mets tout mon amour. Je respire son parfum. J'imprime cette sensation dans mon corps, ma tête, mes souvenirs, et j'entre sous ma tente.

-Adieu mon amour.

-Bella, non !

Il ouvre ma tente, il me regarde. Il s'approche de moi, je me recule.

-Sors d'ici Edward, s'il te plaît.

-Non, Bella. Tu me dévoiles ta vie, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Et tu me demandes de laisser tomber. Non, Bella. Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je ne sais pas comment je vais le faire, mais une chose est sur, tu n'épouseras pas cet homme.

-Edward c'est mon choix.

-Et bien c'est un mauvais choix.

-Pour toi, mais dis-moi, toi tu m'offres quoi ? Une partie de jambe en l'air sur une table sergent chef Big love, sors d'ici et ne reviens pas.

Il me dévisage. Il a le visage crispé.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas Bella, je ne me tournerais pas de toi.

-Tu ne me connais pas. Je peux faire en sorte de te facilité la tâche. Je ne veux pas de toi.

Il s'approche de moi.

-Un jour Bella je poserais mes lèvres sur les tiennes, cela n'est pas une promesse, c'est une certitude.

Je lui donne une grande claque. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et me regarde.

-Je te l'ai dit, la dernière fois. Ne me frappe plus. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me gifler, il m'attrape et me couche sur le lit. Il se positionne à califourchon sur moi, il tient mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il se penche sur moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je tiens trop à toi, ma fraise aux yeux chocolat. N'aies pas peur. Je ne poserais pas mes lèvres sur les tiennes, tout de suite. Ce n'est pas digne d'un premier baiser. Mais je vais te lécher le cou et m'occuper de ce petit bout de peau qu'il y a entre ton oreille et ton cou. Tu vas ressentir mon désir, mon amour. Et je te laisserai. La prochaine fois que tu lèveras la main sur moi, ce sera un appel pour une autre découverte. Alors je t'en prie frappe-moi encore et encore afin que je puisse m'occuper de ton corps. Je t'aime Bella, et peu importe le mal que tu veuilles me faire. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Il se penche et commence à m'embrasser le cou, il me picore. Il me regarde humidifie ses lèvres. À chaque pression de ses lèvres contre moi, une décharge de chaleur se fait sentir dans mon corps. Il m'embrasse puis sa langue vient jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille. Je gémis sous ses caresses. Il continue sur cet endroit, sa respiration se fait plus rapide plus intense et comme il l'a dit tous mes sens s'éveillent. Je sens mon humidité entre mes jambes, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Mon corps en veut plus. Il le réclame lui, dans tout son être. Il me susurre des mots d'amour. Je gémis. Puis je m'abandonne à lui. À ce moment précis, il relève sa tête et me regarde.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Il se redresse et me laisse en plan. Je le regarde partir. Il ne se retourne même pas.

Je tape des mains et des pieds sur mon lit. Je suis bonne pour une autre douche.

-Sergent chef Masen je vous déteste, criai-je.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, puis il rigole.

Je l'entends partir au pas de course.

Après une douche, je me couche et tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin plutôt ceux du sergent chef Masen et dans mes rêves, il ne s'arrête pas à mon cou.


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Glaswinthe est ma correctrice, merci encore à elle.

**Chapitre 8 : Parachute**

15h00, je suis en tenue d'apparat, devant le bureau du major. Ce matin je suis allée voir Esmée qui m'a expliqué son poste auprès de Carlisle sur le terrain. Elle m'a dit que souvent elle rentrait en pleure mais que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait cela à sa vie. Elle en parle avec tellement de ressentiment, de respect, que cela m'a décidé. Si je peux faire quelque chose de ma vie, de moi-même c'est bien cela.

-Entrez Madame.

-Merci Soldat.

J'entre dans le bureau, je fais mon salut et me positionne en fixe devant eux.

-Oh, Madame Swan, avez-vous prie votre décision ?

-Oui Major, j'accepte la mission.

-Bien alors vous commencerez votre entraînement dès demain. Huit heures zéro zéro.

-Merci Major.

-Rompez Madame.

Je salue et sors du bureau.

Je vais en direction de ma tente pour me changer. En route je croise Jasper.

-Madame, le costume prend l'air ?

-Non, soldat, je viens d'avoir l'opportunité d'égayer ma vie.

-Vous avez accepté l'offre du docteur Cullen ?

-Oui, comment en avez-vous entendu parler ?

-Oh Madame, j'ai un don pour soutirer des informations auprès d'une jolie femme.

Je lui souris.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Beaucoup mieux, vous lui avez manqué hier soir.

En entendant ces mots, mon corps se rappelle le traitement et les sensations qu'il a subi. Je rougis.

Il hausse les sourcils, et me sourit.

-Bien je t'enterais de me rattraper alors.

-Je vous fais confiance.

-Oh Soldat Whitlock, merci.

-Merci à vous Madame, la guerre sera plus sûre avec nous à nos côtés, il se tourne et reprend sa route.

Je suis de retour à l'hôpital, demain j'aurai dû être de perm, mais le major a changé le programme.

Je finis mon service, les patients vont bien. Comme chaque jour, à la fin de mon service, je vais voir le sergent Volturi. Il se remet bien. Nous parlons un peu de tout pendant un quart d'heure. Il est gentil.

Je vais me changer, c'est fou le nombre de fois où l'on se change ici.

Je rejoins les filles qui m'attendent sous le hangar. Rose et Emmett sont inséparables, ils sont à décoller. Mais Rose n'a jamais été aussi éblouissante. Elle en a même oublié ces sarcasmes sur Jacob. Elle n'a jamais compris notre relation.

Ce soir, les gars ont réservés un foyer. C'est eux qui font à manger. Nous n'avons qu'à nous préparer.

Nous voici donc toutes les trois devant le foyer, en tenue du soir.

Lors de notre arrivée, les hommes ont vêtus leur tenue d'apparat.

Nous les regardons, ils sont magnifiques. Edward est en retrait, je penche la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il me fait son sourire en coin et entre dans le foyer. Je suis accueillie par Tom.

-Bella, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, Tom.

-J'ai appris que le sergent Volturi se remettait.

-Oui, il semble que je ne l'ai pas tué.

-Oh Bella, tu n'es pas capable de cela.

-Si tu en es sûr.

J'entends un air de guitare en fond de pièce. La voix d'Edward se fait entendre. « Manhattan Kaboul ».

J'adore cette chanson. Je le rejoins. Nous chantons ensemble ces paroles si réelles pour nous.

Il se lève et m'embrasse la joue en passant la main dans son dos. Je frémis sous son geste, il le sent et me sourit. Je rougis et je mords ma lèvre. Je vais pour lui mettre un petit coup de poing, il a un regard amusé. Je retiens mon coup et lui tire la langue. Il rigole.

-Bella.

Je me retourne, Carlisle et Esmée sont là.

-Oh cela me fait plaisir de vous voir en dehors de l'hôpital.

-Nous aussi, Bella. Comment va mon infirmière en second.

-Oh pour le moment bien on verra demain.

J'imite le comportement et l'intonation du major.

-Vous commencerez votre entraînement à huit heures zéro zéro.

Ils se mettent à rire.

-Demain, quel entraînement, lance Edward.

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit. Elle prend la place d'Esmée sur le terrain.

Il me regarde, avec une certaine inquiétude dans son regard.

-Qui se charge de l'entraînement ? demande Edward.

-Le sergent chef Volturi Démétri, répond Carlisle.

-Volturi, comme le soldat blessé ?

-C'est son frère.

-Oh !

Esmée s'approche de moi. Elle a un sac de tissu dans la main.

-Bella, ceci est pour toi, pour ton engagement dans les anges gardiens.

-Quel ange gardien ?

-Avec ton accord aujourd'hui auprès du Major, tu deviens un ange gardien.

Elle me tend le petit sac. Je l'ouvre, c'est une broche. Elle représente des ailes comme celle des pilotes avec un anneau d'ange au centre sous les ailes il y a une inscription « Rossignol ».

-C'est magnifique.

Esmée me tend la main, je lui tends, elle me l'accroche et m'embrasse.

Je sens une larme coulée. Elle me l'essuie de son doigt.

-Merci à toi Bella, tu seras un ange magnifique. Lorsque tu auras fini ta formation, tu auras le second galon. Te voilà baptisée Rossignol ton nom de code.

-Bella.

Je me retourne et regarde Carlisle. Il me tend une plaque de militaire.

Je la regarde. Il y a mon nom civil, mon nom de baptême et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Je relève la tête.

-Puis-je me permettre ? me dit-il.

Je me tourne et relève mes cheveux. Edward est en face de moi. Il me regarde fièrement. Il me sourit mais je vois qu'au fond de lui une certaine peur est là.

Je sens les doigts de Carlisle, sur mon cou. Il décroche mon collier, ajoute la plaque, et me le remet en place.

Je pose instinctivement ma main dessus.

Il me serre dans ses bras.

Je me laisse faire même si c'est le deuxième câlin de la journée et que je ne suis pas très câlin.

Alice et Rose me regardent et rigolent.

-C'est pour cela la soirée, lance Jasper.

-Oui nous allons fêter cela. Demain Bella part pour une semaine de terrain.

-Quoi ?

-Oui à huit heures zéro zéro.

La soirée se passa super bien. Nous rigolons tous. Nous mangeons le repas d'Esmée. Des lasagnes. Elles sont délicieuses. Nous chantons et dansons.

À la fin de la soirée, Edward me raccompagne jusqu'à ma tente.

-Edward, merci mais je connais le chemin.

-Je voulais te parler en privée.

-Oh, je t'écoute.

-Bella, le sergent chef Volturi, n'est pas réputé pour ces bonnes manières et sa douceur. Tu vas partir une semaine complète et tu vas me manquer. Je voulais être un moment seul avec toi.

-Edward, je ne...

-Je ne te demande rien, Bella. Juste un moment. Une conversation entre ami.

-Bien de quoi veux-tu parler ? je lui ouvre ma tente.

Il entre et s'installe sur la chaise près du bureau.

-Edward tourne toi s'il te plaît.

Il se tourne.

-J'aurai pu t'aider si tu le souhaites.

-Sergent chef Masen, retournez-vous et taisez-vous.

-Bien Madame.

Je me dévêtis et enfile mon pyjama.

-Edward, je sais que ce n'est que des peurs irrationnelles, mais peux-tu jeter un œil sur mes sœurs pendant mon absence ?

-Je pense que Jaz et Em seront plus aptes pour cela.

-Je parlais vis-à-vis d'eux.

-Oh, et à quelle heure doivent-elles rentrer ?

-Ne te moques pas de moi, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour elle.

-Je le serais, mais qui sera présent pour toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord, ne commence pas à me materner. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

-Bella.

-OK viens là.

Je lui montre mon lit.

-Allonge-toi en tout bien tout honneur.

-Oui Madame.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime faire le soir ?

-L'amour ?

-Je ne connais pas cela.

-Tu veux dire que tu es...

-Oui, je te l'ai dit, la tradition.

Il me dévisage, secoue la tête. Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Alors non, que aimes-tu faire le soir.

-Si nous étions à la maison, je m'installerai sur ton torse pendant que nous regarderions un film. Mais je n'ai pas cela ici. Donc je te propose un livre ou de la musique.

-Allons-y pour de la musique.

Il s'installe sur le lit, je me positionne à ses côtés. Je me colle à lui et pose ma main sur son torse. La tête sur son corps de rêve.

-Edward, pourquoi vouloir partir de chez toi ?

-Oh je suppose que c'est à moi de me livrer ce soir.

-Ce serait gentil.

-Et comme je suis un gentil ami sur le quel tu peux te reposer.

-Ne cherche pas à ce que je te tape pour éviter le sujet.

-Bien, alors c'est parti, pour une histoire des plus banales mais qui est ma vie. À la fin de mes études j'ai rencontré cette fille, Jane. On s'entendait super bien, tout était super. Bonne entente, complicité. Elle est jolie, gentille. Bref tu comprends le principe. Après deux mois ensembles, nous nous présentons nos parents. Tout se passe à merveille. Trois mois plus tard, nous emménageons ensemble. Nous étions heureux. Ce jour là, le matin elle m'a demandé de me faire porter pâle, une journée pour nous avait-elle dit. Mais les secours n'ont pas de journée de pause. Après l'avoir embrassé, je suis parti et je lui ai promis que ce n'était que parti remise. Le soir en rentrant du travail, elle s'est faite agressée. Moi j'étais pilote et c'est lorsque l'on a chargé dans l'hélico je le l'ai reconnue. Ils ont fait ce qu'il pouvait mais le mal n'a pu être réparé. Ils l'ont violée et battue. Elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant. Ils l'ont détruite. Je me suis occupé d'elle, mais elle refusait tout contact. Sa famille m'a reproché mon absence de ce jour et mes parents ont essayés de nous aider. Un soir alors que je rentrais de la maison, elle était ivre encore une fois. Elle a essayé de se jeter par la fenêtre. Je l'ai fait hospitalisée et mes parents n'ont pas compris comment je pouvais me débarrasser d'elle alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Ils ne savent pas qu'elle a voulu mettre fin à sa vie, que je n'interrompais pas pour la première fois ses projets. Ils m'ont dit des paroles inoubliables. Et il a fallu que je parte. Je ne pouvais plus rester vivre là-bas. Je me suis engagé.

Il regarde le sommet de la tente, sa respiration est courte. Il ne bouge pas.

Je me redresse et lui embrasse la joue.

-Merci de me confier cela.

-On avait dit que c'était mon tour.

-Elle ne te manque pas ?

-J'avoue que l'amitié que nous avions avant tout cela me manque, mais c'est tout.

-Tu l'as aimé pourtant ?

-J'ai aimé l'idée que je me faisais de la vie à deux. Avec le recul, je me dis que nous étions plus des amis fidèles qu'amoureux. Bella, j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit pour ton avenir mais ce Jacob, il t'aime vraiment. Ne te détrompe pas, mais comment peut-il savoir s'il t'aime par amour ou par obligation tout comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change, Edward ? Que ce soit par amour ou par obligation, nos routes sont définies.

-J'ai dû mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous laissez traiter de la sorte alors qu'ici les gens se battent pour leur liberté. Merde Bella, cela ne te ressemble pas. Je n'arrive pas à admettre que tu vas épouser cet homme.

-Edward, s'il te plaît. Peux-tu changer de sujet. Je ne voudrais pas me disputer avec toi maintenant. Je pars demain pour une semaine, on ne peut pas remettre cette discussion à mon retour ?

-Bien Madame, je le planifie sur mon emploi du temps.

-Ne soit pas idiot, cela ne te va pas. Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit.

-Et que suis censé comprendre ?

-Je sais ce que je te demande est égoïste, irraisonnable, mais j'aime te sentir contre moi. Je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. Et comme tu es un super ami gentil sur lequel je peux me reposer je me suis dit que tu accepterais de rester auprès de moi pour une nuit.

Il se lève et se met à l'aise, il s'installe en me collant un peu plus contre lui. Il embrasse le sommet de mon crane. Il me regarde profondément, intensément et il embrasse avec toute la douceur qu'il peut mon front.

-Bonne nuit mon rossignol.

-Merci, bonne nuit mon pilote.

Je le sens sentir mes cheveux, il se décontracte, se pause pour un instant. C'est ma première nuit avec un homme. Et elle est magnifique. Je suis dans les bras de mon pilote. Je me laisse emporter par cette sensation de bien-être, de sécurité, d'amour et je m'endors dans ses bras.

(…)

-Bella, mon rossignol, Bella, allez Bella.

J'ouvre un œil, je suis dans ses bras. Il me caresse le dos, il me regarde.

-Bonjour mon rossignol, tu pars dans deux heures. Allez debout.

-Bonjour pilote, bien dormi ?

Je lui embrasse le menton.

-Comme un bébé mais une personne m'a réveillé cette nuit. Tu parles dans ton sommeil, tu le sais ?

-OH mon Dieu, et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oh j'adore entendre mon prénom lié à ton cœur. Tu sais que tu réponds aux questions aussi. Ce passage était marrant.

-Edward Masen. Tu vas tout me dire.

-Habille-toi, fais tes lignes, je te retrouve au Mess.

Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte de la tente. Il se retourne.

-Oh Bella, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me redresse, je le regarde et lui envoie mon oreiller. Il l'évite et rigole comme un fou. Il sort.

Je suis partie pour mon footing matinal. Il m'aime, il a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela lorsque quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime. Jacob me l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Mon cœur s'est ouvert d'un coup. Une immense sensation de plaisir, bien-être chaleur, promesse s'est mise là. Je me sens vivre et heureuse. Comment je vais faire. Je suis amoureuse d'un homme et fiancée à un autre. En gros je suis dans la merde. Bien jouer Bella. Il faut que j'arrive à en parler à quelqu'un. Mon confident est Jacob en tant normal, mais je ne peux pas lui confier cela. Alice, non, elle va s'inquiéter. Rose, pour la neutralité on repassera. Merde. Bon pour le moment, je vais faire cet entraînement et on verra après.

J'entre dans le Mess, ils sont tous là. Edward a préparé mon plateau. Il me sourit.

J'embrasse les autres. Alice et Rose me regardent bizarrement. Mais je me concentre sur mon départ. Le petit repas se passe dans la bonne humeur.

J'embrasse tout le monde. Et je me rends à mon rendez-vous avec le soldat Volturi.

**Edward pov**

Je la regarde partir pour sa semaine d'Enfer. J'ai une boule dans le creux de mon ventre, un vide. Je respire à plein poumon. Je ramasse mon plateau, et je sors. Emmett m'attend.

-Sergent Chef en mal d'amour au rapport.

-Emmett ne commence pas.

-Oh à ce point, allez raconte tout à papa.

Je le regarde, il est assis dans le siège pilote. Il me tend une tige.

Je la prends et me pose dans le siège à ses côtés. Je regarde le ciel.

-Edward, j'ai voulu venir te lever ce matin, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre. Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

-Oui Emmett, mais pas de la façon dont tu penses.

-Oh et en quoi elle consistait ?

-Juste à la prendre dans mes bras et la sentir contre moi toute la nuit.

-Oh dur !

-Tu n'imagines même pas surtout lorsqu'on se colle à toi en se frottant pendant que l'on gémit ton prénom.

-Et bah merde. Le sergent Big love n'agit pas sur ce rossignol ?

-C'est plus compliqué que cela. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Explique et on va t'aider.

-Disons pour faire simple que ma vie de galère est passée alors que la sienne est à venir. Et elle le sait.

-Je comprends rien mais fais comme si, cela pourra t'aider d'en parler.

-Merci frérot, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne personne.

-Ouaip si tu le dis. Il n'empêche que tu es accro.

-Elle est si différente. Si belle.

-Le petit cœur du sergent chef Masen est pris. Mesdemoiselles allez ranger vos strings et sortez vos mouchoirs. Le plus beau célibataire de cette base a donné son cœur.

Je le regarde, il a un sourire énorme qui illumine son visage.

Je secoue la tête.

-Allez je fonce, j'ai entraînement avec James.

-Bonne journée à toi.

Je vais au transmission.

-Sergent chef Masen, changement de programme.

-À vos ordres Caporal.

-Vous partez en largage. Deux personnes au niveau de Dakhla. Un soldat et un ange. Il semblerait que la relève ait besoin de formation dans le désert.

-Je décolle dans combien de temps, Caporal ?

-Dès que le sergent chef Volturi a fini l'instruction parachute.

-Je peux peut-être aller donner un coup de main ?

-Du moment que vous avez fini votre job.

-Merci caporal.

Me voilà dans la salle de commande, je prends ma feuille de route. Je vais préparer mon tigre.

Elle arrive, elle a un baluchon plus lourd qu'elle sur le dos. Je voudrais tellement aller l'aider. Le sergent Volturi porte le sien mais il parait moins lourd. Elle ne dit rien, elle avance. Elle a ce regard déterminé. Elle le suit. Il avance vers le hangar.

-Sergent chef McCarthy, l'installation est faite ?

-Oui Sergent chef Volturi.

-Alors commençons le massacre.

Elle grogne, elle pose son baluchon.

Il lui lance un harnais. Elle relève la tête et le menace des yeux.

-Il y a un problème, Madame ?

-Vous savez que l'éducation des soldats devrait être obligatoire ?

-Sûrement, mais l'éducation pour tuer un homme ne nécessite pas de vous traiter comme une princesse.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai pris du galon, je suis une princesse. Sergent chef, je vous demandais juste de viser lorsque vous lancer un objet.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faciliter la vie.

-Je sais et vous accomplissez cette mission avec merveille. Repos soldat.

Je souri. Elle a de la répartie.

Il enfile le harnais, elle le regarde faire et elle entre dans le sien.

-Bien Madame, vous allez répéter le geste que je vais vous montrer.

Elle hoche la tête. Il monte dans l'hélico en réparation et monter sur cale dans le hangar.

Emmett a installé un matelas au sol.

Le soldat Volturi, lui explique le nom, l'utilité, et le maniement de son parachute.

Il lui décompte le timing du saut, phase par phase. Elle est concentrée. Ses mains imitent ses gestes au même moment. Je crois même qu'elle a un peu d'avance sur lui.

Il saute tire sur la poignée et fait une roulade sur le tapis.

Je la regarde monter à bord du tigre. Elle se place devant la porte latérale. Elle lui répète ce qu'il vient de dire. À une exception près. Elle emploie des termes civils. Il l'a dévisage. Elle saute et roule sur le matelas. Elle se relève.

-Madame, avez-vous déjà sauté en parachute ?

-Oui Sergent chef.

-Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

-Oh pardon mais vous m'avez juste dit que la seule chose que vous désirez entendre de ma bouche de princesse était, Oui Sergent chef.

-Bien donc ce temps était perdu pour rien, nous le rattraperons donc. Y a-t-il autre chose pour lequel vous avez été formé ?

-Le Sergent Chef Masen m'a enseigné les bases du tir.

-Le sergent chef Masen, bien vérifions.

Il l'entraîne derrière le hangar et lui montre une cible.

Elle se positionne, place sa main sous le pistolet et tire sur la cible. En plein dedans.

-OK, en piste Madame, il lui montre le baluchon. Elle l'empoigne et salut Emmett d'un signe de main.

-Sergent Chef Masen, près pour le largage ?

-Tout est en ordre Sergent chef Volturi.

-Alors allons nous promenez en plein désert de Libye.

Elle me regarde, je la regarde discrètement.

Je monte dans l'hélico, le sergent chef Volturi prend une minute d'humanité.

-Bella, tu feras attention à toi. Nous avons une conversation à finir.

-J'y pense. Tiens tu pourras t'en servir pendant mon absence.

Elle me tend son MP3. Je la regarde, elle me sourit.

-Hélico au complet, je demande aux transmissions l'autorisation de décoller.

Nous sommes partie, elle s'installe dans le fond de la banquette et commence à chanter.

_« Sang pour sang »_. Je l'entends chanter. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour sa famille. Elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de me parler en profondeur de ses parents. Mais d'après cette chanson, la relation n' a pas dû être facile. Elle a une tristesse dans la voix . Elle respire fortement.

-Pour toi, chuchote-t-elle. Elle entame « _Je n'appartiens qu'à toi »_. Elle va dévoiler encore son cœur. Cette chanson au tripe. Elle m'aime mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Je me sens comme Roméo et Juliette, une histoire d'amour interdite, défendue. Mais l'amour est présent. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de nous permettre de nous aimer, de vivre. Il faut que je parle aux filles.

-Arrivé en zone de largage.

Ils sont debout devant la porte latérale.

Elle est en position de largage, la lumière s'allume.

-Je t'aime.

Elle saute. Je ne la vois pas mais le son de sa voix est encore dans ma tête. Elle me dit son amour avant de sauter comme un adieu. Il faut qu'elle me revienne. Je ne survirais pas de la perdre. Oh seigneur rendez-la-moi. Ramenez mon cœur.

-Ne panique pas Masen, je te promets de bien m'en occupé.

-Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal.

-Et quoi ? même si je la baise, tu ne seras pas là. Big love. Allez à plus j'ai une princesse à contenter.

Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le rejoindre et de lui foncer dans la gueule. Il saute. J'attends le temps règlementaire et je tourne mon tigre. Je vois les deux parachutes. Elle est suspendue dans le vide sous un soleil d'Égypte, pour atterrir dans le désert. J'ai des munitions, je peux le plomber et je la ramène à la base. Edward tu perds complètement les pédales. Il ne t'aime pas et il veut te foutre en boule. Tu le connais, c'est un con.

-Retour à la base tigre 2 ?

-Affirmatif, je me penche et rejoins la base.

À peine atterri, je fonce aux transmissions rendre mon rapport.

-James, j'ai besoin de me défouler, un entraînement te tente ?

-Affirmatif, sergent chef.

Nous sommes en vol. Je passe mes nerfs sur cet entraînement. Je le tire plusieurs fois.

-Big love, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu es un vrai lion aujourd'hui.

-Et l'agneau risque sa vie dans le désert avec un chacal.

-Compris, alors encore une séance.

-Affirmatif, c'est parti.

Je vole, esquive, fais des loopings, il me tire, merde. Nous rentrons à la base.

**Bella pov**

-Je t'aime.

Je saute dans ce désert. Je lui ai dit, sans me poser de questions. C'est sorti tout seul, si je ne revenais pas, je lui aurai dit. Waouh super le paysage, je vole au-dessus du désert, j'écarte mes bras et mes jambes, je suis un oiseau. Le soleil me fait les yeux doux. Je regarde l'altimètre, c'est bon. Je tire sur ma poignée. Je sens mon corps se faire tirer vers le haut, le parachute a freiné ma chute et me remonte vers les cieux. J'aime cela. Je le faisais avec Seth. Que du bonheur. Je suis seule dans le ciel, la terre est petite à mes pieds. Je me sens libre. Je dirige mon parachute pour profiter au maximum de cet instant. Je vois la zone d'atterrissage. Le sol commence à se rapprocher je positionne mes jambes et prépare mon corps au contact. Je touche le sol, je roule et finis sur mes pieds. Je regarde le sol, le tigre s'en va. À bientôt mon pilote. Je me défais du harnais. Je rassemble mon parachute. Je regarde l'atterrissage du Sergent Chef Volturi. Un véritable bonheur cet homme. Dire que je vais passer une semaine avec lui. Génial.

-Bon allez Madame, on y va.

-Oui Sergent chef.

Nous commençons notre route dans le sable du désert. Il fait chaud.

-Nous devons atteindre l'oasis avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il entame la marche, je le suis. Deux hommes dans le désert. Je chantonne.

-Serait-il possible d'avoir du silence.

-Oh excusez-moi, mais j'ai tendance à chanter lorsque je suis bien.

-Moi les rossignols je les mange.

-Oh que de programme, et c'est à cause d'un régime comme cela que la gentillesse est partie de votre personnalité.

-Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil.

-J'ai pu le remarqué, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Posez-la, vous verrez bien.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission si vous ne vouliez pas venir ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, moi je dois répondre aux ordres.

-Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez ?

-Ce n'est pas après vous, madame. Je suis une nature solitaire.

-OK et votre spécialité ?

-La survie.

-Bien super programme. Je vais donc crapahuter avec un expert de la survie solitaire qui n'aime pas les chansons et les princesses pendant cinq jours dans le désert de Libye.

-En effet vue comme cela, ça ne parait pas attrayant.

-Non et si vous permettez, on est ensemble dans ce désert pour crapahuter et m'apprendre les bases de la survie, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire de façon à ce que cela se passe le plus simplement possible.

-Mon frère m'a dit que tu avais un caractère particulier, mais tu ne m'auras pas.

-Pourtant vous me tutoyez déjà. Allez sergent chef, je le dirais à personne que vous pouvez être humain.

Il me regarde et un très léger sourire nait sur son visage.

-On accélère madame.

-Oui sergent chef.

Voilà maintenant deux heures que nous crapahutons dans les dunes. J'ai chaud, j'ai soif et j'ai mal au pied.

-Sergent chef, peut-on se poser pour boire un peu ?

-Hors de question, il y a une caravane qui nous suit et nous sommes en terre ennemie.

-Quoi, mais personne ne m'a dit cela ?

-Il aurait fallu vous l'envoyez par fax. On est en guerre madame, pas en voyage organisé.

Il me fait un signe de main, je prends mes jumelles, en effet, il y a une caravane, et merde.

Il me fait signe nous passons encore une dune. Ce désert à perte de vue. C'est magnifique.

De l'autre côté de la dune, il me montre comment effacer nos traces. Simplement en laissant traîner ma veste derrière moi. Le léger vent qui se lève remet tout le tapis de sable intact. Puis il me parle de notre tente. Il m'explique que nous n'allons pas à l'oasis ce soir. Nous dormirons dans le désert. Je hoche la tête. Il me regarde. Il m'explique que la pelle dans mon baluchon pouvait me servir pour bien des manières que ce soit. Pour les minutes d'humanité, pour se créer un espace de camouflage… Il me parle ensuite des animaux qui sont dans le désert. Il sort un petit calepin et note et dessine au fur et mesure qu'il parle .Scorpions, araignée, serpent. Il me parle des venins et des démarches à suivre en cas d'attaque. Il essaye de me faire retenir le nom de ces sales bêtes, puis il me parle de contre venin. Il me dit qu'en observant la population local, il s'est aperçu que les soigneurs utilise, la peau, la chair, de certains animaux pour les remèdes. il me parle des oasis, et de leurs plantes. Elles aussi sont sources de remèdes. Il en a un savoir cet homme. Puis il enchaîne avec le mal du désert. Je le regarde septique, il me parle des mirages, des tempêtes du désert…

Il me dit que les femmes dans le désert ne sont pas courantes. En général, les femmes sont mariées et attendent le retour de leur époux sous les tentes.

Voilà quatre heures que nous marchons. Il se pose aux creux de deux ou trois dunes. Il pose le sac. Oh mon Dieu que cela fait du bien. Je m'assois dans le sable.

-As-tu regarder où tu posais tes fesses ?

-Non je me suis juste posée.

-Relève-toi et tourne-toi.

Je m'exécute. Je me relève, il y ajuste mon empreinte dans le sable fin. Je le regarde. Il se lève et me montre du doigt un changement dans le sable, il tape du pied à dix centimètre de l'endroit où j'étais. Un serpent se fait voir. Je me retourne et scrute le soldat.

-C'est une vipère des sables. Elle te mord, tu as une douleur effroyable pendant plus de cinq heures et puis cela passe, mais pas la marque de la morsure. Il me montre son bras. Il y a une morsure. Le sergent chef de l'époque me l'a appris de cette manière. Tu vois je ne suis pas un monstre, ma méthode est plus évoluée.

-Je vous en remercie grandement.

-Comment la reconnais-tu ?

-Elle a cette couleur particulière, elle se déplace en dansant en contre pente des dunes et surtout elle a un V sur la tête, il se lève et attrape l'animal qui se tortille autour de son bras.

Il lui dit qu'il va la tuer. Il me montre la bête, je dois la toucher. Ce n'est pas beau, froid, et tout moche. Ensuite il prend son couteau et comme pour une banane, il lui enlève la tête et la queue. Il me tend la tête. Je la prends avec dégoût.

Il me montre comment on fait un feu, puis met à cuire la pauvre bête et nous buvons et mangeons. C'est étrange mais bon cela se mange. Pendant ce temps, il explose la tête du serpent, me donne un cour de biologie interne de la bête. Il enlève les crochets et m'en donne un.

-C'est une superbe aiguille, regarde, il ouvre une poche de son sac et en ressort un autre crochet, il le mouille de sa salive et tout en me parlant, il fait un léger trou dans un plastique, puis il passe un fil dans le crochet et coud le plastique.

Je prends le crochet et fait comme lui mais sur mon sac. Il me regarde et reconnait le point de suture. Il me guide pour les derniers points et me dit que celui-ci est à moi.

Nous repartons, nous sommes sur une dune. Il me montre l'oasis au loin.

-Nous y serons dans deux heures. Tu feras équipe avec le docteur Derek puis nous repartirons.

-Pourquoi ne pas dormir là-bas ?

-Je n'aime pas cette oasis, les insurgés y passent souvent.

Deux heures plus tard, comme convenu nous entrons dans l'oasis.

C'est mur sont rouge brique, avec des alcôves carrés tout autour. Il y a des palmiers et au centre une espèce de place où les hommes sont assis pour fumer sur des tapis. Les femmes nous voient elles se précipitent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Un homme en ressort.

-Le docteur Derek est aux dômes.

-Bien nous irons donc là-bas. Pouvons-nous prendre de l'eau ?

-Je vous en prie, Dieu est avec vous.

-Et nous sommes pour Dieu.

Je regarde le soldat. Il remplit nos réserves d'eau. Et me fait signe. Nous partons en direction des dômes. Deux heures de marches plus tard, nous entendons des fusillades, des cris. Le sergent chef me colle au sol. Il me fait des signes. Il sort son arme et se déplace lentement. Je le suis. Nous sommes aux portes des dômes. Il y a des gens qui courent dans tous les coins.

-Ce sont les insurgés.

Il me fait un signe de tête. Il transmet tout cela par radio. Et nous devons attendre les renforts.

Je vois une femme avec son enfant courir vers notre cachette. Un homme lui crie dessus. Elle embrasse son enfant et le pose à terre. Elle le pousse dans le dos et se retourne face à cet homme. Elle est en pleur. Elle s'avance vers lui. L'enfant court se cacher lui aussi. Il court droit vers nous. Je regarde la femme qui se fait attraper par les cheveux. L'homme la tire vers un dôme. L'enfant court toujours dans notre direction. L'homme jette la femme dans le dôme et entre à son tour. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche. Le sergent choppe l'enfant qui est statufié devant nous et le couche entre nous. Il nous regarde mais ne dit rien. On entend les cris de la femme. L'enfant relève la tête. Je lui mets la main de chaque côté de son visage et chante une chanson pour enfant. Le soldat me regarde mais je m'en fous, je chante pour cet enfant. J'entends encore les cris de sa mère mais je n'abandonne pas. Une fois fini, je plaque l'enfant contre moi et continue de chantonner. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici. Mais il fait nuit. L'enfant s'est endormi sur moi. Il n'a plus de tirs depuis plus d'une heure. Le sergent se redresse. Je réveille le petit et lui fais signe de se taire. Il nous suit. On entre dans la ville de dômes. Il y a des gens qui pleurent, qui crient, d'autres qui sont morts. Les insurgés sont partis. Le sergent transmet le départ des insurgés et leurs directions.

La femme sort du dôme et se précipite sur son enfant. Celui-ci lui pleure dans les bras. Elle saigne. Le sergent s'approche d'elle, elle recule elle crie. Je mets la main sur le bras du sergent. Il me regarde. J'ôte mon casque pour lui montrer que je suis une femme. Elle me regarde, je m'approche d'elle.

-Docteu ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Elle s'effondre au sol. Je la porte entre mes bras. Le petit m'ouvre le chemin. Nous atterrissons dans un amas de galerie souterraine. Il fait frais, mais l'odeur de la honte est présente. Je le suis dans ces dédales de chemin, pour finir dans une salle. Il y a un homme en blouse. Il le montre du doigt.

-Docteu ?

Je fais un signe de tête au garçon.

-Docteur Derek, je suis Isabella Swan.

Il me regarde, regarde le sergent qui m'accompagne.

-Ange ?

-Oui Monsieur, Rossignol.

-Bien Rossignol, pas de nom ici.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Posez-la ici.

Je m'exécute.

-Voici donc la nouvelle protégée de Carlisle. Bien voyons ce qu'elle vaut.

Il me demande de le suivre, dans une autre salle. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes, blessés.

-À vous de jouer.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je m'approche de chaque homme et reprends mon code couleur. Je les dispatche par gravité. Beaucoup de blessure par arme tranchante, un mort. Deux opérations et quelques blessures légères.

Je me retourne, une femme est au fond de la salle. Je m'approche d'elle.

-Sebha ikhir.

-Sebha ikhir.

Je lui demande de me suivre. Elle le fait je lui montre comment désinfecter une plaie. Puis je vais voir le doc pour les deux opérations.

Il me regarde et sourit.

-Carlisle a encore trouver la perle rare.

Je ne dis rien.

Il m'entraîne dans une salle et je l'aide pour la première opération.

Il me donne le scalpel et me dit d'inciser l'homme ici, comme cela avec plus de force… Je m'exécute, Je ne pense à rien. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Au bout d'une heure et demie, le patient meurt sur la table. Je lui fais un massage cardiaque, le doc sort de la pièce. Je continue mon massage, et ventilation. Je l'appelle mais il ne revient pas.

Puis au bout de vingt minutes, une femme vient poser sa main sur mes bras. Je suis en pleur, fatiguée mais je n'arrête pas. Je regarde la femme qui me dit :

-Mort.

Je lui fais un signe de tête, je prononce sa mort et je vais rejoindre la salle pour finir avec les autres hommes.

Le docteur et le soldat sont là.

Je les regarde, et je vais voir le doc.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr, il me semble qu'un teste auditif ne serait pas du luxe.

-Madame, et pourquoi donc ?

-Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que je vous demande de revenir pour cet homme sur la table.

-Celui qui est mort, vous avez déclaré sa mort.

-Oui.

-Alors vous avez perdu vingt minutes pour sauvez une autre vie.

Je le regarde, et grogne. Il me sourit. Je vais lui en mettre une. Je me retourne en colère et je vais finir de soigner et recoudre les hommes blessés.

Le docteur arrive derrière moi et me montre pour la suture. Je lui jette un regard des plus froids. Il s'installe sur le patient d'à côté.

-Rossignol ?

-Monsieur.

-Cet homme était mort avant de monter sur la table d'opération.

-Alors pourquoi l'opérer ?

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre.

Je le dévisage

-Resserrez vos points.

Je me concentre sur mon travail.

-Pourquoi ne pas être venu alors ?

-Vous venez de pratiquez un massage cardiaque et ventilatoire à un homme durant vingt minutes tout en pleurant et en criant. Vous avez une sacrée endurance et volonté.

-Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère Monsieur ?

-Nous sommes en temps de guerre, pas le temps de plaisanter.

Il me regarde. Regarde mon travail.

-Les anges gardiens sont peu nombreuses ici. Il vous faudra vous attendre à être confronter à des situations bien plus périlleuses. Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour finir les sutures.

Je regarde le travail qui me reste. Pas le temps de chômer.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, je ressors de la salle. Le sergent chef, l'équipe et le docteur sont en plein repas dehors entre les dômes.

-Rossignol, vous êtes en retard, venez donc manger.

Je regarde tout le monde et leur fais un signe de main.

Ils me répondent d'un salut général.

-Pourquoi Rossignol ?

-J'ai tendance à chanter.

-Oh alors nous vous écouterons.

-Je ne chante que dans le ciel.

-Oh alors il nous faut trouver un moyen de vous y conduire, me répond le doc.

Je le dévisage. Je rêve ou c'est une proposition.

Il me sourit. Je baisse le regard. L'enfant de tout à l'heure m'apporte mon repas. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

Il me montre sa mère au loin qui est assise le long d'un mur.

Je me lève, m'excuse envers les autres et je vais m'asseoir auprès de cette femme.

Elle me regarde arriver. Je m'installe à ses côtes et lui tends mon assiette. Je pique dedans et lui tends. Elle me regarde et fait comme moi. Je ne dis rien, je bois dans ma bouteille et lui tends. Elle boit à son tour. Nous finissons notre repas sans un mot. Puis je me lève et vais laver mes ustensiles au point d'eau. Le soldat Volturi est là. Il regarde l'eau.

-Si vous vous demandez comment plonger, il faut fléchir les jambes et poussez très fort.

Il se retourne et me regarde.

-Vous êtes une drôle de bonne femme rossignol.

-Merci Sergent chef. Mais dites-moi, où je vais pouvoir me laver. Il me semble que nous passons la nuit ici.

-La nuit et celle de demain aussi, le doc veut vous enseigner encore quelques rudiments.

-Bien et où vais-je dormir ?

-Il y a tout le nécessaire ici.

-Et vous ?

-Dans ma tente, sur mon lit perché.

-Je peux faire comme vous, ce doc a quelque chose qui me dérange.

-Avec plaisir Madame.

-Oh enfin une réponse humaine, nous faisons des progrès, continuez soldat.

Il me refait son tout petit sourire.

-Nous bivouaquerons ici. Allez chercher votre paquetage Madame.

-Oui sergent chef.

De retour avec mon attirail, il m'explique comment monter ma tente, il me dit qu'en cas de grand vent nous pouvons accrocher notre toile de parachute sur le dessus. Il me guide pour mon lit perché.

-Les scorpions et les serpents ne peuvent pas monter, me précise-t-il.

Une fois ma chambre faite. Je le regarde.

-Oh pour la douche, il n'y en a pas, mais un super lac s'offre devant vous, il me montre l'oasis.

-Vous voulez dire que les gens se lavent ici ?

-Oui il me semble que l'endroit des femmes est un peu plus loin.

-Oh et bien je le trouverai.

Je retourne voir la mère de l'enfant. Elle me voit approcher et me salue d'un geste de tête.

Je m'approche d'elle et je lui explique que j'ai besoin de me laver.

Elle se lève et appelle ses amies. Elle m'attrape et me tire vers un dôme.

Elle parle entre elle. Je ne comprends rien. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne cette langue. Elle me montre une porte de bois et me fait signe. J'ouvre la porte et je vois dans le sol, un rectangle de terre creuser. Je la regarde, elle rit. Cela fait du bien de la voir rire. Je lève la main sur ses lèvres, elle se fixe et je lui tire le sourire. Je la regarde. Elle est magnifique.

Elle entre dans la pièce et me montre comment une trappe fait venir l'eau de l'oasis. Le rectangle se remplit.

-Oh mon Dieu, une baignoire !

Je la regarde et lui fais un énorme sourire. Elle me regarde et met des huiles dans le bain.

Elle me tend une serviette. Je me déshabille et entre dans cette douceur naturelle. L'eau est parfumée au jasmin. Une véritable merveille. Je me prélasse dans ce bonheur. Voilà plus d'un mois que je suis dans le désert et je prends un bain sous les étoiles dans une oasis.

Une demie heure plus tard, je sors de mon bain m'enroule dans la serviette. Mon amie arrive. Je la regarde. Elle me tend une tenue typique d'ici je n'ose refuser et me voici dans une djellaba bleue avec des reflets argent. Elle est magnifique, je la regarde et la serre dans mes bras. Elle me regarde et étire mes lèvres pour que je souris. Je lui souris franchement. Après les présentations, elle s'appelle Malika. Elle me donne sa robe. Elle se met derrière moi et me coiffe. Puis elle me montre un turban, elle le place sur ma tête. Je lui souris. Elle me montre la sortie. Je prends mes affaires. Et sors en direction de mon bivouac.

Le sergent chef me regarde.

-Très joli, Madame.

-Merci Sergent chef, il me dévisage.

-Oui je vous ai entendu mais c'est top secret.

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

-Bonne nuit Madame.

-Bonne nuit Sergent chef.

-Madame, je vous autorise à m'appeler Démétri.

-Bonne nuit Démétri.

J'entre dans mon bivouac, je me couche sur mon lit surélevé et je m'endors comme une souche.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyers.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**_Ma correctrice ayant quelques soucis en ce moment, ne peut corriger la fic. Nous ne lui tiendrons pas rigueur et la soutiendrons dans son combat._**

**_Afin de ne pas pour laisser sur votre faim, je vous transmets la suite mais avec des fautes. _**

**_Je les remplacerais pas les corriger ensuite. _**

**_Une grande pensée à toi Galswinthe et à bientôt._**

**_Je profite aussi de prendre la parole pour vous remercier de votre soutien par les reviews , les mises en alerte et par les mises en histoire favorite. A bientôt de vous lire. Fée Clochette_**

Chapitre 9 : Sylang

Edward pov :

Je suis avec Emmett, alors que la sirène retentie. Je suis dans le hangar, je fonce dans mon hélico. Je monte dedans, branche mon casque.

- Sergent chef Massen au rapport.

- Sergent chef, l'Oasis des Dômes est attaquée par les insurgés. Equipe américaine sur place. Couverture aérienne des troupes.

-Compris, je pars des que j'ai l'autorisation de décoller.

-Oh sergent chef, l'alerte vient du binôme du rossignol

- Alors on s'active.

Merde c'est Bella. Je gueule pour que les soldats montent dans l'hélico.

Ils arrivent. Deux derrière et un avec moi.

- Hélico au complet

Autorisation ok, décollage, je fonce J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Qui a notre rossignol

- C'est lui qui a alerté

- Merde, allez on fonce.

Nous voilà donc parti pour l'Oasis, désert en vue. Le silence se fait. Je sens les hommes tendus mais je n'y peux rien. Je m'imagine Bella au combat avec les insurgés.

Je suis a mis parcours, je fixe l'horizon comme jamais. Ma boule au ventre s'agrandie, j'ai peur pour la première fois de se que je vais découvrir là bas. Non pas possible si il y a un dieu avec nous, protéger la.

- Fin d'alerte,, retour à la base.

Quoi fin d'alerte, non, je veux y aller.

- je peux faire une reconnaissance

- Retour à la base, tigre 2

- Bordel, non. Il y a le rossignol là bas

- Dernière fois, retour à la base.

Les gars me parlent dans le micro interne.

- Massen ne fait pas le con, retour à la base. C'est un ordre soldat

- Merde

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais demi-tour.

J'atterri, saute de mon hélico et je fonce aux transmissions

-mais c'est quoi ce bordel

-Sergent chef Massen, dans mon bureau

-Oui Major

J'entre dans le bureau, je salut mon supérieur

-permission de parler, Major

-Du moment que c'est calmement, accordé

Le Major est quelqu'un d'humain, il comprendra

-Major, c'est notre rossignol, là bas. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser. Il faut aller les rechercher

-Massen, votre cœur est à découvert, ce n'est pas bon pour la guerre

-Je m'en fou

-Pardon

Je fixe l'horizon

-Massen, vous êtes un bon pilote, ne commencez pas a tout détruire maintenant. Les transmissions sont bonnes. Aucune perte.

Je respire enfin, il aurait du commencer par cela.

-Merci Major

-Deux jours de mise à pieds

-Merci Major

-Et la prochaine, fois prenez vos couilles et laisser votre cœur au vestiaire

-Oui Major

-Bonne journée Massen

-Bonne journée Major.

Je le salut et je sors. Les autres me regardent, je n'ai pas intérêt de riposter. Le Major ne passera pas deux fois de suite.

Je retourne à l'hélico. Emmett est là.

- Remontage de bretelle

- Deux jours au sol

- Mérités ?

- Ouaip

-Alors on va en profiter

-Comment

- Et si tu commençais par tout me dire. Edward cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Ce soir, Emmett, ce soir

-C'est toi qui invite

-Marché conclu.

Je retourne dans mes quartiers. Je tourne en rond. Je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête. Bella, que fais-tu ? Comment vas-tu ?

Je regarde ma veste, sa musique. Je prends son lecteur et écoute sa musique. Instinctivement je sors de mes quartiers et me dirige vers sa tente. Je regarde autour de moi, personne, j'entre dans sa chambrée.

Je regarde partout. Son odeur est là, ces affaires. Je m'installe sur son lit. Il est imprégné de son odeur. Je sens son oreiller, je ferme les yeux. Oh on dieu, Bella. J'ai le casque sur mes oreilles, son odeur autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux. Elle est là devant moi. Je la vois, je peux la sentir, la toucher. Elle a se regard qui veux dire, je t'aime ! Je me représente tous les moments passé avec elle. Chaque mot, chaque geste. Je les passe en boucle. Je suis bien.

Tout d'un coup, je sens une présence à mes cotes

- Tu es là ?

- Désolé Edward ce n'est que moi

Je saute sur mes pieds, Alice est devant moi. Elle me regarde et me souri

- Je ne voulais pas enfreindre son intimité, excuse moi

- Je comprends, elle me manque aussi.

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, et me fais signe de la rejoindre

Tu as sa musique

Je regarde autour de mon cou

- Oh, oui elle m'a dit de m'en servir. Tu veux le récupérer

- Non c'est son vœu, alors sert-en.

- Merci.

- Tu sais, lorsque nous étions enfant et qu'elle partait pour la push, je dormais dans son lit. Il y avait son odeur et elle cachait toujours un paquet de bonbon sous son oreiller pour moi. Elle le savait mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.

- Pourquoi ne l'accompagnais tu pas

- Je ne suis pas une Aïyana

- Elle m'en a parlé.

- Oh alors tu dois être le premier.

- Alice, elle n'aime pas ce Jacob

- Je le sais

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Depuis qu'elle est née, ils ont grandi ensemble.

- La coutume

- Oui c'est cela

- Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas. Elle est forte, elle s'est s'imposée, se battre et elle a un sacré caractère, alors pourquoi se laisser guider la dedans. Si encore, elle aimait ce type. Mais ce n'est même pas le cas.

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est un endoctrinement. Elle le subi depuis toujours. Elle ne connaît que cela. Chaque décision qu'elle a du prendre a du être valider par le conseil. Chaque sortie devait être accompagnée d'un homme de la tribu. Elle a une place importante pour eux.

- Le parachute

- Oh Seth, le meilleur ami de Jacob. Ils ont essayé un jour pour un délire. Elle est devenue accro. Elle se disait libre dans le ciel

-Je comprends

-Elle n'est pas très différente de toi, sur certains points, vous êtes similaires, mais elle a ce fardeau sur les épaules.

-Je ne comprends pas comment des parents peuvent faire cela

-Ma mère a toujours eu des trucs de se genre. Je me souviens elle se lançait dans quelque chose. Elle se donnait à fond. Et puis peut de temps après elle raccrochait et se lançait dans une autre activité. Mon père a tellement souffert de sa mort qu'il s'est mis à travailler plus que de raison. Bella n'avait pour soutien que la tribu. Elle a du s'occuper de nous. Elle a tout gérer. La maison les factures, les courses, nos études, mes maladies, nos débilités d'ados. Elle n'a jamais flanché. Elle a toujours rattrapé nos âneries et on ne l'a pas épargné. Je pense que c'est un peu notre faute aussi. Le seul lieu ou elle pouvait vivre comme une fille de son âge, malgré le respect de la tradition, était à la push, avec Jacob.

- Quand tu dis nous

- Je parle de Rose et de moi.

- Elle s'est occupée de Rose

- Oui et plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

-Et ce Jacob, il ressent quoi pour elle

- Il l'aime comme un fou, qui ne l'aimerai pas, hein. Elle est exceptionnelle. Elle arrive à vous faire sourire alors que vous êtes sur le bucher. Elle a toujours la bonne idée, la solution. Tu sais elle a passé les tests pour l'école d'infirmière malgré le conseil. Elle leur a tenu tête. Et elle a finie major de sa promo. Pour elle cela a été une révélation. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épanouis que lorsqu'elle est avec toi. Ici, malgré la guerre, elle est heureuse. C'est insolite, tu ne trouves pas.

- Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne sais comment

- Je n'en sais rien, peut être que Rose aurait une idée. Mais jusqu'à présent ces bonnes idées ont toujours du être récupérer par Bella. Alors !

- C'est injuste

- Oui mais elle se sacrifiera plutôt que de faire du mal a ce peuple. Edward ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plait.

- Il est difficile pour moi d'admettre cela.

- Pour moi aussi

- Alice, elle va épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas pour préserver la continuité des saisons. C'est complètement débile. Les saisons.

- Pour toi, dans ton monde c'est débile, pour la tribu c'est leurs croyances, leurs religions.

-Jacob n'a-t-il jamais été à l'école pour croire en cela. Il danse autour d'un feu pour faire changer la saison et il y croit.

- Non Jacob est quelqu'un d'instruit. Mais la tradition, Edward, il a bien conscience que ce n'est pas lui qui gérera les saisons. Mai s'il a un pass pour épouser Bella. Il l'aime a un point tel qu'il préfère faire croire aux autres sa croyance pour la coutume plutôt que de risquer de la perdre. Elle lui est promise et de toute les panières possible.

- Je sais. Mais c'est un lâche.

- Je te comprends

- Alice aide moi, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas moi, parles à ton père, à Jacob. Il doit bien excité un moyen.

- J'ai déjà parlé avec mon père, mais il me répond que la mémoire de notre mère doit être préservée. Il est dans l'optique que les anciens de la tribu vont lui donner une place auprès de Bella, dans la prochaine vie.

- Et tu crois à toutes ses conneries

- Je ne sais pas, des fois je me dis que pour Bella, ce serait bien. Elle va donner sa vie alors si elle n'a pas de vie éternelle, elle se sera donner pour au rien.

Je me tiens la tête entre les mains. J'ai envie de pleurer, de tuer ce Jacob. S'il n'y a plus de chef, plus d'Aïyana. Simple non.

- Edward, c'est l'heure d'entrer en contact avec Jacob. Bella m'a demandé de le prévenir pour sa semaine de terrain. Ca risque de chauffer

- Je vais te laisser.

- Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux le voire.

Elle se place devant l'ordi et commence a pianoté dessus.

_Hey c'est Alice_

_Lilice, ou est Bella_

_Elle est partie sur le terrain pendant une semaine_

_Quoi, branche la cam._

_Jacob, pas besoin elle n'est pas là_

_LA CAM_

_OK_

_Salut Jacob_

_Comment cela elle est sur le terrain, elle devait rester sur la base_

_Elle a eu une promotion et donc elle doit aller se former sur le terrain_

_Et cette promotion a un nom_

_Oui elle est devenue ange gardien. _

_Tu te fous de ma gueule Alice, dis lui de venir tout de suite_

_Jacob, arrête ton délire, elle n'est pas là. _

Je grogne derrière, Alice fais un mouvement de la main Il est con se mec.

_Alice, elle n'a pas eu l'accord du conseil pour accepter cette promotion. _

_Elle n'en a pas besoin Jacob. Elle est majeure et ici, les promotions ne se refusent pas. _

_Je vais vous faire rapatrier, je lui ai dit. Et elle accepte de partir se promener. Je suppose qu'il y a un homme avec elle. _

_Et cela s'appelle un soldat Jacob. Et comment cela nous faire rapatrier, tu es fou_

_Non, le conseil a commencé les démarches. Vous êtes en terre ennemie. _

_Jacob, nous sommes infirmière dans l'armée, et l'armée va la ou il y à la guerre. _

_Ne me prends pas pour un débile, Alice. Déjà qu'elle s'est engagée pour vous. Et je sais que vous l'avez fait exprès._

_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes_

_Elle est partie, elle a quittée la push pour vous. Vous lui avez volé six mois de sa vie, pour l'emmener à la guerre. _

_Et toi Jacob, combien d'année allez vous lui piquer, hein. Toi et ton foutu conseil. _

_Ce n'est pas la même chose, elle est ma promise, sa vie est a moi. _

_Et tu penses qu'elle est heureuse de tout cela. Jacob merde, tu ne l'as connais donc pas. _

_Tu lui diras que le conseil des femmes l'auscultera en rentrant. _

_Non, Jacob, tu lui diras. Ta confiance en elle est incroyable. _

_Alice, elle est partie la bas, elle connait les conséquences de son choix. _

_Et quel choix Jacob. Et puis dis moi, toi aussi tu es lié à la même condition, non_

_De quel droit, je suis un chef. _

_Un chef de merde, qui va rendre ma sœur malheureuse pour des saisons, Jacob sors donc les plumes que tu as dans le cul. _

_Tu lui dis qu'elle me contacte en rentrant, suis-je clair. _

_Oh limpide, chef_

_Salut._

Il éteint la caméra.

Elle se met à sangloter. Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle fond en larme

- Et bien , la sœur ne te suffi plus.

- Rose

Elle lui fonce dans les bras.

- Calme toi ma jolie

- J'ai fais ce qu'elle a demandé, mais il est rentré dans une rage folle. Il veut nous faire rapatrier.

- Quoi, il est toujours aussi con.

- Rose, il m'a crié dessue

- Il est mort. Et puis que faisiez-vous tous les deux ici.

Elle nous dévisage du regard. Elle scanne la pièce et voit le lit de Bella.

- Alice, tu t'es couchée sur son lit.

Elle redresse la tête, s'essuie les yeux et me regarde.

- Oui

Rose me regarde et me fait comprendre qu'elle a tout compris. Je baisse la tête.

-Ok, je n'insiste pas.

- Rose, il sait tout. Bella lui a dit.

- Oh ! Bien et maintenant ?

- Quoi et maintenant ?

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je la dévisage du regard et baisse les yeux

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien je suppose que c'est un début. Il ne te reste qu'à réfléchir.

- Alice , pourquoi le conseil des femmes ausculterai Bella

- Quoi, mais il est con ou quoi. Il pense qu'elle est venue perdre sa virginité ici. Oh mais je vais lui ratatiner sa petite gueule de chef. Les plumes, il ne va pas les porter sur la tête. Il va ressemblée a la dinde de thank giving quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Quoi qu'après tout, au moins Bella aura connu le véritable amour dans ce cas.

Elle me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Je l'aime bien Rose. Elle est directe à sa façon.

- Mais c'est sa, bien sur Rose A son retour je lui propose cela. Ta virginité, et le conseil te foutra la paix. Elle va sauter au plafond.

- Même pas, ils devront la purifier.

- Quoi ?

On se tourne ensemble vers Alice.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Oh et merde, ils vont devoir la purifier.

-Et ils font cela comment

- Dans le sang d'une vierge

- Pardon

- Selon la légende, seule le sang d'une vierge est pur. Et plus la vierge est jeune moins le démon aura pus entrer en contact avec elle. Donc le prochain nouveau né de sexe féminin devra donner son sang afin de purifier l'Aïyana.

- Mais c'est horrible

- Cela aurait été trop simple.

- Les filles vous êtes ou ?

- Dans la chambre de Bella, Jasper

- Et ca dérange personne qu'elle soit en vadrouille et vous tous ici.

- Non comme cela elle est avec nous.

- Oh vu comme cela. Et il s'assoit par terre. Emmett fait comme lui.

-Bien on mange ici aussi.

- Non Emmett, on mange au Mess.

Il me regarde, je hausse les épaules, il me fait un doigt d'honneur.

- Tu veux bien trouver une autre utilité à ce doigt sinon, je te jure que je vais te le rentrer dans le nez.

Nous partons dans un fou rire. Cela fait du bien.

Les filles mettent les garçons au courant de l'histoire de Bella. Les questions fusent. Jasper plus axée sur les légendes et traditions. Emmett sur les trucs gore. Moi je réfléchi et à chaque nouvelle tentative, il y a une réparation. Que de merde, ce truc. Elle ont pensé a tout ces Aïyanas.

- En gros il ne reste que la mort. Lance Jasper

- Oh super faisons cela, tuons là. Vraiment formidable.

- Ne fais pas ton ronchon, Edward. Il nous faudrait un coup de main.

- Ou une balle.

- Emmett rempli ta bouche au lieu de parler.

- Les gars, le corps devra être incinérer devant le chef et le conseil.

- MERDE, CE N'EST PAS VRAI.

Je me lève, j'en ai plein le dos. J'en ai ras le casque. Il n'existe pas de moyen, pas de solution. Je la perds. J'ai un trou dans l'estomac. J'ai envie d'hurler, de taper, de … Je ne sais pas mais j'en ai envie. Je sors de la tente et me tourne face aux dunes.

-Edward

Je me retourne, Emmett est là devant moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je regarde le désert et je sens mes larmes coulées sur mon visage je les essuie de la main, je renifle. Il ne dit rien. Il reste près de moi. Il attend que cela passe.

Au bout d'une demi-heure. Je suis calmé.

- Merci frère

- Bonne nuit Edward. Il me donne une tape virile.

- Bonne nuit Emmett.

**Bella Pov**

Un cauchemar me réveille au petit matin. Edward était face aux dunes, il pleurait, impossible de le soulager. Il était tellement triste, tellement détruit. Pourquoi je n'étais pas à ses cotés, il me manque tant. J'en ai mal à la poitrine.

Je me lève, sors de ma tente. Le soleil commence son ascension.

Je m'habille de mon treillis et pli mon bivouac.

Je fais quelques étirements et me voilà parti pour courir autour des dômes.

- Vous courez toujours de bon matin Madame

- Bonjour a vous Sergent chef Volturi

- Démétri, madame, vous pouvez m'appeler Démétri

Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main

- Bella ou Rossignol

Il me dévisage et me serre la main

- Démétri

-Vous voulez m'accompagnez

-Vous n'avez pas fini, cela fait une heure que vous courrez.

-Il ne me reste plus que mes lignes, une aide serait bien venue

-Et en quoi se composent des lignes

-Oh , et bien disons, vous voyez le dattier là bas.

-Oui

Je lui fais un croche patte

-Premiers arrivée, et je pars en courant.

Il grogne se redresse et se met à ma poursuite.

Je cours le plus vite possible

Il essaye de me rattraper mais j'ai de l'avance.

J'arrive un poil avant lui.

Il me regarde et se met à rire. Je le suis. Que cela fait du bien.

- La prochaine fois, vous ne m'aurez pas si facilement

- Oh bien je prends note.

Nous revenons aux dômes, petit déjeuner et je retourne voire le Doc Derek pour ma mission du jour.

Bonjour Docteur D

- Bon matin rossignol, pour aujourd'hui, vous allez m'assister. Les patients arrivent d'eux même et nous leur prodiguons les soins. Nous allons à l'Oasis. Départ dans vingt minutes.

- Compris.

Le sergent chef Volturi a plié son paquetage. Il me dit que ce soir se sera à la belle étoile. Je prends donc mon paquetage.

Je vais voire mon amie Malika et la serre dans mes bras. Je lui tends sa robe, elle me fait signe qu'elle est à moi.

- Les cadeaux ne se rendent pas ici, c'est une de ces robes de mariage. Me dit le Doc

Je regarde Malika, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je la serre dans mes bras pour la remercier.

Au moment de partir, le doc me montre trois chameaux.

- Veuillez prendre place Rossignol

- La dessus

- Le dessous est beaucoup moins confortable, me répond-il avec un sourire

Je m'approche de la bête qui est couché au sol. Je lui fais sentir ma main et la caresse. J'attache mon paquetage. Je monte sur elle et je penche en arrière. La bête se relève. Je vais tomber. Puis je penche en avant. La bête est debout. Je vais faire un tour en chameau dans le désert. Qui ne rêverait pas de cela. Je souri. Malika me fais les youyous pour mon départ. Je me suis fais une amie. Je la salut d'un salut militaire et je suis le convoi.

Le sable est rouge ce matin. Avec l'évolution du soleil, la couleur du désert change. La chaleur est toujours aussi présente mais mon corps a appris a ne plus en souffrir.

Deux heures de chameaux plus tard, nous voici à l'Oasis. Le docteur y est reçu comme le messie.

Il y a des dizaines et dizaines de personnes assises par terre. Ma monture se couche au sol, pour que je descende.

- Laissez votre paquetage, nous les reprenons ce soir.

- Bien mais la charge n'est pas utiles toute la journée sur leur dos

- Non, en effet, mais si les insurgés reviennent, il nous faudra partir sur le champ.

- bien sergent chef

Ma journée est horrible, le doc passe son temps à me donner des cas compliqués. Je ne peux pas utiliser le matériel médical. Il faut que je me débrouille avec le nécessaire de base du soldat. Il m'espionne, me conseil, m'engueule. C'est formateur mais vraiment et à la fin de la journée, je suis la reine de la bidouille. Entre les plantes, l'eau, l'urine de chameau, les mélanges, sèves de cactus, feuille de palmier. Je suis une sorcière dans le désert.

C'est fatiguée que je finie ma journée.

- Bon travail Rossignol.

- Merci Doc

-Avant de partir, tenez.

Il me tend un petit sac panier fait par les femmes d'ici avec les feuilles de palmiers. Je le regarde.

- Merci

- Rossignol, ouvrez le

Je m'exécute

- Oh, mais c'est incroyable

Le sac panier est souple, et se déplie de façon a ce qu'il soit totalement étalé. Il y a des nouettes faite de ficelle. Et quelques instruments de base. Pince à épiler, Du fil, piqure, aiguille, des petits sacs ou dans l'un d'eux il y a des feuilles de palmier, d'autre avec une protection plastique dedans. Un bol à préparation et sa massue. C'est artisanal et magnifique.

Je regarde Démétri qui me fait un signe de tête. Je prends mon croc de serpent et le range dedans.

- Votre nécessaire premier soin. Tout y est. Vous n'avez qu'a le compléter au fur et à mesure de votre promenade.

- Merci beaucoup Doc

- J'espère un jour vous entendre chanter.

- Il faudra m'emmener au ciel pour cela.

-Ne me tentez pas, rossignol. Carlisle a bien choisi. Vous ferrez un excellent ange gardien.

- Merci encore.

Je remercie les gens de leur hospitalité. Et je monte sur ma monture.

Et je pars en sifflant la musique d'un western. Lorsque le cowboy part à la fin du film dans le soleil couchant.

J'entends le rire du Doc, et celui de Démétri.

Au bout d'une heure de route à dos de chameau, je suis toujours dans la contemplation de ce désert.

- Rossignol, que faites vous dans la vie civile

- Oh et bien la même chose qu'ici, et vous

- Je suis prof de sport

- Allons donc et pourquoi vous être engagé soldat

- J'ai perdu un de mes élèves lors d'une sortie canyon.

- Désolé

- Ce n'est certainement pas à vous d'être désolé

Il se renferme dans son mutisme, je n'insiste pas.

- Ou allons-nous ?

- Ce soir, nous dormirons auprès du fleuve. Demain nous le traverserons avec la barge médicale.

La soirée et la nuit furent réparatrices.

-Bien maintenant que le paquetage est fait si je vous montrais comment on fait du sport

Je le dévisage

- En tout bien tout honneur, Madame

- Oh et bien je vous donne une heure, soldat

Il commence par les abdos, les pompes. Sur celles là j'avoue que je traine un peu. Mais j'y arrive. Il me pousse dans mes retranchements. Il me force à aller au-delà de mes limites. J'ai mal, mais cela est nécessaire. Il m'engueule, m'insulte.

- Allez, non mais ce n'est pas possible, qui est cette putain qui a mis cela au monde

Je me redresse, m'approche de lui et lui balance un énorme coup de poing avec le pouce a l'extérieur.

- N'insultez pas ma famille, Soldat, ou je vais vous le faire regretter.

Il me regarde comme si la connexion venait de se faire.

- Je suis désolée, Madame, les mots ont pris le dessus

-Je le crois oui.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper un supérieur

- On me l'a déjà dit

- Et que vous avez une sacré droite

- Ca on me l'a appris.

Il me souri.

- Je vous apprendrais à vous défendre.

- Bien mais n'insultez plus ma famille

- Oui Madame. En garde.

Il se positionne en face de moi. Je place mes poings. Il s'approche et en moins d'un demie seconde me clou au sol.

- Merde. Je me relève

Il m'explique sa technique au ralenti. Il recommence son geste, de balayette. Puis il m'explique la contre.

Et il recommence. Je me retrouve au sol. Je me redresse et le regarde.

- Encore

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je réussi à esquivez et lui porter un coup.

- Bien demain une autre leçon. Madame.

- Peut on pas faire cela le soir.

- C'est un rituel du coucher comme un autre. Ok alors à ce soir.

Nous arrivons au bord du fleuve. Il y a une foule de gens qui attendent. Le sergent chef me dit que les chameaux restent de ce coté. Il les décharge, leur donne à boire et il leur tape sur le flanc.

- Ils connaissent le chemin jusqu'a la maison. Ce sont de bonnes bêtes.

Nous nous asseyons sur le bord du fleuve, les gens se baignent, y boivent, se lave. Et en même temps il y a des corps qui flottent à la surface. C'est complètements contradictoire.

Le sergent chef me donne un cour sur les poissons et autre habitant du fleuve.

Un pécheur est justement présent. Il ressort son calepin et recommence, dessin, annotation. Il est méticuleux. Une fois tous les espèces passer en revue, il demande au pécher, l'œil de ce poisson. L'arête de celui là. Et les œufs de celle là. Le vendeur s'exécute en le regardant de travers. Puis il lui redemande la même chose. Il met le tout dans une feuille d'arbuste qui traine.

Il me dirige vers un coin dégagé de toute personne.

- L'arête dorsale, peut servir comme aiguille mais elle est plus importante pour cela.

Il transperce l'œil de poisson et en retire un liquide. Il me fait tendre la main et verse le liquide dedans. Je suis dégouter, mais bon.

- Ce liquide est le meilleur guérisseur que je connaisse. Il aide à la restauration des tissus. Il est très précieux. Masser vous les mains avec.

Je m'exécute.

- Demain matin, c'est coupure ne seront plus d'actualité.

- Et les œufs

- Ils sont bourrés de vitamines, et ils se conservent sécher. Alors pourquoi s'en priver.

Il se tourne et attrape des feuilles des arbustes à ses cotés. Il me les tend.

- En attendant la barge voici comment on confectionne un petit sac.

- Waouh expert en mas cramé

- Ne vous moquer pas gente dame, je vous apprends juste la base. Avec cette base, vous pourrez faire tout ce qu'il vous plaira. En passant du sac de bonne femme, au lit dans un arbre, jusqu'au hamac qui vous sauvera la vie dans la jungle.

- Je ne compte pas aller dans la jungle

- Vous êtes un ange gardien, vous irez dans la jungle

- Mais, non, je fini dans quatre mois

- Si vous le dites.

Il m'explique donc les bases. Départ nœuds fin. Tressage. Il m'explique que c'est plus dur parce que les tiges sont petites. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

A l'arrivée de la barge, il me tend plusieurs feuilles et rempli une poche de mon sac.

Je ne dis rien, j'ai appris qu'il ne fait rien par hasard. Je le saurai assez tôt.

Nous montons à bord et une infirmière nous accueille. Elle fait les yeux doux au sergent chef. Il me regarde et je fais comme si de rien.

- Sergent chef Volturi, comment allez vous ?

- Très bien Madame, je viens voire le Doc T

- Un souci

- Non une livraison pour le docteur. Rossignol je vous présente Alex.

Il me montre du doigt.

- Oh et après votre livraison

- Je suis disponible

Elle lui fait un grand sourire.

- Par ici, Rossignol.

Je fais un signe de tête au sergent chef qui rougi.

L'infirmière me présente eu Doc T. Il est grand, brun, la quarantaine, il a la fatigue et cette lueur de souffrance dans le regard.

-Bonjour Rossignol. J'ai été averti de votre visite.

- Bonjour Doc T

- Vous remplacerez l'infirmière ici présente durant la traversée. Elle va vous expliquer son poste et puis vous entrer en fonction.

- Compris

Il hoche la tête. L'infirmière m'explique donc la position des produits, des salles, de la façon de travailler du Docteur. Une heure plus tard. Je suis en tenue.

Toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, je travaille. Soignée, piquer rien d'exceptionnel.

Arrivée de l'autre coté du fleuve, Il y aune charrette qui nous attend. Le docteur accueille cette famille. Ils ont un enfant couché.

- Rossignol, préparer la salle 3

Je le regarde et hoche la tête. Moi qui pensais que ma journée était finie. Perdue.

Je prépare donc le bloc. Le docteur arrive avec cette famille.

Il me demande de me désinfecter, puis de m'habiller. Je m'exécute. Il fait pareil.

Nous installons le petit garçon sur la table.

- Il a été victime d'une mine. Nous allons essayez de sauver sa jambe.

Je le regarde, il a une dizaine d'année tout au plus.

Le doc me donne la démarche pour l'endormir. Puis il me tend le scalpel.

Je le regarde, je suis effrayée, le dernier homme que j'ai touché est mort sur la table.

- Il est en vie, et il va le rester. Cela fait parti de votre travail. Alors action Rossignol.

Je tremble.

- Vous avez un souvenir heureux en tête.

Je le regarde, et ferme mes yeux. Edward et son diner au bec de gaz. Les filles jouant ensemble dans notre jardin.

- Bien conserver le. Maintenant ouvrez les yeux. Raconter moi ce souvenir.

Je lui raconte comment mes sœurs jouaient dans notre jardin. Il me pose des questions sur elle et me guide pour l'opération. Je réalise que j'opère tout en lui parlant de ma vie. Il est concentré sur mes gestes et sur ce que je lui raconte. Deux heures plus tard, l'opération est finie.

- Rossignol, pouvez vous me dire les gestes que vous avez fait.

Je lui répète l'opération, les noms des tendons, des muscles. Les directives qu'il m'a donnée. Je m'épate moi-même. Il me regarde et souri.

- Bien , très bien.

-Docteur, une urgence bloc 2

Il tourne la tête.

- Allez Rossignol on a besoin de nous.

Il confie le patient et le discours au parent à l'infirmière tout en se dirigeant vers le Bloc 2.

Il ouvre la porte une femme a les pieds relevés, elle va accoucher.

- Avez-vous déjà fait cela Rossignol

- Non, mais j'en ai déjà vu

- Alors on y va

Il me place devant la femme, elle hurle. Je passe deux doigts en elle afin de voire ou elle en est.

Elle est dilatée mais l'enfant ne se présente pas.

Le docteur examine le ventre de la patiente. Puis il prend mes mains et les pose sur son ventre. Il m'explique tout en me faisant toucher la position de l'enfant et me dit que l'enfant ne peut pas sortir. Il va falloir aller le chercher

Il explique à la femme qui est terrorisée. Instinctivement je lui prends la main.

Le docteur me regarde

- Votre place est de ce coté

J'appelle une infirmière pour lui donner la je me positionne entre ses jambes.

Le docteur me guide. La femme hurle. Je chante. Je dois faire bouger l'enfant. Je passe une main en elle. Elle hurle d'autant plus. Je sens l'enfant et avec mon autre main sur le dessus je l'aide à se positionner.

- Docteur, pourquoi ne pas faire de césarienne

- La mère ne le supporterai pas.

- Maintenant, on pousse.

Elle pousse. Le col se dilate encore. Je perçois une masse sombre.

- Encore.

La masse se prononce, puis après plusieurs poussé. Je peux toucher ce petit crane.

La tête est sortie le doc m'explique le pivotement de l'enfant. Je m'exécute. Il est face à moi. Il est magnifique. Elle pousse encore et encore, les épaules sortent puis la libération se fait. L'enfant est avec nous. Je le prends, lui libère les voix et le pose sur sa mère. Elle pleure et l'embrasse. Pendant se temps je la libère du placenta, et contrôle qu'aucune complication se fait.

Le docteur m'explique ce qu'il faudrait faire en cas d'hémorragie et il me félicite pour cette venue au monde.

Je les regarde, je viens d'aider un enfant à naitre, un garçon. C'est si beau. Je me sens grandie. Je me sens utile plus que jamais. Je suis heureuse.

Un instant de bonheur dans cet enfer. Mon dieu que c'est beau.

Je reprends l'enfant et fini de le nettoyer. Je l'enveloppe dans une couverture. Il est si beau, si calme. Je le rends à la mère. Elle me souri et s'endort. Je mets l'enfant dans un panier d'osier après lui avoir donné un biberon. Et je le pose tout proche de la mère.

Le doc me félicite et me dit que j'ai fini ma formation avec lui.

Le sergent chef a un sourire incroyable. L'infirmière est à ses côtés.

- Nous pourrions peut être nous reposer avant de partir Sergent chef. Je suis claquée.

- Sur la terre ferme, la barge repart dans vingt minutes.

- Oh bien je vais chercher mon baluchon.

Je remercie le docteur qui me donne encore quelques instruments et des petites fioles de fer.

-vous mettrez ceci dans votre Sylang

- Mon quoi ?

-Vous avez eu votre sylang, votre sac tresser pour les urgences.

-Oh merci docteur.

Nous descendons de la barge, le sergent chef la regarde partir.

-Vous la revoyez quand ?

- Oh ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez Madame, elle est mon ange gardien personnel.

- Ce qui explique vos sentiments.

- Oui Madame.

Nous bivouaquons au abord du fleuve. Notre repas terminé, Démétri me forme au corps à corps. Une nouvelle façon de se dépenser, de se défaire des sentiments de cette journée. Nous entendons des cris, des chants.

-Ce sont les insurgés ?

- Non, les villageois fêtent un mariage.

- Ils sont incroyables, dans cette fureur, détresse, tristesse. Ils arrivent à y inclure un moment de pur bonheur, d'amour de joie. Ces gens sont extraordinaires.

- Dans toutes les guerres, il y a des naissances et des histoires d'amour qui se finissent bien. Et heureusement, sinon, la guerre elle servirait à quoi.

- Je comprends et j'apprécie ton point de vue.

- Pour moi le véritable amour doit être protégé. Même si je devrais me battre contre le vent, je sais qu'a la fin de cette guerre, mon ange et moi on sera ensemble. Je ne vis pas sans elle. Et même si mon père ne l'apprécie pas, même si je dois me mettre à dos toute ma famille, j'épouserai mon ange.

-J'aimerai tant pouvoir être libre d'aimer son cœur

- Bella, je ne connais pas ton histoire. Mais pour moi l'amour est le plus beau des cadeaux. Je ne me vois pas partager ma vie avec une autre personne. Si je devais vivre avec une autre personne, j'aurai l'impression de la trahir. Je préfère vivre en ermite plutôt que de vivre sans elle.

-Et si ton engagement n'incluait pas que ta personne, mais tout un peuple.

-Tu veux dire comme un roi ou quelque chose dans ce gout là.

- Quelque chose dans ce gout là.

- Bella, laisse-moi te poser une question. Si ces deux personnes étaient cote à cote et que tu ne puisses en sauver qu'une seule, laquelle sauverais-tu ?

- Celle de mon cœur.

- Alors, ton choix est fait. Il faut te donner les moyens pour réalisé cela.

- Oui mais le peuple.

- Il y a presque 7 milliards d'hommes dans ce monde. Il doit bien existé quelqu'un qui tuerai pour pouvoir poser son fessier sur ton trône, princesse.

Je lui souri.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Allez princesse au lit.

- Bonne nuit Démétri

-Bonne nuit princesse. Oh si en rentrant tu parles de mon coté humain, je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer, princesse ou pas.

Je ri et lui fais un signe de la main. Je me couche sur mon lit surélevé. Je pense à ma journée. Une naissance, j'ai mis un bébé au monde. Edward et les filles seraient fiers de moi.

La fin de semaine se passa dans le même rituel. Du désert, une intervention auprès d'autre médecin. A la différence que l'on avait plus de chameaux mais une jeep.

J'ai découvert d'autre technique médicale, d'autre opération. Mon sylang est plein. Les docteurs ont été contents de moi. Il y en a même qui m'on proposer des postes dans la vie civile. Le plus dur pour moi a été la mort de mes patients. Le docteur N m'a fait faire une autopsie sur cet homme. Il ressemblait à Seth. Mais malgré mes pleurs, j'ai réussi. Il m'a aussi montré une opération à cœur ouvert. C'était impressionnant. Il m'a tenu plus de 25 heures au bloc en accumulant les opérations. Le soir j'étais vidé. Je ne me suis même pas entrainer contre Démétri. Je suis rentrée et me suis couchée. La traversée du désert était magnifique, le désert ne se ressemble pas comme on pourrait le croire. Il a des couleurs exceptionnels. Il passe du blanc, on dirait une mer de glace au rouge lors que le soleil se couche dessus. Le soleil et sa chaleur sont bien sur importante, mais on a apprend à se protéger.

Une superbe entente avec le soldat Volturi. Il est cool. Il a une idée de la vie qui est magnifique. Nous sommes devenus ami. C'est un homme bien, je lui confierai ma vie sans aucun problème. Dire qu'Edward m'avait mise en garde. Ce soir il m'attendait auprès du feu.

-Princesse, peux tu apporter ton sylang .

Je le regarde et hoche d'un signe de tête.

Je lui tends il le prend avec douceur et fierté.

- Je crois que de tous les anges tu as celui le plus rempli. Félicitation. Le Docteur C sera fier de toi demain.

- Merci Démétri

- Merci à toi Bella.

Il trafique quelque chose sur mon sylang.

- Que fais-tu ?

-J'y met la touche final.

Je le vois avec les tiges de palmier sécher. Il les tresse et s'occupe de mon sylang.

- C'est la seule chose que je ne partagerai pas avec toi. Alors trouve toi une occupation et attends que j'ai fini

- Bien sergent chef. Je me couche sur le dos regardant les étoiles. Il me regarde et voit mon regard au ciel. Il me parle des étoiles de leurs histoires de leurs utilités. Je connais tout cela, mais c'est sa façon de partager un moment. Il passe son savoir avec tellement d'amour.

- Démétri, lorsque tu seras dans la vie civile, tu veux bien me faire une faveur.

- Dis toujours on verra

- Je voudrais que tu me promettre de continuer dans l'enseignement. Peut importe ce que tu enseignes et à qui, mais tu as un don pour le partage de tes connaissances.

Il ne dit rien. J'attends encore quelques instants

- Démétri, promets le moi.

- Je te le promets, princesse

- Merci, tu viens de sauver des ignares de leurs vies de merde.

Il se met à rire.

Je chantonne sous les étoiles. Il ne dit rien alors je continue. Je chante de plus en plus fort. Je l'entends même fredonner. Il a une vois grave, on dirait un klaxon tout rouiller.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les chansons. Tu ne chantes pas tu grognes.

Il se met à rire.

- Cela fera parti de notre secret. Tiens voilà j'ai fini.

Je me redresse. Il me tend mon sylang. Je le regarde, il a rajouté une poche. Je l'ouvre, il y a le petit calepin ou il prenait toutes les notes. Je le prends en mains et l'ouvre, tout y est. Les noms, dessins, remèdes, maladies, solutions miracles…

Je relève la tête, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je lui saute dans les bras et je le serre fort contre moi. Il ne bouge pas.

- Ne pleure pas princesse, c'est mon talon d'Achille. Je ne supporte pas de voire une femme pleurer. Et encore moins lorsque je l'apprécie.

J'essuie mes yeux.

- Merci c'est magnifique.

-Cela te seras surtout utile, tu pourras le compléter, il te reste des pages. Ne le perd pas, il est précieux.

- J'en prendrais grand soin. Je le serre sur mon cœur.

Je le range dans mon sylang, il a aussi fait une lanière afin que je le porte comme un fourreau. Je regarde la lanière, elle est magnifique. Il y a une bande plus épaisse en haut. Je l'approche de mon regard. Il y a un oiseau, un rossignol de dessiner dessus ainsi que l'emblème des anges gardiens. Je passe mon doigt dessus. Je me coupe avec une feuille. Je regarde démétri.

Il me dit de passer mon doigt sur les dessins, je me l'octroie véritablement comme cela. Je fais se rituel qui est digne des quilleutes. Je ne dis rien. J'ai encore les larmes aux yeux.

Il se lève et me regarde.

- Bonne nuit princesse et merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère.

- Bonne nuit Démétri et merci pour tout.

Je me couche sur mon lit. Je fixe la toile.

Demain, demain je rentre à la base. Demain je vais pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras. Demain.


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

**Ma correctrice m'a envoyée le reste des chapitres. Vous avez pu voire le travail qu'elle a à faire et donc ce lui qu'elle a fait. Un grand merci a elle. **

**Je te baisse mon chapeau Galswinthe.**

**Chapitre 10 : Le Bonheur**

-Allez debout princesse, on rentre aujourd'hui.

-Démétri, le soleil n'est pas encore près à se lever, alors pourquoi je dois me lever moi ?

-Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas le soleil. Allez princesse, je connais des personnes qui seront ravis de pouvoir te serrer dans leur bras ce soir. À moins que tu ne veuilles encore rester une nuit avec moi.

Je me lève, il sourit. Je lui fais une tronche d'enfer.

-Bonjour à toi rayon de soleil.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

-Allez on plie pour la dernière fois.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine.

-Ouaip.

Nous plions chacun notre bivouac. Notre matériel est stocké dans la Jeep. Nous déjeunons au pied de celle-ci.

-Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

-Nous nous rendons dans le village de Soutrah.

-Et pour quelles raisons ?

-La dernière partie de ta formation, le docteur G.

-Combien de temps de route ?

-Une bonne heure.

Nous finissons et rangeons notre petit repas. Le Mess me manque, ma tente et son confort me manquent, la douche me manque, mes amis me manquent, mes sœurs me manquent et plus que tout Edward me manque. Enfin bref vivement ce soir, que je rentre à la maison.

-Démétri je ne pourrais plus te parler après aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr que si, je serais toujours là pour toi Bella.

-Merci, mais pour notre secret. Je veux dire comment avoir une communication avec toi si je ne peux pas te parler ouvertement.

-Oh et bien je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Disons, je ne sais pas. Oh si tiens je te pincerai les fesses et tu me rejoindras sous la douche.

-Ne sois pas stupide, jamais je ne te laisserai toucher mes fesses princière et tant qu'à la douche...

-On aura essayé.

-Que devient l'amour de ta vie dans tout cela ?

-Ouaip, elle ne l'apprécierait pas, pas plus que le sergent chef Masen, d'ailleurs.

Je le dévisage il regarde droit devant lui avec un sourire en banane.

Je lui tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu le savais ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu dans l'hélico en partant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est ton cœur Bella, pas le mien. Je respecte ton choix. Même si je ne le comprends pas.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Non et je n'en ai pas envie. Mais s'il a su te touché au point que tu le nommes la nuit pendant ton sommeil et au point de mourir pour lui. Je pense que je peux faire un effort pour le supporter un peu.

-Comment cela le nommer dans la nuit ?

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais en dormant ?

-Oh si je l'ai appris, il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Je dirai que c'est ma contre partie du secret.

-Marché conclu. Alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment te parler ?

-Comme d'habitude, je te répondrais. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aimable avec les autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

-Oh pardon Monsieur l'asocial qui ne l'est pas.

Il me regarde et rigole.

Nous entrons dans une zone pleine d'arbre. L'oasis ne doit pas être loin. Il y a une bâtisse en plein désert. Elle est en ruine. Cette demeure devait être magnifique.

Nous passons tout près lorsque nous entendons un effroyable bruit. Je suis projetée de la Jeep. Je m'écroule sur le sable. Je vois la Jeep faire des tonneaux dans le sable.

-DÉMÉTRI !

Je me redresse m'ausculte en vitesse et cours vers la Jeep. Elle est retournée. Il est coincé dessous.

Je regarde autour de moi. La bâtisse n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Je me jette sur Démétri, je prends son pouls. Il est filant. Il faut que je le sorte de là. Je lui enlève la ceinture de sécurité, il tombe au sol et gémit. Je le tire de toutes mes forces afin de le dégager de la Jeep.

Je le tire le plus loin possible. Je retourne à la Jeep et récupère le maximum d'affaires. Les baluchons, la radio qui est dans un sale état et notre réserve d'eau. Je fais des allers et retours afin de tout éloigner de la Jeep. Elle commence à prendre feu. Je récupère le casque de Démétri et m'éloigne de la carcasse en flamme. Je retourne vers Démétri. Il a une jambe cassée et il a perdu connaissance.

Je regarde autour, personne. Je vais inspecter la bâtisse. Je fais comme me l'a appris Edward. Je m'accroupis, avec mon arme en main. Une fois que je me suis rendu compte que le lieu est vide, je ramène Démétri. Je l'installe calmement. Je retourne chercher les affaires. Le soleil est à son zénith.

Je monte le bivouac de Démétri. J'installe son lit surélevé et le tire dedans. Il ne bouge pas.

Je contrôle qu'il est en vie. Il va bien pour le moment. J'humidifie ses lèvres, puis je m'occupe de sécurisé le coin. Les entrées et sorties possibles, je ramasse ce qu'il faut pour faire un feu pour ce soir. Mon retour à la base n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Je colle mon bivouac à celui de Démétri et ouvre la porte adjointe aux deux. Je rentre nos affaires et je monte mon lit surélevé à côté de celui de Démétri.

Voilà un bivouac digne de se nom.

Je bois une gorgée d'eau et ressors afin de trouver ce qui pourrait me servir d'atèle pour sa jambe.

Je trouve deux planches de bois assez plates. Je les embarque. Je me souviens des arbres à l'orée de la bâtisse. Je vérifie tous les accès et me rends auprès d'eux, je récupère des feuilles que je mets dans un coin. Avec la pelle, je commence à creuser le sable, je creuse encore et encore. Puis je vois le fond s'humidifier. Je continue et je remplis les gourdes d'eau. Je bois dedans et la remplis. Démétri avait raison, pour les arbres aussi il faut de l'eau.

Je retourne auprès de lui. Lui humidifie le visage. Je lui remets sa jambe en place comme le docteur T me l'a montré. Il y a un grand bruit sec et je lui colle l'atèle de chaque côté. Avec les feuilles je lui fais un genre de hamac et avec les tiges je bloque tout cela. Il ne dit rien. Je vérifie, il respire toujours.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et commence à triturer la radio. Elle est foutue. Merde. Je lui tape dessus, je lui donne des coups de bâton. Oh mon Dieu cela soulage.

Je ressors et contrôle les détritus de cette demeure. Je trouve des bouteilles, un plat, une bassine. Un pichet.

Je retourne entre les arbres avec ma pelle et je vais remplir le bidon de la Jeep. Je retourne au bivouac. Je fais encore un tour de garde. Je trouve des morceaux de miroir sur le sol. Je les ramasse. Je place des pièges pour animaux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester ici. Je pense que le docteur donnera l'alerte en s'apercevant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés. De plus à la base, ils doivent savoir que l'on rentre aussi.

Je retourne auprès de mon patient. Je lui parle de ce que j'ai fait. Je lui dis ce qui me passe par la tête. Peut-être m'entent-il. Je retourne faire un tour de guet. La Jeep a fini de brûler. Elle est complètement cramée.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et commence à tresser des tiges entres elles. Je fais une sorte d'araignée avec une multitude de pattes. Aux extrémités des pattes j'accroche des morceaux de miroir. J'en fais trois. Je prends mon arme et continue mon tour de garde. Je regarde les hauteurs de la bâtisse. Là il sera bien. J'escalade comme je peux la bâtisse. J'accroche mon œuvre de façon à ce que le soleil se reflète dedans et signale notre présence.

J'accroche l'autre de l'autre côté. Je regarde le soleil briller dans les miroirs et se refléter comme des arcs en ciel sur le sable. Je vérifie qu'aucun rayon ne touche le bivouac. Il pourrait prendre feu avec la réverbération. Je continue de fouiller le sol. Il y a du verre, de différentes couleurs, peut-être des verres à thé cassés. Je m'imagine la vie dans cette demeure. On devait se sentir bien. La guerre a encore ensevelie un paradis. Je retourne aux arbres et reprends des tiges, feuilles et morceaux de bois. Une fois de retour au bivouac je m'installe près de Démétri et tout en chantant je m'abonne à ma nouvelle passion. La fabrication de mobile. Très artisanal et surtout cela occupe les mains.

La journée se passe entre mes tours de guet, mes approches vers Démétri et ma nouvelle passion. Je raconte des histoires à Démétri, mes livres préférés. Mon mobile est terminé, je le mets dans mon sac. La nuit commence à tomber, je fais un feu, fais le tour des pièges. Il y a une vipère des sables dans l'un d'eux. Je la regarde et lui dis que je vais la manger. Je fais comme Démétri me l'a montré, je la coupe comme une banane, je l'enfourche sur un bâton et la met à chauffer. Démétri gémit. Je cours le rejoindre. Il se réveille. J'enlève le serpent et me rends à ses côtés. Je l'hydrate.

-Bella, c'est toi ?

-Oui soldat repos.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Oh tu manquais de sommeil, voilà ce que c'est de me réveiller à l'aurore.

Il essaye de se redresser. Je lui appuis sur le torse.

-Ne bouges pas, tu es blessé. Il faut que tu te repose.

-Bella.

-Chut, reste calme.

Je vais lui chercher à boire. Il s'assoit et boit.

-Merci, ma jambe me fait mal.

-Elle est cassée, évite de la bouger. Je t'ai mis une atèle mais c'est du grand art.

Il regarde et sourit.

-Mes cours ont porté leurs fruits.

-Oh ce n'est pas tout. Attends ce soir, Monsieur je vous invite au restaurant.

Il hausse un sourcil.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il arrive à ne hausser qu'un seul sourcil. J'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. Un truc de gène je suppose.

Je reviens avec le serpent. Il me sourit.

-Comme une banane.

Je lui donne la moitié, il mange et ne dit rien.

-Comment tu as fait pour faire tout cela.

-Oh bas simple, moi et mes petits bras princiers, on vous a tiré. J'ai monté les bivouacs, les lits. Attends ne bouge pas.

Je sors faire un tour de guet.

Je le rejoins.

-Un vrai soldat.

-Merci, venant du maître je prends cela pour un compliment.

-Tu peux. La radio ?

-HS.

-Fais voir.

Je lui ramène, il me regarde.

-Pourquoi lui avoir tapé dessus ?

-Mon père dit que tant que tu ne tapes pas dessus, cela ne marche pas. Alors...

Il rigole.

-Oui mais pas au point de la broyer.

-Désolée, ma colère a été plus forte que prévue.

-Et tu t'en es pris à une pauvre et innocente radio !

-Tu étais dans les pommes, je n'allais pas te taper dessus.

-Je préfère que tu t'en prennes à la radio. Les alentours ?

-Sécurisés.

-Les vivres ?

-Le bidon d'eau est plein, les pièges sont en place et j'ai récupéré toutes les affaires avant que la Jeep ne s'enflamme.

-Bella, si je n'étais pas amoureux, je t'épouserai.

-Il faudra prendre un ticket alors.

Je continue mon repas. Je lui donne à boire et je l'aide à s'installer.

-Comment as-tu connu ton ange personnel ?

-Oh, je rentrais à la base après une semaine de terrain. Lorsque j'ai pris la barge pour traverser le fleuve. La barge a été attaquée. Elle a été blessée et je l'ai aidé. Nous sommes devenus amis. Puis je suis venu plusieurs temps sur la barge. Elle m'a permis de passer au-dessus de ma tristesse, de ma douleur, de ma culpabilité. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Elle m'a fait découvrir l'amour, les sentiments, la douceur. C'est mon ange à moi. Elle m'a sauvé de toutes les façons qu'un homme peut être sauvé.

-Elle finit dans combien de temps.

-Dans deux mois elle rentre au pays. Elle va nous chercher un nid. Et un mois plus tard, je la rejoins.

-Alors vivement dans trois mois.

-Et toi ? Comment as-tu découvert ton âme sœur.

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela.

-Bella, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, tu peux ouvrir le tien.

Je me redresse et sors faire un tour de garde. À mon retour, il m'attend les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Le rossignol, l'ange gardien aurait un cadavre sous son lit ?

-C'est compliqué.

-L'amour l'est en général, et c'est pour cela que c'est merveilleux.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais comme une fille ?

-Ne me force pas à me lever et à t'extirper la vérité.

-Tu dois te reposer allez soldat on se couche.

-Bella, raconte-moi ton histoire.

Je le regarde, il se couche. Il me fait la moue. Je lui souris.

Je me couche sur mon lit et tout en fixant la toile je lui raconte ma vie. Je lui explique la légende, les traditions, les contraintes de cette vie. Il me pose des questions et je réponds sans langue de bois. Il sait tout sur tout.

Je retourne faire une ronde, puis je me couche sur mon lit.

-Quels sont tes sentiments pour Jacob ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident.

-Jusqu'où es-tu aller avec lui ?

Je le regarde, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Bella, je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets.

-Il m'embrasse.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Un peu plus d'un an.

-Quoi ! Il est gay ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé un peu plus d'un an sans te toucher.

-Il ne voit pas les choses comme toi, il dit que tout se découvre après union.

-En l'an 1120, peut-être. Bella es-tu aussi naïve ? Il doit forcément avoir une double vie. Aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut vivre comme cela.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'avoue que dernièrement mon corps m'a fait découvrir des sensations que je ne connaissais pas.

-Tu me parles sûrement d'électricité lorsqu'il te frôle, de chaleur lorsqu'il te touche, de ta respiration et des battements de ton cœur qui s'accélèrent lorsqu'il est près de toi, de fourmillement dans le creux de ton ventre ou du fait de perdre totalement la raison, de la perte de ton jugement ou encore de la perte de ta réflexion lorsqu'il te prend dans ses bras. Ou bien le fait que tu as l'impression de ne plus vivre, d'avoir un trou énorme dans la poitrine, de ne pas être complète lorsqu'il n'est pas près de toi. Et lorsqu'il est avec toi, tu dois te retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, ou le fait qu'il comble tes rêves et je ne parle pas des réactions qui se passent au-dessous de ta ceinture. C'est de cela que tu me parles, non ?

-Tu connais cela ?

-Bella arrête de faire l'autruche c'est l'amour fou dont tu me parles. Alors donne-toi la chance de vivre ce bonheur.

-Et pour cet engagement, la tribu, les indiens.

-Tu t'es engagée personnellement, de ton plein gré. Tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose qui va t'arriver et tu attends cela avec impatience.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dirais, mais...

-Alors ce n'est pas ton choix de vie. Écoute, tu viens ici pour aider des personnes qui se battent pour leur liberté, leurs croyances et leur indépendance. Et toi tu ne te bas même pas. Combien de familles risquent leurs vies, pour avoir un meilleur avenir. Et toi, tu connais le meilleur avenir et ce n'est pas celui qui est tracé. Alors pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ? Il n'y aura pas de morts, pas de blessés, personne de violé, de mutilé ou autres. Je ne te comprends pas sur ce coup là. Ils doivent savoir que la tradition ou la légende n'est pas la vérité. Ne me dis pas, qu'ils pensent sincèrement que leur chef influe sur la continuité des saisons, Bella.

-Non je pense qu'ils le savent

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur

-De quoi ?

-Et s'il s'apercevait qu'il ne m'aime pas en rentrant à la vie civile. Et s'il se rend compte combien je suis nulle, sans intérêt.

-Pourquoi tu ne rajoutes pas moches, mal habiller, inculte aussi ?

-Tu vois tu le dis toi-même.

-Bella stop arrête de raconter des conneries, va te coucher et je prends le premier quart.

-Mais...

-Non, je ne te parle pas. Ce que tu viens de me dire ne mérite même pas que je relève. Allez au dodo, mais avant va faire une ronde. Si j'entends du bruit je te réveillerais.

-Bien sergent chef Volturi.

Après ma ronde, je me couche sans lui parler.

Le soleil se reflète sous mes paupières. Je me réveille d'un coup. Je me tourne vers mon voisin. Il dort, son arme à la main. Je me lève et contrôle qu'il respire. Il est juste endormi. Bien le tour de garde. J'ouvre la tente. Je fais un tour de guet. RAS.

Je vais remplir mon bidon pour la journée. Je fais le tour des pièges. Il y a une espèce d'écureuil. Je ne peux pas manger cela. Je le libère.

Je rentre dans la tente, le soldat est réveillé.

-Bon matin Bella.

-Bon matin.

-Oh allez arrête de bouder. Tu commençais à raconter n'importe quoi. Il valait mieux s'arrêter.

-Hummm.

-Bien si je te dis que tu ne te vois pas comme tu le devrais. Tu as une très mauvaise image de toi. Et il ne faudrait pas que tu travailles légèrement là-dessus, car c'est ce qui te qualifie comme une bonne personne et non comme une garce.

Je le regarde. Il me sourit.

-Je prends cela comme un compliment.

-Tu peux.

Je m'approche de lui et contrôle sa jambe. Je lui donne à boire.

-Y aurait-il un moyen de chercher de l'aide ?

-Non, le plus simple serait de rester ici.

-Oui mais si personne ne prévient de notre disparition.

-Je faisais mon rapport tous les jours au docteur Cullen. Il n'aura pas de nouvelles, il enverra la cavalerie.

-Oh, alors attendons là en buvant un thé.

**Edward pov**

Deux jours, deux jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de Bella. Le docteur Cullen s'inquiète. Il est parti voir le major pour demander un contrôle aérien. Il a joint le docteur G mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés à destination. Ils sont donc entre l'oasis de Fitah et le village de Soutrah.

Je tourne en rond depuis deux jours. Il faut que je vole. J'ai voulu faire l'entraînement dans ce secteur mais le caporal chef a refusé. Je suis invivable pour le groupe. Même Alice m'a dit d'aller porter ma mauvaise humeur et mes ondes négatives plus loin.

-Edward pour la trentième fois aujourd'hui elle va bien. Je le sentirais si elle était en danger ou s'il y avait un problème. Nous sommes jumelles, j'ai toujours su lorsque ça n'allait pas. Fais lui confiance.

Facile à dire. Elle a Jasper auprès d'elle. Moi je suis tout seul. Mon rayon de soleil n'est pas là. Je suis dans le noir le plus total. Deux jours bordel, où est-elle.

Et ce Jacob qui n'arrête pas de faire chier Alice. Tous les soirs, il se connecte et réclame de voir Bella pour s'entretenir avec elle. Il me casse les c*******. Je voudrais lui dire ce que vit Bella, qu'elle n'est pas dans un voyage touristique et qu'elle risque sa vie à n'importe qu'elle moment. Qu'il est trop con pour la mérité.

-Sergent chef Masen, le major vous demande immédiatement.

-Merci soldat.

Je regarde les autres et cours au bureau.

Je frappe, attends l'ordre d'entrer, je salue et attends les ordres.

-Sergent chef Masen, il semblerait que ce docteur ait perdu son ange gardien. Vous allez survoler la zone. Prenez deux soldats avec vous.

-À vos ordres Major.

-Rompez.

Je salue et sors.

Je cours et appelle Jasper et Tom. Ils partent avec moi. Le docteur Cullen nous accompagne. Une véritable mission sauvetage.

Je suis dans l'hélico. Je demande l'autorisation de décoller.

-Hélico au complet.

Je tire sur le manche, casque en place, radio ouverte.

Jasper chante dans son micro.

Nous partons en direction de Soutrah. J'ai le corps en mille morceaux. J'ai peur. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma destination. Jasper chante toujours.

Soutrah en vue.

Tout le monde regarde partout. Nous volons en direction de Fitah. Le désert est grand et vaste, mais les dunes se déplacent. Nous cherchons deux personnes pas plus hautes que des fourmis dans un terrain de football. Je vire, vole, tourne, repasse.

-À gauche, il y a la demeure de Kafrini.

Je regarde, il y a quelque chose qui brille. Je vire pour me retrouver en face. Il y a quelque chose qui brille, non plusieurs choses qui brillent. C'est magnifique. La demeure scintille sous les rayons du soleil.

-Jasper ?

-Oui je pense que c'est elle.

Je passe au-dessus de la bâtisse, nous voyons un bivouac. Nous voyons aussi les restes d'une Jeep.

-Pourquoi ne sort-elle pas ? Elle aurait dû entendre les pals de l'hélico.

-Inspecte les alentours.

-À vos ordres doc.

Dans les arbres un peu plus bas nous voyons un petit groupe se diriger vers la bâtisse.

Il essaye de l'encercler. Il n'y a aucun mouvement. Il tire sur l'hélico, mais il n'est armé que de missile. Si je fais feu, la bâtisse va exploser. Et si Bella est dedans.

Je vire et me pose un peu plus loin. Les soldats sautent de l'hélico et courent en direction de la demeure.

Nous voyons les insurgés avancer vers elles. Ils sont une petite dizaine.

Je prends mon arme et rejoins les soldats devant moi. Carlisle reste à l'hélico.

Il me fait un signe de tête. Je suis parti au pas de course. Je cours, je ne sens pas mes jambes. Ma peur pour elle me pousse à me dépasser. On entend des coups de feu. Nous nous retirons autour de la demeure. Nous entendons un hurlement, un coup de feu, un silence.

Deux insurgés se retournent contre nous pendant que le reste entre dans la demeure.

Nous sommes au tir et nous finissons par les abattre. Nous avançons. Il y a des hurlements, des coups de feu, des cris.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la demeure. Jasper me montre que les issus sont piégées. Compris, ils sont là.

Nous désamorçons cette issue. J'entends le cri de Bella. Je relève la tête vers Jasper et Tom qui me font signe de tête. Elle est là. Puis s'ensuit des cris, du bruit des coups de feu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la source des cris, Jasper nous fait signe

3 insurgés pour 1 des nôtres.

On compte :

1, 2, Entrez. Nous intervenons, Jasper et Tom tirent sur le même homme. Il tombe. Je tire un autre. Bella est au sol, elle est au combat au corps à corps avec un des insurgés. Elle essaye mais elle n'aura pas le dessus. Une fureur me prend au ventre, je l'attrape par la tignasse, le relève et lui donne des coups de poings.

-Enfoiré, putain de bordel de merde. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Je le tabasse. Une main vient se poser sur moi.

Je le jette à terre et lui donne des coups de pieds.

-EDWARD MASEN, ÇA SUFFIT.

Je relève la tête, elle est devant moi. Elle a son treillis de déchiré jusque sous sa poitrine. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle me regarde. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, tout doucement. Elle referme son treillis de ses mains qu'elle garde fermé sur son corps.

-Bella, Rossignol, ma fraise aux yeux chocolat regarde-moi. Je t'en pris.

Elle lève les yeux et murmure.

-Dans le bivouac, il est dans le bivouac.

Jasper court dans le bivouac, Tom s'occupe du gars que j'ai tabassé.

Je m'approche encore un peu.

-Tu ne bouges pas, je viens à toi, Bella. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras.

Elle me regarde et attend mon geste. Je pose ma main sur son bras, elle frémit. Je passe l'autre autour de sa taille et finis par la serrer contre moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je la respire enfin. Elle pleure. Elle se laisse tomber au sol. Je la retiens. Je la porte dans mes bras, elle entoure ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Voilà, c'est fini, je te ramène à la maison, je la porte comme une jeune mariée et je vais m'asseoir dans une autre salle. Elle se colle à moi. Je suis en vie. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Elle est si légère. Elle se calme, essuie ses larmes et reprend sa place contre moi. Elle respire à fond.

-Vous avez failli être en retard, soldat.

-Je suis désolé Madame.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

-Vous aussi Madame.

Elle me regarde. Jasper revient :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est vivant.

-Merci.

Elle se relève et va embrasser Jasper. Je sens le vide entre mes bras.

-Où est Tom ?

-Il contrôle le coin.

-J'ai piégé la bâtisse.

-Nous avons remarqué, il connait son travail.

-Bella, je te ramène à l'hélico, Jasper et Tom prendront vos affaires.

-Non, ramène-le plus près, Le sergent chef Volturi ne doit pas poser son pied au sol.

Je la regarde, lui caresse la joue.

-Je me dépêche.

-J'y compte bien, je ne bouge pas.

Je cours pour aller chercher mon hélico. Je sors de la demeure, je cours droit devant moi.

J'entends un coup de feu derrière moi. Je me retourne, Bella debout jambes encrées dans le sol. Un bras tendu, son autre main sous le chargeur, elle vient de tirer. Un homme est au sol. Jasper et Tom sortent et regardent sa position. Il y a une arme dans sa main sa face contre terre. Ils relèvent la tête vers moi.

Je m'approche de Bella, elle a les yeux sur ce cadavre. Je prends le visage de ma douce dans ma main, et lui fais relever les yeux vers moi.

-Bella ?

-Il t'avait en joue.

-Merci, mon amour.

-Edward, je veux rentrer.

-J'y cours ma belle.

Après une demi-heure, tout le monde est à bord du tigre 3.

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour la garder contre moi. Mais je suis le seul à savoir piloter. D'après ce que Jasper et Tom ont vu. Les insurgés devaient traîner depuis plusieurs heures autour de la maison. Elle tenait le siège depuis un bout de temps. Elle a réussi à sauver leurs vies. Elle dort dans les bras de Carlisle. Le soldat Volturi a l'air épuisé lui aussi. Mais il la regarde avec admiration.

-Pilote ?

-Oui Soldat.

-Débranchez le réseau.

-Oui soldat.

Cela veut dire que notre conversation ne sera ni enregistrée, ni entendu des autres.

-Je vous écoute.

-Masen, tu as intérêt à la traiter avec respect. Elle doit être la chose la plus importante pour toi, sinon laisse-la tomber maintenant. Je n'admettrais pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

-Elle l'est.

-Je l'espère et si tu ne respectes pas cela, je t'expédie dans une boîte en sapin avec un drapeau américain dessus.

-Merci sergent chef d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

-Vous devriez la remerciez elle de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Elle a eu une semaine difficile mais je ne sais comment, vous l'avez aidé à surmonter tout cela. Je vous la confie.

-Merci mais elle ne m'appartient pas.

-Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'elle le soit. Alors vous avez intérêt à la rendre heureuse.

-C'est mon idée.

-Bien retour radio.

On rebranche tout. Le soldat Whitlock chante bizarrement cela égaye notre retour.

Je me pose à la base. Les filles sont là.

Carlisle me demande de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle est en déshydratation. Mais rien de grave. Elle a besoin de repos, de manger et de boire. Je la porte avec toute la douceur que je peux. Elle s'accroche à moi.

-Edward je t'aime, tu me manques tellement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, je souris.

Je la regarde, elle dort. Je lui embrasse les cheveux et la dépose dans le lit que me montre Esmée. Je lui embrasse le front et m'assois à son chevet.

-Sergent chef, les transmissions vous attendent.

-Je relève la tête, Carlisle est devant moi. Je soupire et me rends aux transmissions.

Alice me tape sur l'épaule et prend le poste autour de Bella.

Le sergent chef Volturi est emmené sur un brancard. Rose s'occupe de sa jambe.

De retour des trans, un soldat est dans la chambre du sergent chef Volturi.

-Sergent chef, le major demande votre rapport. Il m'a demandé de prendre notes.

-Soldat, je ne suis pas handicapé. Je peux encore tenir une feuille et un crayon.

-À vos ordres sergent chef, il lui donne et se place devant son lit.

-Soldat, veuillez sortir, je rapporterais le rapport.

-À vos ordres Sergent chef Masen, il me salut.

Je lui réponds.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle doit se reposer. Mais elle va bien, je me tourne et sors de son boxe.

Je vais m'asseoir au pied de son lit. Elle dort. Je la regarde. Elle est sous perfusion, elle a le drap de monter jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine, une marque se fait voir, et un bleu autour de son cou. Elle a aussi un pansement sur la tempe. Elle a l'air si faible, j'ai envie de la protéger, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'aimer. Avec les copains, on a essayé de chercher un moyen de la libérer de ce futur mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il faut dire que les recherches sur les légendes Quileute ne sont pas choses répandues. Alice et Rose ont avoué ne jamais s'être penché là-dessus. Bella n'en parlait pas ou très peu. Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dévoile mes sentiments, mes envies. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire cela. Il ne la mérite pas, et en plus il est con comme pas permis.

-Edward, le sergent chef Volturi te réclame.

-Merci Esmée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle s'en remettra. C'est une personne forte.

-Est-ce qu'ils l'ont….

-Non, il n'y a aucune marque sur son corps à part celle que tu vois.

-Merci.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

-Demain, elle ira pieux et d'ici trois ou quatre jours, elle fera ses lignes matinales sur le tarmac.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et me dirige vers le box de Volturi. Son frère est là. Ils parlent à voix basse.

Je toc contre la paroi, ils me regardent.

-Entrez Sergent chef Masen.

-Sergent chef Volturi, vous m'avez demandé ?

-Voici mon rapport, il me le tend et me regarde fixement. Il sait que je vais le lire, mais il ne me dit rien. Je lui fais un signe de tête et le prends en main. Je n'ai pas cachetée l'enveloppe, vous pourriez le faire. Il faudrait que le major l'ait d'ici une demie heure.

Je le regarde, il n'est pas si con que cela.

-Merci, se sera déposé dans les temps.

-Au revoir Masen.

Je m'installe au pied du hangar d'Emmett. Une cigarette en bouche, je respire fortement. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et commence ma lecture.

Sergent chef Volturi Démétri. Rapport n°8. Entraînement de survie et stage médicinal, ange gardien Rossignol.

Ce matin, debout à l'aurore. Nous devons nous rendre auprès de docteur G. Après avoir plié notre bivouac, nous prenons la route à 7h30, direction Soutrah.

En chemin, un pneu a éclaté. Le rossignol a été éjecté du véhicule. Je me suis senti partir avec la Jeep en tonneau puis le trou noir.

À mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit surélevé. Le rossignol avait soigné ma jambe et monté le bivouac, sécurisé le terrain. La radio est HS.

Le rossignol s'est occupé des vivres et des tours de guets.

Dans la fin de la deuxième journée, elle m'informe qu'il y a des traces d'homme un peu plus loin au sud-ouest de la source d'eau. Je lui donne donc l'ordre de m'armer et de se munir de son arme. Deux insurgés éclaireurs. Le rossignol en a abattu un et l'autre est parti pour le renfort.

Après avoir tenu notre position, la nuit est tombée. Je suis de garde pendant le repos du rossignol. RAS

Au petit matin, nous voyons un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes venir dans notre direction. Le rossignol m'installe dans le bivouac et prend son poste au tour de guet. Le rossignol a piégé la demeure. Les insurgés ont fait quelques assauts mais ils sont toujours repoussés. Ils se sont réfugiés à l'orée des arbres. Voilà douze heures que nous sommes sur le qui vive. Un hélico passe au-dessus de nous. Le rossignol veut les prévenir de notre position et sort du bivouac. J'entends des coups de feu, des cris, sûrement le piège de l'entrée sud. Un homme entre dans le bivouac, c'est un insurgé. Je tire. Puis essaye de me déplacer. Un autre entre, et le soldat Whitlock l'abat.

Il y a encore quelques coups de feu. Mais je ne suis pas dans le bon champ de vision.

Nous rentrons à la base deux heures plus tard.

Fin de rapport n°8.

Je range tout cela, et vais le remettre au secrétariat des transmissions.

**Bella pov**

Deux jours que je suis obligée de rester dans ce lit. On s'ennuie ici. Il y a bien les visites des gars mais c'est long. Esmée me tient à l'œil, « tu ne bouges pas et te reposes ». Elle n'a même pas voulu que je prenne mon PC. Les filles viennent lorsqu'elles le peuvent mais souvent le soir elles ont rendez-vous avec les gars. Je sais qu'ils sont importants pour elles, alors je les vire. Alice m'a dit que Jacob la contactait tous les soirs. Il va falloir que je lui parle à un moment ou à un autre, pour le rassurer. Edward est de semaine de nuit. Il fait sa surveillance à ces moments là. Et il se repose dans la matinée. L'après midi, il s'entraîne. Donc il a peu de temps pour venir me voir. Il a dégoté du chocolat. L'équipe de nuit, est sympa je remplis leurs dossiers. Cela m'occupe un temps. Voilà je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Le docteur Carlisle vient de m'annoncer que je peux sortir. Je reprends mon service après accord d'Angela Weber. J'ai rendez-vous cette après midi avec elle.

Je rentre sous ma tente, mes affaires sont en place, ma guitare, mon PC, mon appareil photo. Je range mes affaires, mon sylang. Esmée et Carlisle ont été impressionné autant par le contenu que le contenant. Il est magnifique. Carlisle m'a donné de la gaz et un aspire poison. Il manquait dedans. Maintenant que je le regarde, il contient tout pour subvenir au moindre problème. Esmée m'a montré le sien. Il est fait de tissu de chine. Mais le principe est le même. Il est plus complet mais elle a travaillé longtemps avec. Elle m'a remis aussi mon nouveau badge et elle m'a briefé sur l'histoire des anges gardien. Elle me dit qu'ils sont connus et que c'est un atout pour la vie civile. Je ne sais pas si je vais en profiter. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un ange gardien à part entière et de mériter, ce titre. Esmée m'a dit que le jour où je pense en être une à part entière, c'est qu'il est temps que je raccroche.

Je prends mes affaires de toilettes et je vais prendre une douche. Oh seigneur que du bonheur. Je suis sous cette source d'eau chaude. Je repense au bain de l'oasis des dômes, à Malika. Elle serait heureuse d'avoir cela. Je me savonne, mon gel douche et mon shampoing à la fraise m'ont manqué. C'est incroyable comment de petites choses sont essentielles au bien-être. Je m'essuie dans une serviette de coton douce, chaleureuse. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas trop mauvaise mine. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans mon regard. Je me coiffe, me maquille et m'habille d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Quand je vous dis que c'est le bonheur. Je me sens propre et femme.

Je range mes affaires dans la malle. Je regarde la robe bleue de Malika. Je ne la mettrais pas dans la malle. Je vais chercher un cintre et l'accroche dans ma tente. J'accroche aussi mon mobile. Il projette différentes couleurs sous la tente Ils me rappellent cette semaine, mais surtout fait ressortir le bon côté.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Avec plaisir Alice.

Elle entre et se jette sur moi. Je la garde dans mes bras. Cela fait si longtemps. Nous nous couchons dans mon lit. Je la garde contre moi.

-Je peux venir ?

Nous rigolons.

Rose ouvre le pan de la tente. Je lui tends le bras, elle se joint à nous.

J'ai l'impression d'être à la maison, les soirs d'orage. Les filles en avaient peur et nous dormions toujours toutes les trois. Avec le temps, un chagrin d'amour, une tristesse de la vie, une contrariété, une mauvaise note, une engueulade, nous parlions de cela dans mon lit dans cette position.

Quand je vous parle du bonheur.

-Bella, c'est quoi cette beauté ?

-Oh c'est la robe de mariée de Malika.

-Et pourquoi, elle est ici ?

-Il faut que je lui fasse un ourlet.

Elles me regardent et nous rigolons comme des folles.

-Elle me l'a offerte, après une dure journée. Un moment de bien-être je suppose.

-Alors la journée a vraiment dû être difficile.

-Ouaip, et vous cette semaine. ?

-Jasper et moi on a passé le cap.

-J'espère qu'il t'a respecté ?

-Quatre fois.

Nous rigolons.

-Emmett a tenu ses engagements aussi.

Nous la regardons et recommençons à rire en voyant sons sourire.

-Et bien les filles, je suis heureuse pour vous. Ils sont de gentils garçons.

-Et toi, avec Edward ?

-Noté, nada, no thing, niet, je vous dirais rien.

-Bella, il a été insupportable toute la semaine. J'estime que nous avons le droit à une compensation.

-C'est lui qui a été désagréable, vous vous débrouillez avec lui.

-Il t'aime énormément, Bella.

-Je l'aime aussi.

-QUOI ? hurlent-elles ensemble.

-Je crois qu'un ORL, vous serait utile.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien.

-Bell's ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Nous regardons la toile en silence. Un moment plus tard, elles m'embrassent chacune sur la joue et nous rejoignons le Mess.

Nous mangeons tous ensemble sauf Edward, il est en entraînement. Le repas se passe bien tout le monde rigole.

Je vais à mon rendez-vous avec Angela Weber.

-Madame weber ?

-Entrer Isabella.

-Bella, juste Bella.

J'entre, il y a Angela, le major et le docteur Cullen.

Je salue le Major.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, madame. Je ne suis pas votre supérieur ici.

Je regarde Carlisle qui me fait un signe de tête.

-Installez-vous, Bella. Le Major est ici pour compléter les rapports du sergent chef Volturi. Tout ce que vous direz restera et sera confidentiel. Rien ne sortira.

-Bien je comprends.

-Commençons, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre semaine.

Me voici donc en train de revivre cette semaine, mes peurs, mes chagrins, mes acquis, mes apprentissages, mes découvertes, mes joies. Le chemin, les paysages, les personnes rencontrées. Mes sentiments, mon avis sur les gens, mes interrogations, ma rancœur envers d'autres. Mes discussions professionnelles avec Démétri. Et pour finir, l'accident, mon siège et l'intervention de l'hélico.

Ils me regardent tous les trois avec de grands yeux.

-Quand je vous disais qu'elle était une vraie mémoire vivante.

-Je comprends mieux, répond le Major.

Il se lève et vient vers moi, la main tendue. Je me redresse et après un regard à Carlisle, je lui serre la main.

-Madame, je suis enchanté que vous soyez un ange gardien.

Il me salut, je lui réponds. Je suis toute rouge. Et il sort.

Je regarde Carlisle, il a un sourire sur le visage.

-Oh bas on ne va pas en faire un plat.

-Non, Bella. Je ne dirais rien, sauf que c'est la première fois que je vois le Major saluer quelqu'un.

-OH cela ! Il a dû avoir un tic.

Ils rigolent.

-Ce que vous avez fait est incroyable Bella, vous vous en rendez compte ?

-Euh non. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fait ce que l'on m'a enseigné... C'est tout.

-Bella, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-J'irai mieux, une fois que j'aurai repris mon poste. Je m'ennuie.

Elle sourit.

-Bella, vous avez tiré sur des hommes, comment le vivez-vous ?

-Oh, je les revois la nuit. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Alors même si leurs visages me regardent, j'arrive à passer au dessus.

-Et celui de la dernière fois, l'ado ?

-Oh lui, il est encore présent. Mais pour vous dire la vérité, ceux qui me travaillent le plus se sont les villageois, les femmes violées, les enfants mutilés. J'ai plus de mal avec eux.

-Comment cela ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est difficile. Ils reviennent lorsque je m'y attends le moins.

-Cette réaction est normale.

-Si vous le dites.

-Ils vous parlent ?

-Non, mais si cela arrive, je vous le dirai. Non c'est plus des images, leurs regards qui me reviennent.

-Je comprends, vous vous sentiez inutile face à eux.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, et je ne peux rien faire. J'ai vu une femme sauver son enfant et se faire traîner dans un dôme pour l'entendre se faire violer pendant que je chantais une chanson à son enfant. Je me demande si j'aurais dû entrer dans le dôme et le tuer. Mais l'enfant, il aura fait quoi ?

-Vous avez bien agi. Et vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes et conséquences des insurgés. Dites-le.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas responsable des actes et conséquences des insurgés.

Je la regarde, elle a l'air sérieuse.

-Non mais vous, vous pensez que je me sens responsable de leurs actes. C'est complètement débile. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas responsable. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me poser des questions. Sur le terrain, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, j'agis immédiatement. C'est quoi, cette phrase conne. Bien sûr que cela me fait mal, elle a été quasiment violée sous mes yeux, l'autre à marcher sur une bombe. Mais jamais je ne me suis mise en cause. Je me demande juste si en agissant différemment j'aurai pu faire changer les choses, si en faisant d'une autre façon la prochaine fois que je tombe sur une situation pareille, si je devrais encore bercer un enfant ou si je devrais intervenir. Je ne suis rien dans cette guerre mais j'y suis alors autant agir de la meilleure façon qui soit. Non mais complètement débile, je vous dis. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour répéter ce que vous dites acheter un perroquet. Je ne m'appelle pas Coco.

-Calmez-vous Bella. Je vous ai compris.

Je me rassois, je m'aperçois que je marchais de long en large dans le bureau pendant que je crachais mon venin, mais elle m'a irrité avec sa phrase à répéter.

-Je voudrais vous revoir de temps en tant, disons une fois tous les quinze jours.

-Je peux reprendre mon poste ?

-Si vous venez tous les quinze jours.

-Bien et quel jour, quelle heure ?

-Oh, disons le mardi 17h00

-Compris.

Je sors de là et je vais me mettre en tenue. J'ai besoin de courir.

Une fois prête, je fais le tour de la base, regarde le drapeau qui flotte et me rends sur le tarmac. Je fais mes lignes, je cours jusqu'à avoir mal aux jambes. J'accélère, je piétine, je fais des pas chassés, je me vide la tête. Je me couche en bout de piste pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Salut Beauté.

-Salut Emmett.

-Comment va ?

-Mieux, je me suis défoulée, et toi ?

-Super maintenant que tu es revenue.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de Rose.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Il me regarde, je rigole. Il passe sa main sur son crane. Je rigole encore plus. Je me redresse.

-On mange ensemble ce soir ?

-OK alors rendez-vous au mess.

-Super, à toute.

Je repars vers ma tente, douche, puis j'allume l'ordi.

J'ai un nombre incalculable de message. Je réponds à mon père et je lui dis que tout va bien, que je l'embrasse.

Je me connecte, il est en ligne :

_-Hey salut l'indien._

_-Allume la cam._

_-On ne dit pas bonjour aujourd'hui ?_

_-Bella merde allume la cam, je veux te parler._

_-Dis-moi bonjour en premier._

_-Oh arrête de jouer aux cons, et allume cette putain de cam._

_-Bon alors maintenant tu vas te calmer, et me parler mieux que cela sinon je raccroche et tu iras te faire voir._

_-Bella ne fait pas chier et allume cette cam._

_-Je vais bien rassure-toi à bientôt. Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles._

Je me déconnecte. Je suis en furie.

Je prends ma guitare, je m'installe sur une dune et je commence à gratter les cordes.

Que du bonheur je vous dis, une douche, un repas une guitare, un peu d'eau et un soleil couchant. Il n'y a pas mieux. Quoique !

Je sens une présence près de moi.

Je me tourne, il est là assis à mes côtés.

-Bonsoir ma fraise aux yeux chocolat.

-Bonsoir à vous soldat.

Il me regarde de ses beaux yeux verts. Il a une contrariété sur le front. Je lève ma main et lui passe le bout des doigts dessus. J'ai des picotements sur les doigts, il ferme les yeux.

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi cette contrariété ?

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

-Il ne fallait pas, le sergent chef Volturi, veillait sur moi. C'est un bon soldat.

-Sauf pour conduire les Jeeps.

-Oh oui, il est meilleur pour les chameaux.

Il me fait un sourire forcé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Cela aurait pu être plus grave.

-Oui mais je vais bien, alors… Edward, ne commence pas s'il te plaît, pas toi.

-Je ferais de mon mieux mais ne me demande pas de ne pas m'inquiéter.

-D'accord alors faisons un compromis, je ne vais plus me mettre en situation dangereuse, et toi tu ne combats plus dans le ciel.

-Ce n'est pas un compromis.

-Appelle-le comme tu veux.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, Bella et tu le sais, c'est mon métier.

-Et c'est le mien.

Un silence se fait.

-Je peux venir contre toi ?

-J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Il me sourit franchement. Il se lève et s'assoit en m'installant contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Tout compte fait c'est cela le bonheur.

-Bella, je t'ai entendu lorsque tu as sauté.

-Et ?

-Peux-tu me regarder s'il te plaît, il place sa main sous mon menton et me dirige vers lui.

-Et ?

-Je t'aime.

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'ai des larmes qui se pointent.

-Non mon amour, ne pleure pas.

Il essuie mes yeux de son pouce et le porte à sa bouche. Je regarde le mouvement de ses lèvres sur son pouce. Oh mon Dieu, je suis en combustion instantanée. Je ne suis que cendre entre ses bras.

-Bella, j'en meurs d'envie depuis un moment. Je vais m'approcher de tes lèvres et y poser les miennes. Tu veux bien.

-Humm.

Il me regarde, il me fixe en essayant de lire dans ma tête. Il s'approche doucement comme pour me laisser le temps de me retirer ou de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mais mon cerveau ne cogite plus. Je suis en attente de ce moment tellement souhaité, désiré, rêvé même.

Il passe son pouce sur mes lèvres, j'ai les lèvres en feu. Il humidifie les siennes de sa langue. Oh seigneur, je vais fondre sur place. Il s'approche encore un peu son regard dans le mien, il est à quelques millimètres de moi. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je ferme mes yeux.

-Salut vous deux.

On se redresse, Emmett est là.

Je vais le tuer. Je regarde Edward, il est dans le même état que moi. Il me regarde, il me sourit.

-Ce n'est que parti remise, mon amour, me chuchote-t-il.

Je sens une multitude de choses dans mon corps, du frisson d'envie aux papillons de désirs en passant par une certaine envie de le coucher sur le sol, maintenant.

Emmett se pose à nos côtés.

-Oh tu as ta guitare, joue donc un morceau, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu. S'il te plaît.

Les autres arrivent, Rose met une claque derrière la tête d'Emmett qui grogne.

-Non mais ça va pas, j'ai rien fait.

Nous rigolons.

-Désolée, j'ai tourné la tête moins de dix secondes, il était déjà parti.

Je suis rouge pivoine. Je me cache dans le torse d'Edward.

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent ainsi que Tom et une fille.

-Je te présente, Solène.

-Solène, voici Bella.

-Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin.

-Enchantée aussi.

-Oh Edward sera peut-être moins grognon.

Je le regarde, il baisse les yeux et rougit. Je lui passe la main sur la joue. Merde les sensations reviennent.

Non tout compte fait le bonheur c'est cela, être avec les gens que l'on aime.


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Chapitre 11 : Libre**

Deux mois que nous sommes arrivées, un mois que je suis ange gardien.

Tout le monde va bien. Après mon retour d'entraînement survie, je suis de terrain toutes les semaines. Je retourne donc à l'oasis plus souvent. Je suis ravie. Les habitants sont mes amis, enfin surtout Sofia. Nous nous entendons à merveille. Elle m'apprend à parler le libyen. Cela nous a valu beaucoup de fou rire. J'ai fait des progrès incroyables. Nous avons eu trois alertes pour aider la population. Toujours les paysages du désert sous nos yeux avant de rencontrer la misère, la mort et la guerre.

Les soldats Volturi sont sortis de l'hôpital et Démétri est retourné sur le terrain. Il m'a envoyé un message avec un bonjour de la barge. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Il lui reste deux mois. Nous avons échangé nos téléphones civils. Dehors il pourra se montrer tel qu'il est réellement.

Jacob m'a envoyé un carton avec un message dedans par lequel il s'excusait de son comportement. Je ne l'ai toujours pas contacté. Pas envie. Dans le colis, il y avait des gâteaux, du chocolat et des bonbons. Nous avons partagé. En fait je l'ai posé sur une table au Mess. Les soldats étaient ravis. En suite comme je ne lui ai pas répondu, il a envoyé une lettre. Mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Puis un télégramme, mais toujours rien.

Alice m'a dit qu'il est parti se plaindre à papa. Et qu'il lui aurait répondu que je devais vivre encore sur le terrain.

Avec Edward, on s'est peu vu. On a beau vivre sur la même base, une mini ville, il était souvent envoyé en mission. De plus James est rentré au pays, il doit former le nouvel arrivant. Le Major le comble de missions, sauvetages, surveillances, entraînements aériens et physiques. Et les rares fois où l'on a pu se voir, nous étions en groupe. Nous avons appris à nous connaître. Nos enfances, nos bêtises, ses amours. Nos ambitions pour la vie civile. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Nous avons beaucoup de centres d'intérêts en communs. La vie est facile avec lui. Il s'inquiète toujours lorsque je pars sur le terrain, mais il essaye toujours d'être du voyage. Il me parle d'avenir et j'avoue que je m'y vois bien. Il faut juste que j'arrive à régler certain détails. Je sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

J'ai cherché un moyen d'après mes connaissances, j'ai tourné le sujet dans tous les sens. Il n'y a pas de solutions miracles. Il faut que je me fasse porter disparu et que je dise adieu à mon père, il ne le supportera pas. Ou encore que je trouve une remplaçante. Je planche sur le sujet. Je voudrais bien que tout soit réglé avant qu'Edward m'embrasse. Je ne veux pas me sentir fautive de quoi que ce soit.

Solène est gentille, elle est aux transmissions. Elle et Tom ont une relation de base, comme ils l'appellent. Étant mariés tous deux dans la vie civile, ils se sont mis d'accord. Je comprends et à la fois cela me parait mal sain. On a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer ici. Un rayon de soleil pour tenir le coup.

Je suis à l'hôpital, mon sylang dans le vestiaire. Je me change, la semaine a été difficile. Ce week end je suis en perm.

Avec Alice et Rose, nous allons à Tripoli.

Esmée s'est arrangée pour que nous ayons notre perm ensemble. Elle est adorable Esmée, une vraie mère. Elle et Carlisle ont pris beaucoup de place dans mon cœur. Je les reverrai dans la vie civile. Je le sais. Ils arrêtent leur engagement à la fin de cette mission. Esmée n'en peut plus de vivre comme cela. Elle voudrait être décoratrice d'intérieur. Tout un programme.

-Bon week end Bella.

-Bon week end Esmée. Dites vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ?

-Oh non jeune demoiselle, je n'ai plus l'âge pour cela. Mon plan drague n'est plus d'actualité.

-Esmée, nous n'allons pas chercher l'amour, nous l'avons trouvé, lui dit Alice.

-Allez Esmée, venez avec nous, on prendra soin d'une vieille dame comme vous, lui dit Rose.

Elle lui tire la langue.

-Esmée cela nous ferait plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, s'il vous plaît.

Elle nous regarde, on se colle les unes aux autres et on lui fait la moue made in Swan.

Elle rigole.

-OK mesdames, vous gagnez. Je vous chaperonne.

-Ouais, départ demain 7h zéro zéro en banane.

Les filles rigolent.

Nous voilà donc toutes les trois sous la douche, nous chantons et rigolons comme des folles.

Une fois en tenue civile, nous rentrons au Mess. Il y a une estrade de montée. Nous nous regardons et rigolons. Rien de spécial, juste du bonheur.

Les gars nous rejoignent. Edward m'embrasse sur la joue et passe son bras dans mon dos.

Nous sommes plus proches, plus tactile, mais toujours rien d'intime.

Nous mangeons tous ensembles.

-Bella, tu monteras sur scène. Je t'ai inscrite, me dit Emmett.

-Quoi ?

-Oui ce soir, on a une soirée base. Les gars ont demandé le rossignol alors je t'ai inscrite.

-Oh mais non. Emmett non, je ne veux pas. Ils vont me regarder.

-Oui c'est le but de la soirée.

Le Major entre dans le Mess. Tous les soldats se lèvent et saluent leur supérieur. Il cherche quelque chose des yeux. Il nous regarde et se dirige vers nous.

-Madame je serai enchanté d'entendre enfin le rossignol chanter ce soir. J'avoue que j'ai hâte. C'est que j'en ai tellement entendu parler. Je serai votre plus grand fan.

Il me salut, d'un claquement de talon et repart sous le regard de hommes. En sortant il dit :

-Repos messieurs.

Je regarde Emmett, je m'approche de lui et lui met un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Outch.

-Non mais t'es pas bien. Je fais comment moi maintenant ?

Edward se rapproche de moi et m'enlace.

-Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. N'abime pas mon mécano, j'en ai besoin.

Il m'attrape par la main et me conduit dehors. Derrière ma tente. Il s'assoit sur les dunes, et me fait signe de m'installer entre ses jambes. Je me cale contre son torse.

Il fouille dans sa poche et en ressort un mouchoir plié. Il me le tend.

-Bella accepte-le, s'il te plaît.

Je me tourne face à lui et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Je te remercie mais en quoi un mouchoir peut mettre utile ?

-Je parlais de ce qu'il y a dedans, mais tu peux garder le mouchoir si tu veux.

-Oh !

Je le prends en main et l'ouvre avec délicatesse.

Il y a un bracelet en argent avec des maillons de deux tailles différentes. Je le relève la tête.

-Il est magnifique, merci.

-Je peux ?

Je lui tends mon poignet. Il me l'accroche. Je le regarde faire, sa douceur, la chaleur de ses doigts sur moi.

Il fouille dans son autre poche et en ressort un objet qu'il accroche au bracelet, puis un autre.

Je relève le poignet, il y a un cœur d'ambre qui scintille et un petit oiseau.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. C'est le premier cadeau qui me fait cet effet.

Il relève mon menton, je le regarde. Il a un regard plein d'amour.

-Je t'aime mon rossignol.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

Il se penche sur moi, il avance doucement. Il me regarde.

-Dis-moi qu'Emmett n'est pas là ?

-Non, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres de sa langue. Je regarde ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il est à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

-Et moi donc, Edward, embrasse-moi.

-À vos ordres Madame.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Merci seigneur. Je sens la chaleur me prendre complètement. Il picore en douceur mes lèvres. Je passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure et le tiens contre moi. Il m'enlace de ses bras. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Il m'embrasse et je lui rends ses baisers. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Je ressens son désir pour moi mais cela ne m'effraie pas. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche. Sa langue trouve la mienne. Son goût, son odeur, j'aime cela. Je me fonds en lui et nos langues s'accordent à merveille.

J'ai le corps en feu, je le veux comme jamais je n'ai voulu personne. Je me trémousse sur lui il me place correctement en appuyant sur mon bassin afin que je sente son désir. Je gémis dans sa bouche, ses mains se font caresses, sur mon corps. Les papillons, le désir, les picotements les vibrations dans mon bas-ventre, tout y est. Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant aimée, désirée. Il me picore encore pour reprendre son souffle puis notre ballet reprend. Les caresses. Je me sens bien, mieux que bien. Ses mains passent dans ma chevelure et libèrent mes cheveux. Il pose son front contre le mien.

-Je n'ai jamais autant aimé cela.

-Je t'aime tant Edward.

-Bella, laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

-J'y travaille, je te promets que j'y arriverais et que tu seras le premier à m'aimer de cette façon.

-Promis ?

-Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et je me battrais pour notre liberté.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Il me regarde et nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Nous ne formons qu'un. On se complète. Mon Dieu, dire que j'attends cela depuis que je lui ai renversé son plateau sur les pieds. Je sais maintenant que dès ce moment je l'ai aimé. Mon pilote, mon cœur, mon amour, mon futur.

Il me serre contre lui. Je suis bien à ma place, en sécurité.

-Mon amour, le Major va t'attendre. Il faut y aller.

-Je ne veux pas. Je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde.

-Alors reste fixée sur moi. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Je l'embrasse. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Cela me procure tellement de sensations, réveille mes sens.

Nous voici dans le Mess. Le groupe nous regarde. Alice et Rose ont compris, rien que mon regard leur a suffi. Elles lèvent leurs pouces, heureuses pour moi.

Je rigole.

Les hommes sont installés. Le Major arrive et monte sur scène.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je prends le micro pour une nouvelle importante. Mesdames, Messieurs, la guerre est finie. Le colonel Kadafi a été destitué, son adversaire reprend le pays en main.

Des cris de joie se répandent dans le Mess. Il attend que le silence revienne.

-Les retours commenceront demain, donc annulation des permissions pour les entrants.

Des cris retentissent pour la seconde fois. Il lève la main pour obtenir le silence.

-Pour les engagés, vous finirez votre temps sur le sol, américain. Pour d'autre il y a un service humanitaire à tenir. Que le spectacle commence. Si le rossignol veut bien prendre place ?

Je me lève sous les cris et sifflements des hommes.

Je monte sur scène. Je regarde les filles qui serrent leurs hommes dans leurs bras. Edward me regarde, il me sourit.

Je fais un tour sur les autres, ils ont le sourire. Je me concentre sur Edward. J'ai ma guitare, je commence par une chanson de Bob Marley, « Is this love » :

_[Refrain 1]_

_Je veux t'aimer et te traiter correctement,_

_Je veux t'aimer chaque jour et chaque nuit,_

_Nous serons ensemble avec un toit juste au_

_dessus nos têtes,_

_Nous partagerons l'abri de mon lit simple,_

_Nous partagerons la même chambre, ouais! Jah_

_nous fournira le pain._

_[Refrain 2] (x2)_

_Est-ce l'amour (x3)_

_Est-ce l'amour que je ressens?_

_Je veux savoir, veux savoir, veux savoir_

_maintenant!_

_Je dois savoir, dois savoir, dois savoir_

_maintenant!_

_[Refrain 3]_

_Je le veux et je le peux,_

_Donc je pose carte sur table!_

_[Refrain 1]_

_[Refrain 2] (x2)_

_Wooah! Oh oui, je sais, oui, je sais, oui, je sais_

_maintenant!_

_Oh oui, je sais, oui, je sais, oui, je sais_

_maintenant!_

_[Refrain 3]_

_[Refrain 1]_

Les soldats sont en furie, ils chantent avec moi. Edward me regarde, il me sourit.

J'appelle le sergent chef Volurti. Il me rejoint avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu vas ruiner ma réputation.

-Elle ne tient plus on rentre.

Coming Home

Artiste/groupe : Dirty Money (Diddy, Dawn, Kaleena)

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines_

_D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il_

_On Pardonné Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_De Retour Où J'appartiens, Je Ne Me Suis Jamais_

_Senti Si Fort_

_J'ai L'impression Qu'il N'y A Rien Que Je Ne PuissE_

_Pas Essayer_

_Et Si Vous Etes Avec Moi Levez Les Mains Hauts._

_Si Vous Avez Déjà Perdu Une Lumière, Celle Ci Est_

_Pour Vous_

_J'ai Entendu 'The Tears Of a Clown' [Chanson_

_Américaine = Les Larmes D'un Clown]_

_Je Déteste Cette Chanson_

_J'ai Toujours L'impression Qu'ils Me Parlent_

_Quand Je L'écoute_

_Un Autre Jour, Une Autre Aube_

_Une Autre Keisha, Ravi De Vous rencontrer, Et_

_C'est Parti De La_

_Quesque Je Suis Censé Faire Quand Les Lumières_

_Du Club S'allument_

_C'est Facile D'être 'Puff', Plus Dur D'être 'Sean'_

_Et Si Les Jumelles Me Demandaient Pourquoi Je_

_N'ai Pas Epousé Leur Mère ? [ Ses Filles ]_

_Comment J'pourrai Répondre ?_

_Et Si Mon Fils Voyait Les Choses Avec Un Visage_

_Comme Le Mien_

_Et Qu'il Dise Qu'il Veux Etre Comme moi Quand Il_

_Grandira ?_

_Merde ! Je N'ai Pas Encore Fini De Grandir_

_Une Autre Nuit Inévitable Interminable_

_Un Autre Jour, Une Autre Aube_

_Dites à Taneka Taresha Que J'irais Mieux_

_Dans La Matinée_

_Un Autre Mensonge Que Je Porte_

_J'ai Besoin De Retourner à L'endroit D'ou Je Viens_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il_

_On Pardonné Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_' A House Is Not a Home', Je Hais Cette Chanson_

_[ Chanson Américaine = Une Maison N'est Pas Un Foyer ]_

_Est ce Qu'une Maison Est Vraiment Un Foyer Quand Ceux Que Tu Aimes Sont Partis ?_

_Et Les Autres On Le Culot De T'insulter Pour ça_

_Et Que Tu Sais Que Tu Leur Aurai Tiré Dessus Si Tu_

_Les Avaient Vus._

_Mais Tu L'a Ressenti, Tu Le Sens Toujours_

_L'argent Ne Peut Rien Arranger Ou Cacher_

_Mais Tu T'y Fais Tu Continues De Jouer Le_

_Jeu_

_En Te Servant De L'alcool, Gardant La Balle_

_Continuant à Jouer_

_Bébé On a Vécu En S'aimant Dans Le Péché Car On_

_S'est Vraiment Aimé_

_Mais Nous Avons Aussi Vécu En Amis_

_Alors Tu Est Devenue Invitée Dans Ta Propre_

_Maison_

_Il Est Temps De Faire De Ta Maison Un Foyer_

_Décroche Le Téléphone, Allez !_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines_

_D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il_

_On Pardonné Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

_'Ain't No Stopping Us Now' J'adore Cette Chanson_

_A Chaque Fois Que Je L'écoute, Elle Me Fais_

_Sentir Fort_

_Je Crois Que Je Vous Ais Dit Que L'on Ne_

_S'arretera Pas_

_On Est De Retour, Traversant Harlem_

_C'est Ce Qui M'a Construit, Sauvé, Rendu Fou_

_M'a Emmené Loin Puis Embrassé_

_Pardonné Pour Tout Mes Manques_

_Bienvenue A Mon Retour_

_Ouais ça a été Long à Venir_

_Beaucoup De Bagarres, Beaucoup De Cicatrices,_

_Beaucoup De Bouteilles_

_Beaucoup De Voitures, Beaucoup De Hauts, Beaucoup De Bas_

_Pour Me Faire Revenir En Arrière, J'ai Perdu Mon_

_Chien ( Tu Me Manque BIG )_

_Ici Je Règne, En Meilleur Homme !_

_Merci Seigneur._

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Laisse La Pluie, Emporter, Toutes Les Peines_

_D'hier_

_Je Sais Que Mon Royaume M'attends, Qu'il_

_On Pardonné Toutes Mes Erreurs_

_Je Rentre Chez Moi, Je Rentre Chez Moi_

_Dis Au Monde Que Je Rentre..._

Les hommes chantent avec nous. Le sergent chef Volturi me serre dans ses bras devant les hommes. Edward me regarde, il me sourit. Il a vécu son lot de malheur, il comprend notre amitié.

Les filles montent sur scène. Je descends et leur laisse la place. Elles sont plus à l'aise que moi sous les feux de la rampe.

Elles sont accueillies sous les sifflements des hommes.

Je rejoins Edward, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dehors.

-Edward, comment va-t-on faire ?

Il me regarde, pose sa main sous mon menton et me relève le visage pour m'embrasser.

-Bella que veux-tu ?

Je rougis.

-Toi, mais toi que veux-tu ?

-Pour être franc, je peux te dire ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je n'ai pas de logement, pas de travail. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment.

-Je vais devoir finir mon temps à l'hôpital militaire de Seattle. Toi tu vas être envoyé je ne sais où ? Comment faire Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bella, tu as déjà des choses à régler sur le sol américain.

-Edward, je ne te parle pas de cela.

-Moi je t'en parle, comment vas-tu faire ? Tu va mener ta guerre toute seule. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et s'il arrive à ses fins. Bella, malgré la guerre, tu étais loin de lui. Mais demain, tu seras face à lui, à son peuple, à ton père. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment gérer cela et tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Tu veux que je te promette un avenir alors que tu n'as même pas réglé ton passé. Bella je sais ce que je ressens mais toi ! Est-ce que je suis une issue de secours face à cet avenir ? Je dois me battre contre un homme que je ne connais même pas mais pour le moment cela m'allait. Il était à des millier de kilomètres de toi, mais demain, ce ne sera plus le cas. Comment être sûr Bella ? Comment ne pas se tromper ? Et si cet avenir était le meilleur pour toi ?

-Comment oses-tu me dire que cet avenir sera meilleur pour moi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en mes sentiments. Edward merde, que fais-tu ? Donne-moi une raison de me battre, s'il te plaît. Donne-moi quelque chose pour que je puisse aller contre cette destinée, contre mon peuple, mon père. Donne-moi Edward, n'importe quoi, mais donne-le moi.

-Bella, ce choix de vie tu dois le faire pour toi et non pour moi. Tu dois prendre tes décisions, tes responsabilités.

-Je te parle de nous, Edward. Pas de moi. Tu veux que je me batte pour nous, mais toi qu'es tu près à faire pour nous. Dis-moi !

-Bella, cela me fait peur, tout s'accélère. Je t'embrasse et après il te faudrait une demande en mariage. Je ne veux pas.

-Edward, je ne t'ai jamais demandé cela. Jamais. Tu te caches derrière un problème qui n'existe pas. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans la vie civile, dis-le. Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Ne te cache pas derrière un soit disant engagement, une peur ou derrière des sentiments que tu penses avoir.

-Bella, je connais mes sentiments et je t'interdis de les dénigrer. Tu m'entends.

-Oh très bien, rassure-toi. Écoute je t'attendrais à Seattle, bon retour Edward.

Je tourne les talons, je cours vers ma tente, je m'engouffre dedans et je fonds en larmes.

J'entends le zip de ma tente. Je ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je m'enfonce dans mon oreiller.

-Bella, s'il te plaît.

Je ne bouge pas.

Il s'installe contre moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Bella, comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ou encore te faire pleurer. Bella je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et j'avoue que cela m'effraie. Ce retour à la vie civile, ici, malgré la guerre, nous sommes chez nous. Tu me connais entant que pilote, soldat. Mais au pays, je ne le serais plus. Là-bas je ne suis rien. Même ma famille ne m'épaule pas alors que vais-je pouvoir t'offrir ? Je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais Bella, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai peur de me donner pour me ramasser et je ne me relèverais pas. Bella je donnerais tout pour toi. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.

Je me tourne et le regarde, il a des larmes dans les yeux.

Je l'attire à moi et je l'embrasse. Il se laisse guider et nous pleurons tout en nous embrassant. Il gémit en me caressant. Je passe ma main sous son tee-shirt et commence à découvrir son corps.

Il arrête mes mains. Il les sort de son tee-shirt et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Pas comme cela, tu mérites mieux que cela.

-Edward, s'il te plaît.

-Bella, je voudrais que ta première fois ne soit pas dans un moment comme celui-là. Je veux que tu te donnes par amour et non dans un moment de désespoir. S'il te plaît, j'en ai envie. Cela fais deux mois que je n'ai pas touché une femme et je peux t'assurer que mon corps n'est pas d'accord avec moi. J'en ai rêvé, tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est dur pour moi en ce moment. Mais je veux que tu vives ce moment comme personne. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas une fille que l'on prend sur un bout de lit surélevé.

-Je comprends, embrasse-moi si tu peux encore le faire mon amour.

Il m'embrasse et se retire.

-Bella, donne-moi le temps de prendre une douche froide, je reviens. Tu ne bouges pas. Promis ?

Je rigole, je lui embrasse le cou. Il grogne.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu. Bella tu veux ma mort.

-Bien je t'attends mais tu dors avec moi.

-Oh attends j'ai une idée. Ne bouge pas.

Il part. je me jette sur mon lit. Je m'assois sur mon lit et prends ma guitare. Je cherche des accords, des notes que se suivent pour former une mélodie.

-C'est très joli.

Je me retourne, il est là debout devant moi.

-Merci. Je viens de l'inventer.

-Tu devrais la noter.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Oh prends un sac pour demain matin, on passe la nuit ensemble.

Je saute de mon lit, ouvre ma malle. Attrape mon nécessaire de toilette et je le rejoins de dehors. Il me prend par la main et après m'avoir embrassé m'emmène vers le foyer 3.

Il ouvre la porte et me regarde.

-Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine.

-Merci Monsieur.

J'entre dans ce foyer, il me suit et ferme la porte. Le foyer est comme la dernière fois, le salon, la kitchenette et les sanitaires.

Il met une musique douce et me demande si je veux quelque chose.

-Edward, que faisons-nous ici ?

-Oh cela ne te plaît pas ? Je vais te reconduire, désolé, je...

Je m'approche de lui, lui pose ma main sur sa bouche.

-Edward, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

-Tu voulais que l'on passe la nuit ensemble. Je me suis dit que dans un canapé serait plus agréable que dans un lit pliant. De plus tu m'as dit que tu aimais regarder un film le soir, J'en ai pris quelques uns, alors...

Je le regarde, je lui souris et l'embrasse.

-Merci et je prendrais bien un chocolat.

Il part dans la kitchenette.

Je déplie le clic clac.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te...

Il me regarde, je suis assise dans le canapé le dos appuyé sur les coussins. Je tapote à côtés de moi. Il secoue la tête et me sourit.

-Je voudrais d'abord prendre une douche si cela ne te gène pas.

-Non, je t'attends.

Il pose mon chocolat, il prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Je me change et choisi le film.

Il me rejoint un instant plus tard, il est en boxer et tee-shirt.

Je lui ouvre le drap, il me sourit et s'installe contre moi.

-Qu'as-tu choisi pour notre première soirée film ?

-Oh de l'action, Speed avec Keanu Reeves et Sandra Bullock. J'adore cette fille et les fesses du policier sont à tombées.

-Alors comme cela, ce n'est pas un mythe, le postérieur masculin est signe de fantasme chez la femme ?

-Pour moi, oui.

-J'ai réservé le foyer toute la semaine. Donc on va pouvoir dormir ensemble pendant tout ce temps.

-Super.

-Bella, tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Edward, j'ai compris. J'ai moi aussi peur pour l'avenir. Mais je ne veux pas vivre cette destinée. Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jacob. Je ne veux pas être Aiyana. Je veux vivre ma vie, selon mes envies, mon désir. Et si tu veux partager un moment avec moi, je serais ravie de le faire avec toi, pour le temps que tu voudras de moi. Tu n'es en aucune façon une issue de secours. De toute façon, j'avais déjà pris ma décision mais je ne le savais pas. Lorsque je te demandais de me donner quelque chose, je ne parlais pas de mariage, je parlais du fait que tu veuilles continuer notre relation dans la vie civile.

-Je te veux Bella, toi et rien que toi. Mais je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Pas de logement, je n'ai pas de travail.

-OK cela je l'ai compris. Alors voilà un compromis. Je finis avant toi. Et par conséquence j'aurais le temps de te trouver un nid. Si tu le veux je chercherais à Seattle et comme cela nous serons dans la même ville.

-D'accord mais où est ma part du compromis ?

-Aime-moi.

-Tu parles d'un compromis. Bella je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer comme pilote, je pensais reprendre dans l'architecture. C'est un boulot plus stable au niveau des horaires.

-Bien je t'enverrais les adresses.

-Comment vais-je faire pour te remercier ?

-Aies confiance en nous.

Il me redresse le visage et m'embrasse, il caresse mon corps. Il ne descend pas plus bas que mon ventre. Je me sens bien. Il ne dépasse pas la bien séance du moment. Je suis à l'aise contre lui.

Nous regardons le film.

-Oh attends, j'ai oublié un truc.

Il se lève, et revient avec des pops corn.

-J'ai l'impression d'être au pays.

-Alors disons que cette une vision de notre futur.

-J'en serais heureuse.

-Et moi donc, mon amour.

Il se penche et me fourre un pop corn dans la bouche. Je rigole.

Après le film, nous nous installons, moi contre son torse, lui le bras autour de moi, me caressant toujours. Et je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvre un œil, il me regarde. Il me sourit.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit mon ange ?

-Oh la meilleure depuis un bon moment, et toi ?

-La meilleure aussi, il m'embrasse.

Je me lève et me prépare pour mon footing matinal.

Lorsque je reviens, il n'est plus là. Je prends ma douche et me dirige vers le Mess.

Le groupe est là, lui aussi. Il a préparé mon plateau. Je l'embrasse sous le regard des autres et commence à prendre mon petit repas.

Esmée nous attend pour notre virée à Tripoli.

Nous sommes excitées par cette perm. Les filles rentreront avant moi puisque je reste aux services humanitaires avec Esmée et Carlisle.

-Le départ pour tripoli, dans dix minutes.

Je regarde Edward, je l'embrasse et salue les autres.

-À ce soir mon cœur, sois sage.

-À ce soir mon ange amuse-toi et prends soin de toi.

Trois heures plus tard, nous débarquons à Tripoli. La ville est charmante. Digne d'un conte des mille et une nuits. Elle est un mélange de rue, bâtisse ancienne et de tour nouvelle technologie. Elle a des couleurs de désert ou de blancheur sur les anciennes maisons et de verre et d'acier pour les plus récentes. Ce mariage laisse perplexe. Esmée nous dirige vers les boutiques. Un centre commercial. Alice et Rose sont aux anges. Esmée sourit et moi je suis la troupe.

Après moult questionnement, les filles ont décidé de s'occuper de mon cas. Mission faisons craquer le sergent chef.

-Les douces, je ne veux pas encore. Je n'ai pas parlé à Jacob.

-Oh arrête ton délire. Tu ne nous auras pas. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te tenir dans ses bras.

-Oh ça oui mais...

-Pas de mais, Bella. Laisse-toi vivre pour une fois dans ta vie.

-OK, vous avez carte blanche.

Même Esmée s'investit dans cette mission.

Nous essayons toutes sortes de robes, de chaussures, de bijoux.

Pour les tenues sexy, Alice et Rose restent dans le classique. Elles savent que de toutes manières je ne le mettrais pas sinon. Pour elles, elles tentent du plus osé. Esmée nous surprend par son choix. Et nous finissons par rigoler de tout cela.

Nous mangeons dans un petit restaurant typique. Cela est très bon. Le Mess peut se rhabiller.

L'après midi, nous flânons de gauche à droite dans les marchés de Tripoli. J'achète un cadeau pour papa. Puis je tombe sur ce magnifique livre sur les bâtiments et leurs structures de Libye.

Je le prends. Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir.

Nous finissons notre journée par la visite du château Saint Gilles.

Sur le trajet du retour, nous nous disons que nous devrions refaire cela au pays.

Esmée est transformée lorsqu'elle n'est pas de garde. Elle est encore plus souriante que d'habitude, un véritable rayon de soleil. Nous chantons dans la banane pour le plaisir du pilote.

Le soir je prends mes achats du jour et les amène dans le foyer.

Toute la troupe est là. Edward m'embrasse :

-Désolé pour l'intimité mais j'ai perdu mon pari et donc ils passent la soirée avec nous.

-Mais la nuit est à nous ?

-Oui mon ange.

-Alors cela me va.

Nous parlons du futur, de nos attentes. Nous commençons à monter nos plans de bataille.

Je m'éclipse jusque dans ma tente. Je me branche sur le réseau, il est connecté :

_-Hey._

_-Hey, Bella. Cela fait longtemps. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois._

_-Comment va Charlie ?_

_-Oh il va bien. Les infos disent que vous allez bientôt rentrer alors il est heureux_

_-Les filles oui mais pas moi._

_-Bella, peux-tu allumer la cam ?_

Je m'exécute.

_-Salut l'indien._

_-Tu es si jolie._

_-Merci._

_-Bella tu me manques énormément et le mariage est quasiment fini de préparer. Leah a fait un énorme travail et..._

_-Je ne veux pas marier._

_-Quoi ? Que me dis-tu ?_

_-Jacob, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi._

_-MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, BELLA SWAN. QUE ME FAIS-TU ?_

_-Ne te fâche pas, Jacob. Je ne suis pas la bonne Aiyana. Jacob, je ne veux pas._

_-Tu as peur de tout cela. Tu rentres et tu verras. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

_-Non, je ne rentre pas. Je suis de service humanitaire. Et tout ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre. Jacob j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela, à nous, à cet avenir tout tracé. Je ne veux rien de tout cela. Ce n'est pas mon choix, je..._

_-Bella merde, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais combien de temps Leah a travaillé pour toi, elle s'est donné du mal. Et moi, tu penses à moi. Tu as quelqu'un là-bas ? Bella, le conseil des femmes ne le pardonnera pas. Dis-moi que tu n'as personne là-bas. Tu m'avais promis Bella. Tu avais promis de m'épouser lorsque tu reviendrais._

_-Remercie Leah pour moi, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je ne verrais pas le conseil des femmes. Et je ne t'épouserais pas._

_-Bella tu vas être chassé du clan. Comment vais-je devenir chef ? Je t'aime, ne me fais pas cela. Écoute on en reparle à ton retour. Pour le moment, ne fais rien, ne décide rien. Je t'en supplie._

_-Jacob, je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme tu le mérites, pas comme je le devrais._

_-Bella tu es ma promise. Je ne te toucherais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je prendrais Leah comme seconde épouse. Bella..._

_-QUOI ?_

_-Je prendrais Leah comme seconde épouse. Si la première ne peut remplir son rôle, il y a toujours la seconde épouse._

_-Jacob tu es en train de me dire que tu coucheras avec Leah et que nous formerons un ménage à trois ?_

_-Tu seras la première, tu auras tous les droits._

_-MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN. JACOB JE NE SERAIS PAS LA PREMIERE EPOUSE._

_-Bella c'est dans mes droits, la seconde épouse est là pour nous faciliter la vie._

_-ET QU'ENTENDS-TU PAR LA ?_

_-Elle a un rôle de remplaçante, de second._

_-Et depuis combien de temps remplit-elle se rôle, Jacob ?_

La porte derrière lui s'ouvre, Leah est en tenue légère derrière lui. Je suis abasourdie.

_-Jacob, dis-lui de se rhabiller, s'il te plaît._

Il se retourne et vois Leah devant lui. Elle a un doigt dans la bouche.

_-LEAH MERDE CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !_

Elle regarde l'ordinateur et me voit en caméra. Elle saute dans son lit et se cache des couvertures.

_-Je vois que ton lit est plein. J'espère que le conseil lui pardonnera ses fautes. Dis-lui que je lui cède ma place, elle peut prendre la place de première épouse._

_-BELLA NON. C'EST TOI LA PREMIERE._

_-Trop tard Jacob. Et puis je n'en veux pas. Je te l'ai dit. Soyez heureux. Et veille sur la continuité des saisons._

J'éteins la cam.

Je pleure. Je suis à la fois soulagée et déçue. Il m'a trompée avec elle. Et en plus elle est magnifique. J'éteins l'ordi et me réfugie sur ma dune avec ma guitare. Je gratte mes cordes tout en regardant le paysage.

-Bah alors, tout le monde te cherche.

-Ils n'ont pas dû chercher dans ma tente, Démétri.

-Non en effet. Que fais tu-là plutôt qu'avec les autres au foyer ?

-Il fallait que je règle certaines choses.

-Tu me parles de ce Jacob ?

-Ouaip.

-Et ?

-C'est réglé, il a une nouvelle épouse qui est dans son lit à l'heure actuelle.

-Désolé, mais en quoi cela t'attriste ? Tu voulais une solution et il te l'a donné toute cuite.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas être trompée.

-Nous les hommes, nous ne sommes pas faits de la même façon.

-Merci cela me remonte le moral. Démétri pourrais-tu tenir deux mois sans toucher une femme.

-Pour la bonne cause, oui. Mais sans vouloir te blesser, ma main agirait pour moi.

-Beurk, merci de l'image maintenant.

Il rigole, je le suis.

-Ne sois pas triste Bella, et regarde le monde qui s'ouvre devant toi.

-Tu sais quoi, tu as raison.

Je me lève et le pousse du pied.

Il m'attrape la jambe et me fait tomber sur le sable. Je me bats au corps à corps avec lui. Je me défoule et cela me fait du bien. Avec lui, je n'ai pas peur de cogner. Il me rend mes coups mais m'explique toujours mes erreurs afin de les corriger.

-Sergent chef Volturi ?

Nous relevons la tête, Edward est debout devant nous.

Démétri se lève et tape sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il m'embrasse.

-Je vous laisse, je pense que la relève te conviendra mieux. À bientôt Bella.

-Merci Démétri.

Je baisse la tête. Il s'approche de moi et me libère les cheveux.

-Où étais-tu ? je t'ai cherché.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je parlais avec Jacob.

-Et en quoi cette discussion nécessite un combat au corps à corps.

-Il est mon frère Edward, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse, son baiser s'accentue. Je ressens de l'amour dans ses gestes. Il pose son front contre le mien.

-Bella, ne me laisse pas.

-Jamais, je suis toute à toi, maintenant.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Je lui raconte ma conversation avec Jacob, la venue de Leah et mes pleurs.

-Je n'aime pas de voir triste, mais là c'est plutôt une victoire non ?

-C'est ce que Démétri m'a dit.

-Je l'aime déjà un peu plus.

Je rigole. Il me prend la main après avoir ramassé ma guitare, nous dirige vers le foyer.

Les quatre autres sont là. Ils jouent aux cartes.

-Bella, mais où étais-tu ?

-Dans ma tente, il fallait que je règle certaines choses.

-Oh Jacob. Et alors ?

-Première manche pour moi. Mais ils ne laisseront pas ça comme cela. En attendant, il sait que je ne serais pas l'Aiyana.

-Il faut fêter cela, dit Emmett en se levant.

Il nous donne des bières et nous trinquons à ma liberté.

Ils rejoignent tous leur quartier peu de temps après.

Je prends ma douche et Edward prend la sienne.

Il me rejoint dans le clic-clac. Il s'allonge et je me couche contre lui.

Il m'embrasse. Notre baiser prend de l'ampleur, des caresses se font sentir.

-Bella, tu me permettrais de te faire découvrir quelque chose ?

-Oh mais bien sûr.

Il se positionne au-dessus de moi. Remonte ma nuisette.

-Cela fait parti de tes achats ?

-Oui spécialement pour toi.

-Hum, j'avoue que le cadeau me plaît.

Il relève ma nuisette, regarde le shorty qui l'accompagne. Il grogne. Je rigole.

-Tu vas me tuer Bella.

Il m'embrasse le ventre, ses caresses sur mon corps. C'est divin. Je sens la chaleur monter dans tout mon corps. Chaque toucher est un délice. Il me comble de ses baisers, de ses caresses. Il m'aime. Me découvre et me fait découvrir ses sensations si particulières. Il passe sa main sur mon shorty. Il caresse mon entre-jambe et serre mes fesses. Il remonte à ma poitrine. Je suis totalement livrée à lui. Je m'agrippe au drap lorsqu'une sensation se fait sentir en moi. Les papillons sont présents dans tout mon corps. Il passe un doigt en moi tout en continuant ses caresses.

-Tu es magnifique, mon ange.

Il me donne du plaisir, je me cambre et mon corps se met à trembler. Je jouis sur son doigt.

-Oh Edwwward.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

Il m'embrasse et se couche contre moi. Je reprends ma position contre son torse et je m'endors.

Je suis dans un état de plénitude.

Je me réveille, il n'est plus près de moi. J'entends la douche couler. Il doit être dessous. Une image me traverse l'esprit. Il doit se soulager, je l'ai laissé en plan. Je me rapproche de la porte.

-Hum Bella.

Oh mon Dieu, je saute dans le clic-clac et ce dernier tombe sur le coté, je roule au sol.

-MERDE !

Il sort de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille. Il me regarde, je suis au sol.

-Bella, que fais-tu ?

Je relève la tête, il est tout mouillé, l'eau dégouline sur son corps. Il a juste une serviette autour de son bassin. Je rougis. Il me regarde. Et me fait son sourire en coin.

-Toi tu as écouté aux portes.

Je rougis encore plus et me mords la lèvre.

Il retourne dans la salle de bains et ressort quelque instant plus tard vêtu de son tee-shirt et de son boxer.

-Bella vient contre moi.

Il est de bout devant moi et il me tend la main.

Je me redresse il me colle contre lui. Il me serre de ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis endormie, et...

-Chut mon amour. J'ai le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse.

-Alors que veux-tu regarder ce soir ?

Je le regarde et hausse les sourcils.

-Quoi tu préfère danser ? OK.

Il met une musique douce et me dirige vers une danse calme, sensuelle. Il me chuchote des mots d'amour et me fait danser contre lui. Il est merveilleux. Je me sens bien, en sécurité.

Après plusieurs danses, il me porte et me pose comme un objet rare dans le canapé.

-Il faut se reposer, demain nous déjeunons tous les deux, tu veux ?

-Avec plaisir mon cœur.

Il se couche contre moi et me caresse le dos de sa main. Je m'endors dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, une fois mon rituel du lever effectué. Je retourne au foyer. Nous sommes dimanche et personne ne travaille aujourd'hui.

Nous passons la journée tous les deux. L'un contre l'autre. Nous sommes bien.

Il installe un pic-nique dans le salon. Comme notre premier repas, mais il y a des bougies un peu partout. Les volets sont fermés ce que nous procure une certaine intimité.

-Un repas aux bougies ?

-Les chandelles tu les auras au pays.

Je l'embrasse. Nous mangeons par terre sur une couverture. Je suis contre lui. Nous nous donnons la béquer. Il s'amuse avec moi, je lui écrase la mousse au chocolat sur le nez. Il me regarde. Je me redresse et commence à courir dans le foyer. Il saute sur ses pieds et une course poursuite commence. Je rigole aux éclats. Il me rattrape et me chatouille. Je me débats mais il me coince.

-Dis-le, Bella.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Réfléchis, il continue ses chatouilles.

-OK, OK je vous aime sergent chef Masen.

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux.

Il se penche et m'embrasse en m'étalant la mousse qu'il avait sur le nez. Je passe les mains autour de son cou. Notre baiser se fait plus profond. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse. Nous avons une respiration rapide. Une tension zone dans la pièce. Il me regarde, caresse mon corps. Je me cambre sous lui. Il grogne.

-Tu veux regarder un film ?

Je me redresse. Je sais qu'il essaye de me mettre à l'aise. Il ne veut pas me bousculer. Je me demande s'il n'appréhende pas des fois. Mais je hoche la tête.

Il se redresse et se met debout devant moi. Je le regarde de la tête aux pieds. Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre et rougis.

-Avant de t'installer, je me suis demandé si tu voudrais prendre un bain avec moi ?

Je le regarde, il baisse les yeux.

-Il y a une baignoire là-dedans ?

Je cours à la salle de bains. J'ouvre la porte.

-Oh mon Dieu, une baignoire ! C'est maintenant que je sais cela ?

Il rigole.

Il me prend par la main et me fait entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il pousse la porte sans la fermer complètement et se dresse devant moi.

-Dis-moi, si quelque chose te met mal à l'aise, d'accord ?

-Promis.

Il règle l'eau et se tourne face à moi. J'ai le cœur qui palpite à mille à l'heure. Je vais me montrer à lui. Je rougis et me mords la lèvre.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Doucement sans précipitation. Je mets mes mains autour de son cou. Il place les siennes sous mon tee-shirt et commence à me caresser.

-Edward, je n'ai jamais...

-Ça je l'avais compris mon amour. Je t'aime ma fraise aux yeux chocolat.

Puis il se rapproche de moi. Il se met en boxer, son corps est sublime. Je m'approche de lui. Il me regarde fixement. Je pose mes doigts sur son torse. Je fais le tour de ses abdos, il frémit. Je pose ma main à plat sur lui. Il ne dit rien et me laisse découvrir son corps. Il ferme les yeux, je vois son envie se dresser dans son boxer. Il respire rapidement. Il se recule contre le mur. Je le suis dans son mouvement. Je continue ma découverte de son torse. Je m'approche doucement et l'embrasse. Il est chaud, sensuel. Il met sa tête en arrière. Il est tellement beau. J'enlève mon tee-shirt. Je prends sa main et lui fais redécouvrir mon corps doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je lui souris. Je n'ai pas peur. Je me colle contre lui. Il me caresse le dos. Il me demande la permission et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge ce qu'il fait d'une main habile, je le regarde, il me fait son sourire en coin. Il passe sa main sous la bretelle et suit la ligne de tissu pour le ramener sur ma poitrine. Il me tourne dos à lui et de ses mains habiles, il me caresse le ventre, il remonte doucement pour contourner ma poitrine. Il chatouille un point sensible en passant ses doigts sur mon côté. Il sourit, il est beau. Il remonte mon bras pour poser ma main dans son cou et il embrasse le mien. Ses mains se promènent sur mon corps. Je suis toute chaude, ma respiration se fait hâtive, les papillons sont là. Je déboutonne mon pantalon et je joue avec mes jambes afin qu'il tombe au sol. Il me retourne face à lui et me regarde.

-De plus en plus magnifique.

-Un choix pour toi à Tripoli.

-Bella tu veux que je le garde pour le bain.

Je lui fais signe que non.

Il se place dos à moi, descend son boxer et entre dans le bain. Il a des fesses musclées, joli fessier de soldat. Je rougis. Les muscles de son dos, sa carrure. Il est magnifique.

-Plus jolies que celles de Keanu Reeves, non ?

Je rigole.

Il éteint l'eau et ferme les yeux en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je le regarde, il est si doux, si prévenant. Je baisse ma culotte et entre doucement dans le bain. Il écarte ses jambes et je m'assoies entre elle. Je sens son désir contre mon dos. Je me pose contre lui. Il ouvre les yeux et m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime, merci de ce moment.

-Merci à toi, mon amour.

Il me caresse doucement.

-Bella, tu as parlé de première manche hier soir ?

-Oh ça m'étonnerait qu'il abandonne comme cela. Mais on verra lors de mon retour au pays.

-Je serais là.

-Normalement, il te restera encore un mois.

-Merde !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec toi. Je t'aime.

-De tout mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps.

Il m'embrasse tout en continuant ses caresses.

Un demie heure plus tard, nous sommes face à face, debout dans la baignoire. Il me savonne le corps. Il est doux. Il me donne la fleur de douche pour mon entre-jambe et je reprends les commandes. Je lui savonne son corps et je me baisse afin de lui laver ses jambes Je suis face à son désir. C'est énorme ce truc ! Et dire que je vais l'avoir en moi. Il me regarde et me relève face à lui. Il m'embrasse. Je ne sais ce qu'il me prend mais je prends son sexe dans ma main. Il gémit.

-Edward, montre-moi.

Il positionne sa main autour de la mienne et commence à me montrer le mouvement. Je le prolonge de toute sa longueur.

-Bella, c'est bon.

Je continue sur ma lancée. Il me caresse d'une main. Je me baisse.

-Non, Bella.

Je me relève. Il enlève ma main, sort de la baignoire et m'attrape dans ses bras. Il nous entoure d'une serviette et nous installe sur le clic clac. Il se positionne au dessus de moi.

-Tu es sûre de toi, mon amour ?

-J'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Je t'aime, il m'embrasse sur tout mon corps, je me cambre sous ses caresses.

-Oh Edward !

Il insère un doigt en moi. Je gémis.

-C'est bien mon cœur, laisse-toi aller.

Il commence ses mouvements et insère un second doigt. Je vibre sous ces caresses. Il m'embrasse et descend le long de mon ventre. Il est au-dessus de moi.

-Bella, tu peux tout arrêter.

-Edward offre-moi cette première fois.

Il se redresse et se met en position au-dessus de moi. Il fait bouger son sexe sur le mien.

Il se lève, je le regarde, il me sourit. Il attrape son sac et en ressort un préservatif. Je hausse les sourcils.

Il me fait son sourire en coin.

Il s'approche de moi.

-Tu veux toujours de moi ?

-Plus que jamais mon amour.

Il met le préservatif et reprend ses bisers, ses caresses. Il se positionne devant mon entrée. Il me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

Il entre doucement, lentement. Il attend que je m'adapte à sa longueur. Il me regarde je lui souris. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. J'ai les mains dans son cou. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche et d'un petit coup il brise mon hymen. Il ne bouge pas et continue de m'embrasser. Il attend que je m'habitue à lui et doucement il commence ses mouvements. Il est en moi et je n'ai même pas eu mal. On se complète, on s'assemble à la perfection. Il me chuchote des mots tendres pendant ses mouvements. Il ressort m'embrasse et rentre de nouveau doucement en moi.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella !

Je me cambre sous son désir. Mon corps répond de lui-même à ses assauts. Je ne souffre pas, je suis bien. Je me sens complète pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je sens des vibrations dans tout mon corps, la chaleur, la douceur l'amour. Toutes les parties de mon corps vibrent sous lui.

-Laisse-toi allez, bébé. Ne te pose pas de question. Laisse ton corps ressentir et agir comme il le veut.

Je l'écoute, il passe sa main entre nous et vient me caresser cet endroit magique. Je crie et je sens mon corps se contracter autour de lui. Il me susurre des mots d'amour et continue ses mouvements. Il jouit en moi.

Il m'embrasse et reprend l'accès de ma bouche, nous sommes en sueur. Il se retire de moi, jette la protection et me colle contre lui.

-Merci mon amour pour ce merveilleux moment.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime comme jamais.

Nous nous embrassons encore. Puis il m'emmène sous la douche. On se relave. Se met en tenue décontractée et nous reprenons notre place dans le clic-clac. Il me tend mon chocolat.

-Tu veux que je le réchauffe mon amour ?

-Je n'aime pas le lait chaud, merci.

Il me demande de choisir le film. Je choisis Avatar. Il s'installe derrière moi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Nous regardons l'histoire de ces hommes bleus. Il me caresse pendant que je bois mon chocolat. Je suis à la maison.

Puis il se couche à mes côtés je m'installe contre lui. Il me caresse toujours et je m'endors dans ses bras.

La semaine se passa comme cela, dans la journée préparation des départs, visite à l'oasis. Le planning a changé. Le travail est plus cool.

Nous avons refait l'amour et il a toujours été aussi doux et attentionné avec moi. C'est une semaine de rêve.

Une semaine plus tard les filles embarquent dans l'avion qui les ramène aux pays. Elles pleurent mais je suis soulagée qu'elles rentrent saines et sauves. Emmett et Jasper leur disent des mots tendres. Ils se reverront, dans un mois pour Jasper et trois pour Emmett.

Edward me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure contre lui.

Esmée m'appelle en renfort. Je cours à l'hôpital après avoir embrassé Edward, et tapé dans le dos des gars.

-Bella, il faudrait aller à l'oasis des dômes. Il y a une quantité de réfugiés là-bas. Le Major a demandé que tu y ailles.

-Bien je prends mon sylang. Je pars dans combien de temps ?

-Deux heures.


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Une semaine plus tard les filles embarquent dans l'avion qui les ramène aux pays. Elles pleurent mais je suis soulagée qu'elles rentrent saines et sauves. Emmett et Jasper leur disent des mots tendres. Ils se reverront, dans un mois pour Jasper et trois pour Emmett._

_Edward me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure contre lui._

_Esmée m'appelle en renfort. Je cours à l'hôpital après avoir embrassé Edward, et tapé dans le dos des gars._

_-Bella, il faudrait aller à l'oasis des dômes. Il y a une quantité de réfugiés là-bas. Le Major a demandé que tu y ailles._

_-Bien je prends mon sylang. Je pars dans combien de temps ?_

_-Deux heures._

_-Compris._

_-Oh Bella, un soldat viendra avec toi. J'ai pensé que Jasper pourrait convenir._

_-Merci beaucoup Esmée._

**Chapitre 12 : Retour au pays**

Je cours faire mon sac. Tout doit être dans la malle. La Jeep arrive, Jasper est au volant.

-Le rossignol est prêt ?

-Affirmatif soldat.

Il charge ma malle. Il y a ma guitare. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. Mais je sais que cela va durer.

-Jasper, tu pourras donner ceci à Edward ?

-Tu le ferras toi-même, il nous dépose.

-Oh merci.

Il me fait son sourire forcé.

-Elle aussi est malheureuse, Jasper. Elle t'attendra, je le sais.

-Je l'aime Bella.

-Elle aussi, et tu feras un super beau-frère.

-Merci, cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Allez en route soldat.

-Oui Madame.

Il monta nos malles dans le tigre. Edward est en mode pilote. Je passe prendre mes dernières recommandations auprès d'Esmée et monte dans l'hélico.

Sur le trajet, je chante comme à mon habitude.

-Rossignol pouvez-vous venir ?

-Oui sergent chef Masen, je me dirige vers le poste de pilotage. Il a relevé le micro, et me fait signe de me taire.

-Avez-vous rempli les bidons d'eau pour notre retour ?

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur lui.

-Oui sergent chef.

Je m'exécute.

Il me prend comme un enfant à qui l'on fait conduire la voiture familiale.

Il pose mes mains sur le manche et pose ses mains autour.

-Les paysages vont me manquer, dit-il en me regardant.

-À moi aussi. Je dois avouer que j'aime tout cela.

Il m'embrasse et retire ses mains des miennes. Je pilote l'hélico. Oh mon Dieu. Cette sensation de liberté, de pouvoir sur le monde. Il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Il me caresse. Je sens son désir sous moi. Je me trémousse sur lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et simule par pressions les mouvements qu'il effectuerait s'il était en moi. Je m'appuie plus fermement contre lui. Il ferme les yeux. Je passe ma main entre nous et commence à le caresser. Il me regarde et me fait les gros yeux.

Je me concentre sur le pilotage.

-Soldat Whitlock j'espère que vous êtes attaché ?

-Oui sergent chef Masen.

Il repose une main sur les miennes et fait virer l'hélico. Il me fait redresser doucement l'appareil. Puis il pousse le manche, le nez de l'hélico par en avant. Il redresse le nez pour finir dans les nuages. Il monte haut dans le ciel. Le désert s'étend à perte de vue. La vue est spectaculaire. Je pose ma tête contre lui et il reprend les commandes. Il nous emmène à l'oasis. Malika sera là-bas. Je suis heureuse de la voir.

-Le doc C m'a demandé de venir vous revoir dans deux jours, avec des fournitures.

-Bien alors vous devrez prendre un bivouac, je pourrais recevoir le matériel qu'une fois dans la soirée.

-J'en ferais part au doc C, Madame, me dit-il dans un énorme sourire.

Il me montre l'oasis du doigt, les dômes sont en vue.

Je me redresse et retourne avec Jasper.

Il pose l'hélico en douceur.

Un homme attend près de la zone d'atterrissage.

-Le docteur D, vous attendait. Il m'a dit de vous installer et de vous mener à lui.

-Je décharge mes affaires et je vous suis.

Il croise les bras et m'attend. Il baragouine en libyen.

-Non Monsieur, je ne suis pas une mule, mais une tête de mule. Veuillez surveiller votre langage envers moi.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je lui souris.

-Bien puisque vous êtes ici, veuillez aider le soldat pour porter les malles. Merci.

Il me salue et s'exécute. Jasper a un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Il décharge les malles. Je me rapproche d'Edward. Il baisse la tête.

-Dans deux jours soldat, je vous attends avec votre bivouac.

Il enlève son casque et après avoir contrôlé les alentours, il m'embrasse.

-Cela va être long.

-On pourra peut-être finir ce cours de pilotage fort intéressant.

-Bella, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime de tout mon corps, mon âme, de tout mon cœur soldat. Veuillez ne pas vous faire attendre.

-Je serais à l'heure, Madame.

-Alors disposez avant que je ne vous séquestre pour mission sanitaire personnelle.

Il rigole et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Il monte dans l'hélico et je le regarde s'éloigner de moi. J'ai le cœur qui s'ouvre. Un sentiment de vide m'envahit. Je me sens seule, perdue, abandonnée.

Jasper vient à ma rencontre et pose la main sur mon épaule.

-Madame, il y a du monde pour vous. Et plus que je ne le pensais.

-Bien au moins il y aura de quoi s'occuper.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, il ouvre la marche, lorsque je rentre dans les galeries, elles sont pleines de monde, d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfant de tout âge.

Je me tourne vers Jasper qui hausse les épaules.

-Où avez-vous posé mes affaires, soldat ?

-Oh une femme m'a dit de les poser dans le dôme face à l'oasis.

-Et vous ?

-Juste à vos côtés.

-Bien allez en route.

J'avance dans les galeries. Elles sont toujours aussi pleines.

J'arrive en bout. Le doc D est là.

-Rossignol, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Docteur D.

-Rossignol ?

Je me retourne, Malika est devant moi. Je lui saute dans les bras.

-Quel plaisir de revoir une amie.

-Mais tu as appris la langue ?

-Oui je me débrouille, Malika, docteur D voici mon soldat, Jasper.

Il salue et le Doc lui fait un signe de tête.

-Où est ton petit ?

-Il est avec les autres dehors.

-Il y en a aussi dehors ?

-Juste ceux qui peuvent marcher.

-OK comment avez-vous géré tout cela ?

-Oh le docteur a essayé mais il attendait de vous avoir.

-Oh, compris. J'ai donc le pouvoir ?

-Oui Madame, me dit le doc.

-Bien laissez-moi faire le tour.

Me voici avec Jasper et Malika en train de faire le tour des salles et galeries.

-Avez-vous des femmes valides ?

-Oui.

-Bien je veux les voir s'il te plaît.

Elle me conduit aux femmes de l'oasis. Il y a aussi quelques hommes.

Je me place devant eux, le doc est là :

-Bonjour à tous je vais avoir besoin de vous. Chacun de vous peut me donner un peu de votre temps, je pense que vous pourriez récupérer votre oasis d'ici peu.

Les femmes parlent avec Malika, je ne dis rien. Et je laisse Malika s'exprimer avec elle. Lorsqu'elle leur apprend que je suis celle qui l'a aidé il y a peu, et ce que j'ai fait ici, elles me regardent et certaines me sourient.

Les hommes c'est un peu plus dur. Je demande à Jasper de me donner un coup de main. Je transmets donc mes ordres discrètement à Jasper qui les formule aux hommes. Je sélectionne les salles, selon leurs dispositions. Je répartis les malades puis les hommes et les femmes s'organisent pour les déplacer.

Les premières opérations s'annoncent avec le Doc. Nous avons chacun notre table. Nous opérons ensemble. Il me laisse faire au fur et à mesure. Je deviens autonome sur certaines d'entre elles. La première journée s'achève. Malika vient me voir pour me donner à boire. Je bois, la remercie et je fais le tour des salles. Il leur faut à manger. Je contacte la base pour leur demander du riz et un minimum de vivre. Il y a cent quatre vingt personnes ici. Et les vivres de l'oasis ne sont pas suffisants.

Après avoir reçu l'accord du major, je donne à Jasper le soin de préparer un dôme pour la nourriture.

Je continue mon tour des malades. Pour les simples « bobos », je montre aux femmes comment faire les soins et je les laisse faire. Je contrôle à la fin. Pour les plus difficiles je m'en occupe. Le docteur fait son travail de son côté.

Je suis fatiguée.

L'homme qui m'a accueilli, vient me voir avec un verre d'eau. Je le remercie et l'emmène dehors. J'ai besoin de tige, de feuilles, de racines pour faire les pansements, les crèmes, les onguents et toutes les bidouilles possibles pour le bien des patients.

Il appelle deux hommes en renfort et font ce que je leur demande. Je les salue en serrant mes mains et retourne à mon poste.

-Rossignol, il faut te reposer, me dit Jasper. Voilà 20 heures que tu es ici. Et tu n'as ni mangé, ni dormi.

-Regarde ces hommes, ces femmes. Depuis combien de temps, n'ont-ils pas mangé ?

-Demain arrive le riz. Ils dépendent de toi, il faut prendre le temps de te reposer, je lui fais un signe de tête.

-Et toi ?

-Commence, deux petites heures et je prendrais les deux suivantes.

J'entre dans mon dôme. Il y a mon lit surélevé. Jasper me l'a monté. Je prends un bain dans la forme rectangulaire du dôme et je me couche sans rechigner dans mon lit. Je suis à peine posée que je m'endors.

-Rossignol, Rossignol, debout petit oiseau !

J'ouvre un œil et vois Jasper au dessus de moi.

-Je me suis endormie ?

-Oui pendant trois heures.

-On avait dit deux.

-Deux ou trois, c'est tout pareil, allez debout Rossignol.

Je me redresse, me frotte mes yeux. Jasper me regarde, il a des cernes sous les yeux.

-Jasper, as-tu monté ton lit ?

-Pas eu le temps.

-Tiens, prends le mien, on ne dira rien.

-Merci Madame.

-Bonne nuit Jasper.

Il se couche tout habillé à ma place dans mon lit en sortant j'entends.

-Je comprends mieux Edward et son odeur de fraise.

Je rigole.

-Dormez soldat, trois heures.

Il ne répond rien.

Je retourne voir les galeries. Le doc est aussi en pause.

Malika est avec moi. Nous parcourons les galeries. Je contrôle le travail des femmes. Super boulot.

Je prends la suite des opérations. Il y a un grand brûlé. Je pense qu'il est foutu, mais sa femme est là avec ses enfants. Je demande à Malika si deux hommes peuvent le mettre dans le rectangle de dôme. Elle donne cette mission aux deux grands fils de cet homme.

-Madame, cela ne le guérira pas, mais il sera soulagé un temps. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir, elle me serre les mains. Je la salue en joignant les miennes.

Il y a sa fille qui nous aide pour les soins.

-Malika, j'ai besoins de deux bonnes cuisinières.

Elle me regarde.

-Amène sa fille aussi.

Malika arrive avec la fille et deux femmes âgées. Je les salue de mes mains et je leur montre comment broyer les feuilles, les tiges…

Puis je leur demande de mettre cela dans les jarres. Elles me regardent dubitative.

Je prends la feuille, la réduis en poudre. J'ajoute un peu d'eau, puis j'enlève la sève d'une feuille d'aloès verra devant elle. Je les emmène vers un brûlé plus léger et j'applique cet onguent sur lui. Je le bande. Les femmes parlent entre elles. Elles me regardent et sourient. Je leur demande donc de réduire en poudre les feuilles que les hommes ont apportées.

Je retourne aux soins et continue mon travail. Je sais que pendant les trois/quatre jours à venir, je vais avoir l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule. Mais je sais au fond de moi que le travail avance.

Il y a encore des gens qui arrivent. Malika vient me chercher. Je sors des galeries. Oh le soleil, voilà plus de 36 heures que je ne l'avais vu. Je laisse mon visage prendre le soleil quelques instants et regarde les nouveaux arrivants. Je sélectionne les salles d'accueil. Je vois des enfants courir dehors avec des vieux pour les garder. Les garçons jouent à la guerre. Cela me fait mal, mais c'est la seule chose qu'ils connaissent.

Je continue mon travail, dans deux jours j'essayerai de changer cela.

Le doc et Jasper réapparaissent. Le docteur me sourit. Il dit qu'il est content de mon travail.

Cela fait plaisir. Nous continuons les soins.

J'entends les pals d'un hélico. Jasper regarde sa montre et me fait un signe de tête.

Je cours vers l'extérieur. Edward arrive. Je me précipite dans ses bras. Il me porte contre lui et m'embrasse.

-Et moi alors je compte pour du beurre ?

Je me tourne et vois Démétri.

Edward me lâche.

-Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

-Merci mon cœur.

Je m'approche de Démétri et lui pose une bise sur la joue.

-Tu as quitté la barge.

-Oh il me reste un peu plus d'un mois, alors autant le passer à te former.

-Bien sergent chef Volturi. Allez donc former ces vieux sur le sable à trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire pour la communauté.

-À vos ordres Rossignol.

Je me tourne vers Edward.

Il me regarde, s'approche de moi.

-Bella, le bivouac, ce n'est pas pour cette fois.

-Oh merde. Alors tu reviens quand ?

-Dans une semaine.

-Avec un bivouac.

-Je ferrais mon possible.

-Je t'attendrais.

-Mon amour, tu as l'air si fatiguée.

-Oh depuis que tu es parti, j'ai dormi trois heures, alors on peut dire que je suis fatiguée. Le plus dur, c'est le manque de nourriture.

-Oh pour cela j'ai la solution, regarde, il ouvre la porte collatérale et me montre des caisses de vivres.

-Rien que pour cela je t'embrasserais.

-Alors ne te gène pas.

Je lui mets les mains autour du cou et l'approche de moi. Je l'embrasse doucement. Je pique toute la force qu'il peut me donner. Je gémis contre lui. Il se penche contre moi.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui nous espionne.

Je me tourne et vois Malika.

-Viens mon amie, approche-toi.

Malika avance doucement.

-Rossignol, je ne voulais pas vous embêtez mais le Doc...

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Malika, voici Edward.

-Mari ?

-Non ! répondons nous ensemble, Malika nous regarde et rigole.

-Bientôt mari, je vais trouver de quoi occuper le Doc un instant Rossignol.

-Merci Malika, répondons-nous ensemble.

Elle part en rigolant. Et en levant les mains en l'air.

Jasper revient avec Démétri et trois hommes pour décharger le tigre.

-Tu peux rester combien de temps ?

-Oh une bonne heure disons.

-Viens, suis-moi !

Je le conduis dans mon dôme et une fois entrés, je le colle contre la paroi. Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Il répond à mes baisers, mes caresses. Il me porte afin que je sois contre lui.

Je pose mes pieds au sol et enlève mon pantalon. Il me regarde et me sourit. Il bloque la porte de mon corps et baisse son pantalon. Il me porte et me colle à la porte.

-Tu me manque tellement.

-Edward aime-moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, tu es prête pour moi.

Il me pénètre.

Il commence ses mouvements en moi. Je gémis sous son assaut. Cela m'a manqué. Je me sens enfin vivante entre ses bras ça me donne un regain d'énergie, de bien-être.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella.

-Vas-y mon amour aime-moi.

Il continue ses mouvements divins. Je me sens venir.

-Caresse-toi, mon amour. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

Je me caresse donc ces endroits si particuliers. Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit et je jouis autour de son sexe tout en gémissant dans sa bouche. Je le sens jouir en moi.

-Mon amour, je t'aime tant.

Il finit son assaut et me repose au sol. Mes jambes ne me tiennent pas. Il me rhabille, tout en m'embrassant et en me caressant.

-Je veux bien venir livrer tous les jours ici, vu l'accueil qu'on me réserve.

Je rigole.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a qu'ici que tu as le droit à ces faveurs ?

-Oh oui mon amour, plus jamais je n'aimerai une autre que toi. Tu me remplis de bonheur Bella.

-Toi aussi mon amour. Je ne suis heureuse qu'avec toi.

Nous ressortons du dôme, je l'embrasse à nouveau. Il remonte dans l'hélico et après un au revoir digne de ce nom me donne rendez-vous dans huit jours. Je regarde l'hélico partir.

-Ne serait-ce de l'amour que je vois sur ce visage ?

Je me tourne, Démétri me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu avais raison, cela faut la peine de se battre.

-Et moi qui parlais comme une fille.

Je le regarde et rigole.

Je retourne auprès de mes malades. Cela commence à prendre forme.

Deux femmes sont désignées pour la cuisine. J'ajoute deux adolescentes. Nous sommes nombreux.

La réserve de nourriture est gardée par deux vieux. Démétri leur montre aussi comment faire des petites voitures en bois pour les enfants.

Je lui souris.

Les feuilles sont pilées et je montre la dose qu'il faut pour l'onguent pour le père de famille brûlé.

Les fils lui appliquent la crème et Démétri lui fabrique un hamac pour le déposer dedans.

Une fois installé, je demande à Démétri de faire d'autre hamac. Ils sont trop nombreux et dormir au sol n'est pas bon.

Démétri part avec des hommes pour rapporter ce qu'il faut.

Jasper lui s'occupe de la sécurité.

Le doc et moi des soins.

Tout prend place. Au bout de deux semaines, nous voyons enfin le bout du tunnel. La vie des dômes prend tournure. Il y a quelques nouveaux arrivants mais c'est gérable. Je peux enfin dormir 6 heures consécutives. Les femmes prennent le relais pour les soins. Malika est très douée et le Doc la prend plus souvent avec lui.

Un mois plus tard, le major nous rapatrie à la base. Nous passons la dernière soirée au dôme sous les chants et la musique traditionnels. Ils nous font des présents dignes de rois. Des robes et bijoux pour moi. Un chameaux pour Démétri, mais après explication il lui échange contre des bijoux pour sa femme. Jasper lui repart avec un instrument de musique traditionnel. Nous sommes comblés. Nous offrons nous aussi de notre musique, moi et ma guitare, Jasper et son harmonica et Démétri leur montre différentes danses de chez nous. Il faut dire que nous rigolons bien. Le lendemain, Malika reprend mon poste auprès du Doc. Il compte rester ici encore un bout de temps. Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de ce peuple.

Nous rentrons à la base. C'est le nouveau qui nous pilote.

-Pilote, où est le tigre 3 ?

-Il est en mission sur un autre ravitaillement. Il m'a dit de lui ramener son rossignol en entier.

Il me regarde et sourit. Je chante dans l'hélico.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la base, il est là et il m'attend devant son tigre.

Le nouveau le salut.

-Mission accomplie sergent chef Masen.

-C'est ce que je vois sergent, merci.

Il se dirige vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement. Il passe sa main dans mon dos.

-Carlisle demande après toi.

-Je reviens, tu restes à la base ?

-Juste un service jusqu'à 20h00 et je suis tout à toi.

-Vivement ce soir. Je réserve le foyer ?

-Nous avons le 3.

Je cours jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Carlisle et Esmée sont là.

Ils m'attendent comme des parents attendraient le retour de leur enfant.

Ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Je les suis sous la tente. Esmée m'offre à boire. Et je fais mon rapport.

-Bella, le docteur D, nous a informé que tu opérais seule.

-Oui il m'en a laissé l'opportunité.

-Cela t'a plu ?

-Oh oui, c'était divin.

-Bella, nous avons quelque chose à te proposer.

-Oui ?

-Voilà avec Carlisle nous voudrions te former comme médecin. Tu as déjà toutes les connaissances et les capacités. Il te faudra juste passer un diplôme en arrivant au pays. Puis Carlisle voudrait t'embaucher pour les urgences.

-Oh mais cela est énorme. Et où comptez-vous vous installer ?

-Oh il y a déjà Alice et Rose qui y travaillent. Je te parle de Seattle.

-Alice et Rose travaillent pour vous ?

-Oui, elles sont en poste depuis une semaine.

-J'accepte.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Repose-toi tu repars pour une autre base humanitaire dans deux jours.

20h00, le tigre 3 se pose au sol.

Je l'attends en bout de tarmac. Il me voit et me salue. Il avance droit sur moi. Il est magnifique en pilote. Il avance d'un pas décidé. Il me porte dans ses bras et me fait tourner autour de lui.

-J'ai invité les gars à manger.

-Oh mais je pensais que nous serions tous les deux ?

-Après le repas, ton mécano s'est invité sous peine de passer sa soirée à taper contre la porte, alors...

-Oh je comprends et on mange quoi ?

-Demande l'homme en rentrant du boulot.

-Oh non femme ne compte pas sur moi pour faire à manger, sinon, c'est casse-croute.

-Non je vous ai fait un gratin de pomme de terre et du poulet normand.

-Je ne connais pas mais je suis sûr que je vais me régaler.

-Fais ton rapport et rejoins-moi au foyer 3.

-À vos ordres Madame, puis il me met une claque aux fesses.

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

Il rigole.

Me voici au foyer en bonne femme de maison avec un tablier autour de la taille, je fais la vaisselle. Les gars sont devant une retransmission de match.

J'ai apporté mon ordi pour la connexion avec les douces.

_-Hey salut mes douces._

_-Comment va Bella ?_

_-Bien et vous et ce nouveau travail ?_

_-Super on prépare ton arrivée._

_-Oh les filles vous nous manquez._

_-Salut nos hommes._

Je me pousse de l'ordi.

Emmett le prend et s'enferme dans la salle de bains.

Nous buvons une bière tranquillement devant le crépuscule.

-Edward, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont proposé un poste de médecine urgentiste à Seattle.

-C'est super pour toi.

-Pour nous.

-Oui pour nous. Nous allons donc à Seattle.

-Si tu le veux bien ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que nous sommes ensemble.

Il m'embrasse.

-Et toi Jasper, que feras-tu après ?

-Je reprendrais sûrement l'enseignement.

-Tu es prof ?

-D'histoire.

-Oh bah merde, je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela.

-Ah et tu me voyais en quoi ?

-Bah pour être franche, je te voyais plutôt comme avocat ou un truc dans ce goût là.

-Non merci, je préfère l'histoire.

-Et tu vas enseigner où ?

-Seattle, le lycée d'état.

-Oh mais c'est super.

-Comme tu le dis.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Edward lui tape sur l'épaule.

Emmett ressort et Jasper se lève pour prendre la place.

Emmett prend une bière et s'installe avec nous.

-Elle a un job à Seattle.

-Oui et cela te gène ?

-C'est à l'autre bout de chez moi.

-Oh.

-Allez, mon frère, vient avec nous. On sera tous là-bas.

-Quoi ?

-Ouaip, on va tous à Seattle. Viens avec nous.

-Mais ma famille ?

-Elle ne te manque pas ici, au moins tu seras dans le même pays.

-Je ferais quoi là-bas ?

-Que faisais-tu chez toi ?

-J'avais un garage.

-À Seattle aussi il y a des voitures.

-Ouaip, des voitures grands standing, parce que c'est ma spécialité.

-Ouaip, mec. Il n'y pas que des tracteurs.

-Alors il faut que je l'annonce à M'man.

-M'man ne va pas être contente, son petit garçon de 100 kilos et d'1m80 va emménager à Seattle.

Il regarde Edward et lui met une pichenette derrière la tête. Il s'ensuit une bagarre bien virile. Je rigole de leurs jeux de passe-passe. De vrais gamins.

Jasper revient avec un demi sourire.

Emmett le prend dans la bagarre. Ils se défoulent.

J'ai le portable sur les genoux et je montre les images aux filles. Elles rigolent.

Après une heure de conversation sur l'avenir. Les filles vont commencer à chercher un logement assez grand pour eux trois. Juste pour le démarrage.

Les gars rentrent dans leurs quartiers. La connexion est coupée. Edward et moi sommes enfin seuls.

Sans plus attendre, il verrouille la porte et me porte sur le clic-clac. Il s'allonge sur moi et commence à me dévêtir.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de te faire cela.

-Alors arrête de parler et montre-moi l'œuvre de ton attente.

Il rigole et me fait l'amour comme un dieu. Quatre fois, quatre bonheurs de suite. Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre exténués mais heureux.

(...)

Je me suis formée comme cela, en allant de bases sanitaires en bases sanitaires.

Voilà trois mois que je voyage dans toute la Libye afin de les aider. Ma formation fut complète. Je suis crevée. Mais lorsque mon pilote arrive, il me donne toute l'énergie dont j'ai besoin.

J'aime ce que je fais. L'urgence, la débrouille, le sentiment de victoire lorsque je repars et celui de l'abattement lorsque j'arrive sur un nouveau site.

Le Major m'a attribué Edward comme pilote. Et lorsque Démétri et Jasper sont rentrés au pays, il m'a demandé de choisir deux hommes pour les remplacer. Me voici donc entourée de Jared et de Sam. Ils sont de bons soldats mais rien ne remplacera mes deux premiers acolytes.

Sam fait partie des Quileute. Notre rencontre a été sportive.

Flash Back

_Je reviens de mission, voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Edward. À peine descendus de l'hélico, nous fonçons aux transmissions afin de nous retrouver au plus vite. Toujours au foyer 3. Notre foyer maintenant._

_Je quitte donc l'hôpital et je prends la direction du foyer._

_-Aiyana ?_

_Je me retourne, je cherche d'où cela vient. Je vois un soldat arriver au pas de course._

_-Aiyana, c'est moi, c'est Sam._

_-Sam, je ne suis pas ton Aiyana._

_-Jacob, m'a fait muter ici. Pour te parler et te ramener à la raison._

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux._

_-Il t'a envoyé sur un terrain comme celui-là pour m'expliquer le rôle de la seconde épouse. Écoute Sam, je n'ai rien contre toi. Laisse-moi partir. Raconte-lui que je suis disparue ou ce que tu veux mais ne cherche pas à m'influencer. Tu n'y arriveras pas._

_-Pour ce qui est de la mutation, c'est mon chef. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Pour ce qui est de te convaincre, je dois te rappeler que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es sa promise._

_Je le regarde et lui mets un grand coup de poing dans le ventre._

_-Je ne suis la promise de personne, tu m'entends._

_Il se redresse et me regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux, il me gifle._

_Je le regarde et me jette sur lui, comme me l'a appris Démétri. Je me bats au corps à corps avec lui._

_Tout d'un coup je me relève._

_Il me regarde, je dois avoir la trace de sa main sur mon visage._

_-Aiyana tu es, Aiyana tu resteras. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Je regard Sam au sol. Je me redresse et le fixe du regard._

_-Tu peux toujours rêver. Je l'ai déjà dit à ton chef. C'est hors de question. Puisque tu y tiens, prends donc le poste il est libre._

_-Ils ne te laisseront pas partir Aiyana._

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela, je m'appelle Bella, je m'accroupis en face de lui. Écoute, je comprends tes peurs et ta souffrance. Je ne me suis jamais promis à cet avenir. Tu verras ici des hommes et femmes se battre pour leur liberté. Ne m'enferme pas dans un avenir dont je ne veux pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Tu accepterais que ta sœur ou ta fille fasse un mariage pour des saisons. Qu'elle couche avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas ?_

_-Mais tu auras la vie éternelle._

_-Et quelle vie, Sam ? C'est mon choix et ni toi ni les anciens ne me forceront à cela. La vie éternelle je n'en veux pas si ce n'est pas pour la partager avec l'homme que j'aime. Sam penses-tu vraiment que je sois la bonne Aiyana, Leah est plus apte à ce rôle. Elle le veut, le désire, de plus elle est native de chez vous. Elle aime votre chef. Alors laissez-moi vivre ma vie. Tu auras ton chef, tes saisons et elle aura sa vie éternelle._

_-Je pensais que tu voulais revoir ta mère ?_

_-Ne parle pas d'elle, tu m'entends._

_-Ta mère, celle qui t'a donné à nous. Tu l'abandonnes pour un homme._

_Je me jette de nouveau sur lui et lui bastonne le visage de coup de poing._

_-Et bien je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de votre nouveau soldat Rossignol._

_Je relève la tête, le Major est devant moi._

_Je me redresse et lui fait un salut militaire._

_Il regarde le soldat au sol._

_-Je ne pensais pas que vous matiez les hommes de cette façon. Pour moi un ange gardien est censé soigner les blessures, ne pas en infliger. Le monde change._

_-Je suis désolée, Major mais ceci n'a rien à voir avec mon rôle d'ange gardien._

_-Sur cette base, vous l'êtes Madame. Essayez donc d'accomplir votre mission._

_-Oui major, je m'y efforce._

_-Tant qu'à vous soldat, je vous recommande des séances de combat au corps à corps. Si une infirmière peut vous clouer au sol, je me demande ce que vous feront les insurgés ?_

_-Oui major._

_-Maintenant rompez, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus._

_Nous le saluons et nous dispersons._

_Il a fallu que je retienne Edward d'aller s'expliquer avec Sam. Lors de notre première mission, Edward et lui se sont regardés. Je le soupçonne de lui avoir fait peur avec Emmett. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois missions. Puis un beau jour, il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait et qu'il m'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait contre le conseil des anciens._

Fin du Flash back

Je rentre donc demain pour le pays.

Edward et moi passons notre dernière nuit dans ce désert. Il me rejoindra d'ici un mois.

Il m'est difficile de le laisser mais il est avec Emmett. Alors quelque part cela me rassure.

Ils seront ensembles.

Nous faisons l'amour. Nous essayons de passer le plus de temps ensemble. Il me comble de bonheur toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, je pars pour mon rituel matinal. Je passe par son quartier et je dépose mon livre de Tripoli et une lettre sur son oreiller que j'échange avec le mien. Je lui pique aussi un des ces tee-shirt civil.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour ranger mes vols puis après avoir pris le petit repas au mess, je le rejoins au foyer. Il se réveille. Je me pose à côtés de lui et lui donne son plateau.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Il pose son plateau au sol et me refait l'amour comme un dieu. Nous jouissons ensemble.

Il reprend le plateau et nous commençons à manger. Pas un mot. Il me prend la main et me conduit sous la douche. Encore un moment volé.

-Tu pars à quelle heure ?

-Tu seras en vol.

-Merde.

-On se revoit dans un mois, à l'aéroport. Je serais la fille brune qui sent la fraise avec des yeux chocolats.

-Je ne t'oublierais pas, Bella, je t'aime.

Il se lève et revient vers moi avec un paquet. Il me le tend.

Je le regarde et commence à pleurer.

-Non mon amour, ne pleure pas. Je veux une autre image de toi. S'il te plaît, mon amour.

J'essuie mes larmes et prends son paquet. Je l'ouvre, il y a un hélicoptère pour mon bracelet et un médaillon sur une chaînette.

Il ouvre le médaillon, il y a une photo de nous avec le crépuscule derrière nous. Au dos du médaillon est inscrit« _Love for ever_ ». Il me l'accroche autour du cou et me fait une dernière fois l'amour.

-Promets- moi de m'attendre ?

-Promets-moi de m'aimer à ton retour.

Nous nous embrassons. Il doit partir.

-Bella, ne vient pas sur le tarmac. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas doué pour les au revoir.

-Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

-Je t'aime.

-À très bientôt, je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse et part en courant. Je me retrouve seule dans le foyer. Je vais dans ma tente et finis de ranger mes affaires.

Un soldat arrive pour prendre ma malle. Tout est dedans. Seul mon sylang, mon PC sont dans mon sac à main. J'ai ma musique dans les oreilles.

Carlisle et Esmée sont du voyage. Ils rentrent aussi au pays. Carlisle a un air triste sur le visage alors qu'Esmée est radieuse.

J'entends les pals du tigre passé au-dessus. Je le suis des yeux. Il se balance de droite à gauche.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je vais sur le tarmac. Emmett est là. Il me serre dans ses bras.

-On fait un marché, tu veilles sur lui, je veille sur elle.

-Marché conclu Rossignol.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi en passant.

-À bientôt Rossignol.

-À dans un mois.

Je monte dans la banane, avec Carlisle, Esmée et quelques soldats. La base reste en effectif minimum.

Je pleure. La banane prend son envol. Je me colle au fond de mon siège. Esmée me prend dans ses bras. Je pars en larme. Elle me cajole et ne dit rien.

Nous embarquons dans un avion pour les 14 heures de vol. Je m'endors.

(...)

**Edward pov**

J'ai demandé à avoir une mission lors du départ du Rossignol. Carlisle m'a aidé sur ce coup là. Je n'aime pas la voir partir. Je rentre donc deux heures plus tard. Je descends du tigre. Je me dirige aux transmissions et je vais dans mes quartiers.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois un livre sur mon lit. L'architecture des plus beaux monuments de Libye. Je l'ouvre sur la page de garde, il y a un mot.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écrire sur les livres mais je ne savais comment te dire que je t'aime._

_À bientôt Bella._ »

Je me couche sur mon lit, il y a son odeur sur mon oreiller. Je me retourne. Je le prends dans mes mains et découvre une lettre en dessous. Je porte l'oreiller à mon nez. Son odeur est là. Je ferme les yeux et respire à fond. Elle me manque, j'ai un trou dans la poitrine. Je prends la note et l'ouvre.

« _Edward, quelques mots pour te dire que je t'aime. Je t'attendrais je te le promets. Tu m'as apporté tellement. Tu comptes bien plus que ma propre vie. Si tu crois aux âmes sœurs, je pense que tu es la mienne. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, nous seront toujours ensemble. Oh bien sûr la distance et la durée font mal. Mais je sais que dans 30 jours, je serais dans tes bras. Tu m'aimeras comme tu sais le faire et mon corps vibrera sous tes caresses. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Un mois, ce n'est pas long, mais pour moi c'est une torture. J'aurais préféré être brûlée plutôt que de vivre ce mois loin de toi. Mais je vais préparer ton arrivée. Je vais te trouver un nid. Et comme cela, tu n'auras plus qu'à me prendre dans tes bras pour m'aimer encore et toujours._

_Tu es mon âmes, mon corps, mon cœur. Je t'aime. Bella._ »

Je relis le mot, encore et encore. Ma porte s'ouvre, je relève la tête. Emmett est devant moi. Il entre et me tape sur l'épaule. Je m'aperçois que je pleure et je m'essuie les larmes. Il ne dit rien. Puis au bout d'un moment il me propose une bière. Je le regarde et lui fait un signe de tête.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle te fait pleurer.

-Ouais typiquement masculin.

-Ouaip.

Nous buvons notre bière.

**Bella pov**

Je me réveille. Esmée et Carlisle sont enlacés l'un à l'autre. Que c'est beau de s'aimer comme cela. Je branche ma musique, allume mon ordinateur et visionne mes photos.

Nous débarquons à l'aéroport de Seattle. Des cris se font entendre devant nous. Des familles se retrouvent, se recomposent. Il y a des pleurs, des rires.

Je sors du tunnel. Je vois Alice et Rose montées sur des chaises. Elles me font des signes de la main.

-Bella, on mon Dieu Bella, nous sommes là.

Je leur fais signe.

Je regarde un peu plus loin. Les gens se divisent et laissent passer un troupeau de personnes avec des plumes. Alice suit mon regard. Elle se tourne vers moi, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Le conseil des anciens est devant moi.


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

_Nous débarquons à l'aéroport de Seattle. Des cris se font entendre devant nous. Des familles se retrouvent, se recomposent. Il y a des pleurs, des rires._

_Je sors du tunnel. Je vois Alice et Rose montées sue des chaises. Elles me font des signes de la main._

_-Bella, on mon Dieu Bella, nous sommes là._

_Je leur fais signe._

_Je regarde un peu plus loin. Les gens se divisent et laissent passer un troupeau de personnes avec des plumes. Alice suit mon regard. Elle se tourne vers moi, elle a les larmes aux yeux._

_Le conseil des anciens est devant moi._

**Chapitre 13 : Ou pas !**

Je n'ose pas bouger. Ils sont tous là en costume de cérémonie. Le chef a mis sa plus belle tenue et sa coiffe de plume, les autres sont aussi vêtu de façon traditionnelle et leurs plumes sont imposantes. Ils me regardent. Le père de Jacob a des fusils dans les yeux. Jacob est là avec son costume rouge et orangé de mariage. Je le regarde. Il me sourit.

-Bella, ma promise.

-NON !

-Bella s'il te plaît, nous avons fait ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu dois t'en tenir à ta destinée.

-NON !NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS. JE VOUS DECONSEILLE DE ME TOUCHER.

-Bella ne crie pas.

-Jacob je te l'ai dit il y a de cela quatre mois. Je ne t'épouserais pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Et de toute façon, je suis déjà mariée. Alors dégagez de ma vue.

-TU ES DEJA MARIEE, TRAINEE, PUTE, SALOPE !

Je m'approche de lui et lui mets un énorme coup de poing dans le visage, il chancelle sous l'impact.

-Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage envers moi. Où je vais te mettre une raclée.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. Jasper est là. Ainsi qu'Alice, Rose, Démétri. Et Carlisle, Esmée et les soldats de notre base se joignent à nous.

-Un problème Madame Rossignol ?

-C'est qui ce con de Rossignol que tu as épousé.

Je lui remets une droite.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'insulter.

Les soldats se mettent en position de combat.

-À vos ordres Madame, crièrent-ils tous en même temps. Ils ne forment qu'un bloc. Les gens autour de nous, sont comme qui dirait envoutés par la puissance que l'on dégage. Le conseil me regarde. Le père de Jacob s'avance.

-Bella, c'est bien ce que tu choisis ?

-Oui

-Tu es banni de la tribu, toi et les tiens. Tu déshonores ta famille. Personne ne pourra prononcer ton prénom ou ton nom de famille.

-Madame. répondent mes hommes.

Je les regarde, tous ces hommes autour de moi.

-Le rossignol vous remercie, les gars. Je pense que le conseil a compris. Rejoignez vos familles. Vos femmes ont besoin de vous. Merci encore.

-À vos ordres Madame, nous seront toujours avec vous.

Les hommes ne bougent pas. Ils regardent le conseil d'un seul homme.

-Je crois que vous devriez partir. Ils sont entraînés pour rester dans cette position durant des heures. Alors faites ce qui vous semble juste et rentrez chez vous.

Le conseil regarde les hommes, puis le chef tourne les talons. Les hommes ne bougent pas jusqu'au départ du dernier de l'aéroport.

-Messieurs rompez, hurle Démétri.

-Ah oui c'était cela la phrase. Merde je n'y arriverais jamais.

Les gars se mettent à rire. Je les remercie et chacun me salue avant de retourner à sa famille.

Les gens me dévisagent comme si j'étais le Messie.

-Alice, Rose, Jasper et Démétri, dans mes bras, ils me sautent dessus. Ils me font un câlin. Que cela est bon. Démétri est en arrière, il participe quand même à ce câlin, avec son regard. Je lui souris.

-Tu sais que cela ne va pas s'arrêter là ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Où est papa ?

Alice et Rose baissent leur regard.

-Il s'est rallié à la tribu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, il reviendra.

Nous sortons sous le regard de certaines personnes qui ont assisté à la scène.

-Rossignol, attendez, madame Rossignol !

Je me tourne, il y a une petite fille qui court en ma direction et la femme qui m'accompagne me regarde de façon aimable. Je m'accroupis à la hauteur de la petite fille. Elle se jette dans mes bras, je la serre contre moi.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené mon papa.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je relève mon regard et je vois le soldat Alex Volturi, celui de la maison de Zora, encercler sa femme de ses bras.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, mademoiselle.

-Merci quand même, papa m'a dit que tu étais jolie, mais il s'est trompé.

-Je vous remercie de voir claire.

-Tu es une princesse super jolie.

Je ris.

-Merci à vous Mademoiselle, je me redresse, sa femme me tombe dans les bras, elle pleure.

Je regarde Alex qui hausse les épaules. Il serre la main de son frère et lui montre quelqu'un adossé à un mur. Démétri regarde dans sa direction et son sourire s'élargit aussitôt.

La femme d'Alex me remercie encore.

-C'est votre mari qui m'a fait comprendre la teneur de mon engagement, Madame. Je devais le ramener.

-Merci.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, prenez soin de votre famille.

-Je le ferais.

Je lui fais un salut militaire et j'adresse le même à la petite fille qui me le rend sous le rire des autres.

-Rossignol, je voulais te présenter mon ange personnel.

-Bonjour Jane, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi Bella ?

Nous nous embrassons sous le regard de Démétri.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-On a tous nos secrets, sergent chef.

Nous rigolons.

Mon groupe est derrière nous, nous finissons par rentrer chez nous.

Je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Cela me parait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. Ma chambre jaune/orangée. Mon bureau en bois sombre. Mon lit à baldaquin. Oh mon Dieu, mon lit. Je me jette dessus et m'enfonce dans le matelas. Je m'écroule comme un bébé.

-Bella, ma belle réveille-toi !

-Oui, qui me parle ?

-C'est Rose, et elle rigole.

-Quel patient a besoin et de quoi ?

-Bella, tu es à la maison. Ouvre tes yeux.

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre, Rose en face de moi avec un sourire forcé.

-Tu t'es endormie.

-Merci, pourquoi me réveiller ?

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon.

-À la vue de ta tête, cela ne va pas me plaire.

-Tout dépendra comment va se passer votre conversation. Nous serons en bas, au café latin si tu as besoin.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers le salon.

Mon père est dos à la fenêtre. Il a les bras croisés devant lui.

-Papa !

Il se tourne et me lance un regard de braise.

-OK, accorde-moi le temps d'une douche. J'arrive.

-Tu crois que je vais t'attendre ?

-Et bien oui, sinon tu ne seras venu pour au rien. Je me dépêche.

Je ressors de la douche dix minutes plus tard. Il est toujours devant la fenêtre. Il a un café dans les mains.

-Tu t'es mariée.

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

-Jacob m'a dit que tu étais mariée et que tu avais rompu notre engagement.

-Pour l'engagement c'est vrai.

-MAIS POURQUOI ?

-Tout d'abord, tu ne me cris pas dessus. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me laisser crier dessus.

-Tu as changé Bella.

-Tu as vu la guerre ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ne comprendras pas.

-J'ai déjà vu des morts, Bella. J'ai déjà dû surmonter des souffrances pire que la guerre. Et j'ai toujours tenu mes engagements.

-Oui mais les engagements venaient de toi, c'était ton choix, ton opinion. Là maman s'est engagée pour ma vie, et tu as suivie. Pas une fois vous ne m'avez demandé mon avis, mon opinion.

-Tu étais heureuse avant de partir de cet engagement.

-Je le croyais, mais j'ai découvert le bonheur là-bas. Papa, je suis heureuse comme jamais. Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu n'en avais pas besoin en Libye.

-Tu tiens à ce qu'on se dispute, dis-le.

-Je veux te ramener sur le droit chemin, Bella.

-Et si le droit chemin était le mien. Si je savais ce qui est bon pour moi. Et que ce soit toi qui te trompe.

-Je suis ton père, je sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

-Et de quoi tu parles ? Du fait que je doive me marier avec un homme que je considère comme mon frère, du fait qu'il va falloir que j'écarte les cuisses pour qu'il sème sa semence en moi alors que j'en aime un autre. Ou du fait que tu crois à la préservation des saisons. Oh non tu parlais sûrement du fait qu'il y aura une deuxième épouse pour le soulager lorsque j'aurai mes règles. C'est cette vie qui est le mieux pour moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Jacob est bon pour toi, il est un bon parti et c'est ce que voulait ta mère.

-Putain de bordel de merde !

-Bella soit polie.

-Putain de bordel de merde, elle est morte ma mère. Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle mange les pissenlits par la racine. Alors laisse-la bouffer en paix.

Il s'approche de moi et me colle une grande gifle. Je le regarde. Je passe ma main sur ma joue, je me dresse devant lui et secoue ma tête.

-Tu as dit ce que tu voulais, maintenant je te demande de sortir d'ici.

-Bella, je...

-Tu quoi, tu es désolé, non je ne le crois pas. Papa, voilà six mois que je suis partie. Six mois que je vois l'enfer sous mes yeux. Six mois que… Laisse tomber. Je suis en vie et complète, maintenant sors de chez moi.

Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Il croise ses bras contre son torse et me menace du regard.

-Charlie Swan, je n'ai pas appris uniquement à planter des aiguilles dans les fesses des patients, alors ne me force pas à te jeter dehors. Je te ferais mal et je ne le veux pas, alors pour la dernière fois, sors de chez moi.

Il me regarde, j'ai de la colère envers lui. Il baisse la tête et sors de ma maison.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et vide mon baluchon et ma malle. Je regarde ma chambre. Elle ne me ressemble pas. J'attrape mes clés et sors de la maison.

Je me rends dans le magasin de décoration, peinture. Je sélectionne ce que je veux. Je remplis mon chariot et après avoir payé je rentre à la maison.

-Bella, où étais-tu ?

-Oh pardon, je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir, je suis sortie pour acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour refaire la déco de ma chambre.

-C'est quoi cela ?

-Oh j'ai trouvé cela génial, Esmée m'en avait parlé. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Je vais dans ma chambre. Je pousse les meubles contre un mur. Alice et Rose sont dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-La porte tient toute seule, je ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main.

Je les regarde, elles me sourient. Elles courent chacune dans leurs chambres et reviennent en tenu de combat. Alice met la musique. Je leur explique ce que je veux faire et nous voilà tout en chantant en train de redécorer ma chambre.

Quatre heures plus tard, mon crépuscule est au mur. La silhouette d'Edward est devant moi sur ce même mur. Il est assis avec la guitare posée debout dans le sable, il regarde les dunes et son crépuscule. Le poster de la photo prend tout une façade de mur... Je place mon lit, mets de nouveaux drap dont les couleurs me rappellent celles du désert La malle est au pied de mon lit. J'accroche la fausse tente au plafond ainsi que la moustiquaire. J'ai aussi acheté des cadres photos. J'imprime mes photos préférées et je les installe dans ma chambre. Il est là avec moi. Partout présent. Il y a aussi des photos de groupes, qui sont punaisées sur le mur. J'aime le côté brouillon de ces photos.

Je regarde ma chambre, elle me convient j'en suis heureuse. Alice et Rose entrent dans ma chambre. Elles posent leurs doigts sur les photos. Je sais que Rose souffre du manque d'Emmett. Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit.

Je place un cadre entre ses mains. Elle ouvre les yeux. C'est une photo d'eux deux en train de se regarder. La photo fait ressortir l'amour. Ils sont devant le hangar. Elle me regarde et me sourit.

-Tu es la meilleure grande sœur du monde.

-Je t'aime Rose.

Nous nous faisons un câlin. On n'entend les grognements d'Alice. Nous rigolons.

-Le tient est dans le premier tiroir du bureau.

Elle se jette dessus et pousse un cri de joie en brandissant son cadre photo.

-Il est magnifique, Bella.

-Viens là, je t'aime aussi.

Nous faisons un câlin collectif.

Les filles vont ranger leur cadre, je me tourne et me retrouve face à Edward, je passe mon doigt le long de son corps.

-Edward, si tu pouvais être là...

(…)

Premier jour de liberté au pays.

Avec les filles nous avons décidé de trouver l'endroit parfait pour les hommes. Jasper ayant le petit logement de fonction du collège. Les recherches peuvent être approfondies. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

Nous voici donc parties pour faire le tour du quartier, des agences immobilières, des journaux gratuits.

Au bout d'une journée de recherches et cinq rendez-vous pris pour visiter des appartements. Nous rentrons fatiguées.

La première semaine se passa en visites, recherches, courses et pour reprendre goût à la vie civile. J'ai repris le chemin du parc et tous les matins, je cours avec ma musique.

Edward est souvent en vole. J'arrive à le voir le soir. Il me manque, j'ai un manque, un trou, une cavité, un gouffre qui se forme dans ma poitrine. Je comble ce manque par la recherche de logement et par la recherche de demande d'emploi dans son secteur. Je m'occupe au maximum.

Avec les filles nous avons repeint le salon et la cuisine. Esmée est venue pour nous aider pour le choix des couleurs et des meubles. Elle a un don, c'est sûr. Elle a relooké notre appartement. Il est magnifique.

Jasper mange souvent le soir avec nous. Avec Alice ils sont super mignons.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon père. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse une croix dessus pour le moment.

Démétri a trouvé un emploi de Ranger dans la réserve de Seattle. Il est heureux. Il vagabonde et en même temps il enseigne la nature aux visiteurs.

Voilà trois semaines que je suis rentrée.

Avec Alice et Rose nous revenons d'une sortie shopping. Edward arrive dans deux jours. Rose a fait le plein de nourriture pour son homme.

Sur le chemin du retour Alice et Rose me traînent vers une rue adjacente à la notre.

-À moins que je n'ai perdu mon sens de l'orientation, la maison est deux rues plus loin.

-Arrête de râler, et suis-nous. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer, me dit Rose.

Elles m'emmènent donc devant un terrain ou un bâtiment de verre poli se présente fièrement devant moi.

Je les regarde.

-Voici où nous travaillons.

J'ai un sourire que se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je m'avance, les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes. Les lits sont dans leur box. Les charriots sont en place. Le bureau d'accueil. Tout est vide, et un grand silence règne dans la salle d'urgence. Je m'avance et touche les draps, les lits, le matériel.

Je visite, l'infirmerie est au fond d'un couloir ainsi que les salles de repos.

Il y a des bureaux, des pièces et deux salles d'opérations. C'est un hôpital, pas grand mais suffisamment pour nous. Je remarque la décoration, je suis sûre que c'est l'œuvre d'Esmée. Sur l'un des bureaux, il y a mon nom. Docteur Rossignol. Je l'ouvre. Carlisle et Esmée sont là. Ils nous attendent.

-SURPRISE !

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique.

Le bureau est au couleur du désert. Il y a des phots de nous à la base de mises au mur.

-Carlisle, il y a l'annotation de docteur sur la porte.

-Oh oui, nous voulions te le dire mais la tribu d'indien est arrivée et j'ai complètement oublié. Nous avons envoyé les questionnaires avant ton départ pour la mission sanitaire de Fiftji et nous avons reçu tes résultats. Ils sont bons, très bons même. Tu as reçu la qualification et te voici le docteur urgentiste Rossignol.

-FÉLICITATIONS !

Je suis sur le cul. J'avais rempli les formulaires d'entraînement comme me l'avait demandé Carlisle. Je ne pesais pas qu'il allait les envoyer. Me voici reçue. Je les regarde et souris.

-Je suis docteur urgentiste.

Il me tend une coupe de champagne, je la prends et nous trinquons cette nouvelle.

Tout est bon enfant et la bonne humeur se propage dans l'hôpital.

-Nous ouvrons officiellement les portes dans une semaine.

-Compris.

Je suis aux anges. Carlisle me fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Il y a tout le nécessaire de base, digne d'un hôpital.

-Bella, j'ai fait les entretiens d'embauches. Tu devras me dire si tu remarques quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Compris, mais vous serez là.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas.

-Merci Doc.

-L'hôpital traitera uniquement les urgences civiles, et les soldats américains. La plupart des personnels sont des basés militaires. Tu verras.

Je le regarde. Je hoche la tête. Cela fait beaucoup d'un coup.

-Quelle sera mon équipe ?

-Tu la choisiras lundi, 8h zéro zéro.

Je lui souris.

Il m'explique ce qu'il a prévu pour le fonctionnement et ma mission. Elle est vaste et il y a beaucoup de responsabilités. Il finit par mon salaire. J'en ai un haut le cœur.

Ils me font signer mon contrat. C'est officiel, je suis docteur urgentiste et j'ai un emploi.

Nous rentrons à la maison. En passant nous voyons un immeuble qui à l'air inoccupé.

Je m'arrête devant. Je le regarde, il y a un volet en taule sur la façade.

Je traverse la rue et entre dans le petit café.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Madame que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh juste un renseignement. Le bâtiment en face est libre ?

-Oh celui du vieux Cooper. Oui il est à l'abandon depuis plus d'un an. C'est dommage, son garage marchait bien.

-Son garage ?

-Oui Madame, il avait son garage en bas et il habitait dans l'un des appart au dessus.

-Puis je savoir où est le vieux Cooper, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh il est sous terre, maintenant. Mais sa fille cherche à vendre cet endroit.

-Et où puis-je la contacter ?

-Je vous donne son numéro.

Je le prends en lui faisant un grand sourire. J'ai trouvé. Il sera parfait.

Je ressors sous le regard de Rose et d'Alice.

-Si tu avais soif, tu aurais dû nous le dire ?

-Mais non, regarde Rose.

-Quoi le rideau du garage du vieux Cooper.

-Tu le connais ?

-Je suis amie avec sa fille.

-ROSE !

Elle me regarde, je lui fais signe. Elle regarde Alice qui lève les yeux au ciel. Elle lui montre le garage, et ensuite son cœur.

-OH MERDE ! mais oui bien sûr. Je la contacte ce soir, elle saute comme une folle sur le trottoir.

Elle a un énorme sourire. Cela fait du bien de la voir comme cela. Elle n'a pas souri depuis un bout de temps.

À peine rentrées, elle contacte la fille Cooper et lui parle de son projet. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une semaine. La fille est en déplacement pour le moment.

Nous faisons des plans sur la comète. Des rêves à voix haute sur notre futur. Tout est beau.

Après avoir mangé nous allons chacune dans nos chambres.

Je suis devant le poster où mon homme est assis face au crépuscule du désert. Je prends ma guitare et commence à jouer. Je suis contre le mur appuyée contre lui.

Rose entre un moment plus tard.

-J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Emmett. Il est content et heureux. Il sera là pour la visite.

-Super je suis contente pour vous.

Elle m'enlace et me souffle.

-Il rentre demain de mission. Et on les voit dans deux jours. Tu verras tout se passera bien.

-Je sais.

Elle m'embrasse et me laisse avec ma guitare.

Le lendemain, c'est opération ménage et rangement. Il faut faire de la place. Nous serons deux de plus demain. Les gars habiteront avec nous en attendant que l'on trouve leurs logements. Heureusement que l'appart est grand. Le soir nos mangeons tous ensemble.

Edward est dans son hélico, il rentre à la base. Il fait nuit. Il a les spots d'allumer. Il a été pris en chasse. Il vire, tourne, essaye de semer l'autre hélico. Il est fatigué. Il râle. Il continue sa course. L'autre hélico est derrière lui. Il y a des hommes au sol qui lui tire dessus.

-Attention Edward !

Il contourne la caravane qui le plombe. Il essaye de relever le nez de son hélico pour faire un looping. Il regarde le ciel.

-Vas-y bébé, tu vas y arriver.

Il se trouve derrière l'autre hélico, il a en ligne de mire. Il le pointe lorsqu'il entend son alarme. Il est pris en cible, il vire de bord et son hélico est touché. Il prend la direction du sol.

_-Je t'aime Bella, ne m'oublies pas._

-Edward, non !

Je me redresse je suis en nage. Je suis dans mon lit.

Alice et Rose sont debout devant ma porte.

-Bella tu vas bien, tu criais ?

Je me passe la main sur le visage, j'essuie mes larmes.

-Juste un mauvais rêve, c'est rien. Allez vous couchez. Ça va passer.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Sûrement de l'inquiétude, c'est rien. Je vais bien.

Elles m'embrassent et repartent se coucher. Je me tourne vers le poster et me mets à pleurer. Je m'enfonce dans les oreillers pour ne pas qu'elles m'entendent. Les images ne cessent de défiler devant mes yeux. Je le vois se faire abattre.

Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je tourne dans mon lit, je me lève et me fais couler un bain.

Je me plonge dans la mousse. Je repense à notre foyer. Ma première fois et les suivantes. Je suis au chaud. Je suis bien, je m'endors dans mon bain dans une odeur de fraise.

_-Bella, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis là._

Je sursaute. Je suis dans un bain d'eau froide. Je secoue ma tête, je me lève et prends une douche pour me rincer et me réchauffer. Je sors et me prépare pour mon footing du matin.

Je reviendrais avec le petit repas.

Je sors de l'immeuble, je prends la direction du parc au pas de course.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je bloque la main et me retourne tenant fermement la main.

-Merde Bella, tu me fais mal.

-Oh désolée, reste de la base.

Je le lâche.

-Que fais tu ici Jacob ?

-Je suis venue voir une amie.

-Oh me voilà une amie, je ne suis plus la personne à abattre ?

-Bella, je voudrais tellement que tu sois plus que cela.

-Écoute, heureuse de te revoir, mais ou tu rentres chez toi ou tu cours.

-Bien Madame Rossignol je cours.

Je reprends ma route en course lente.

-Alors où est l'heureux marié ?

-Il rentre prochainement.

-C'est un soldat ?

-Un sergent chef.

-Oh donc c'est le sergent chef Masen.

-Jacob pourquoi avoir envoyé Sam là-bas ?

-Je voulais qu'il te parle et te ramène à la raison, mais il ne savait pas que tu étais mariée.

-Jacob, que veux-tu ?

-Toi, je veux que tu me reviennes. Et tu reviendras.

J'accélère mon rythme.

-Tu rêve Jacob, même si j'étais seule, je ne reviendrais pas.

Il accélère aussi son rythme.

-Bella, je suis désolé pour Leah. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-Tu ne m'en as pas fait. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Si tu as trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aime en retour. Tu le mérites, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jacob.

-C'est toi que je veux, Bella. Pas Leah.

-Je ne reviendrais pas. Comment faut-il que je te le dise. Jacob ne soit pas têtu à ce point. Je ne veux pas vivre cela.

-Bella, je quitterais la réserve. Si tu me le demandes.

-Ne sois pas stupide Jacob. La raison n'est pas là.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Tout mon amour, mon âme, mon corps.

Je m'arrête et le regarde fixement.

-Écoute Jacob. Lorsque je suis partie, je pensais vraiment m'unir avec toi. Je pensais que ton amour suffirait pour nous deux. Mais ce que j'ai vu là-bas, ce que j'ai ressenti là-bas, ce que j'ai découvert m'ont appris que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le mérites. Tu es mon frère, mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mais certainement pas mon amour, ma vie. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme le père de mes enfants. Je n'ai jamais espéré que l'on soit ensemble sous le porche d'une maison en regardant notre famille jouer dehors. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te sentir me toucher comme je le pense avec lui. Je suis désolée. Je pensais t'aimer et je t'aime mais pas de cette façon.

Il baisse le regard.

-Et si seulement cela pouvais suffire.

-Je suis désolée, mais je connais le sentiment amoureux. Je ne peux pas feindre. Il est trop important pour que je l'ignore et pour tout te dire, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Alors retourne-toi vers Leah ou qui tu veux mais laisse-moi vivre ma vie.

-Je pourrais te contenter.

-Salut Jacob, je reprends ma course et accélère le pas, il essaye de me suivre mais j'arrive à le semer.

Je le vois soufflant sur le bas-côté. Je continue en accélérant toujours un peu plus.

Après mon tour du parc, je m'arrête à la boulangerie pour le petit repas. Je rentre à pas lents jusqu'à la maison.

Les filles dorment. Je prépare le petit déjeuner tout en chantant.

-Le matin est là, le matin est là. Le soleil se lève, le matin est là.

Elles arrivent doucement à la cuisine. Elles m'embrassent chacune une joue et s'installent devant leur bol.

-Bon matin les douces.

-Bon matin Bella.

-Bella, on fait quoi en attendant l'arrivée des soldats ?

-Humm, je pensais que vous ne seriez pas contre un petit shopping.

Elles relèvent la tête comme un seul homme.

-Rosa, je crois que j'ai un problème, il me semble avoir entendu Bella nous proposer une virée shopping ?

-Alice, j'ai dû avoir la même hallucination.

Elles se regardent et rigolent.

-Bien si cela ne vous va pas, je m'installe dans mon canapé.

-On sera prêtes dans une demi-heure, elles ramassent leurs bols et courent dans la maison.

Je sais que c'est la seule chose qui peut les combler pendant la journée. Une demi-heure après elles sont prêtes. Nous montons dans la voiture.

-Où voulez-vous que je vous emmène ?

-Au centre commercial bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

Nous passons la journée à essayer des robes, des pantalons, des chemisier et des trucs en tout genre. Nous retrouvons notre entente d'adolescente. Nous rigolons. Je les invite le midi à manger dans un restaurant à nénette. Les serveurs sont tout en muscles, et ils sont des plus galants. Un régal pour les yeux. Leur tenue laisse entrapercevoir leur abdos et musculature. Même si toucher est interdit, cela fait toujours plaisir de se sentir belle, le temps d'un repas.

-Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

-Esmée me l'a conseillé.

Nous nous regardons et rigolons comme des nouilles.

Vers 17h00, nous partons déposer les sacs à la maison. Nous nous changeons et nous partons pour l'aéroport. J'ai une boule qui grandit dans l'estomac. J'ai le trouillomètre à 3000. Il va exploser. C'est bête, il va arriver et lorsque l'on va croiser nos regards, il va m'embrasser. Je vais me retrouver complète. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai si peur ?

Jasper est déjà sur place, il porte son uniforme. Il a un drôle de regard. Il doit appréhender aussi.

Nous nous installons dans la salle d'arrivée, les familles se regroupent. Elles parlent entre elles et certains noms ressortent des discussions. Nous regardons ces familles et essayons de trouver les personnes qu'elles viennent chercher.

Au fond de la salle, arrivent un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ils ne disent rien. Elle s'essuie le visage de son mouchoir et l'homme la sert contre lui.

Je me demande pour quel soldat, ils sont là. Je me concentre sur la conversation. Ils se remettent en mémoire les conneries de base. Ils en parlent comme d'un camp de vacance. C'est marrant comment d'une situation dangereuse et délicate, nous parlons que des bons moments pour passer sous silence les autres.

Nous voyons arriver Carlisle et Esmée.

Ils nous saluent en nous embrassant.

L'avion atterri.

Nous le regardons avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Que les secondes sont longues. Elles s'écoulent doucement pour se transformer en une minute puis d'autre secondes arrivent pour former la seconde minute. Mon Dieu, mais que font-ils ?

Nous savons très bien qu'il faut récupérer leurs affaires avant de venir en salle d'arrivée mais c'est super méga trop long.

Nous avons tous les yeux rivés sur le tunnel. Nous voyons une forme arrivée.

-Ils arrivent.

Mon cœur fait des doubles bonds.

-Non, ce sont les pilotes de l'avion et les hôtesses.

Ils passent devant nous. Je leur mettrais des coups de pieds au cul pour qu'ils avancent plus vite.

-Ce sont eux, les sons s'amplifient les mots arrivent, des prénoms des surnoms des mots d'amour.

Les gens sautent au cou du soldat, ils l'embrassent. Je suis en bout de salle. Je sais qu'Edward va attendre qu'ils soient tous descendus pour venir. Ce sont ses hommes.

Un soldat se présente devant moi et me salue. Je relève la tête.

-Repas soldat, vous êtes libre.

-Désolé Rossignol, il baisse la tête et rejoint sa famille.

Un autre soldat salue devant moi.

Je le regarde dubitative.

-Repos soldat.

Il me regarde avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Je regarde la direction qu'il prend. Il se dirige vers le couple d'une cinquantaine d'année qui se serrait l'un contre l'autre tout à l'heure. Il les salue, la femme sort son mouchoir et s'essuie encore les yeux.

Je me tourne vers le sillon de soldat.

Il y en a un autre devant moi qui me salue. Je relève le regard, il a les mêmes yeux tristes.

-Soldat, pouvez vous me dire ce que cela signifie ?

-Madame, Rossignol, ceci est le protocole, le major vous expliquera.

Je regarde Jasper, il a les larmes aux yeux. Alice est en pleure et Rose fixe le terminal en attendant le messie.

Encore un soldat. Je le regarde et le remercie mais je ne sais pas de quoi.

D'autres soldats continus le cortège, je les remercie au fur et à mesure. Mon cœur se remplit de larme. Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer. Je veux que le temps s'arrête je veux qu'il sorte du tunnel en criant SURPRISE ! Mais les visages sont de plus en plus tristes. Mon corps se décompose, la douleur s'insinue dans chaque partie de moi.

Emmett arrive, il pousse un charriot et il a les yeux plein de larmes.

Il embrasse Rose. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille. Elle me regarde, met sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes coulent toutes seules.

Il se dirige vers le couple au fond de la salle, il les salue et leur tend un carton. La femme le prend en le caressant du doigt.

Emmett salut de nouveau et vient se présenter devant moi.

Il se met au garde à vous.

-Repos sergent chef McCarthy.

-Je serais toujours là pour vous Rossignol.

Je regarde le tunnel. Personne il est vide.

-Il ne rentre pas ?

-Non Madame.

Je déglutis.

-Emmett qui sont ces personnes ?

-Ce sont ses parents.

-Oh, dois-je les saluer moi aussi ?

-Cela ne fait pas parti du protocole Madame.

-Merci sergent chef.

Le major arrive avec une malle, il y a son nom dessus. J'attends la boîte en sapin. Mais le tunnel est vide. Je regard Emmett.

-Il n'y a pas de corps ?

-Non Madame.

Le major envoie un soldat devant moi. Il va saluer les parents qui pleurent la perte de leurs fils. Il leur parle tout bas. L'homme se penche et me regarde. La femme met sa main devant sa bouche, elle me regarde et se concentre sur le major. Après quelques minutes de conversation, le major les salut. Il me regarde et vient se présenter à moi. Il me salut.

Je lui rends.

-Je vous écoute major.

-Rossignol le sergent chef Masen a été abattu il y a deux jours pendant un retour à la base. Nous n'avons rien retrouvé mis à part les débris du tigre 3.

-Des traces humaines autour des débris ?

-Aucun Madame.

-Pouvez-vous me dire si le harnais était détaché ?

-Le tigre 3 était complètement déchiqueté, il a dû être détruit en vol Madame.

Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuie et regarde le major.

Je le salue, il se met au gardes à vous devant moi.

-Repos major. Merci d'avoir ramené les autres entiers.

Il me regarde.

-Pour le sergent chef Masen, garde à vous.

Les soldats se fixent d'un bloc. Et un silence se fait devant nous.

Je les regarde tous un part un.

-Soldats repos, merci.

Ils retournent à leur famille. Je me tiens debout devant le tunnel, les familles rentrent chez elles. Moi je ne bouge pas. Je fixe ce tunnel.

L'homme et la femme viennent devant moi.

Je les regarde.

-Vous êtes le Rossignol ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Je suis le père d'Edward, Anthony et voici ma femme Elisabeth Masen.

Je leur tends la main.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dommage que les circonstances soient celles-là.

-En effet, Madame Rossignol.

-Votre fils était quelqu'un de bien. Il prenait soin de ses hommes. Vous pouvez être fiers de lui.

La femme pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je me retiens, ne pas céder, ne pas commencer, ne pas tomber.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous parler de lui ? Voilà trois ans que nous n'avions pas de nouvelles. Je suppose que vous pourriez nous aider.

-Je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone. Appelez-moi lorsque vous en avez besoin.

Je note mon numéro sur le carton contenant ses affaires. Je le regarde et le caresse. La femme me regarde. Elle ouvre le carton, regarde ce qu'il contient, prend un cahier, le feuillette, le pose sur une chaise à ses côtés. Elle en ressort un autre, il y a un rossignol dessus. Elle l'ouvre et elle me le tend.

-Je pense qu'il voudrait que cela vous revienne. Si j'en trouve d'autre je vous les donnerai.

Je prends le cahier et le colle contre mon cœur.

-Merci Madame.

-Elisabeth mon enfant.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, me câline. Je retiens tout ce que je peux, mes yeux me font mal, ma gorge me fait mal, mon cœur me fait mal. Mon ventre me fait mal, mes jambes…

-Anthony je crois que cette enfant a besoin de calme pour pouvoir pleurer.

Il me regarde.

-Merci Rossignol.

Il prend sa femme qui porte le carton et sortent de l'aéroport.

Ils passent la porte, je m'écroule au sol.

Emmett me porte dans ses bras. Je me cale à lui.

-Je te ramène Rossignol.

Personne ne parle. Il me pose sur mon lit. Je regard le poster. Il est là. Je tends la main et pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Je pleure, je crie, je dors, je pleure, je crie, je pleure. Je n'ai plus de force, je vomis, même si mon corps est vide de tout. Mon corps se contorsionne sous la douleur. Je pleure, et crie encore et encore. Je n'ai plus de larme, mais les hurlements sont toujours là. Je gémis. Je brûle en enfer. Puis plus rien j'ai les yeux ouverts mais plus rien.

**Rose pov**

Emmett arrive, il a une drôle de tête.

Il m'aperçoit, il vient vers moi, il a les larmes aux yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je regarde derrière lui. Edward devrait le suivre, il n'est pas là. Emmett me fait un signe de tête. Non pas possible. Emmett s'approche de moi, pose ses mains autour de mon visage, il m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur de peine, de tristesse.

-Amour, Edward ne reviendra pas.

Je me prends cette phrase en pleine face. Je regarde en direction de Bella. Des soldats saluent devant elle. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour atténuer un cri. Les larmes coulent d'elles-même. Emmett se dirige vers un couple. Ils les saluent et leur donnent un carton. Puis il se dirige vers Bella. Il lui parle. Il est au garde à vous. Elle lui répond mais je vois que c'est plus que dur pour elle. Comment va-t-elle gérer cela. La perte de sa mère, son combat pour nous. Son combat pour sa liberté d'aimer. Le fiasco avec son père et la perte de son âme sœur. Oh mon Dieu. Ma Bella. Le major fait saluer les soldats. Elle les remercie. Comment fait-elle. Moi je serais au sol. Le couple se rapproche d'elle. Ce sont les parents d'Edward. Ils se parlent. La mère d'Edward la prend dans ses bras. Oh Bella !

Ils s'en vont. Elle s'écroule au sol. Emmett me regarde, je lui fais un signe de tête. Il la porte dans ses bras comme une enfant. Il la garde contre lui pendant le trajet. Nous entrons tous à la maison. Emmett la pose sur son lit. Il regarde le poster. Il ressort et ferme la porte. Un cri se fait entendre. Je suis dans ses bras. Il se contracte en l'entendant. Elle pleure, elle crie, hurle des fois. Carlisle entre dans sa chambre. Il lui fait une piqure et nous dit qu'elle va pouvoir se reposer un moment. Plus de bruit. Emmett nous explique les conditions de sa disparition. Nous sommes en larmes. Edward lui a fait promettre de s'occuper d'elle. Il lui est redevable.

Au petit matin les pleurs, cris hurlement reprennent. Carlisle la soigne encore. Il sera présent pendant quatre jours. Puis je pousse la porte. Elle est étendue sur son lit, elle a le regard dans le vide. Elle ne réagit plus.

-Bella ma Bella. Il faut te lever, manger et te laver.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Je m'approche d'elle et je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Elle a vomi dedans. Elle regarde le ciel, sa tente comme elle la nomme. Elle regarde le poster.

Je pose ma main sur son bras.

-Bella, il faut changer tes draps, tu dois aller prendre une douche,

elle ne bouge pas. Est-ce que tu as faim, soif ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas.

Je ressors et explique la situation aux autres.

Esmée prend les devant. Elle va à la salle de bains. Elle fait couler un bain. Un fois prêt, elle se dirige dans la chambre de Bella :

-Bella, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Elle essaye de la porter, mais Bella se met à hurler.

-Emmett, Jasper !

Ils arrivent devant la porte.

-Vous me la mettez dans le bain.

Je vois Jasper et Emmett se regarder.

-Maintenant soldat.

Ils s'exécutent.

Bella se défend, hurle mais contre deux soldats. Que voulez-vous faire ? Je vois que ça leur coûte.

Esmée s'occupe de Bella, elle lui lave les cheveux tout en lui chantant une berceuse. Alice et moi changeons les draps.

-Rossignol, on se déshabille maintenant. Bien encore. Voilà, et maintenant on se frotte, elle a un ton sec mais rempli d'amour.

Par rapport à ses paroles, nous comprenons que Bella obéit. Elle ressort de la salle de bains.

-Emmett tu peux l'amener ici ?

Emmett arrive avec Bella dans ses bras. Son regard est vide, sans expression, elle est morte de l'intérieur.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Esmée lui dépose une assiette devant elle.

-Rossignol, on mange.

Elle prend la fourchette et mange sans rien dire, boit son verre d'eau. Puis elle se lève et part dans sa chambre. Elle se pose au pied du poster.

Elle s'endort là contre sa silhouette. Jasper la remet dans son lit.

-Esmée que va-t-on faire ? Elle ne peut pas restée comme cela ?

Elle nous regarde.

-Démétri.

-Quoi Démétri ?

-Appelez Démétri, il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Alice prend le téléphone et l'appelle en lui expliquant la situation.

-Il arrive d'ici deux heures.

Nous attendons sa venue.

Deux heures plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Démétri est là. Il est en tenue de combat.

-Bonjour, où est-elle ?

-Dans sa chambre.

Il suit Alice, il ouvre la porte.

Il prend un sac à dos et fourre des affaires à elle dedans. Il la regarde. Il y a de l'amour dans son regard. Il regarde le poster et reporte son regard sur elle.

-Je vous la rends dans une quizaine.

-Mais...

Il se redresse et me regarde fixement.

-Il va falloir apprendre à préparer son petit repas toute seule.

Il l'attrape et la jette sur son dos. Il sort. Nous nous précipitons à la fenêtre. Il la pose délicatement dans la voiture. Il nous jette un dernier regard et monte dans sa voiture.

Je pleure dans les bras d'Emmett.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous reviendra. Elle est forte. Tu verras mon amour.


	14. Chapter 14

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Chapitre 14 : Réponse**

**Démétri pov**

Je cours, me dépêche. Je préviens Jane, elle comprend sans problème. Ce que je l'aime cette femme. Si Alice m'a appelé et d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, Bella est au niveau des enfers.

Je passe deux/trois coups de fils. Il faut que je sois prêt.

J'arrive en bas de chez elle. Je frappe à la porte. Sois poli Démétri.

-Bonjour où est-elle ?

Alice me montre la porte du doigt. Je me précipite, l'ouvre. Elle est là sur le lit. Elle ne bouge même pas. Elle a perdu du poids, elle est pâlichonne. Mon Rossignol. Je regarde où elle fixe ses yeux. Sur le mur, il y a un poster de lui regardant le crépuscule. Il y a des photos de lui partout.

J'attrape un sac, et fourre ce que je trouve dedans. Le sylang, son sac est là, son passeport est dedans. Hop dans le sac. Je ferais le tri là-bas. On verra sur place. Je la regarde encore une fois. Je la charge comme un sac de patates sur mon dos et vais pour ressortir.

-Je vous la rends dans une quinzaine.

-Mais...

Elle ose me parler la blonde, non mais elle se prend pour qui ?

-Tu vas devoir apprendre à préparer ton petit repas toute seule.

Non mais je ne l'ai pas autorisé à me parler celle-là.

J'installe mon Rossignol sur le siège avant, je l'attache. Je regarde, ils sont collés comme des mouches à la fenêtre, quels débiles.

Je démarre.

Après être passé à la maison pour les papiers, encore quelques coups de fil, et prendre les faxes ainsi que mon PC, je me gare devant l'aéroport.

Elle regarde devant elle. Elle reconnait le lieu, elle geint.

-OK Rossignol, on y retourne.

Elle me regarde, elle me voit enfin. Elle se concentre sur l'avion qui décolle.

-Humm.

Nous sortons de la voiture. Je la dirige vers l'embarquement.

-Deux billets pour Tripoli.

Nous voici dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle a le regard fixe, toujours à la même place. Elle pleure sans bruit. Je continue mes coups de fils. Je réserve notre première nuitée et prends rendez-vous avec un pilote.

J'ai mes sources, il va falloir la jouer vite.

Nous montons dans l'avion. Elle s'installe et me regarde. Je lui souris.

-Bonjour Rossignol.

-B'jour.

-C'est déjà un début.

Elle se bloque contre moi et s'endort.

Elle parle dans son sommeil. Elle rêve de lui, elle lui parle.

_-Je viens te chercher. Non je ne t'abandonne pas. Je sais que tu es là-bas._

Je la regarde, elle a l'air calme. Elle sourit même. Elle est magnifique. Elle a une telle force de caractère. C'est incroyable.

Elle dort durant près de 10 heures de suite.

Je continue mes recherches.

D'après le rapport l'hélico s'est fait descendre deux jours avant le départ des troupes. Ce qui veut dire depuis une semaine maintenant. S'il a survécu, il va être dans un piteux état.

J'espère qu'un nomade l'a trouvé, cela lui donnerait plus de chances. Mais pourquoi abattre un hélico sanitaire alors que la guerre est finie ? Ça je ne l'explique pas. Je relie le rapport du sergent Wath, tigre 4. Il aurait dû être avec lui.

Il y a les transmissions radio, je connecte mon ordinateur, me relie à mon contact, reçois la bande sonore des transmissions et l'enregistre. Puis je mets mes écouteurs et l'écoute.

Il s'est fait abattre par l'un des nôtres. Oh si je retrouve ce Wath, je jure que je le tue.

Le major ne lui a pas dit, bien sûr que non.

Elle se réveille, elle me regarde.

-Démétri, que faisons-nous ici ?

-Nous allons sur site, puis le doc D a besoin d'un coup de main. Alors en route.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Rossignol, tu es un ange gardien. Tu réponds lorsqu'on t'appelle.

-Oui sergent chef.

-Bien Madame.

Elle mange un peu et court aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle n'a pas manger depuis quatre jours, normal.

Elle revient et s'assoit en s'appuyant contre moi.

-Je le vois dans mes rêves, il est vivant.

-Nous verrons sur site, nous nous renseignerons mais Bella, je n'y crois pas.

-Je sais qu'il est vivant.

-Alors nous le ramènerons.

-Merci.

Nous débarquons à Tripoli. Alex est là. Elle le regarde et lui sourit.

-J'ai besoin de toute la famille Volturi apparemment ?

-Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Rossignol.

Il nous conduit à l'hôtel. J'ai réservé la suite, il y a trois chambres et nous sommes ensembles.

Elle regarde par la fenêtre.

-Quand allons-nous sur site ?

-Demain, il me reste des données à recevoir.

-Je veux tout savoir.

-Viens.

**Bella pov**

Je m'approche de la table centrale, il y a une multitude de papiers, et son ordinateur est ouvert.

Je prends le rapport et le lis.

-Où sont les transmissions ?

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas.

-Démétri, les transmissions.

Il pianote, sur son ordinateur et me tends le casque.

Je regarde Alex, il baisse les yeux.

Je m'installe face à la fenêtre et j'écoute la bande.

_-Un hélico me prend en cible._

_-Tigre 4, que faites-vous ?_

_-Merde, ce n'est pas possible, sergent nous ne sommes pas en entraînement._

_-Wath, arrête tes conneries._

_-Bella n'est pas à toi._

_-Quoi ?_

_-L'Aiyana, n'est pas a toi, tu l'as souillée, tu dois payer._

_-Wath arrête tes conneries, on en parle à la base._

_-Adieu Masen, il prendra soin d'elle._

_-Je t'aime Bella, ne m'oublies pas._

Des bruits se font entendre puis plus rien.

J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je les essuie.

-Qui est ce Wath ?

-Un nouveau pilote apparemment.

-Il n'est pas sur le rapport.

-Non et c'est bien ce qui me dérange.

-Alors qui a fait le rapport ?

-Lui.

-Je ne comprends pas ?

-Moi non plus.

-Il donne sa position dans le rapport, nous irons sur site demain.

Nous mangeons dans le calme, la conversation des pilotes me reste en mémoire. Il a été abattu par ma faute. Je suis l'Aiyana. Je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire Wath là-dedans.

-Démétri, as-tu une liaison avec le pays ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais appeler Sam ?

-Le Quileute ?

-Oui, lui seul peut me renseigner.

Il me tend un énorme téléphone radio de l'armée. Je le regarde.

-Tu as besoin de téléphoner, non ?

Je secoue la tête. Je compose le numéro et attend qu'il décroche.

-Sam Uley.

-Sam, c'est le rossignol.

-Oh pas ici, les communications ont plusieurs fils.

-Sam qui est Wath ?

-Rossignol, je ne peux...

-Sam, si tu ne veux pas que je foute le feu à ton tipi, tu as plutôt intérêt de me répondre.

-Laisse mon tipi tranquille. Wath a été envoyé par le chef et son fils. Il a réussi sa mission.

-Tu le savais ?

-Non, je l'ai su à son retour.

-J'ai besoin de toi, je voudrais que tu le questionnes sur ce qui s'est passé je veux tous les détails.

-Je sais tout cela, je t'envoie l'enregistrement de la veillée. Donne ton adresse.

-Vous enregistrez les veillées ?

-Non mais je savais que tu allais avoir besoin de preuves.

-Bande de cons.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, cela ne te va pas.

Je lui donne l'adresse de Démétri et le remercie.

Peu de temps après, nous avons la version de Wath. Démétri nous la met en fond sonore. Il se vante un peu mais lorsqu'il narre la chute de l'hélico et son explosion au sol. Je m'écroule avec lui.

Démétri me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'endors.

_-Edward où es-tu ?_

_-Tout près de toi ma fraise aux yeux chocolat._

_-Tu me manques._

_-Je ferais tout pour revenir, ne m'oublies pas._

Je me réveille en sursaut, je transpire et tremble de partout.

Mon esprit me joue des tours, mais cela fait du bien. Je suis bien lorsqu'il est près de moi. Même si c'est en rêve, je le vois. Mais son image est floue.

Je me lève, Démétri et Alex dorment. Je vais prendre une douche et regarde par la fenêtre.

-Non mon cœur, je ne t'oublie pas.

-À qui tu parles ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Je ne dormais pas. Allez enfile ta tenue, nous allons courir.

Je le regarde, lui souris, file me changer et reviens puis nous prenons la direction du port.

Il me pousse à bout, me force. Nous arrivons sur le sable. Il se met en position de combat. Je l'imite et nous combattons au corps à corps. Je me donne à fond. Je le mets au sol. Et je lui tape dessus. Il se défend et se relève, deuxième assaut. J'ai tellement de hargne en moi que je battrais un bataillon complet il le sent mais n'abandonne pas. Il me vide de ma douleur, de ma peine. Il me cloue au sol. Je me relève, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh non, Madame, pas question, vous allez vous battre et des maintenant.

C'est les yeux pleins de larmes que je me bats. Il continue.

Puis je m'écroule au sol, il se couche à mes côtés.

-On rentre et après la douche. Je t'offre le petit repas.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous reprenons notre souffle. Puis il tient ses promesses. Petit repas de rois.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je le rends aux toilettes. Je me lave les dents et ressors de la salle de bains. Il me regarde.

-Cela fait deux matins Rossignol.

-J'ai mangé trop vite et beaucoup trop.

-Si tu le dis.

Il me regarde, je hausse les épaules.

-Nous partons ?

-Oui Madame, Alex nous a trouvé un pilote.

Je prends mon sylang et mon sac avec toutes mes affaires.

-Rossignol, avant de partir, tu devrais vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai jeté tes affaires dans le sac, sans contrôler.

Je vérifie donc.

-J'aurais besoin de passer au super marché.

-Bien alors allons y.

Une fois mes courses faites, nous prenons le chemin de l'aérodrome.

-Démétri, qui finance tout cela ?

-J'ai mes sources. Rendu de service.

-OK, tu les remercieras pour moi.

-Tu le feras toi-même.

Je le regarde, il hausse un sourcil.

Je souris, il doit avoir le gène.

-Quoi, que me vaut ce sourire ?

-Rien de particulier, une histoire de gène.

-OK je laisse tomber.

Nous arrivons devant l'hélico. Il est rouge et jaune. Le pilote nous salut et nous montons à bord.

-Alex reste au sol, il sera notre contact radio.

Nous sommes partis pour le site. Je branche mon casque. Je regarde le désert se définir doucement et la ville se fait toute petite, puis il ne reste que les dunes. Le soleil et les dunes. Je me retrouve ici, dans ce monde de silence et de sable. Je regarde partout. Il y a une caravane, de temps en temps. Des hameaux. Les oasis se font plus rares. Je chantonne dans le casque. Démétri me regarde et me sourit.

-Chante Rossignol, chante.

Je m'exécute en montant le son. Je me sens vivre en plein ciel. Je me revois au manche sur les genoux d'Edward.

-Vos coordonnées sont à midi, deux kilomètres.

Je me tais et regarde le sol. Nous commençons à voir quelques débris. L'hélico se pose. Je descends, tape sur le côté de l'hélico. Et cours me mettre loin des pals.

Nous avançons vers le site. Nous regardons partout. Démétri déplace le sable. Il ressort certaines pièces, il prend des photos. Il ne reste pas grand-chose. Il trouve un morceau de harnais. Il l'inspecte mais ne dit rien.

Instinctivement je fais les alentours. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je cherche les charognards. Mais aucune trace. Je continue mes recherches en cercle, comme un escargot. Je scrute chaque grain de sable. Chaque pas est une torture. Je ne veux pas trouver un squelette. Mais s'il est là, je pourrais le ramener. Une trouille, une peur mais aussi un espoir à chaque pas. Peut-être a-t-il réussi à sauter. Il se serait fait prendre par une caravane. Il aurait réussi à s'en sortir. Ou il est blessé dans un coin du désert, seul sans eau. Et la seule la mort peut le soulager de ses souffrances.

Au bout d'un long moment Démétri me rappelle. Il est loin de moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir vérifier tout ce terrain. Je le rejoins au pas de course.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Moi non plus.

-Allez Rossignol on va aux dômes.

-Démétri, il est vivant. Je le sais.

-Alors nous verrons bien.

Je regarde autour de nous. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Il n'est pas là, Bella.

-Mais où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas mais il n'est pas ici. Allez viens.

Il me dirige vers l'hélico. Il me pousse dedans et je m'attache. Il me regarde. Je fixe le sol.

Nous reprenons le ciel, la hauteur. Nous nous dirigeons vers les dômes.

-Pourquoi allez là-bas, pourquoi ne pas faire des reconnaissances aériennes ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir là-bas. En plus les nomades et les caravanes passent souvent aux dômes.

Une heure plus tard nous arrivons aux dômes.

L'hélico se pose. Le pilote nous annonce qu'il revient nous chercher dans une semaine.

Nous descendons, je tape sur l'hélico et prends mes affaires.

Le doc est là pour nous accueillir. Malika se tient à ses côtés.

Je tombe dans les bras de Malika. Je suis heureuse de la retrouver.

-Bonjour Rossignol, le pays te manquait déjà ?

-Bonjour Malika. J'ai perdu mon pilote, je suis venue lui montrer le chemin de la maison.

Elle me regarde, j'ai des larmes dans les yeux.

-Tu parles de la carcasse à un jour d'ici ?

-Oui.

-Mon Dieu, veille sur lui.

Ils me dirigent vers l'intérieur des dômes, la vie a repris. Il y a encore quelques blessés mais la vie du village est plus présente.

Je dis bonjour à ceux que je connais. Les enfants jouent à la balle, les pistolets de bois sont rangés. Je souris à cette vision.

-Vous êtes nos hôtes le temps qu'il vous plaira, nous dit le doc.

-Une semaine devrait suffire.

Je regarde Démétri, il a l'air sûr de lui.

Malika me fait faire le tour des galeries. Un hôpital s'est formé ici. Elle m'explique que les dômes sont devenus célèbre pour cela. Les nomades, les caravanes s'arrêtent ici pour se faire soigner. Je suis contente de cela. C'est une bonne chose.

Le soir tombe, nous mangeons tous ensemble. Il me semble que le doc s'est rapproché de Malika. Je ne dis rien. Il y a quelques gestes discrets. Démétri me regarde et me fait un signe de tête. Il me sourit. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Après le repas festif, je vais m'asseoir sur les dunes. Je regarde au loin, la ligne d'horizon. Je prends ma guitare et commence à gratter les cordes.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés, je ferme les yeux. Cela pourrait être lui. Il avait tendance à faire comme cela. Il se posait et attendait que j'ai fini pour me parler. Il fixait les dunes et le silence était d'or.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il est vivant, Bella ?

-Je le sens au fond de moi, il est quelque part dans ce pays.

-Explique-moi cela.

-Je ne peux pas, tu me parlais de l'amour fou, inconditionnel, sans frontière. Je le vis encore aujourd'hui. Nous sommes connectés, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

-C'est difficile à croire.

-Je le sais, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il est en vie. Il me dit de ne pas abandonner. Je vais écouter cette petite voix.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Je le sais.

-Il a une semaine pour arrivée.

-J'ai compris, comment il va savoir que nous sommes ici ?

-Comme te l'a dit Malika, c'est le seul hôpital sauvage du désert, de plus c'est le plus près de la zone de crash. S'il est trouvé, il sera amené ici.

-Je comprends ton choix.

-Allez Rossignol au dodo.

-Oui sergent chef Démétri.

Nous allons nous couchés, j'ai retrouvé mon dôme avec mon rectangle dans le sol.

J'aime cet endroit.

Je me couche avec un espoir au fond de mon corps.

_-Edward, je t'attends, je suis aux dômes. Rejoins-moi mon amour._

**Edward pov**

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai encore rêvé de cette brune avec ses yeux chocolat. Je suis sur un hamac tiré par un chameau. Les nomades me donnent à boire. J'ai la jambe de cassée et j'ai un pansement à l'épaule et sur la tête. Ils m'ont soigné avec les moyens du bord. Ils me parlent mais je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je suis dans le désert tiré par un chameau. Et cette femme qui remplie mes nuits.

Voilà plusieurs jours que ces gens s'occupent de moi. Ils me donnent à boire et à manger.

J'ai des flashs, un combat dans les airs. On me plombe, je m'éjecte puis une explosion et plus rien. Ça se sont les flashs sympathiques. J'en ai d'autres de guerre, des hommes blessés, mort se faisant descendre devant moi. Des femmes violées, mutilées, vendues. Des enfants égorgés, piégés par des mines, des explosions, des destructions de maison alors qu'il y a des gens dedans. Ces images me font mal. Je me sens mal. J'ai du mal à dormir. Et il y a cette femme, douce gentille avec ses yeux magnifiques. Elle est assise sur les dunes, jouant de la guitare. Elle me sourit. Elle me parle, me dit son amour, qu'elle n'abandonnera pas. J'entends sa voix et ses chants. Elle appelle Edward. Elle a un regard triste mais elle est toujours là. Elle me parle de dômes. Je sais que je la connais mais qui est-elle ? Est-elle encore en vie ? Est-ce une illusion ? Ces images sont les plus jolies, les plus douces.

Lorsqu'elles se présentent devant mes yeux il y a toujours les mêmes choses qui flottent autour. Une odeur sucrée et un oiseau. Mais je ne le reconnais pas. Il n'y en a pas ici. Juste des charognards, des serpents, des scorpions, des chameaux mais aucun oiseau. Peut-être plus loin, peut-être plus tard. Pour le moment je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

La caravane s'arrête devant une tente. Les hommes discutent entre eux. Les femmes s'occupent de moi et du repas. L'homme qui vit ici regarde une jeune fille. Il parle avec l'homme de ma caravane. Il y en a un plus jeune qui sort de la tente et la jeune fille se met à rougir. Je regarde ses amoureux et la négociation de la dote. Deux chameaux, les deux pères se serrent la main. Cela me rappelle une discussion dans une oasis d'une femme de dos qui parle aux autres femmes contre six chameaux et trois dromadaires. Je suis assis sur une natte pour manger avec un docteur et un soldat. Je suis soldat. Merde cela expliquerait les visions. Mais elle que fait-elle ?

Une femme vient m'installer avec les hommes pour le repas. Elle me sert à boire.

-Pilote ?

Je relève la tête, le jeune homme me regarde.

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

-Pilote ? il me montre le ciel. Il dessine sur le sable un hélico et me montre le pilote. Pilote ?

Il regarde ma veste, il y a des ailes dessus. Je suis pilote d'hélico.

-Oui, je hoche de la tête.

Il se redresse et part devant son père. Il lui parle et me montre du doigt. Son père arrive à grand pas. Il tire ma veste à lui et regarde mon insigne. J'ai peur. Il se tourne et parle avec l'autre père. Il parle des dômes.

-Dome.

Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent.

-Dome.

Les anciens se retirent dans une tente. Le jeune homme s'approche de moi. Il voit que je ne comprends rien. Il me tape sur l'épaule et me donne un verre de thé. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Un peu plus tard, ils ressortent. L'un des deux se poste devant moi, il appelle son fils qui se relève. Il lui parle. Son fils me regarde et hoche la tête.

Le fils s'accroupit devant moi.

-Amméikin ?

-Pardon, je ne vous comprends pas.

-Amméikin ?

-Américain ?

Il fait un signe de tête.

-Oui moi américain, pilote américain.

Il reprend le discours avec les anciens.

-Améikin alé dome.

-Si je veux aller aux dômes ?

Il me regarde en gesticulant.

Est-ce que je veux allez aux dômes, elle me l'a dit. Elle sera là-bas. Il y aura peut-être quelqu'un pour m'aider là-bas. Oui je dois aller aux dômes.

-Oui, moi je dois aller aux dômes.

-Trois jours.

-Merci, bientôt je serais aux dômes.

Il me couche sur la civière et commence leur soirée sous les chants et musique typique de chez eux.

J'ai un poids en moins dans la poitrine.

Il me semble qu'ils unissent cet homme et cette femme.

Trois jours de fêtes, c'est cela qu'il a voulu me dire. Puis ils m'emmèneront aux dômes.

(…)

Le matin du quatrième jour, ils sont enfin fatigués. Ils viennent de passer trois jours sous les youyous des femmes, les repas, le sacrifice du dromadaire, la première nuit de cette femme et la démonstration de sa pureté. Des danses, de la musique, de la bouffe et du thé.

Cela doit être un beau mariage. Ils sont contents et j'en suis heureux pour eux.

Les gens qui m'ont amenés ici détendent leurs tentes. La mère salue sa fille et le père fait un signe de tête à l'autre famille. Il accroche ses chameaux et attache ma civière à l'un d'eux.

-Améikin alé dome.

Je le regarde et lui fais un signe de tête.

Nous voilà partis pour ce voyage.

Je refais tout mon chemin en sens inverse. La femme s'occupe de moi, et l'homme chasse ce qu'il peut et contrôle son petit troupeau de chameaux.

Cinq jours, cinq jours de désert. J'ai chanté toutes les chansons que je connaissais. J'ai récité mes poésies d'enfants. J'ai parlé de mes lectures avec la femme qui ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui je lui racontais. Mais elle a eu la délicatesse de me laisser faire. Cinq jours et je suis toujours traîné par les chameaux.

-Dôme.

Je me contorsionne sur mon lit glissant et aperçois les dômes.

-Je connais dômes.

-Rossignol dôme.

Rossignol, je connais cela aussi, le visage de cette femme brune qui remplit mes rêves, Rossignol. L'oiseau. Rossignol, mais oui c'est elle.

Un docteur arrive et appelle son aide. Une femme arrive vers nous en courant. Je me tourne pour la voir, mais je perçois juste ses pas dans le sable.

Le doc me regarde et me sourit.

-Rossignol avait raison.

L'aide du doc me regarde, c'est une libyenne. Elle me regarde et me saute au cou. Je regarde le doc, il a toujours son sourire.

-Malika, installe-le chez le Rossignol.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle appelle deux hommes. Je remercie mes sauveurs. Le doc les invite à rester au moins pour les animaux. Ils acceptent.

Je suis emmené dans un dôme, je connais cet endroit. Elle m'installe sur la paillasse, une odeur se fait sentir. Je connais cela. Je me penche et inspire à fond.

-Rossignol a dormi ici, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Où est Rossignol Madame ?

-Madame, tu ne me reconnais pas Edward ?

Je la dévisage.

-Vous m'avez appelez Edward, je suis Edward ?

Elle me regarde dubitative.

-Ne bouge pas je vais chercher le doc D.

Je la regarde sortir.

Je regarde tout autour de moi. Je suis déjà venu ici. Un flash, je suis en train de faire l'amour à mon Rossignol ici. Un autre, nous sommes dans le rectangle qui est dans le sol. Nous prenons un bain. Elle est magnifique. Rossignol.

Le médecin entre à son tour et s'assois sur le lit.

-Sergent chef Masen, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Masen Edward, c'est mon nom ?

-Oui, enchanté, je suis le docteur Derek.

-Bonjour.

-Bon avant tout, nous allons regarder tout cela.

Il appelle Malika qui découpe mon treillis. Il enlève le bandage de fortune, il regarde, nettoie, tâte, touche.

-Vous avez de la chance, ces nomades ont fait du bon travail. Votre épaule maintenant.

J'enlève ma chemise, je me rends compte que j'ai des plaques militaire autour du cou. Je regarde ce qu'il y a dessus :

_Armée des marines des États-Unis d'Amérique_

_Masen Edward_

-Je m'appelle Edward Masen, j'avais cette plaque sur moi, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Le docteur enlève le pansement de mon bras. Il regarde et fait une drôle de tête :

-Vous avez été recousu avec un croc de vipère. Ce n'est pas super mais c'est fait.

Je regard, j'ai une cicatrice. Je passe mon doigt dessus. Elle ne me fait pas mal.

Il enlève ensuite le bandage de ma tête. Il m'ausculte et ne dit rien :

-Je suppose qu'ils l'ont mis car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il n'y a rien.

-Docteur où est le Rossignol ?

Il me regarde et baisse les yeux.

-Deux semaines de retard, sergent chef.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas ?

-Ils sont rentrés il y a deux semaines. Ils ont fouillés tout le territoire, mais ils ne vous ont pas trouvé. Il fallait rentrer au pays. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sont rentrés.

-Oh et comment les rejoindre ?

-Je comprends son amour pour vous, vous avez la même hargne de vie. D'abord on vous retape, on vous aide à retrouver la mémoire et puis on vous rapatrie. OK !

-Vous me retapez en combien de temps ?

-On va mettre le turbo, sergent chef.

-Appelez-moi Edward.

**Bella pov**

Voilà je suis rentrée au pays. Démétri m'a raccompagné chez moi.

Ils étaient tous là. Je les embrasse et après avoir remercié Démétri je vais dans ma chambre.

J'appelle Carlisle.

-Docteur Cullen j'écoute ?

-Carlisle c'est Bella, j'ai besoin de travailler.

-Demain 8h zéro, zéro, dans mon bureau. On voit après.

-Merci.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Non.

-Désolé, Bella, à demain.

-À demain.

Je regarde ma chambre, il est partout. Sa silhouette, ses photos, son cahier. Tiens je ne l'ai même pas ouvert.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Alice et Rose passent leurs têtes puis Jasper et Emmett. Je les regarde, ils sont tous là. Je leur souris.

-Allez entrer.

La porte s'ouvre au maximum et ils entrent. Ils s'installent sur mon lit. Chacun dans les bras de l'être aimé. Cette vision est belle, mais elle me fait souffrir. Edward devrait être avec nous.

-Alors Rossignol ?

-Oh pardon je pensais que vous vouliez juste essayer mon lit.

Je les regarde, ils me dévisagent.

-Bon et si je vous racontais tout devant un bon repas.

-Ouaip, lance Emmett. Ce qui me fait sourire. Tu nous fais la cuisine, parce que sinon je vais encore devoir manger les essaies d'Alice et...

Alice met une claque sur la tête d'Emmett. Nous rigolons.

-Rose, veux-tu inviter Carlisle et Esmée. Ils seront au courant de tout comme cela.

-Oui Bella, ils en seront heureux.

Ils sortent de ma chambre, je prends une douche et je les rejoins dans la cuisine.

Ils sont tous assis autour de l'îlot. Ils m'attendent.

-Bien regardons ce qu'il y a là-dedans, j'ouvre le frigo, je me retourne et les regarde. Ils baissent la tête. Bien Jasper, Emmett, je vous écris la liste de ce que j'ai besoin. Vous avez une demie heure soldats.

-Oui Madame, ils se mettent au garde à vous.

Je les regarde avec un sentiment de tristesse et leur fais un sourire. Ils font de leur mieux. Ne baisse pas les bras. La vie va s'arranger. Tu verras. Aies confiance en toi.

Je leur tends la liste. Ils s'habillent et partent.

Quelques temps après, la sonnette se fait entendre.

-J'y vais, lance Alice.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

-Isabella Swan habite ici, il me semble ? dit la voix d'un homme.

Je m'approche doucement de la porte. Je vois un homme blond avec des yeux bleus me regarder. À ses côtés une femme brune avec des yeux verts. Ils me regardent.

-Rossignol, vous avez dit que nous pouvions passer.

-Alice laisse-les entrer, ce sont les parents d'Edward.

-Rose appelle les gars, dit leur de rajouter deux parts.

-Nous ne voulons pas déranger.

-Vous ne dérangez pas. Vous êtes ses parents.

Je m'approche d'eux. Je ne sais comment les saluer. Alors je tends ma main. Mr Masen me l'attrape et me sert contre lui. Alice et Rose rigolent.

Mme Masen prend le relais après son mari. Je suis très gênée. Alice et Rose s'époumonent de rire.

-Nous aussi, nous avons le droit au câlin Made in Masen ? lance Alice.

Elle ouvre ses bras. Les parents d'Edward lui sourient et lui font le même bonjour qu'à moi. Puis ils attrapent Rose et la câline à son tour.

Je les installe sur le canapé. Alice s'occupe de l'apéritif.

Elisabeth se lève et regarde autour d'elle.

-Première à droite.

Elle me regarde.

-Ce que vous cherchez, première à droite, elle ne me répond pas.

Elle s'avance doucement vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Anthony me regarde, je lui fais signe qu'il peut y aller. Il me fait un signe de tête.

Je leur laisse un peu de temps. Je prépare le début du repas.

Alice et Rose m'entourent et m'embrassent chacune sur la joue.

-Tu es superbe Bella.

-Non vous êtes superbes.

-Nous sommes superbes, lançons-nous ensembles puis nous riions.

Je baisse la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je suis dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ils sont côte à côte, regardant les photos.

-Le grand qui ressemble à un ours, c'est Emmett. Il était son sergent chef mécano, et son meilleur ami. Le blond, c'est Jasper, c'était notre soldat. Le couple de personnes devant l'hôpital, sont Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Nos parents sur la base. Vous les rencontrerez ce soir. Alice, la brune, est ma sœur jumelle. La blonde, Rose est notre amie d'enfance mais nous la considérons comme notre sœur. Nous étions infirmières là-bas.

-C'était où là-bas ?

-À Soutrah en Libye.

-Mon fils était à la guerre ?

-Edward était sergent chef. Il était pilote du tigre 3. Il était responsable de son unité. C'est un bon soldat et un bon meneur d'homme.

-Vous parlez de lui au présent ?

-Oui, il vit en moi. Si vous voulez, je vous ferais des doubles de ces photos.

-Il n'a pas dû vous dire que nous étions fâchés, sinon vous ne réagiriez pas comme cela.

-Il m'a tout expliqué. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire un jugement. Cela n'affaiblira pas votre peine et encore moins la mienne.

-Il devait vous aimer pour vous avoir confié cela ?

-Oh, disons que j'ai appris à soutirer des informations confidentielles.

Ils me regardent et Anthony se met à rire.

Je lui souris.

-Je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas. Nous mangeons dans une heure.

-Merci Isabella.

-Bella, juste Bella.

Je repars en cuisine. Les gars arrivent avec Carlisle et Esmée.

-Bonsoir les Cullen.

-Bonsoir à vous toutes. Alors le voyage Bella ?

-Il y a les parents d'Edward dans ma chambre, ils mangent avec nous.

-Super, des potins en plus, nous lance Emmett, je lui souris et baisse la tête.

Esmée me rejoint de mon côté. Elle m'embrasse et me serre contre elle. Carlisle m'embrasse le front. Je le regarde et lui souris.

Les Masen font leur entrée, ils regardent tous les autres.

-Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Emmett je vous présente Mr et Mme Masen.

-Elisabeth, Anthony, la base.

Ils serrent la main. Nous servons l'apéritif autour de l'îlot, les langues commencent à se dénouer. Emmett raconte des anecdotes sur la base. Jasper continue. Carlisle et Esmée racontent mes exploits. Les Masen rigolent. Je regarde tout ce monde autour de nous.

-Il aurait adoré cela.

Un grand silence se fait. Ils me regardent.

-Pardon, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

-Edward lorsqu'il était petit avait tendance à parler tout seul. Il s'imaginait pilote. Il a toujours voulu être pilote. Il jouait dans des boîtes en carton. Anthony devait lui fabriquer les pals et toutes sorte de boutons. Il en a passé des heures dans ses cartons.

-Tiens regarde.

Anthony me tend son portefeuille. Il y avait une photo d'Edward à 6 ou 7ans dans un carton avec un casque de tissu et des lunettes posées sur son casque. Il a l'air heureux. Ses yeux verts ressortent de son visage.

Je passe mon doigt dessus et le remercie pour ce moment, avec lui.

-Si tu permets, nous reviendrons avec les photos de lui étant petits ?

-J'en serais enchantée.

Esmée finit de mettre la table. Elle me regard et sourit.

-Allez à table.

Tout le monde trouve sa place. Esmée nous serre, bonne mère qu'elle est pour nous.

-Bella et si tu nous racontais ? lance Carlisle.

Je dévisage tout le monde.

-Vous voulez tout cela pendant le repas ?

-Oh vas-y ce n'est pas du hachis, réplique Emmett. Alice et Rose lui mettent chacune une claque sur le haut du crane. Le fou rire nous prend, même les Masen.

Je raconte donc nos découvertes, les débris, puis les bruits du désert. L'intervention du sergent Wath. Ce que nous avons découvert et le pourquoi.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuies. Je regarde les parents d'Edward.

-C'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait abattre. Je suis l'Aiyana.

-Pourquoi, tu pilotais l'hélico qui l'a abattu ? Et si tu nous racontais cette histoire d'Aiyana.

Je dévoile donc toute cette histoire, en parlant des légendes et traditions, l'influence sur les saisons. Le rôle de chef, celui d'Aiyana.

-Et tu penses que ce peuple et ce Jacob y croient vraiment, que ce chef danse pour faire changer les saisons ? me dit Anthony.

Je rigole. Il me regarde tous.

-Edward m'a dit la même chose. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment.

Ils se joignent à moi.

Notre soirée se passa sous le souvenir, la rigolade et un repas entre amis. Nous sommes bien.

Une fois tout rangé. Je vais dans ma chambre, je regarde le cahier.

Je passe ma main dessus :

-Edward, tu me manques tellement.

Je regarde le poster et je pleure en silence. Je m'endors avec mon cahier.

_-Bonne nuit mon amour._

_-Bonne nuit mon ange._


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Chapitre 15 : Vivre**

J'entre dans l'hôpital, il y a déjà Carlisle et le personnel en place me regarde.

Il me présente, je leur fais un signe de tête et il me conduit dans mon bureau.

-Bella avant tout, il me faut un check up complet. Tu reviens de là-bas.

-Oh et si Angela Weber est là, je suppose que mon rendez-vous est pour bientôt ?

Il me regarde et sourit.

-11h00, dans ton bureau.

-Merci Carlisle. Qui s'occupe de moi ?

-À toi de voir.

Je pose mes affaires et ressors de mon bureau. Je vois un homme assit sur un tabouret à l'accueil. Je m'avance vers lui.

-Bonjour.

-La queue pour les patients est par là.

-Merci, mais... Quoi, parce que tu es jolie, tu as une belle paires de fesses... il me tourne et tape dessus.

-Tu crois avoir tous les droits. J'ai du travail, alors tu fais la queue. Je vous conseille de ne jamais recommencer cela.

-Oh mais c'est que Madame, se prend pour Rambo !

Il essaye de me toucher pour m'emmener vers la salle d'attente.

-Ne me touchez pas.

Alors là. Il se penche, attrape mon bras. Je lui coince le poignet, et le retourne comme une crêpe au sol.

-Aïe, aidez-moi !

Je m'assois sur lui. Carlisle me regarde, il est appuyé sur un coin du mur.

-Rossignol, je te présente le docteur Mamour.

-Docteur Mamour voici votre chef le docteur Rossignol.

Il me dévisage, je le regarde.

-Dans mon bureau, au trot soldat.

Je me pousse il se redresse et va en direction de mon bureau.

-Si vous voulez tous faire un séjour dans mon bureau, je vous conseille de ne rien faire.

Tout d'un coup, l'hôpital reprend vie.

Carlisle me regarde et sourit.

J'ouvre la porte, il entre. Je fais signe à Carlisle de rentrer aussi.

Il avance.

Je me dresse devant le docteur.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cet accueil ?

-Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez.

-Et cela a une importance sur le temps de tripotage de fesses ?

-Je, non, désolé.

-J'aimerais savoir d'où vous venez ?

-Je suis médecin au Seattle hôpital.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas rendu votre poste ?

-Non Madame, je venais faire ma première journée.

-Bien reposez vos affaires, et retournez à l'hôpital de Seattle, je vous décompte votre journée.

-Je comprends.

-J'espère ne pas vous revoir, et changez votre surnom, cela ne vous va pas du tout. Un docteur Mamour aurait réussi à me faire sourire. Bonne journée.

Il sort et ferme la porte. Carlisle me regarde et me sourit.

-Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont tous comme cela ?

-Je pense que tu leur as fais peur.

-Je l'espère.

Il rigole.

Je me prends la tête dans les bras.

-Tu veux bien me faire mes analyses. S'il te plaît.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien si ce n'est j'ai beaucoup de retard.

-Oh, je m'en occupe, il ouvre la porte.

-Oh Carlisle, ne dit rien à mon supérieur, je viens d'arriver.

Il me regard et rigole.

-Je suis sûr que ton supérieur est très compréhensif.

-Il parait que c'est le meilleur.

Il rigole et va chercher le nécessaire pour le check up.

Je regarde mon bureau, les photos au mur. Edward, mon pilote.

J'entends des coups sur ma porte.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Les douces.

-Tu as viré le docteur Mamour ?

-Il m'a tripoté les fesses.

-Oh pas bon.

Elles me regardent, nous rigolons.

-De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas.

-Et bien horizon dégagé. Merci doc.

-Merci à vous les filles.

Elles ressortent en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon voyons ce que cet hôpital a dans le ventre.

Je me lève et ouvre la porte, Carlisle est devant moi :

-Tu ne sors pas sans tes résultats.

-Oui chef.

Je retourne m'asseoir.

-Bella que vas-tu faire si le test est positif ?

Je relève la tête.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il a été fait dans l'amour. J'aime son père alors pourquoi se poser la question ?

-Tu dis qu'il reviendra, mais comment va-t-il réagir ?

-Je ne lui demande rien Carlisle et si je me trompe, s'il ne revenait jamais. Je n'aurai plus rien de lui. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Je comprends et je t'admire pour cela.

-Tu seras un adorable grand-père.

Il me regarde, une larme se forme dans ses yeux. Je passe ma main sur sa joue.

-Un grand-père ne commence pas sa fonction en pleurant dans mon bureau.

-Merci.

-Merci à vous d'être là.

Il se concentre sur la prise de sang. Il en prélève huit tubes.

-Alice va te donner à manger.

-Merci.

Il ressort et emmène tout cela au labo. Alice arrive avec un petit déjeuner.

-Madame est servie.

-Merci Tony.

Elle me regarde et s'installe les pieds sur mon bureau.

-Enlève donc tes pieds d'ici, Alice.

-Oh ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Bella, je suis ta sœur.

-Sans te vexée, je suis ton supérieur ici.

-Je sais.

Je la regarde, elle me tire langue. Je lui réponds et nous partons à rire.

-URGENCE !

Alice saute de la chaise et court dans le couloir.

-Il y en a combien ?

-Une trentaine.

-Rossignol, à ton poste, crie Carlisle.

J'attrape un morceau de pain et le bourre dans ma bouche. J'enfile ma bouse en me précipitant vers l'accueil.

-Il y a eu un accident de car scolaire. Le Seattle est débordé.

-OK tout le monde à son poste.

Je prends les choses les mains, comme à mon habitude.

-Les docs à droites, nom et spécialité. Les infirmières à gauche, nom et préférence.

Je m'avance, il y a deux doc et une dizaine d'infirmière :

-Doc Jakson, orthopédie.

-Doc Alison, pédiatrie.

Je regarde les infirmières, je passe devant Rose et Alice, je les connais :

-Angie, pédiatrie.

-OK tu vas avec le doc Alison.

-L'accueil, quel âge les patients ?

-Ado et pré-ado.

-Merde.

-Angie, je te laisse diriger deux infirmières pour le doc Alison.

Je montre les deux suivants :

-Rose tu en prends deux, tu viens avec moi. Alice, deux avec le doc C. Vous deux avec le doc Jakson.

Tout le monde se met à courir.

La première ambulance arrive, il décharge un blessé, avec un problème à la jambe apparemment.

-Jakson, le prend en charge.

Une deuxième, elle est plus délicate. Carlisle me pose la main sur mon épaule, je hoche la tête.

Puis un ballet d'ambulance, une fois la répartition effectuée. Nous courons partout.

Je me retrouve dans mon élément. Je vis ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser. Après diagnostiques, radios, prises de sang, résultats, soins, opérations, recherches d'identités, appelles aux familles. Je suis sur tous les fronts. L'accueil nage un peu dans la semoule, mais Garry est volontaire. Les docs et infirmières s'entendent bien. Il y aura un changement à faire pour le doc Jakson. Il a du mal à se faire comprendre de l'infirmier.

Je continue mes soins tout en regardant autour de moi.

Les papiers à signer, les familles arrivent. Sur ce point je suis une quiche. Il va falloir que je bosse ce côté.

Cinq heures plus tard, la tempête est passée.

Je réunie tout mon monde dans la salle d'accueil :

-Bonjour à tous, comme on vous l'a dit je m'appelle Bella. Je vais vous emmener au plus loin de votre parcours. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, mais je ne suis pas votre mère non plus. Donc chacun votre tour vous allez passer dans mon bureau, rien de grave. Je veux que chacun travail avec son équipe. Qu'il y ait une entente parfaite entre vous. C'est pour cela que je veux vous recevoir.

-Oui Rossignol.

-Merci. Garry, je commence avec vous.

Il entre dans mon bureau.

-Je vous écoute, où vous avez merdé.

Il me regarde, et commence à me raconter son travail.

-Bien vous avez de quoi. Quelle organisation pour votre bureau ? Qu'est-ce qui vous manque ?

Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

-Garry, je ne plaisante pas.

Il commence à me dire ce qu'il voudrait, un tableau pour l'occupation des salles, un biper par doc pour les joindre. Des fax pour les analyses. Je prends tout en note. Il me regarde. Je suis studieuse et écoute ses réactions. Une fois fini il respire profondément comme s'il avait peur que je le coupe dans son élan, alors il a tout sorti à une vitesse impressionnante.

-OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si vous avez d'autre demande, je vous demanderai de venir me voir.

Il se lève, et commence à se diriger vers la porte :

-Garry ?

-Oui Madame ?

-Vous serez responsable de la salle de repos, et je veux vous voir prendre une pause avec le personnel de temps en temps. Vous faite partie de l'équipe.

-Merci Rossignol.

Et voilà comment je passai ma première journée à l'hôpital. Chacun me racontant ce qu'il voulait.

Le service est fini, l'équipe de nuit arrive. Je suis toujours dans mon bureau.

J'affiche mes hommes sur mon mur, leur profession. Et je suis en train de former mes équipes. On cogne à ma porte :

-Entrez.

Carlisle entre. Il a mes résultats.

-Allez-y.

-Tout va bien Bella, tu n'as aucune maladie. Tu es parfaite.

-Mais...

-Tu es enceinte d'un peu plus deux mois.

Je le regarde, passe la main sur mon ventre. Et lui souris.

-Bonjour bébé.

Il me regarde.

-OK Je suis interdite de quoi ?

-Oh comme si on pouvait t'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Non je veux que tu t'occupes de l'administratif principalement. Et lors des coups de bourre, tu interviens. Mais pas autrement. Tu formes, diriges, gères.

-OK chef.

-Et Bella, une grossesse se fait aussi en se reposant.

-N'y compte même pas.

Il rigole et m'enlace dans ses bras.

-Ce sera un magnifique bébé.

-J'y compte bien.

-Allez rentre chez toi, demain il y aura encore du travail.

Je le salue et range mon bureau. Je pose ma blouse. Et attrape mon manteau.

Je salue l'équipe de nuit. Je bosserai avec eux la semaine prochaine.

Je rentre à la maison. Rose a commandé les pizzas. Les gars sont là.

-Bonsoir à tous.

-Oh Bonsoir doc.

-Pas ici Jasper.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Ils me regardent comme tous les soirs. J'ouvre la porte, regarde mon homme assis sur les dunes.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

Je passe ma main dessus. Je pose mes affaires et vais prendre une douche.

-Bella, tu t'habilles on te sort.

-Oh OK.

Je m'habille donc.

Ils sont tous prêts J'enfile mon manteau. Rose prend les pizzas. Je la regarde.

-Secret !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Nous nous promenons tous ensemble une couple de chaque côté et moi au milieu comme d'habitude.

Ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment du vieux Cooper.

-Non pas possible !

-Oui ma belle, regarde.

Nous tournons au coin de la rue. Le garage est allumé. Une enseigne trône au-dessus :

« Amis du désert »

Je cours pour admirer cette merveille.

Emmett m'ouvre les locaux. Je rentre à l'intérieur. Je me mets à tout regarder.

-Mais quand, comment ?

-Oh pendant que tu étais dans le sable, nous avons acheté l'immeuble et voilà.

-C'est magnifique, je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Ce n'est pas tout, viens.

Il me dirige vers la cour à l'arrière de la maison. Il y a un escalier.

Rose me montre le chemin à suivre, elle ouvre une porte d'entrée. Je la suis. Je tombe dans un appart tout neuf. Je la regarde. Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin.

-Quand comptes-tu vivres ici ?

-Bientôt.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi ma douce.

Je la regarde et elle me serre dans ses bras.

-Bella ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. C'est normal. Et je serais toujours ta sœur de cœur. La maison te sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci Bella.

-De rien ma douce, je la câline.

-Il y a quoi au-dessus ?

Alice et Jasper baissent la tête.

-Oh, je comprends, et c'est pour quand ?

-Non, je reste avec toi, mais disons que j'aurai une maison secondaire ici.

-Je peux visiter ?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous montons donc un étage, l'appart est en travaux.

-Esmée m'aide mais elle a beaucoup de travail.

-Je suis contente pour vous.

-C'est un architecte qu'il faudrait pas une décoratrice.

Je baisse la tête. Emmett arrive et me tient contre lui. Je le regarde, il essuie ma larme.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien Alice, rien je vous aime.

Emmett m'embrasse le haut du front.

-Tu as faim, on mange chez moi ce soir ?

-J'en suis honorée.

Il me tient par la main et me conduit un étage dessous.

Nous entrons dans le salon. C'est cosy, charmant, accueillant. Sur l'étagère, il y a un cadre de nous tous à la base. Je passe mon doigt sur le visage d'Edward.

Rose se tient derrière moi, elle m'enlace et pose son menton au creux de mon cou.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolée de tout cela.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, ma douce. Il est normal de s'épanouir et de vivre avec l'homme que l'on aime.

-Oui, et ça y est je suis une femme de maison.

Je rigole.

-C'est sûr que je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela lors que je venais te chercher à la sortie des boîtes.

-Tu as été une superbe grande sœur.

-As-tu prévenue tes parents ?

-Non, mais ils ont tout payé.

-Et qui est actionnaire du garage ?

-Moi j'ai le bâtiment, le garage est à Emmett. Ne t'inquiète, mes parents ne pourront rien contre lui.

-Bien jouer ma douce.

-Merci Madame, allez à table.

-Je meurs de faim.

Emmett me tend une bière

-Non merci, je préfère un verre d'eau.

-Bella tu n'as jamais refusé une bière.

-Et bien j'ai décidé de rester sobre, je suis d'astreinte ce soir.

-Oh d'accord, Alice et Rose me regardent suspectes mais elles ne disent rien.

Le mois se passa sous la même dynamique. À part que le soir je me retrouvais souvent seule. Rose étant avec Emmett et Alice dormait avec Jasper. Donc je zonais dans l'appartement. Je n'aimais pas rentrer. Il y avait du vide partout. Je travaillais donc de plus en plus tard. La semaine suivante, j'ai même dormi à l'hôpital.

Carlisle m'a enguirlandée. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Cette maison était vide de vie.

Ce matin, je fais ma première écho.

Carlisle m'appelle en salle 4.

Je l'y rejoins, il est là. Le matériel est en place.

-Tu devrais allez voir un gynécologue.

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Grand-père.

Il me sourit. Il me demande de m'installer et il met du gel sur mon ventre Il place la sonde. Le voilà. Mon haricot, il a la tête qui commence à se former, les bras aussi. C'est magnifique. Il branche le son :

-Oh mais attends, écoute.

-Oh merde !

-Oui comme tu le dis, il rigole. Il bouge la sonde sur tout mon ventre. Là ? Coucou te voilà.

-Génial, j'ai deux haricots dans mon ventre.

-Félicitation maman.

J'ai une larme qui coule sur ma joue en entendant ces mots.

Il me passe la main sur mon visage, comme tout père le ferait.

-Il va falloir que tu leurs disent et à ton père aussi.

-On verra.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas vivre cela toute seule.

-Je sais, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, ils vont s'en apercevoir un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne vas pas cacher cette grossesse. C'est une bénédiction Bella, tu dois en être heureuse.

-Je le suis, mais c'est à moi. J'ai tellement peur Carlisle. Ils vivent leurs vies, ils emménagent ensemble. Ils sont heureux, ils s'aiment et moi, bah encore et toujours j'embrasse et je parle à mon mur tous les soirs. Je sais qu'ils souffrent de me voir comme cela. Si je leur dis, à chaque fois qu'ils vont me regarder, je vais sentir leur tristesse. Je ne le supporte pas.

-Bella tu souffres de cela, c'est normal qu'ils te soutiennent.

-Cela fait trois mois qu'il a disparu. Trois mois Carlisle.

Je me rhabille.

Il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras Il me câline.

-Je sais ma fille mais je serais toujours là.

-Merci à vous.

-Oh tiens la semaine prochaine, tu vas en courses avec Esmée. Elle voudrait tellement t'aider pour la chambre des bébés.

-Dis-lui que je l'appellerais pour fixer le jour, je le regarde et lui souris.

-Merci d'être toi, oh il faudrait aussi prévenir les parents d'Edward.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour cela, pas encore.

-Bella !

-Je retourne au travail, doc.

J'ouvre la porte :

-Non hors de questions de supprimer la salle de repos, mes équipes ont besoin de se reposer.

Je le regarde et lui tire la langue, il rigole.

-Comme tu le veux Rossignol, mais je l'aurais ma salle de musculation.

-Et bien, faites-vous construire cela sur le toit.

Le personnel me regarde. Je les regarde tous un par un :

-Si vous ne vous remettez pas au travail, je donne carte blanche à Carlisle.

Tout le monde s'active pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Carlisle est derrière moi.

-Tu es diabolique.

-Merci.

(...)

Vendredi, fin de semaine. J'ai invité tout le monde à manger. Carlisle a raison je dois l'annoncer. Et je vais le faire une fois pour toute.

J'ai préparé une tartiflette, facile à faire, pratique, économique, bourratif avec de la salade pour les filles. De la glace au dessert. Et voilà, le tour est joué.

La table est mise. Je mets une musique en fond sonore.

La sonnette se fait entendre.

Je vais ouvrir.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Charlie.

-Je ne suis pas seul, je penche ma tête. Jacob est là avec Leah.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne soirée pour cela.

-Nous ne restons pas manger, Bella.

-Entre.

Je laisse passer mon père, Leah entre à son tour. Jacob s'approche de l'entrée. Je lui décroche un coup de poing dans le nez. J'y mets toutes mes forces. Il tombe sous l'impact. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers le salon :

-Bella, pourquoi ?

-Oh c'est trop long a expliqué. Tu veux boire quelque chose Charlie, Leah ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je l'entends cogner contre la porte :

-Bella, ouvre-moi, ouvre cette porte.

Je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre et lui en met un deuxième puis un autre dans le ventre. Il est plié et je referme la porte.

Leah me regarde, elle est horrifiée. Elle se jette sur la porte et l'ouvre pour tomber sur Jacob qui est en mode de combat. Il frappe Leah au visage avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'est trompé de personne.

Je regarde Leah, elle se tient la joue.

-Bien jouer grand chef.

-Bella, merde à quoi tu joues. Pourquoi tu me frappes dessus ?

-À quoi je joue ? oh pardon. J'ai cru que tu étais le sergent Wath, espèce de conard. Maintenant tu reprends ta femme et tu dégages d'ici avant que je ne t'explose la gueule.

-Quoi le sergent Wath, comment connais tu le sergent Wath ?

-Tu ne nies même pas.

Je m'approche de lui. Et je lui saute dessus, je le tabasse comme je l'ai appris. Il geint sous mes coups. Je ne m'arrête pas. J'entends mon père hurler derrière moi. Puis, je sens quelqu'un me prendre par derrière.

-Lâche-moi, il a fait abattre Edward. Je vais le tuer, je vais le détruire, lui et son sourire de merde.

-Bella, Rossignol stop, tu n'es pas en état.

-Oh il a encore de la chance que je me retienne parce que si je n'étais pas enceinte je le tuerais de mes mains, espèce d'enfoiré de d'indien de merde. Lèche cul aux plumes volantes. Espèce de pédé aristocratique qui se prend pour un chef. Jamais tu ne sauras ce qu'est l'amour et jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je t'interdis de venir me voir ou de me parler. Tu prends ta pouffe et tu dégages.

Il est assis sur le sol, il me regarde avec une expression d'horreur. Il se recule et se relève :

-Bella, je...

-Tu as besoin d'un deuxième round chef, parce que je vais te montrer moi les conséquences d'abattre son supérieure en vol.

Mon père se met devant moi, alors que Carlisle et Esmée me retiennent. Il me gifle et ma tête ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Je le regarde. J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

-Très bien, vous pouvez me lâcher. Je serais sage.

Carlisle et Esmée me lâchent mais restent à bonne distance.

Je regarde mon père, Jacob et Leah.

-Je vois que tu as fais ton choix. Très bien, je te remercie de ta franchise, papa. Je ne te raccompagne pas.

-Bella tu es enceinte ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es plus mon père, va donc jouer aux indiens avec tes amis. Moi j'ai une vie à faire.

-Bella...

Je me tourne et rentre chez moi.

-Charlie.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela Monsieur. Je pense que les hormones doivent y être pour beaucoup...

J'entends un coup et le gémissement de Charlie.

Je retourne dans le couloir. Charlie a le nez en sang.

-Carlisle, vous ne deviez pas taper dans la merde. Elle se repend. Allez venez à la maison, ils entrent et je ferme la porte.

Esmée me prend dans ses bras, je fonds en larmes. Elle me caresse la tête. Au bout d'un moment je me calme. Je relève la tête.

-Venez par là, je vais vous soigner.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ma belle, je n'ai rien. Toi en revanche !

Je regarde mes mains. Elles sont amochées.

-Allez viens je vais te soigner, me dit Esmée.

La sonnette retentit :

-J'y vais, dit Carlisle.

Esmée me conduit à la salle de bains, je me lave les mains. Tout compte fait il n'y a pas grand-chose.

J'entends la porte ce sont mes doux qui arrivent.

-Bella, nous avons croisé Jacob, ton père et une fille. Ils avaient la tronche toute amochée.

-Oui Emmett, Bella a dû reprendre du service.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi, où est-elle ?

Je me positionne dans le chambranle de la porte.

-Coucou vous tous.

Ils me regardent, j'ai une tenue qui laisse le petit ventre se deviner.

Alice et Rose me regardent, elles ont les larmes aux yeux. Rose met la main devant sa bouche.

-Alors voilà ce que tu nous cachais !

Je passe ma main sur mon ventre.

Emmett et Jasper font un « OH MERDE » ensemble. Nous rigolons.

-Je suis enceinte de jumeaux. J'en suis à mon quatrième mois.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. La plus jolie qu'ils n'ont jamais vue. Je me sens rougir.

-Edward en aurait été ravi.

Je relève la tête, ses parents sont face à nous.

Elisabeth s'approche doucement, je lui souris. Elle me prend dans ses bras et pleure contre moi.

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de nous faire partager ce cadeau, me dit Anthony.

-Câlin général, lance Alice.

Ils se regroupent autour de nous et ensemble ils se collent les uns aux autres.

-J'étouffe.

Tout le monde se recule et nous rigolons.

Alice court dans la chambre, elle revient avec mon appareil photo.

-Bella, mets-toi ici.

Je m'exécute, elle m'assoit dans le canapé.

Elle pose sa main sur mon ventre. Rose en fait autant. Les autres les regardent et avec un signe de tête ils viennent positionner leur main sur mon ventre. Alice prend quelques photos.

-Allez à table.

-Ah non tu ne bouges pas.

-Et voilà, c'est parti. Je ne suis pas malade mais enceinte.

-On sait mais tu ne bouges pas, disent ensemble Esmée et Elisabeth, elles se regardent et rigolent.

-Ils n'auront peut-être pas de papa, mais ils auront une famille.

Je regarde Jasper.

-Ils ont un papa, et une famille, et la meilleure qui soit.

Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur. Emmett et Jasper se disputent pour le choix des prénoms. Je plains Rose et Alice, ils ont des goûts de vieux.

Une fois tout rangé. Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. Sur mon lit, il y a cette nouvelle photo de mon ventre avec toutes ces mains dessus. Je l'accroche sur le mur. Elle est magnifique.

Je me couche sur mon lit. Edward est toujours sur sa dune.

_-Voilà mon amour. Tout s'est bien passé. Les jumeaux vont bien. Je t'aime, ne m'oublies pas._

**Edward pov**

Deux mois que je suis aux dômes, mes rêves sont moins fréquents. Mais je l'aperçois des fois le soir. Je l'imagine avec les potes de l'armée. Malika me parle souvent d'elle le soir et de ce qu'elle lui a confié. Son caractère, ce qu'elle a fait ici. Des fois je reprends son discours et rajoute des choses. Je sais que l'odeur qui me prend c'était la fraise. Elle a un gel douche à la fraise.

Mes blessures sont soignées, ma mémoire me revient. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer. De la trouver et de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser. Mais j'ai peur. Et si elle m'avait oubliée ? Si elle avait refait sa vie, si elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai une trouille incroyable. Je rentre bientôt, Derek met tout en place pour que je sois rapatrié.

J'aide comme je peux sur le village. J'ai même appris à faire des hamacs de feuilles, incroyable. J'ai appris aux enfants des jeux de ballons. Ils sont heureux. Et cela me fait du bien.

Je vais rentrer au pays. Mais je ne sais comment faire pour la retrouver. Je vais d'abord rentrer chez moi, voir mes parents. Puis je partirais à sa recherche.


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction.

**Chapitre 16 : Enfin !**

Voilà quinze jours que mon entourage sait pour ma grossesse. Quinze jours qu'ils me couvent. Je sens bouger les petits en moi. Je ne veux pas savoir le sexe. Je m'en fous. Ils viennent de notre amour, ils seront parfais. Alice est déstabilisée, elle voulait acheter les vêtements pour les petits mais ne connaissant pas le sexe, elle est obligée de se freiner. Et cela punie Alice à un point inimaginable. Je sais qu'elle parle à Charlie, mais elle ne me dit rien.

À l'hôpital tout va pour le mieux, les équipes s'entendent bien, le boulot avance et chacun a donné son avis pour améliorer ses conditions de travail. Garry assure comme une bête. Il m'a cassé les pieds une semaine pour avoir un fauteuil à roulette. Mais j'avoue qu'il glisse comme personne. Cela fait rire les enfants aussi. Les docs sont des bons. Même l'équipe de nuits.

Je suis dans mon bureau. J'ai fini les rapports et regarde les comptes de l'hôpital. Nous nous en sortons. C'est bon.

On frappe à ma porte.

-Entrez, je ne lève pas la tête c'est encore Alice ou Rose.

-Madame Rossignol ?

Une voix grave, je connais cette voix. Je relève la tête. Le major est devant moi. Je me redresse

Je le salue.

-Major, quel plaisir de vous voir.

Il me salue à son tour.

-Moi de même Rossignol.

-En quoi puis je vous aidez ?

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Il remarque ma grossesse.

-Un futur soldat ?

-Sans vous être désagréable, vu le sort de vos pilotes, je ne crois pas.

-J'ai appris et j'ai pris les mesures qui convenaient.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, major. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici, pour les souvenirs ?

-Oh non Rossignol, excusez-moi. Je vous demande de me suivre sur le champ.

-Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? Je ne suis plus en service.

-Vous êtes ange gardien, vous êtes toujours en service.

Carlisle arrive, il me regarde et me tend mon uniforme.

-Je pars où ?

-Pour le moment sur la base, un problème vous y attend.

-Pour combien de temps, je dois aviser mon supérieur ?

-Il est averti.

Je regarde mon uniforme.

-Carlisle c'est gentil mais je ne rentre plus dedans.

-Mais si Esmée s'est occupée de tout.

-Bien je vais me changer.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis en tenue. Esmée m'a trouvé une chemise plus grande, j'ai un jean spécial grossesse et ma veste avec mes médailles d'ange gardien dessus.

Je salue Carlisle et sors de mon bureau, sous le regard de mon équipe. Alice et Rose me questionnent du regard. Je soulève les sourcils. J'ai un soldat de chaque côté, le major est devant moi et un autre soldat ferme la marche.

-Major j'espère que cette garde rapprochée est réellement utile ?

-Pas pour vous, pour le sergent Wath.

Je sursaute en entendant ce nom.

-En effet, un lâche doit être protégé d'une femme enceinte.

Il me regarde et me sourit.

Ils me conduisent dans une voiture de l'armée.

Je tape dessus avant de monter. Le major me regarde.

-Elle me ramènera ici.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Nous voici partis pour la base de Seattle. Je chantonne dans la voiture.

Nous arrivons à la barrière de la base.

Le major baisse sa vitre.

Le soldat de garde salue.

-Repos soldat, tout va bien ?

-Oui major.

-Alors ouvrez la barrière soldat.

Il salut et ouvre la barrière.

Nous prenons une route qui nous emmène jusque devant un bâtiment.

La voiture se gare en bas des marches. Un soldat vient m'ouvrir la portière et me salue.

-Repos soldat, merci de votre accueil.

Le soldat me regarde et me salue.

-Merci à vous Rossignol.

Je le regarde, il a un sourire. Le major toussote. Le soldat se fixe.

Je regarde le bâtiment, il est plein de fenêtres. Le soleil me fait de l'œil. Je ferme les yeux et prends un minimum de rayons.

-Rossignol suivez-moi !

-À vos ordres major.

Je le suis, il monte doucement les marches, je suis son rythme.

-Major je suis enceinte mais je peux encore monter des marches.

-C'est ce que j'aime avec vous, pas de demi mesure.

-C'est mon rôle, si vous vous souvenez, je vous obéis et je fais ce pour quoi j'ai été engagée.

-Je me rappelle très bien. C'est la première fois que je devais sauver un soldat d'une infirmière.

Il rigole.

Il arrive devant deux gardes qui nous saluent et ouvrent les portes de la bâtisse.

-Major pourquoi tous les hommes sont en tenues ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous, il va falloir que vous gardiez votre sang froid.

-Et pour quelle mission sanitaire ?

-La plus importante de votre vie.

-Si vous le dites.

Un soldat vient se poster devant moi. Il me salue.

-Repos soldat.

-Non Rossignol, celui-la est pour moi.

-Oh, alors garde à vous soldat, il tape des talons sous le sourire du major.

-Ce que j'aime cette femme.

Je le regarde, il me sourit.

-Le soldat va vous emmenez dans la salle. Vous attendrez que l'on vienne vous chercher.

-À vos ordres major.

Le soldat me salue, je regard le major qui me fait signe.

-Repos soldat.

Le major part en rigolant.

-Suivez-moi Rossignol.

Je le suis, il monte des marches et s'arrête devant une grande porte. Il tape dessus et l'ouvre.

J'entre dans la salle. Elle est vide. Je m'approche et regarde le soldat. Il me montre un coin de la pièce et sort de la salle.

Il y a un soldat en uniforme, dos à moi, il regarde la fenêtre.

Il a un pantalon d'un bleu si foncé qu'il pourrait sembler noir avec des bandes blanches sur le côté, sa veste droite impeccablement repassée. Avec ses épaulettes. Sur la tête il porte sa casquette de défilé blanche.

Il inspirait le respect, la droiture, la perfection militaire.

-Bonjour soldat.

Je vois le soldat se tendre au son de ma voix.

Il enlève sa casquette et la cale sous son bras. Il se retourne doucement. Il pivote sur ses pieds. Je regarde le mouvement de ses pieds. Cela m'a toujours intrigué leur pas de danse pour faire demi-tour. Je remonte mes yeux. Le pantalon bleu nuit avec les bandes, le bas de sa veste la ceinture blanche avec le ceinturons aux marques des États-Unis d'Amérique, puis cette rangée de gros boutons, brillant comme pas permis. Puis les poches où sont plantés les grades et médailles militaire. C'est un pilote. Le col avec son grade, sergent chef. Je remonte mes yeux vers son visage. Ses yeux verts.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Bonjour ma fraise aux yeux chocolat.

Il me regarde, j'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

Il s'approche doucement de moi, il me fixe. Il y a de l'amour mais une certaine appréhension dans son regard. Il déglutit.

-Edward ! c'est bien toi ?

-Oui mon Rossignol, je suis là.

-Oh merde !

Il rigole, je ferme les yeux et écoute ce rire. Mon Dieu, il est là devant moi et j'ai les yeux fermés.

Je les ouvre d'un coup. Il est devant moi.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Je passe ma main sur son visage, il est chaud, les sensations dans mes doigts se réveillent. Comme au premier jour.

Je le détaille de chaque centimètre, il est là devant moi.

Je pose mon autre main sur son torse. Il ferme les yeux. Il inspire fortement.

-Edward dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?

-Alors si c'est le cas nous sommes deux.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je cherche au fond de son âme.

-Soldat vous attendez quoi pour m'embrasser ?

-Votre autorisation Madame.

-Vous l'avez.

Il place sa main de chaque côté de ma tête, il essuie mes larmes de ses pouces. Il se penche près de moi.

-Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?

-Je suis là Bella, et je vais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour ne plus les enlever.

Il dirige ma tête vers lui, il se penche, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il humidifie les siennes de sa langue, je ferme les yeux et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis de bonheur, il recommence. Je me laisse aller. Je l'attrape par le cou et nous accentuons notre baiser. Il me demande l'accès de ma bouche, je lui accorde, notre ballet s'intensifie. Nos mains se caressent mutuellement. Je pleure tout en l'embrassant. Il est là avec moi contre moi. Je suis enfin complète, heureuse. Il gémit contre moi mais nous reprenons notre souffle et recommençons notre danse. Il pose son front contre le mien.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Oh si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Je me colle à lui. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, j'ai cru mourir sans toi, je le regarde. Il me caresse le dos.

Je me détache et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a des larmes sur les joues. Je les essuie de mes baisers. Il se laisse faire. Il renifle mes cheveux.

-Fraise.

La porte s'ouvre, le major est devant nous.

Nous nous séparons et il salue le major.

-Repos soldat. Alors Rossignol, votre mission commence, ramenez cet homme à la vie civile et prenez soin de lui.

-À vos ordres major, je le salue. Edward fait de même.

Je me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'arrête devant le major. Je lui fais signe de mon doigt de se pencher. Il s'exécute.

-Je vous l'avais dit major, il était en vie. Merci pour tout, je lui embrasse la joue.

Il se redresse.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame.

-Et moi donc, que deviendra la sergent Wath ?

-Il a été arrêté et mis aux arrêts.

-J'espère qu'il le comprendra. Le plaisir est partagé. Bonne journée major.

-À vous aussi Rossignol.

Il me salue.

-Repos soldat.

Il rigole et se tourne pour sortir.

Je regarde Edward, et lui fais signe de me suivre. Nous descendons les marches. Il est juste à côté de moi.

Un soldat nous ramène dans la voiture de l'armée. Je m'y glisse, Edward charge son baluchon. Et m'y rejoint.

Ne me colle à lui.

-Ramenez-nous à la maison, soldat.

-Oui Madame.

Je lui donne l'adresse et pose ma tête sur mon pilote.

**Edward pov**

Ça y est j'atterris sur le sol Américain. Deux soldats de l'armée sont ici pour m'accueillir.

-Sergent chef Masen, le major vous attend.

-Je vous suis.

Ils me dirigent jusqu'à une voiture de l'armée. Je monte et regarde ces paysages, immeubles, tours, maisons.

Je ne connais rien de cette ville mais je la découvre. Je regarde chaque femme brune sur mon passage, mais elle n'est pas là. Certaines me font des sourires, des signes de mains, mais rien ne m'atteint. Je souhaite tous ces regards que d'une seule femme. Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra de moi ?

On arrive à la base, le garde me salue et ouvre la barrière. Je suis devant un grand bâtiment de brique. Typique américain avec ses fenêtres partout. Ses escaliers et ses portes de bois.

Je descends de la voiture et prends mon baluchon. Je monte les marches. Il fait froid ici. Pourtant les soldats sont en tenues légères. Le changement de climat.

Le soldat d'accueil me demande mon nom et mon grade.

-Sergent chef Edward Masen, je suis attendu par le colonel.

Il me dévisage et reprend contenance devant moi. Il décroche son téléphone et avertit de mon arrivée.

-Troisième couloirs, porte du fond à droite.

Je le salue et prends donc le chemin indiqué.

Je frappe.

-Entrez.

J'ouvre et je vois le major derrière son bureau. Je referme et me place devant lui pour le saluer.

Il me dévisage.

-Bon Dieu, elle avait raison. Repos soldat.

Il me désigne le fauteuil devant lui. Je m'y installe.

-Racontez-moi.

Je lui raconte donc ce dont je me souviens, puis ma rencontre avec le docteur D et Malika aux dômes. Puis ce que j'ai fait, et pour finir ce que j'ai découvert. Sur le pilote qui m'a abattu.

-Elle avait raison.

Je le regarde. Il me fixe et commence à m'expliquer, le retour de mes affaires. Mes parents, le Rossignol. Les soldats qui lui ont fait honneur. Je le fixe, je n'en reviens pas. Puis il me dit que le sergent chef Volturi l'a contacté pour se rendre en Libye. Elle était morte de l'intérieur. Il est donc passé par les voies informelles pour mener son enquête. Ils ont tout découvert et ont amené des preuves de l'action du sergent Wath. Puis il me dit qu'elle les a harcelés toutes les semaines pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles. Elle a un sacré caractère cet ange gardien. Il y a un respect, mais aussi de l'affection lorsqu'il parle d'elle. Le major est un homme avant tout.

Il me dit qu'il va falloir faire un check up complet et je dois faire mon rapport.

-Elle avait raison, bon Dieu. Il va falloir assurer.

Il me libère et un soldat me donne une chambre. Je prends donc ma douche, et après m'être changé. Je commence mon rapport.

Durant deux jours je vois des médecins, psychologues, avocats de l'armée…

Le major suit mon affaire de très près. Il fait arrêter le sergent Wath. Il est conduit devant la cour martiale et il est jugé et condamné pour ses fautes. Il parle de l'Aiyana. Je suis le seul à comprendre, mais je ne dis rien.

Ça y est on est le matin du troisième jour. Je mets ma tenue de défilé. Il y a un branle bas de combat dans le bâtiment. Le major a demandé que tous les soldats d'être en tenue.

-Un bonheur dans ce milieu doit s'honorer.

Des bruits de couloir se font entendre. Le Rossignol a une sacré réputation. Elle est reconnue et admirée ici. J'ai une certaine fierté lorsque les hommes parlent d'elle. Elle a sauvé beaucoup de soldats et d'hommes là-bas. Et le fait qu'elle ait fait un scandale pour abandon d'homme sur le terrain au beau milieu de tout ce monde, n'a rien arrangé.

Un soldat vient me voir et me demande de faire mon baluchon. Il attend puis il me conduit dans une grande salle vide. Je me fixe à la fenêtre. J'ai le cœur qui palpite, c'est incroyable.

La voiture militaire se gare devant les marches. Je regarde.

Un soldat vient lui ouvrir la portière. Elle sort. Oh mon Dieu elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, elle regarde les fenêtres, instinctivement je me cache. Elle ferme ses yeux et prend un bain soleil. Elle est sereine à cet instant, le soleil fait briller ses mèches de cheveux, et illumine son visage. Elle est magnifique.

Le major lui parle, elle répond. Il sourit.

Je tremble comme une feuille, je passe ma main sur mon uniforme, m'assure que tout est en place. Je replace ma casquette. Je regarde la porte, non la fenêtre. Si elle ne veut pas me voir, et qu'elle hurle je garderais son image sous les rayons de soleil.

On frappe à la porte, je me fixe devant la fenêtre.

Il y a un silence dans la salle. Je sens son regard dans mon dos. Je respire profondément. Elle va faire demi tour. Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends rien.

-Bonjour Soldat.

Oh mon Dieu cette voix, c'est elle. Elle qui berce mes nuits. J'ai la peur de ma vie. Les ennemis ne sont rien en comparaison de ce que je ressens ici. Je prends ma casquette, et la glisse sous mon bras. Je me tourne doucement. Je vais la voir. Je plante mon pied au sol et tout en me faisant glisser je tourne sur mes pieds.

Elle est là devant moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie celle de lui sauter dessus. Elle fixe mes pieds. Son regard remonte le long de mon corps. Elle en décompose chaque parcelle. Je déglutis. Elle est magnifique. Elle me regarde presque. Elle fronce les yeux et se mord la lèvre en voyant mon grade et mon poste. Elle cligne des yeux un peu plus longtemps que la moyenne, mais elle remonte encore son regard. Ça y est ses yeux chocolat. Oh seigneur je donnerai tout pour ces yeux chocolat. Ils m'ont tellement manqué.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Elle pleure. J'ai envie de courir pour la consoler. Non doucement tout doucement je m'approche d'elle.

-Bonjour ma fraise aux yeux chocolat.

-Edward ! c'est bien toi ?

-Oui mon Rossignol, je suis là.

Je parle doucement, sa voix, sa voix m'a manqué.

-Oh merde !

Je rigole, le major avait raison pas de demi mesure. Elle ferme les yeux comme pour se concentrer sur mon rire. Je me rapproche d'elle, je suis juste devant elle. Elle me regarde.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Elle lève sa main et doucement vient me caresser mon visage. Ça m'a manqué, la sentir contre moi. Je ferme les yeux, les sensations dans mon corps sont partout du frisson au régal de ses caresses lorsqu'elle touche mon corps. J'inspire pour garder mon calme. Je vais lui sauter dessus.

-Edward dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?

-Alors si c'est le cas nous sommes deux.

Elle me regarde au fond des yeux sûrement pour voir si je suis réel. Elle a un éclair puis une joie se dessine dans ce fond chocolat.

-Soldat vous attendez quoi pour m'embrasser ?

-Votre autorisation Madame. Oh oui ton autorisation, j'en ai tellement envie, mon amour.

-Vous l'avez.

Doucement je place mes mains autour de son visage, les larmes coulent encore. Plus de larmes mon amour. Je me penche.

-Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ?

-Je suis là Bella, et je vais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour ne plus les enlever.

Avec toute ma douceur je la picore, elle se laisse prendre au jeu. Elle m'enlace de ses mains. Oh seigneur c'est trop bon. Je lui demande l'accès de sa langue. Je veux tout redécouvrir, je veux tout d'elle. Elle me l'accorde. Elle est là, tout me revient en mémoire. Les quelques trucs qui me manquaient sont revenus. C'est merveilleux divin. Après plusieurs minutes. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Il faut que je la regarde, que je lui dise.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Oh si tu savais combien je t'aime.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras. Oui bébé, viens contre moi. Nous sommes bien comme cela. Chacun sa place et la tienne est dans mes bras. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais mon amour.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée, j'ai cru mourir sans toi.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je dois la toucher. La caresser. Je m'aperçois que mes larmes coulent lorsqu'elle me les attrape avec ses lèvres. Que j'aime cette femme. Je respire à fond, je suis à la maison.

-Fraise.

Je relève la tête, le major, je le salue.

-Repos soldat.

Je me mets au repos.

-Alors Rossignol, votre mission, ramenez cet homme à la vie civile et prenez soin de lui.

Oh oui sort moi d'ici.

Je salue le major. Il la regarde avec tellement d'affection, d'amour même quelque part. Elle s'avance vers lui et lui demande de se pencher. Sans réfléchir il s'exécute. Elle lui parle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un supérieur rougir.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame.

-Et moi donc, que deviendra la sergent Wath ?

-Il a été arrêté et mis aux arrêts.

-J'espère qu'il le comprendra. Le plaisir est partagé. Bonne journée major.

-À vous aussi Rossignol.

Le major la salue.

-Repos soldat.

Il se bidonne et sort en secouant la tête.

Je la regarde, elle est divine. Elle a réussi à le faire plier. Elle me fait signe de la suivre. Je cours mon amour. Un soldat nous conduit à l'adresse qu'elle lui a donnée. Elle est contre moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie de la prendre là maintenant. Mais il faut se contenir. Je la caresse. Je lui tiens la main. Et pour rien au monde je ne veux la lâcher.

**Bella pov**

Une demie heure plus tard. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de plus que de tenir sa main.

La voiture se gare devant chez nous. J'ouvre la porte et tends ma main à Edward. Il sort récupère son baluchon et nous remercions le soldat.

Je lui donne la main et le conduis jusqu'à chez nous.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, le tire à l'intérieur et ferme la porte à double tour. Je bloque la porte avec une chaise.

Il me regarde.

-Alice et Rose ont la clef.

Il sourit.

Je me jette sur lui, nous nous embrassons comme jamais, il me caresse. Je lui enlève sa casquette et la jette dans le salon. Je jette sa veste. Ma respiration est saccadée, la sienne aussi.

J'enlève ma veste, elle va rejoindre la sienne.

Il me regarde.

-Bella, stop.

Je continue de l'embrasser.

-Bella s'il te plaît.

Je me détache de lui. Je le regarde.

-Tu t'es mariée pendant ton absence ou tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Non, mon beau.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres, il me tient par les épaules et me retire de lui.

-Bella.

-Quoi ?

-Bella, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Quoi, mais de quoi parles-tu, Edward ?

Je commence à m'énerver et il le voit.

-Calme-toi mon amour. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques cela ?

Il pointe mon ventre.

-Oh, en effet, je me rhabille comme je peux. Je m'éloigne de lui. Tu veux un café, un thé ?

-Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.

Je le conduis à la cuisine.

-Un café s'il te plaît.

Je le serre et me fais un thé.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je respire à fond. Allez lance toi.

-Edward, tu vas être papa dans cinq mois. Des faux jumeaux.

-Je vais être papa ?

-Oui si tu le veux.

-Des jumeaux ?

-On ne peut pas les séparer.

-Comment ?

-Normalement cela se fait toujours de la même façon, tu n'as pas suivi les cours de biologie ?

-Bella.

-La mission sanitaire des dômes.

-Je me souviens.

-Moi aussi, je rougi.

Il se lève, me fait me lever, il s'agenouille devant moi. Il me regarde et relève ma chemise. Il regarde mon ventre rond. Il passe ma main dessus. Il embrasse mon ventre. Les petits donnent des coups.

-Bonjour mes amours, c'est papa.

Je sens mes larmes couler, ses gestes, ses paroles, le son de sa voix. Je pleure. Il me regarde se relève et m'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il peut. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou. Il me porte. Je place mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il se dirige vers le couloir.

-Bella, où est ta chambre ?

Je touche le mur des mains et ouvre la porte.

Il entre en m'embrassant. Il se retire de mes lèvres et regarde ma chambre. Le poster de lui sur les dunes du désert. Il me pose sur le lit et commence à enlever ses habits. Je le regarde et en fait autant. Nous sommes en petites tenues.

Il me regarde.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Ses mains redécouvrent mon corps. Que cela m'a manqué.

Il me lèche, me picore, il me caresse tout ce qu'il peut atteindre. Il m'embrasse la poitrine qui a pris de l'ampleur, il me regarde.

-Les joies de la grossesse.

-Oh OK je prends.

Il continue en m'embrassant mon ventre puis il m'enlève ma culotte et m'écarte les jambes. Il s'occupe de mes petites lèvres, de mon bouton de plaisir. Il introduit ses doigts tout en me goûtant.

-OH mon Dieu !

Il bouge ses doigts en moi, et continue ses mouvements de langue sur mon anatomie. Je me cambre.

-Tu es si mouillée mon amour.

-Edward...

Il continue jusqu'au moment où je me contracte contre ses doigts. Il continue quelques mouvements. Il revient vers mon visage et il m'embrasse. Je le fais tourner sur le lit. Il est en dessous. Je lui embrasse la poitrine, je passe mes doigts sur chaque partie de son corps. Je le dégage de son boxer. Sa fierté est tendue à bloc devant moi.

-Bonjour toi.

Je me penche sur elle et la prend en bouche.

-Oh mon amour !

Je le lèche sur toute sa longueur, je le prends petit à petit puis complètement en bouche. J'effectue des va-et-vient.

-Bella, arrête s'il te plaît.

Je le regarde et lui souris, je continue un moment, il grogne. Je me redresse et il me tourne pour être sur moi.

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé.

-Moi aussi, Edward viens en moi.

Il se positionne devant mon entrée et tout doucement entre en moi. Il est en place, je suis enfin complète, nous sommes ensemble. Il se mouve en moi, varie sa tendresse, sa rapidité, son intensité. J'ai les papillons dans tout mon corps. Je sens la chaleur se propager tout partout de mon doigt de pied jusqu'au sommet de ma tête.

-Bella, mon amour viens.

Il accentue ses mouvements.

Je viens, nous jouissons ensemble. Nous sommes aux portes du Paradis. Tous ces mois de tortures n'existent plus, il est là contre moi, en moi. Je suis heureuse.

Il m'embrasse et se positionne contre moi. Je pose ma tête contre son torse. Il a une cicatrice à l'épaule. Je la caresse et le regarde.

-Tu as été recousu avec un croc de vipère ?

-Ouaip.

-Elle n'est pas si mal que cela !

-C'est ce que m'ont dit Malika et Derek.

-Edward raconte-moi.

Je lui caresse le torse pendant qu'il me raconte son enfer. Comment une famille l'avait trouvé et emmené avec eux pour le mariage de leur filles qui a duré trois jours. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Mais je venais en image dans ses rêves. Je lui parlais, je lui disais mon amour. Il ne me reconnaissait pas, puis un jour je lui ai parlé des dômes. Et quand le fils en a parlé, il lui a demandé de l'emmener. Il a fait cinq jours de désert. Et lorsqu'il est arrivé, Malika lui a appris qui il était. Elle lui a aussi parlé de cette femme qu'il voyait en rêve et elle l'a aidé pour retrouver sa mémoire.

Il est arrivé à la base, il y a trois jours. Le major s'en est occupé. Il a été bon pour lui. Il lui a expliqué que son équipier l'avait abattu. De comment je l'avais enquiquiné pour faire valoir la justice.

-Il a dit que tu l'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme si obstinée de retrouver son amour. Que tu n'as jamais abandonné.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse. Il me refait l'amour, et nous tombons dans un sommeil de plomb.

On entend tambourinez sur la porte.

-Bella ouvre, bordel Bella tu as bloqué la porte.

-Emmett, elle a fait une connerie, défonce la porte.

Je me lève, Edward est sur le qui vive.

Je cours ramasse ses affaires et lui tends.

-Habille-toi, et prépare-toi.

Je jette mon uniforme dans la salle de bains. Je saute dans une culotte, un jean, un soutien-gorge et un tee-shirt.

-Tu es près ?

Il m'embrasse.

-Je ne te quitte plus.

-Même pas en rêve mon pilote.

On les entend encore se chamailler de l'autre côté de la porte.

-OK on se calme, je vais la défoncer la porte.

J'enlève doucement la chaise.

-3, Bella si tu es derrière pousse-toi !

Je déverrouille la porte.

-2, attention j'arrive !

-1 !

Je l'entends commencer à courir le long du couloir, lorsque je j'entends son pas lourd juste devant la porte, je l'ouvre. Je le vois se jeter et retomber au sol de toute sa force. Je le regarde s'étaler sur le sol de mon entrée.

-Emmett, mais pourquoi tapes-tu comme cela sur ma porte ?

Nous nous mettons à rire, il se relève et me regarde.

-Je t'aurais.

-Moi d'abord.

Je leur fais signe de rentrer.

-Que te voulais le major ?

-Oh me rendre un truc que j'avais oublié là-bas.

-Et de quoi tu parles ?

-Bougez pas je vais le chercher.

Je vais dans ma chambre, il me regarde.

-Non, non, on ferme les yeux.

Ils s'exécutent.

Je regarde Edward, il est là, il me sourit, je l'embrasse et lui prends la main. Je lui fais signe de se taire, je l'installe devant eux. Ils sont dans le canapé les mains sur les yeux.

-Voilà ce que j'ai oublié.

Ils enlèvent doucement leurs mains.

-Oh merde !

Emmett se lève et l'attrape pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il pleure.

Tout le monde pleure. Ce n'est que du bonheur.

Alice et Rose l'embrassent, puis elles viennent m'embrasser. Emmett et Jasper ne le lâchent pas.

Edward arrive à se dégager.

-OK, OK, merci les gars vous m'avez manqué aussi, il se colle à moi et m'encercle de ses bras.

Je me lève pour lui chuchoter :

-Accroche-toi parce que ce n'est pas fini.

Il me regarde, je hausse les sourcils.

Je prends mon téléphone :

-Carlisle, j'ai besoin de vous et d'Esmée. Oui ce sont les bébés. OK merci à tout de suite.

Je préviens aussi Démétri qui viendra nous voir plus tard. Il est heureux pour moi. Je lui dis d'embrasser son ange.

Je le tire dans la cuisine.

-Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, OK !

-Je te le promets.

-Edward tes parents sont à Seattle. Je les ai rencontrés lorsqu'ils ont ramené tes affaires à l'aéroport. Ils viennent souvent me voir, on parle de toi.

-Vas-y. Je serais content de les revoir.

-Merci mon amour.

-C'est moi qui te remercie.

Je prends le téléphone, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

-Va te cacher, s'il te plaît.

-J'y vais mais c'est la dernière.

-Promis.

Il se cache.

-Anthony, c'est Bella.

-...

-Voulez vous prendre le café avec nous demain soir ?

-...

-Super alors à demain.

Je raccroche. Carlisle et Esmée sont devant moi.

-Esmée pouvez-vous allez me chercher ma veste s'il vous plaît dans ma chambre.

-Mais oui, ma belle, nous sommes aux aguets, elle ouvre la porte.

Un silence puis soudain, Wouah, non mais ce n'est pas possible, Carlisle, Carlisle viens voir. Oh mon Dieu !

Carlisle arrive en courant, il ouvre la porte Edward est devant lui. Il a la bouche ouverte. Il me regarde.

-Le major m'a dit de ne plus laisser traîner mes affaires ! je lui fais un petit sourire en coin.

Ils pleurent et lui sautent dessus.

Edward arrive dans le salon, tout le monde le regarde.

-OK, alors on mange ici !

Les filles me regardent.

-On vient t'aider.

Je souris à Edward.

Je leur donne des bières, ils sont installés dans le canapé. Edward leur explique son aventure.

Je fais à manger pour toute ma tribu. Je suis au ciel. Je suis heureuse mon ciel est bleu azur, mon sourire est revenue. Je me sens pleine de joie, de bonheur. Je me sens femme, mère. Je passe ma main sur mon ventre.

Esmée me regarde et me sourit.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

-Le mieux que je pouvais espérer.

-Heureuse ma fille ?

-Avec un grand O, Oui enfin !

Elle m'enlace et essuie ses yeux.

-Bon allez ce n'est pas tout, il faut les nourrir.

-Oui Madame.

Nous préparons des salades, en tout genre avec des casses-croutes.

Ils sont ravis. Nous mangeons tout en parlant. Les gars lui expliquent les travaux dans l'immeuble. Ils se bagarrent comme là-bas. Ils s'épouillent les cheveux. Emmett et Jasper ont fait pousser les leurs. Edward est encore sous la coupe militaire.

Edward me regarde toutes les trente secondes, nous nous sourions. Je m'installe à ses côtés, il m'embrasse et passe sa main sur mon ventre. On voit un flash. Alice est encore passé par là.

-Bella, tu vas pouvoir demander le sexe des bébés, maintenant.

-Même pas en rêve Alice, je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Allez comment va-t-on faire pour les chambres, les vêtements, Bella s'il te plaît.

-Hors de questions.

Elle grogne.

Rose et Carlisle parle de l'hôpital. Ils lui expliquent que le personnel a peur de moi mais me respecte.

-Tiens en fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de salle de musculation ?

Carlisle part à rire, je ris avec lui.

Nous leur expliquons. Elles sourient.

Esmée lui dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'une aide pour la décoration, elle a un chantier qui demande l'abattement de mur. Il l'a regarde et lui sourit.

-Merci Esmée, je viendrais voir quand tu auras besoin de moi. Il me faudra les plans du bâtiment.

Il fixe le rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Je remercie Esmée. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas rester sans rien faire. Sinon, c'est dur après.

Il m'embrasse le front, il me tient la main. Il est toujours présent.

La soirée traîne en longueur, je commence à fatiguer mais je les comprends. Moi non plus je ne veux pas le quitter.

Je m'endors dans ses bras. Je suis en sécurité.

Tout d'un coup, je me sens porter. Je m'accroche à son cou.

Il me pose dans mon lit.

Je m'accroche à lui.

Il rigole.

-Bella, mon amour, je raccompagne nos invités et je te rejoins.

-Ne me laisse pas.

-Jamais.

Il m'embrasse, une sensation de vide se fait sentir.

J'entends la porte puis il entre dans la chambre. Il me regarde. Il se déshabille et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je me colle à lui.

-Tu étais en retard.

-Sur ce coup là, on peut le dire.

-Ne sois plus jamais en retard.

-Promis mon amour. Bella, demain je commence à chercher.

-Quoi ?

-Un logement.

Je m'assois dans le lit et le regarde.

-Pourquoi, chercher un logement ?

-Je pensais que c'était ce qu'on avait dit.

-Mais Edward, je pensais que tu voudrais vivre avec nous. Je pensais que...

Je sens mes larmes couler. Je les essuies de rage. Il me regarde et m'embrasse.

-Mon amour, je serais enchanté de vivre avec toi.

-Alors, tu ne me quittes pas, tu n'en parles même pas. Edward je sais que cela peut faire beaucoup pour toi, mais je ne survivrai pas si tu n'es pas avec moi.

-Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi, mon amour. Viens-là, contre moi et endors-toi. On se disputera la prochaine fois.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Edward.

-Jamais je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Tu sais qu'il va falloir parler.

-Demain mon amour, demain. Pour le moment dormons.

-Bonne nuit mon pilote.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice, Galswinthe.

**Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles**

**Edward pov**

Je me réveille doucement, je sens une odeur de fraise contre moi. Je regarde elle est toujours dans mes bras oh Seigneur que c'est bon de me réveiller à ses côtés. Je repense à la journée d'hier. Tous ces sentiments, ces retrouvailles. Tout son amour. J'ai failli tout gâcher avec mon histoire de logement. Mais il fallait en parler.

Je me lève et pars en cuisine. Je prépare le thé, le café, les biscottes, beurre confiture Je suis en boxer dans la cuisine de notre appartement à préparer le petit-déj pendant que mon cœur se réveille. Quand je parle de bonheur.

Je sens des petites mains autour de moi. Je me retourne. Elle est là magnifique, elle a un tee-shirt.

-Bella, c'est le mien.

-Oh oui je te l'ai piqué avant de partir.

-Voilà pourquoi je l'ai cherché pendant des heures.

Je l'embrasse.

- Il te va très bien, Bonjour mon cœur.

-Bonjour mon amour.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la pose sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Je me cale entre ses jambes. Je la goûte, je l'embrasse, elle m'accorde sa langue. Elle gémit. Je suis dur comme pas permis. C'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je passe mon doigt sous sa culotte et lui caresse son bouton de plaisir.

-Edward, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais rien ne peut se mettre entre une femme enceinte et la bouffe.

Je la regarde, lui tends une biscotte. Elle croque dedans et je continue mon approche. Elle gémit la bouche pleine.

-Que de grâce, là-dedans.

Elle rigole.

Elle me baisse mon boxer avec ses pieds et prend un bout de biscotte. Elle me sourit.

Je glisse deux doigts en elle. Je lui tartine le sein de Nutella et goûte ce chocolat si désiré. Elle rigole. Je la lèche, une fraise au chocolat, je vous dis.

-Ma femme chocolat.

Elle m'empoigne le sexe et le présente devant son ouverture. Je la regarde, elle me met du chocolat sur les lèvres et les suces.

Je gémis, je rentre doucement en elle. Elle est si serrée, si mouillée. Elle a un corps fait pour moi. Je bouge contre elle. Nos corps se laissent emportés par le désir.

-Edward oui.

Oh Seigneur, mon prénom dans sa bouche. Je continue mes mouvements elle se cambre. Je vais venir rien que de la voir agir sous mes coups de bassin. Je lui caresse son centre nerveux et je la sens venir doucement puis d'un coup son corps se referme autour de moi. Je me sens partir en elle. Je l'embrasse en restant toujours à la place que j'affectionne tant. Je la regarde et lui donne encore un morceau de biscotte. Elle rigole.

Apres le petit déjeuner, nous prenons une douche. Tous les moments sont bons pour s'aimer à nouveau et j'avoue que je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime lui faire l'amour.

-Bella, comment fais-tu maintenant, tu ne peux pu courir ?

-Courir, non mais nager oui.

-Oh et tu vas à la piscine tous les jours ?

-Non, une fois la semaine. Carlisle me dit que c'est suffisant. Edward, il faut aller faire les courses. Tes parents viennent ce midi.

-Oh !

-Edward, je suis sûre que ton retour va les ravir.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Edward, s'il te plait.

Elle ne comprend pas.

-Bella, les mots, ceux qu'ils ont prononcés. Je ne les ai pas tous oubliés. Ils étaient si durs, si cruels. Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais les revoir, mais j'ai peur.

-Edward, fais-moi confiance. Anthony et Elisabeth t'adorent, je le sais. Lorsqu'ils parlent de toi, il y a cette lueur dans leurs regards. Ils sont très malheureux. Même si tu ne veux pas leur parler, ils doivent savoir que tu es en vie, Edward.

-Je sais mais…

-Alors c'est décidé, en course et on voit après.

Je la regarde, elle me sourit et m'embrasse.

-Je peux même te laisser acheter ce que tu veux pour le dessert.

-Bella, je ne me rappelle pas de leur visage, ni de celui de Jane. Et je ne sais pas si je veux m'en rappeler.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu, alors ?

-J'ai des flashes de mon enfance, mais je suis souvent seul. J'ai des flashs sur la dispute, mais c'est plus des brides de conversation et le peu que je me rappelle est extrêmement dur. Lorsque je pense à eux, se sont des formes, floues mais rien de précis.

-Ils sont très gentils. Tu as la carrure de ton père, sa nature de cheveux mais la couleur de ceux d'Elisabeth, d'après elle. Tu as les yeux de ta mère mais l'intensité du regard de ton père. Il a eu les mêmes réactions que toi, voire les mêmes phrases que toi sur certains sujets. Ton père est calme, prévenant et sincère. Ta mère est douce, légèrement emportée mais tellement pleine d'amour. Edward ce ne sont que tes parents ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as vu, font de toi qui tu es. Si tu ne veux pas abordé le sujet, Jane, il suffit de leur dire. Je pense qu'ils le comprendront.

Elle se penche sur moi et m'embrasse.

-Edward tu reviens des Enfers, ne te laisse pas abattre par un truc qui ne sert à rien.

-Et toi, tu as revu ton père ?

-Oh oui et plutôt de près. Mais les choses ne sont pas les mêmes.

-Explique-moi.

-Il est venu ici, avec Jacob et Léah. Je l'avais invité pour l'informer de ma grossesse mais il n'a pas eu le temps de l'apprendre correctement. Après avoir choisi son camp, il m'a giflée, je l'ai mis à la porte et je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais revenir.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Oh le sergent Wath, il a été envoyé par Jacob. Charlie n'a pas supporté que je lui éclate le nez avec mon poing, deux fois de suite.

-Bella, lorsqu'il aura fait le tour de cette affaire, il reviendra. C'est ton père.

-Tout comme se sont tes parents. Montre-moi comment tu t'en sors, après on verra. Un pas à la fois, juste un pas. Allez on va en courses.

Elle me regarde et sourit. J'aime voir cela sur son visage.

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous partons pour le magasin.

-Tu lui as explosé le nez avec ton poing ?

-Ouaip, j'avais mon pouce dehors.

-Oh Alors il a dû avoir mal. J'aurais dû être là, pour te protéger. Je suis désolé.

-Hey, non, pas question. Edward tu n'y es pour rien. Ne t'auto-afflige pas comme cela. Je ne l'accepte pas. Et puis tu aurais été là, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé lui mettre une danse.

-Certainement pas !

-Ça aurait été dommage, car cela m'a soulagé.

Je rigole et lui embrasse les cheveux.

Nous faisons les courses, le charriot est plein. Je passe au rayon bébé. Je regarde tout cela.

Elle me serre dans ses bras.

-Il va falloir ce servir de tout ça.

-En double exemplaire.

-Oh Seigneur, piloter un hélico m'effraie moins.

-On le fera ensemble, mon amour.

-Bella, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas heureux de devenir père, loin de là. Mais pourquoi les avoir gardés si tu étais tellement sûre que je reviendrais.

-Et si je me trompais. Je voulais garder quelque chose de toi. On les a faits avec amour, tendresse et plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. C'était la seule chose qui me restait de toi, eux et ton cahier.

-Mon cahier ?

-Oh oui, lorsque tes affaires sont revenues. Ta mère m'a donné un cahier avec un Rossignol dessus. Elle m'a dit que tu voudrais que je l'aie.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Non, je suis partie à ta recherche, puis tout c'est bousculé et pour dire vrai je n'en ai pas eu la force. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Toutes mes pensées, mes rêves, mes désires. Tu vas me le rendre ?

-Oh non, il est à moi maintenant, voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'être en retard.

-Oui Madame.

Elle me regarde avec tellement d'amour. Je l'embrasse goulument dans le rayon bébés. Un bonheur.

-Maman regarde, ils font des bébés eux.

-Non ma chérie, ils s'aiment c'est tout, mais ils seraient gentils de le faire un peu plus loin.

Nous nous séparons et regardons la mère et sa fille. Bella est toute rouge. Je salue d'un signe de tête la femme qui nous sourit. Je me penche vers la petite.

-Tu verras toi aussi, lorsqu'un homme te trouvera la plus jolie du monde et que tu porteras ces enfants, vous vous aimerez dans un magasin.

Bella me regarde, elle est encore plus rouge et se mord la lèvre.

La femme sourit et nous la laissons passer devant nous.

-Oh Bella regarde !

Je lui montre deux pyjamas. L'un jaune où était écrit Love Mum, sur l'autre vert Love Dad.

Elle me regarde, elle a des larmes qui se pointent.

-Oh bah non, si c'est pour te faire pleurer. Je les repose !

-Non, surtout pas. Prends-les en trois mois. S'il te plaît.

Je fouille et les prends en trois mois. Je les regarde.

-C'est pas trop petits ?

-Oh non, ils seront bien là-dedans. Tu verras, ils seront plus petits même.

Je regarde la taille de ces pyjamas. Ils vont être plus petits, mais plus petits comment ? Oh mon Dieu, je balise comme un dingue.

Elle se serre contre moi. Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous nous dirigeons vers les caisses. J'ai mes pyjamas en main. Je suis fier.

Une fois les courses rangées, nous mangeons.

Nous remplissons le lave-vaisselle, lorsque la sonnette retentie. Je me redresse et la regarde. J'appréhende la rencontre.

**Bella pov**

La sonnette se fait entendre. Il se redresse et se tend. Je le regarde, il a une peur dans les yeux.

Je m'approche de lui. Et l'embrasse.

-Tu veux aller dans le salon. Je vais ouvrir.

-Je préférerais me cacher.

-J'ai promis de ne plus te cacher.

-Rusée la renarde.

Je l'embrasse et le dirige vers le salon.

-Installe-toi et respire mon amour.

Il respire à fond et s'assoit dans le canapé. Je me dirige vers la porte, je l'entends, il fait les cent pas dans le salon.

J'ouvre la porte :

-Bonjour Anthony, Elisabeth.

-Quel merveilleux sourire Bella. La grossesse te va à ravir.

Ils m'embrassent.

-Oh il n'y a pas que la grossesse.

Ils me regardent avec questionnement.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous.

-Oh Bella, il ne fallait pas.

-Je pense que vous ne direz pas la même chose d'ici trente secondes. Venez dans le salon.

Je les conduis jusqu'au salon. Edward est de dos. Il regarde la fenêtre. En entendant mes pas, il se retourne.

-Oh mon Dieu, Edward, c'est toi ?

-Oui maman, je suis là.

Elle court à lui et l'embrasse tout en pleurant.

Anthony pleure debout contre la porte.

Ils se regardent pendant qu'Edward berce sa mère.

Je le pousse légèrement. Il me regarde. Je lui souri.

-Surprise !

Il avance et prend sa femme et son fils dans ses bras.

Je vais en cuisine. Je prends tout mon temps pour préparer les cafés et les thés. Je sors le brownies du four, je le coupe et le mets dans une assiette.

Je reviens sans faire de bruit dans le salon. Ils sont toujours les uns contre les autres.

Je pose le plateau sur la table basse et commence le service. Ils se retournent tous en même temps. Edward a les yeux tout rouges à force de pleurer. Anthony et Elisabeth ne sont pas mieux.

-Vous êtes sûre que je ne devais pas vous faire cette surprise Elisabeth ?

-Oh pour tout l'or du monde, Bella, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Vous m'avez rendu mon fils.

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Edward nous regarde et je vois une fierté dans son regard.

Elle demande à son fils de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son père me regarde, je lui montre son autre côté. Il me sourit et s'assoit près de son fils.

-Edward, comment ? Le major nous a dit qu'il ne restait plus rien de ton hélico ?

-J'ai sauté papa.

-Raconte-nous, s'il te plaît.

Il reprend son discours, il commence à être rodé. Ses parents ne disent rien à part des « oh mon Dieu. Mon petit homme ». Je souris en entendant ses surnoms. Edward me regarde et me sourit. Je lui tire la langue.

A la fin de son épilogue, il répond aux questions de ses parents. Son père le regard et dit tout bas.

-Edward, je suis désolé des paroles que j'ai pu te dire.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

-J'ai été odieux avec toi, je ne savais pas tout ce que tu avais déjà enduré avec elle. Mais le médecin nous l'a dit et lorsque nous avons voulu reprendre contact avec toi, tu étais déjà en mission.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne me rappelle pas.

-Edward ce que ton père essaye de te dire, c'est que nous avons perdu un fils pendant trois ans. Nous t'avons cherché mais personne ne pouvait nous dire où tu étais. Je pense qu'il voudrait repartir sur de bonne base.

-J'accepte, tout ce que je demande c'est que vous soyez là pour ma famille.

Anthony sert son fils dans ses bras.

-Je suis si fier de toi mon fils.

Sa mère les regarde et je lui tends la boîte de mouchoirs. Elle me regarde et rigole.

-Merci Bella.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un mouchoir, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit.

-Edward, où vas-tu habiter ?

-Ici avec mon cœur et les enfants, pourquoi ?

-Anthony, il va falloir que l'on déménage, il n'est pas question que je reste loin de notre famille.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma femme.

-Edward je sais que tu viens de rentrer, mais comment comptes-tu subvenir aux besoins de ta famille ?

-Il va travailler avec Esmé en temps qu'architecte décorateur.

-Oh c'est bien, bon boulot.

-Merci papa, il me regarde, je lui fais un sourire.

-Et toi Bella, comment vas-tu et nos chérubins ?

-Tout le monde va bien et les petits on reçut leurs premiers pyjamas.

-Oh montre-nous.

Edward se lève m'embrasse avant de revenir exhiber ses achats. Il est fier. Je lui souris.

Sa mère lui caresse la joue et le regarde dans les yeux.

-Oh ! Anthony rapporte le carton.

Il revient avec un carton. Elisabeth me fait signe de m'asseoir avec eux. Edward me donne sa place sur le canapé et s'assoit entre mes jambes.

Anthony lui dépose le carton entre ses jambes.

-Vas-y fils, après tout c'est à toi.

Edward me regarde, regarde sa mère qui lui sourit.

Il ouvre le carton, il y a des albums photos. Un carton plein de photo.

Il prend le premier et l'ouvre.

Il est bébé, il est tout nu sur le lit de ses parents.

-Merci maman, c'est pas du tout gênant.

-Oh non Edward, dis donc pour avoir planté ta graine, elle a dû voir plus que ta peau de bébé sur un lit.

Il déglutit, je rigole.

Au fur et à mesure des photos, j'apprends à le connaître. A voir la vie qu'il a eue, dans cette famille.

Il est déguisé, il joue dans un carton, il fait du sport. Il est tout maigrelet et son corps se sculpte au fur et à mesure des pages. Il est toujours aussi beau. Des anecdotes tombent, des révélations de bêtises, des confidences. Nous passons un agréable moment.

En fin d'après midi, je me lève et vais dans la chambre.

-Où vas-tu mon cœur ?

-Oh je suis de garde ce soir.

-Mais et moi ?

-Edward, le frigo est plein, ta mère sait faire à manger et super bien. Les clés sont sur le comptoir. Je rentrerais demain matin.

Il se lève et s'approche tout près de moi :

-Bella, ne ma laisse pas seul avec eux.

-Tout c'est bien passé mon amour. Ils t'aiment et vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. Demain, je rentre et je te réveille comme je sais le faire.

Il me regarde et me sourit.

-Promis ?

-Je t'aime mon amour, mais il faut que je fasse tourner l'hôpital. C'est mon bâton de survie.

-Je sais mais tu me manques déjà.

-Toi aussi, écoute je reviens vite. OK.

-OK.

-Et puis après j'ai trois jours de repos.

-Oh alors fonce mon amour. Fonce.

Je salue les parents d'Edward, je l'embrasse et lui souhaite bonne nuit. Les numéros sont sur le frigo. Je prends les clés de voiture. Je sors et me rends à l'hôpital.

A peine la porte passé, Garry me dit qu'il y a un certain Masen sur la ligne de mon bureau en attente. Je le remercie et des que j'entre dans mon bureau, je décroche le téléphone.

-Mr Masen.

-Bella, j'ai oublié de te dire combien je t'aime.

Je rigole :

-Moi aussi, Mr Masen.

Le docteur Newton entre dans mon bureau.

Je le regarde, il s'assoit et pose les pieds sur mon bureau. Je lui fais les gros yeux.

-Mon ange, je suis pressée d'être à ce soir.

-De même, Mr Masen, il me semble que vous étiez en réunion.

-Tu n'es pas seule ?

-Je vois que je suis percée à jour.

-Alors écoute, ce soir lorsque tu rentreras, je te ferais connaître des sensations longtemps oubliées.

-Je serais enchantée de cette rencontre.

-Je t'embrasserai, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies.

-Oh mais je crois que nous allons avoir une divergence d'opinion sur ce point.

-As-tu veux que je m'occupe de ton point sensible, je le ferais, j'y glisserais ma langue.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je faisais allusion.

-Alors j'appliquerais la même sentence à tes seins.

Je me retiens de me trémousser sur mon siège, je rougis de plus en plus et le docteur ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je suis mal.

-Je crois que nous allons laisser cette conversation fort intéressante ici, je vous revois donc très prochainement.

-Je t'aime et je t'attends dans le lit.

-Je suis impatiente de notre rencontre.

-Oh Bella, où sont les filtres à café ?

-Dans le meuble au-dessus de la cafetière.

-Merci et je pense que la personne en face de toi te regarde différemment. La position des filtres à café dans une réunion administrative n'est pas du mieux placer.

Je regarde le docteur qui me fait des grands yeux.

-Merde. Mr Masen, je vous assure que vous allez vous souvenirs de cette réunion.

-J'y compte bien, à tout à l'heure, mon ange. Je t'aime.

-A très bientôt, Mr Masen.

Je raccroche, je suis rouge pivoine. Le docteur me regarde et me fait un sourire.

-Qui y a-t- il au-dessus de la cafetière ?

-Son vibro cérébral.

Il me dévisage, et je lui pousse les pieds de mon bureau.

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-J'aurais besoin de mon samedi soir.

-Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ?

-Pour vous emmener dîner.

-Oh alors, vous accomplirez votre tour samedi soir.

-Vous refusez, de m'accompagnez ?

-Si vous avez besoin d'une traduction, ni samedi, ni un autre soir.

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je recule. Je suis coincée entre lui et le mur :

-Vous finirez par accepter, ma demande.

-Vous finirez avec un nez cassé.

Il me regarde, respire mes cheveux. J'en ai des frissons. Il sort en claquant la porte.

Je me replonge dans mes papiers. Je vais être absente trois jours. Il faut que tout cela tienne le coup. J'ai bien envie de ramener Edward sur son lieu de naissance. Je pense que cela lui fera du bien.

Je suis dans les plannings. Un véritable casse tête, lorsque j'entends hurler dans l'hôpital. Je tends l'oreille. Cela ne se calme pas.

J'attrape ma bouse et sors de mon bureau.

Il y a un indien qui hurle au beau milieu de ma salle d'accueil.

Je m'approche. Il parle le langage de la tribu Quileute.

Je vois les infirmières autour de lui.

-Sa femme accouche dans la voiture bleue devant l'hôpital.

Tout le monde me regarde.

-Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, elle n'aura plus besoin de nous.

L'indien me regarde, il me remercie. Je le salue.

-Aïyana, c'est une fille.

Je me retourne et le regarde.

-Je ne suis pas ton Aïyana, et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Le conseil des femmes veulent la purifier.

Je le dévisage.

-Pardon, redis-moi cela.

-Je vous dis que le conseil des femmes veut purifier la future Aïyana.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible, il est complètement débile. Je vais le massacrer.

Il me regarde, il regarde vers sa voiture. Les infirmières sortent sa femme et la pose sur un brancard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je la fais suivre par le meilleur gynéco de cet hôpital.

-Garry réveille le docteur Hiver, je veux qu'il s'occupe de cette femme.

-Oui Rossignol.

Peu de temps après le docteur Hiver s'occupe de la femme. Le futur papa aide sa femme comme il peut.

Je regarde dehors, il y a une autre voiture devant.

-Garry, je veux que vous alliez chercher des cafés en bas de la rue pour toute l'équipe. En passant je veux que vous regardiez qui se trouve dans la voiture là-bas. Soyez discret.

Il me regarde.

-Au trot soldat, je lui tends des billets.

-Rossignol le café n'est pas conseillé.

-Oh alors prenez des donuts. Je sens que la nuit va être longue.

-Oui Rossignol.

Je le remplace le temps de sa course. Je m'aperçois que le fauteuil à roulette est super pratique. Entre les fax, le téléphone, le tableau… Tout compte fait ce n'était pas superflu.

Ce n'est pas la cohue mais chacun a du boulot. Une véritable usine la dedans.

Je vérifie les rapports, les comptes rendus. Tout me semble OK.

Je vois une petite main sur mon comptoir. Je me penche, il y a un petit garçon devant moi.

Je me lève et vais le rejoindre.

Il est couvert de saleté. Je le regarde, il tombe au sol. Il est inconscient

-Brancard.

J'allonge le petit dessus et l'emmène dans la salle 1.

Tout en lui donnant les premiers soins et en contrôlant les vitaux, je l'ausculte, il est couvert de marque, bleus, il a des cicatrices et des fractures qui ne sont pas guéries.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Une infirmière est à mes côtés.

-Rossignol, vous ne devriez pas vous en occuper.

Je la fusille du regard.

Je lui fais une prise de sang je demande un checkup complet et demande des radios.

L'infirmière s'occupe de lui. Le docteur Alison est de journée, je vais m'en occuper.

Un instant après, Garry revient avec les donuts et les boissons. Je le regarde, il pose le tout sur le comptoir.

-La voiture est immatriculée dans La Push, il y a deux hommes dedans et une femme.

-Merde, Merde et remerde.

-Un problème Rossignol ?

-Rien qui ne va pas être réglé. Garry, vous les garder à l'œil, vous m'appeler dès que vous avez des nouvelles de la salle 1. Il est à moi. Et vous me tenez au courant de l'accouchement salle 5. Personne ne rentre ou ne sort de la salle sans autorisation. Compris Soldat ?

-A vos ordres Madame !

Je fonce dans mon bureau, je décroche mon téléphone.

-Edward Masen.

-Edward, c'est Bella. Ecoute j'ai un problème, il va falloir se mouiller. J'ai besoin de toi, Jasper, Emmett en urgence et dans la plus grande discrétion.

-J'arrive.

Je raccroche mon téléphone, et le mets dans la poche de ma blouse.

Je ressors de mon bureau, je regarde Garry qui me fait signe qu'ils sont toujours en poste dans la voiture.

-Garry autorisation de prendre ta pause clope devant.

-Merci Rossignol.

Il sort. Je cours à la pharmacie. J'entre dedans et prends un panier, y glisse les seringues. Je ressors et retourne dans mon bureau. J'ouvre mon sylang. Je sors deux tubes en aluminium. Je prends mon bol et son pilon et commence à écraser une racine de Roseau je verse un peu de liquide des deux tubes. Je mélange et laisse reposer. Je range mon sylang. Il va falloir que je demande à Carlisle de faire une serre tropicale. Il va bondir, il faut que je réfléchisse à cela.

Je sors de mon bureau en urgence et rentre dans quelqu'un qui me rattrape au vol.

-Bonsoir mon amour, tout le monde va bien.

Je relève la tête, mes trois gars sont devant moi et je suis dans les bras de mon homme. Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

-Dans mon bureau.

Ils entrent.

-Madame, me dit Emmett.

-Bon écoutez. Il y a une heure de cela, un Quileute est arrivé pour faire accoucher sa femme. Ils attendent une fille.

Je vois Edward se tendre.

-Le souci, est que la future Aïyana, n'est plus pure.

-Tu veux dire, qu'ils veulent la purifier ?

-Comment ?

Je les regarde un par un.

-Vous êtes au courant du processus de purification ?

Ils hochent la tête, tous les trois en même temps.

-Il va falloir m'expliquer tout cela, mais plus tard. Dans la voiture dehors, il y a deux hommes du conseil et une femme. Garry les garde à l'œil. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à cet enfant. Hors de question. Donc voilà, j'ai préparé une solution pour les endormir. Mais je ne sais comment leur administrer.

Garry entre dans mon bureau. Ils regardent les trois hommes devant moi. Ils sont en tenue sombre et portent des cagoules.

-Madame, est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui merci Garry, je vous présente mon équipe personnelle.

-Oh bonsoir Messieurs.

-Bonsoir Garry.

-Garry ?

-Oui, oh oui, les hommes sont toujours dans la voiture, la femme est dans la salle d'attente. Elle a demandé si sa sœur était venue ici pour accoucher. Je lui ai demandé de rester dans la salle d'attente en lui disant que nous la tiendrons au courant.

-Merci Garry rester en poste d'observation.

-Rossignol, la salle 1, il est au plus mal. Je me suis permis d'appeler le docteur Alison, elle vient d'arriver mais elle est pessimiste.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Les gars me regardent.

-Je viens tout de suite, merci.

Garry sort.

-Bella, tout ceci est trop pour toi. Pense aux bébés.

Je jette un regard à Edward, il a l'air inquiet.

-Nous en reparlerons, mais pour le moment, il faut que j'aille voir la salle 1 Jasper trouve-moi une solution pour aider cette famille. Je reviens.

-Oui Madame.

-Merci soldat.

Je sors sous le regard des gars.

Je vais en salle 1 Alison est au chevet du patient. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me tend son dossier.

-Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Ils devraient être envoyés en enfer.

-Rossignol, je ne sais pas comment ?

Je fini de décomposer le dossier.

-OK, tu vas faire ce que je te demande, rien d'officiel ou d'écrit dans tes bouquins, mais cela peut le sauver.

Elle me regarde.

Je prends le dossier et j'inscris mon nom comme médecin.

-Je prends les responsabilités, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour effectuer les gestes. J'ai un autre problème sur les bras. D'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête.

Je prends le téléphone et appelle l'accueil :

-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance d'urgence, Garry, c'est pour avant-hier.

-Compris.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un ado se pointe avec Garry. Je le regarde. Il me sourit.

-C'est mon frère. Il n'y a pas plus de confiance.

Le jeune me regarde durement comme pour me prouver les dires de Garry.

-De toutes manières, on n'a pas le choix tu t'appelle ?

-Eric, Madame.

-OK, pour toi c'est Bella. Eric je voudrais que tu ailles chez Mr Houssine, en bas de la troisième et de la cinquième avenue. Tu lui donnes cela. Et tu paye. Tiens. Ecoute, si on te demande, c'est Rossignol qui t'envoie.

-Oui Bella, il regarde le petit garçon sur le lit de fortune.

-Eric, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Oh OK, j'y vais.

Il part, je le suis jusque devant l'accueil. Je le vois monter sur son vélo. Il décampe comme un lapin.

-Si ça marche je vous en dois une, Garry.

-Et bien disons que ça marche, alors, je le regarde et lui souris.

-Je l'espère !

Je demande à une infirmière d'aider le docteur à déshabiller et laver le patient de la salle 1.

Elle se met tout de suite à l'œuvre.

Je retourne dans mon bureau. Les gars sont en mission commando.

-Rossignol, on a un plan.

-Je vous écoute, il énumère le plan. Cela me parait correct. Je leur prépare les injections et leur demande de faire attention.

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche.

-Docteur Rossignol, un shérif du nom de Swan s'est présenté et demande à vous voir. Je tape sur mon bureau. Les gars me regardent.

-Merci Garry, dites lui que j'arrive.

Je raccroche.

-Mon père est dans le hall.

-Et bien plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse.

Je regarde Emmett qui me sourit.

-Il ne vous connait pas. Alors c'est un point positif.

-Euh moi si, me dit Jasper.

-Moi, aussi, me dit Emmett.

Je les regarde. Ils haussent les sourcils, je regarde Edward, il baisse la tête.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il te connait toi aussi.

-Non mais il a déjà vu sa photo, réplique Emmett.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'explications et je les aurais, leur dis-je en les pointant du doigt.

Ils me regardent.

-Je connais ce regard et ce n'est pas bon, leur dit Jasper.

-Vous ne bougez pas, je vais aux renseignements.

Edward m'attrape par le poignet. Je le regarde et lui caresse le visage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas loin. Oh met l'interphone sur accueil, vous entendrez tout.

Je sors en boutonnant ma bouse.

-Garry, le shérif Swan m'a demandé. ?

-Bella, que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est Docteur Rossignol, shérif.

L'équipe me regarde, il ne me connaisse pas si sèche.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont venus ici.

-Puis-je savoir ce que les forces de l'ordre me veulent. Il me semble que vous êtes loin de votre comté, shérif.

-En effet, je suis à la recherche d'un couple de la réserve Quileute.

-Et en quoi auraient-ils besoin de venir ici ? L'hôpital de Forks, n'est pas plus près ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote Bella, je sais qu'ils sont ici.

-Je vous prie de m'appeler Docteur Rossignol, shérif.

-Isabella Marie Swan, je suis ton père, je t'appellerais comme je le veux.

-Alors c'est en tant que père que tu es ici ? Et non en tant que shérif.

-Oui.

-Alors je n'ai rien à te dire.

Je me tourne et me dirige vers mon bureau.

-Et au shérif ?

Je me retourne et le regarde. Je m'approche de lui d'un pas décidé.

-Je répète donc ma question, en quoi auraient-ils besoin de venir ici ?

-Elle va accoucher.

-Et en quoi cela nécessite que le shérif s'interpose dans cette naissance ?

-En rien.

-Bon alors, shérif, bon retour.

Je le regarde de mon air le plus froid que j'ai en magasin.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais médecin.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

-Bella.

Je me tourne et me dirige vers l'accueil je regarde Garry qui me fixe. Je fais le tour du personnel, ils me fixent tous.

-Je crois que nous allons donner une salle de musculation à Carlisle.

Tout le monde se met au travail. Je souris. Et j'attrape le premier dossier, sous la main. C'est celui de la femme Quileute.

-Garry veuillez amener cela en salle 5, merci.

Il me fait un signe de tête et part avec le dossier sous le bras.

Je réponds au téléphone.

-Docteur Rossignol à votre écoute. Oui Mr Houssine, c'est bien cela.

-Donnez-le tout à mon coursier, merci.

Je relève la tête, Charlie est toujours devant moi.

-Il serait aimable de libérer le couloir, ici se sont des urgences, pas un salon de thé.

Il me regarde, il y a de la tristesse dans le regard. Je le fixe. Il baisse les yeux et se retourne.

–Je crois que tu devrais réfléchir avant de faire encore plus de conneries.

-Je rattrape les tiennes figure-toi.

Je relève la tête.

-En quoi ta participation pour la purification peut rattraper mon choix ?

-Ils sont ici ?

-Non mais je ne suis pas bête, pourquoi tu viendrais chercher une femme qui accouche à plus d'une heure de route de chez elle. Si ce n'est pour la purification. T'ont-ils expliqué comment ils font cela ? Je m'étonne que tu sois partant pour cette pratique. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Jacob m'a dit que c'était important, alors…

-En bon samaritain que tu es. Ou en bon toutou domestiqué, tu obéis. Tu devrais te renseigner, il me semble que ton boulot est de résoudre les meurtres et d'arrêter les méchants, pas l'inverse.

Il me dévisage du regard.

-Jacob ne me mentirait pas.

-Non c'est sûr que c'est la perfection même. L'être idéal pour tout le monde, le messie que la planète attend. Mais pourquoi a-t- il besoin de cet enfant alors ?

Eric entre dans l'hôpital.

-Bella, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Merci Eric.

Mon père me regarde et un sourire s'annonce sur son visage.

-Jeune homme montrez-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet.

Eric me regarde.

-Eric, il faut toujours obéir à un officier de la force de l'ordre.

Il lui tend le paquet. Charlie l'ouvre et commence à fouiller ce qu'il y a dedans.

-C'est quoi tout cela, des herbes, des racines ? Tu trafique maintenant Bella ?

-Non, pas du tout ce sont des fournitures pour un onguent, pour combattre mes hémorroïdes dues à la grossesse. Potion magique de Libye.

Il repose le sac et son contenu sur le comptoir.

-OH ne touche pas tes yeux, ni ta bouche pendant au moins 12 heures. Sinon tu vas gonfler. Les racines de Dattiers sont très nocives. Au revoir Charlie, je me tourne, prends mon sac et me dirige vers mon bureau sous le regard de Garry.

J'ouvre la porte du bureau, et regarde les gars. Ils me dévisagent.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et raccroche le téléphone.

Je relève la tête, ils sont toujours à me dévisager. Je me mords la lèvre, et secoue ma tête.

-C'est pas vrai, il ne risque rien, mais il ne le sait pas. Ça vous va.

Ils me sourient.

-Alors le plan ?

-Toujours en place.

-Bien elle devrait en avoir encore pour maximum deux heures. Je vais voir mon patient.

-Bella on fait quoi après les avoir endormi.

-Oh après la dose, ils dormiront pendant dix heures. Vous avez de quoi les perdre dans le désert ou encore mettez-les dans une malle avec expédition pour Tombouctou. Je n'en sais rien, moi. Je suis Ange gardien pas soldat.

Je sors du bureau avec mon sylang, mon sac dans la salle 1.

J'entre dans la salle, je pose tout mon matériel sur la table. Je sors les racines. Je commence à les préparer, puis je les émiette et je finis par les mettre en poudre. Je fais de même avec les feuilles.

Je mets le tout dans une bassine et malaxe l'onguent en rajoutant de l'eau. Je prends les feuilles de bananiers et les aplatis le plus possible.

-Déshabille-le et couche-le sur un lin.

Elle me regarde mais s'exécute.

-Je vais avoir besoin de radiateur aussi. Il faut qu'il transpire.

Elle prend le téléphone.

-Non, tu vas devoir y aller ou demander cela à une infirmière, Garry ne bouge pas de son poste.

Elle me regarde et hausse les épaules.

-Tu es bizarre, Rossignol.

-Excuse-moi, mais la nuit s'annonce délicate.

- Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Je la regarde et rigole.

-Merci pour ta franchise.

-Comment es-tu devenue Ange gardien ?

Je lui donne des gants, et applique avec elle l'onguent sur l'enfant.

-C'est venu comme cela, Carlisle m'a emmenée sur le terrain puis j'ai été formée pour cela.

-Il parait que la formation est dure ?

-Je ne connais que la mienne.

-Tu as une sacrée réputation qui te suit. Et je ne parle pas de celle d'avoir réussi à attraper le Big love ou celui d'avoir décoincé L'ogre de Volturi.

Je relève la tête et la fixe du regard.

-Tu n'étais pas sur base alors comment ?

-Les infirmières ne transportent pas que les patients d'une base à l'autre.

-Oh tu étais sur l'autre base de Libye ?

-Non je suis rentrée depuis deux ans, mais ma sœur était infirmière là-bas.

-Oh alors là je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Je la regarde, elle me sourit.

-La seule chose que je ne sache pas c'est pourquoi Rossignol ?

-Simple, j'adore les hélicos, mais j'ai le vertige. Alors pour me donner du courage, je chante. Apparemment cela a plus aux soldats.

Elle explose de rire.

-Tu as le vertige.

-Ouaip, je l'avais, mais la Libye m'a guérie.

Le petit garçon est recouvert d'onguent. Je l'entoure de feuilles de bananier.

-Il faut l'hydrater avec cela toute les demies heures et le faire transpirer.

-C'est quoi l'astuce ?

-L'onguent et les feuilles de bananiers vont l'aider à cicatriser et lui redonner les forces nécessaire pour la suite. La transpiration fait sortir les déchets de son organisme. La solution va le nettoyer de l'intérieur. Ne me demande pas d'explication rationnelle. Je ne l'ai pas. Mais je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et ça à marcher.

-Merci pour ce moment.

-C'est moi, ton aide m'est précieuse.

-Alors je me donne à toi pour cette affaire.

-Merci pour lui.

Je ressors de la salle 1. Je regarde Garry qui me fait signe que la sœur est toujours dans la salle d'attente.

Je passe par mon bureau.

-Phase un Rossignol.

Je hoche la tête.

Je rejoins la femme dans la salle d'attente.

-Madame ?

-Je ne dois pas te parler, tu as été bannie.

-Alors que faite-vous ici ?

-Je suis venue pour ma sœur, elle va accoucher.

-Il n'y a personne de la réserve ici. Ta sœur a été envoyée sur l'hôpital de Port Angeles.

-Nous avons notre équipe là-bas et personne ne nous a informés de cette arrivée.

-Elle a eu la même réaction que toi, à croire que le bannissement fasse plus son effet que de tuer son enfant.

-Nous n'allons pas la tuer, mais lui prélever son sang.

-Oh excuse-moi. Il faudrait que je révise mes cours, un corps peut vivre sans une goutte de sang. Je suis bête, alors pas de soucis.

Elle se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne m'auras pas.

Je me penche vers elle.

-Je crois que tu t'es déjà fait avoir, mais cela est trop tard.

Je lui souris.

-Garry sortez-moi cette femme de la salle d'attente, elle n'a pas de famille ici.

-Oui Rossignol.

La femme hurle en Quileute, que mes enfants sont les prochains à naître.

Je me retourne et m'approche à vive allure d'elle.

-Touchez à mes enfants et je peux vous assurer que même la guerre de Navajo était pacifique par rapport à ce que je leur ferais subir. Garry jetez-moi ce tas de boue aux ordures.

Elle me regarde et déglutit.

Garry la met dehors, elle crie encore dehors et les hommes de la voiture sortent lorsque Garry la tient par le bras. Elle se débat. Les deux indiens s'approchent de Garry qui me regarde. Je lui fais signe d'y aller. Il avance sur l'asphalte et la tire en direction des poubelles. Les hommes se rapprochent encore. Puis tout d'un coup, le shérif arrive.

Je me redresse.

-Merde mais ce n'est pas possible.

Je sors de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

-Garry, revenez. Je pense que Madame a compris.

Charlie s'approche pendant que Garry revient sur ces pas.

Les hommes entourent la femme qui leur explique la situation. Ils me dévisagent et me disent qu'ils ne laisseront pas cela comme ça. La fille leur appartient.

Je vois l'équipe se mettre à couvert.

Je rentre sous le regard de Charlie et des trois indiens.

La femme accouche d'une adorable petite fille. Tout va bien pour eux. Je les mets sous surveillance.

Le petit réagi au traitement. Il transpire énormément tout prend une bonne tournure.

Je rentre dans mon bureau.

-Bella, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Elle a menacé les jumeaux, jamais personne ne menace ma famille.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Oh et bien a vous d'agir, ils vont revenir en force.

-Et pour la famille, pourquoi ne pas la faire transférer ?

-La mère ne supportera pas le voyage. Elle est encore fragile.

Trois heures plus tard, deux voitures se gare devant la porte des urgences. Jacob et les siens débarquent accompagner des trois de tout à l'heure et de Charlie dans l'hôpital.

Un débarquement d'une dizaine d'indiens sont devant Garry.

Je suis entrain de finir mes plannings. J'y suis arrivée.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et une dizaine d'indiens entrent dans mon bureau.

Je relève la tête.

-Bonjour à tous, qui puis-je pour vous ?

Jacob s'approche de moi.

-Docteur, tu es Docteur ?

-Oui c'est ce qui est inscrit sur ma porte.

-Et tu es enceinte ?

-Bon déduction Sherlock, bon c'est gentil mais expliquez-moi ce contingent d'indiens dans le bureau d'une bannie.

Jacob me regarde des pieds à la tête, il me sourit. Il s'approche de moi et sort un pistolet qu'il pointe sur mon ventre.

Je le regarde.

-Suis-nous.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Un grand merci à ma correctrice Galswinthe.

Dans le chapitre précédant :

_Jacob me regarde des pieds à la tête, il me sourit. Il s'approche de moi et sort un pistolet qu'il pointe sur mon ventre._

_Je le regarde_

_-Suis-nous._

**Chapitre 18 : Purification**

Je pose mon crayon, et sort de mon bureau entourée des indiens.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois mon père, il le tienne en joue lui aussi.

Je vois Alison.

-Alison prévenez Big love en salle 3 de reprendre la direction des opérations, je vais accompagner ces messieurs pour une urgence.

Elle me regarde, je caresse mon ventre en lui montrant Garry du doigt, elle me fait un signe de tête. J'espère qu'elle a compris.

Je sors et monte dans la voiture. Ils me posent un chiffon sur le nez. Je me retiens de respirer, mais ils ne sont pas bêtes. Je sombre doucement et fini par m'endormir.

**Edward pov**

Voilà trois heures que nous planifions d'un plan de bataille pour l'arrivée des indiens.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup.

-Big love ?

Je relève la tête.

Une doctoresse est devant moi.

-Oui.

-Oh mon Dieu, encore plus beau que je le pensais.

Je la regarde, en écartant les yeux sous le rire des gars.

-Euh merci. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute.

-On peut le dire comme cela.

Elle me regarde et rougit.

-Pourquoi me chercher, Rossignol vous a demandé quelque chose ?

-Oh oui, et moi comme une nouille je vous raconte ma vie à voix haute, non mais quelle cruche je vous jure et qu'en…

Je m'approche d'elle. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-OK ! On se calme et on respire. Voilà c'est très bien. Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que me veut Rossignol.

-Un groupe d'indien est entré et…

Jasper et Emmett partent comme des fusées jusqu'au bureau de Bella.

-Elle est sortie entourée d'eux. Vous devez reprendre les opérations.

Jasper et Emmett, reviennent. Ils me font un signe négatif de la tête.

Je regarde la femme en face de moi. Je lui pose mes mains sur ses bras et serre un peu.

-Vous allez me dire exactement ses paroles, Maintenant.

Elle se concentre.

_-Alison prévenez Big love en salle 3 de reprendre la direction des opérations, je vais accompagner ces messieurs pour une urgence._

-A-t- elle fait des gestes ?

-Elle a caressé son ventre.

-Montrez-moi.

Elle me regarde dubitative.

-Montrez-moi comment elle s'est caressée le ventre.

Elle me montre.

-Qui avait-il dans la direction de son doigt ?

Alison se met à pleurer.

Je respire fortement. Je m'énerve de plus en plus.

Jasper me fait signe de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas hors de question. Je lui signale par un hochement de tête.

Il me fait signe, Big love.

Et merde.

Je lui relève la tête de mon doigt et essaye de la regarder avec autant de douceur que possible.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Alllisonn

-Très jolie, écoutez-moi Alison. J'ai besoin de vous maintenant. Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux.

-Oh !

Je regard les gars, ils me font signe de leurs pouces. Je secoue la tête.

Je me place derrière Alison. Je la cale contre moi.

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Alison, je lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

-Oui, me répond-elle tout doucement.

-Vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je veux que vous revoyiez la scène. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là tout près de vous.

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

Elle soupire et pose sa tête conte moi.

Les gars sont explosés. Je les fusille du regard.

-Alison dite-moi où vous êtes dans le couloir.

-Je suis devant la porte de la salle 1.

Jasper cours à la position.

-Bien très bien, Alison je veux que vous me disiez où se trouvait Rossignol.

-Elle sortait de son bureau, elle était juste devant moi. Elle a fait un quart de tour pour me parler.

Emmett se met en position et fait un tour d'horizon.

-Alison concentre-toi, c'est très important, que -e montre Bella ?

-Garry, elle me montre Garry.

Elle ouvre les yeux d'un coup et s'éloigne de moi.

Je la tourne à moi et lui fais un énorme sourire.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle me regarde et devient toute rouge.

-Je suis désolée pour tout cela, j'ai paniquée.

-Je ne dirais rien, ce sera notre secret. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, elle pose sa main dessus et rougit comme pas permis.

Je cours en direction de Garry qui nous explique que Bella lui a montré le poster de la plage sur le mur.

-La Push, me dit Jasper.

Je le regarde.

-Alice m'y a emmené lorsque je suis allé voir Charlie, il y a une plage à La Push.

-On ameute les troupes et on décolle.

-Démétri ?

-Je crois que l'on n'a pas le choix.

-Carlisle ?

-Il va reprendre l'hôpital, Garry appelle le chef qu'il vienne prendre son poste. On décolle.

-Oui.

Nous sommes chez Bella. Je tourne comme un lion en cage. Démétri arrive dans moins de dix minutes. Les gars ont prévenu les douces. Elles arrivent aussi.

La porte s'ouvre, les filles sont là. Elles sautent dans les bras de leurs hommes en pleurant.

Putain que Bella me manque.

Démétri arrive quelques minutes après, il y a son frère et Tom avec lui.

Je les salue d'un signe de tête.

-OK Démétri, tu prends la direction des opérations.

Il hoche la tête.

Nous les mettons au courant de l'histoire. Les filles nous renseignent sur les lieux.

On imprime la carte de La Push. Elles nous disent tout ce qu'elles savent.

-Il faut que je prévienne papa, il vous aidera.

-Alice, il était avec eux.

-Quoi ? Non, mais non. Il ne peut pas faire cela.

-Alice, on a pas le temps pour cela, lui dit Jasper.

Elle lui fait un signe de tête.

Une heure après, nous voilà partis pour la mission de sauvetage, la plus importante de ma vie.

Sur la route, je regarde les paysages. J'ai une boule au ventre. Elle et les enfants. Oh mon Dieu veille sur eux. J'ai des larmes qui coulent le long de ma joue. Je sens le regard des gars sur moi mais personne ne dit rien.

**Bella pov**

-Bella, Bella, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Je me réveille doucement. Charlie est avec moi. Je suis allongée sur un canapé.

Charlie est attaché sur une chaise. Il a les pieds et les mains liés.

Je me redresse et je m'aperçois qu'ils ont attaché ma cheville.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-As ton avis papa ?

-Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne savais pas. Je suis tellement désolé, il pleure.

Je regarde partout autour de moi. Je reconnais l'endroit. Je suis dans la salle à côté de celle du conseil.

-Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, ils ont parlé de purification. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris, il parlait dans leur langage.

Je ne dis rien et essaye de réfléchir.

Des pas approchent.

-Charlie questionne-les !

Les pas se rapprochent, la porte s'ouvre. Je me suis recouchée et feins de dormir.

-Putain le doc, tu lui as mis la dose.

-Je ne savais pas combien de temps il fallait le garder contre son nez.

Je reconnais ces voix, Jacob et Mike. Mais que font-ils ensemble ces deux là.

-Tu es médecin ou pas ?

-Si mais on n'apprend pas les enlèvements en cours. Elle est si jolie.

-Mike tu ne la touche pas.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi.

Je sens un souffle contre ma joue.

-Dors mon Aïyana, dors et bientôt je te prendrais.

Je sens son odeur contre moi. Jacob. Il est toujours aussi fou. Qu'a-t- il inventé cette fois.

-Ne la touchez pas.

-Oh mais c'est que papa retrouve son côté sentimental pour sa petite chérie. Tu me l'as donné. Elle est à moi.

-Jacob, je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal à elle ou aux enfants…

J'entends un coup et le grognement de mon père.

Je me crispe mais ne bouge pas.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton beau-papa. Elle sera purifiée pas le sang de ses propres bâtards et je l'épouserais et après je la prendrais.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage je retiens mon cri de douleur.

Il passe sa main sur mes cheveux et après avoir gifler mon père, ils sortent de la salle de conseil.

Je laisse mes larmes couler.

-Bella, Bella, je vais te sortir d'ici.

-Et tu comptes faire cela comment ? Tu es attaché je te signale.

-Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

-Oh mais bien sûr, ils vont nous laisser le temps de sortir d'ici avant de tuer mes enfants.

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Je fais le tour de la salle. Je regarde Charlie. Ils l'ont amoché mais cela passera. Je regarde mon entrave. Ce sont les menottes de mon père.

-Charlie, ce sont tes menottes.

-Oui ils me les ont prises dans la voiture.

-OK.

Je tâte mes vêtements. Ils m'ont pris mon téléphone. Bien sûr cela aurait été trop simple.

Je regarde mes mains, rien pas de bague, de bracelet, tout est dans mon casier.

-Charlie, tu as un truc pointu sur toi ?

Il réfléchit.

-Ils m'ont fouillé alors je ne crois pas.

-Merde décidément, que du bonheur.

-Bella je suis désolé.

-Bon ça suffit, tu t'excuseras lorsque l'on sortira d'ici. Maintenant, tu essayes de t'approcher en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il me regarde.

-Maintenant soldat.

Il se penche en avant, se place sur ces pieds et tout en bougeant rapidement des pieds l'un contre l'autre, il avance doucement.

-C'est bien soldat, encore un effort.

Je me tire au maximum pour me rapprocher de lui, je tends mes bras. Il continue son avancée vers moi.

-Encore un peu, oui voilà, tourne-toi.

Il se tourne et se pose doucement. J'essaye de défaire les liens, mais ils sont trop serrés. Je regarde encore autour de moi. Ma ceinture. Je la défais et passe la pointe dans le nœud pour le desserrer un peu. C'est dur. Cela me tire sur le ventre. Je continue. J'arrive à lui défaire le nœud. Je lui enlève la corde. Il s'attaque à ses pieds.

-OK maintenant…

Il me regarde et me serre dans ses bras.

-Papa, écoute-moi.

Il me regarde.

-Je veux que tu sortes, je veux que tu ailles sur la nationale, à l'orée du bois.

-Non je ne te laisse pas là.

-Ecoute, je les connais. Ils vont attendre la pleine lune et c'est pour ce soir. L'équipe va arriver, j'ai fait passer le mot. Ils vont avoir besoin de toi. Tu pourras les aider. Tu connais le terrain comme personne. Ils ne me feront pas de mal. J'ai besoin que tu sortes et que tu préviennes la cavalerie. Ne me trahie pas.

-Bella, je ne veux pas te laisser.

-Ecoute-moi. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Tu n'as pas d'arme. Ils sont plus forts que toi. Alors tu vas sortir par la fenêtre là-bas. Tu vas te hisser le long du toit et tu descendras au sud-est puis tu vas courir, le plus vite que tu peux. Tu vas te poster à l'orée du bois. En position sud de l'entrée. L'équipe va sûrement appeler Démétri. Lorsqu'ils vont te voir, ils vont douter de toi. Maintenant retiens ses mots. « Les dunes reflètent le soleil mais pas les pièges que l'on mange comme les bananes s'y cachent. La demeure de Kafrini brille de milles diamants. » Lorsque tu les verras, ne lève pas tes mains. Pose-les sur ton cœur. Maintenant sauve-toi et n'oublies pas.

Il me regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Maintenant soldat.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Ouais et bien fais la queue comme les autres.

Il me fait un sourire et regarde la fenêtre. Il ramasse les cordes, positionne la chaise et commence son escalade.

J'entends des pas se rapprocher.

-Dépêche Charlie, ils arrivent.

Il a du mal. Il faudra reprendre ses exercices. La course au voleur de chewing-gum ne l'a pas arrangé. Il se monte sur la fenêtre et après un dernier regard se hisse sur le toit.

Je me couche dans la même position que tout à l'heure. La porte s'ouvre.

-Bella, ouvre les yeux.

-Je ne dors pas Jacob.

Il s'installe sur le canapé. Je me redresse et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui.

Il se rapproche.

-Ne t'approche pas, je vais t'en mettre une.

Il regarde autour de lui.

-Où est ton père ?

-Sûrement avec toi.

Il regarde partout, il ne voit pas les cordes.

-Bella ton père était avec toi.

-Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il faisait parti de votre troupeau d'indiens à l'hôpital. Et avec quoi vous m'avez endormi, j'ai une soif.

-Ne parle pas de notre tribu comme cela, une Aïyana ne se comporte pas comme cela.

-Jacob, je ne suis pas votre Aïyana. Tu le sais.

-Tu m'as été offerte Bella, tu es à moi.

-Je ne suis pas une chose, je suis une personne.

-De toute manière, tu n'es pas en position de me contredire, ce soir tu seras purifiée, ce soir tu seras mon Aïyana. Ce soir je t'aimerais comme personne ne l'a fait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour, Jacob. Je vis dans celui d'Edward.

-Le sergent Chef Masen est mort au combat.

-Et quel combat, n'est-ce pas. Traître.

Il me colle une gifle.

-Tu vas apprendre à te taire.

-Jamais, tu veux me frapper, fais-le. Tu veux me faire souffrir, fais-le, mais jamais tu n'auras ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour venant de moi.

-Je peux te violer maintenant, vu que tu seras purifiée, personne ne le saura.

Je déglutis.

-Tu n'oserais pas faire cela.

Il pose la main sur mon ventre et appuis dessus. Il me fait mal.

-Ces bâtards bientôt ne seront plus là. Je vais les tuer. Ils vont rejoindre leur père.

Je lui colle un coup de poing magistral.

-Ne me force pas Bella, tu es à moi.

-Jamais, et si tu touches à mes enfants, je te tuerais Jacob. Tu ne sauras pas quand mais je te tuerais. Jamais tu ne seras tranquille auprès de moi. Jamais tu ne me toucheras. M'entends-tu ?

-Oh mais j'ai de quoi te faire plier ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te donneras à moi de gréer ou de force mais tu te donneras. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Il se lève tout en me caressant la joue. Je lui tape sur la main. Il me regarde et rigole.

-Le conseil des femmes arrivent. Elles vont te préparer.

Il ferme la porte.

Je pleure. Cela fait beaucoup pour moi.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les menottes avec le pic de ma ceinture mais le pic est trop gros. Je tire dessus mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire. C'est de me blesser à la cheville.

La porte s'ouvre, il y a trois femmes qui entrent

-Bella, quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Ce n'est pas partager.

-Tu es grognon aujourd'hui. Un bain te fera du bien.

-Tu peux toujours courir Leah.

Leah me regarde, elle pointe son arme sur moi.

-Tu vas être gentille et conciliante.

Je regarde son arme, la sécurité est enclenchée. Pauvre cloche.

Je fais signe de me soumettre.

Elle enlève la menotte de ma cheville et me montre une direction. Je la suis.

J'entre dans une salle ou une baignoire est installée. Deux autres femmes sont assises sur des coussins.

-Bonjour Sue.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je les regarde.

-Déshabille-toi derrière le paravent.

Elle positionne le paravent devant la baignoire. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau du bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle décale le paravent de manière à voir mon visage. Je pose ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferme mes yeux. Edward est dans mon esprit, j'ai une image de lui regardant à travers une vitre, des larmes coulent sur sa joue. Je t'aime mon amour.

**Edward pov**

Nous sommes à l'abord de la réserve. Nous nous garons et Démétri ouvre son coffre. Une caverne d'Ali Baba militaire.

Je le regarde

-Nos munitions pour la Libye.

-Et bien dites-moi, je ne pensais pas…

-Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ignores.

-Merci d'être là.

-Je le suis pour elle.

-Je sais merci quand même.

Il grogne.

Nous nous armons et commençons notre terrain.

Nous approchons de l'entrée de la réserve lorsque Démétri nous fait signe, qu'il y a un homme sur le côté.

Jasper et Emmett sont envoyés pour le bâillonner.

Nous attendons en faisant le guet.

Jasper revient mais pas Emmett. Il s'approche de nous.

-C'est le père des filles.

Je regarde Démétri.

-Amis ou ennemis ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il dit avoir un message pour Dimitri.

Il grogne.

-Et s'il ne retient même pas un prénom sa promet.

-Amène-le.

Jasper hoche la tête et quelque instant plus tard, je les vois apparaître.

L'homme est amoché, il a été battu. Il a sa tenue de flic, mais pas d'arme. Il est brun et a les yeux de Bella. Il a une petite moustache qui est cachée par le sang. Il nous dévisage.

-Nous écoutons.

-Bella, non Rossignol m'envoie.

-Qui nous le prouve ?

-Elle m'a dit de vous transmettre ces phrases. Il pose ses mains sur son cœur.

Nous regardons son geste.

-Les dunes reflètent le soleil mais pas les pièges que l'on mange comme des bananes s'y cachent. La demeure de Kafrini brille de milles diamants.

Nous nous regardons, bien sûr que nous comprenons pour la demeure de Kafrini mais le coup de dunes. Je regarde les gars.

-Où est-elle ? demande Démétri.

-Soldat, pourquoi lui faire confiance ?

Démétri me regarde.

-Le premier jour du désert, elle s'est assise à deux centimètre d'une vipère des sables, je lui ai montré et en lui disant cette phrase sur le désert. Puis je lui ai préparé le repas et pour les vipères des sables, on fait comme les bananes, on coupe les deux bouts. Pour la seconde vous connaissez pourquoi. Seul le Rossignol peut s'avoir cela.

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Je m'aperçois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je ne connais pas sur elle.

Charlie nous regarde tous les uns après les autres.

Je m'approche de lui et lui tends la main.

-Edward Masen.

Il me regarde et serre ma main.

-Charlie Swan.

-OK pour les demandes en mariage, vous verrez cela après. Il faut sortir le Rossignol.

Je regarde Charlie. Il me fait un signe de tête.

Charlie nous explique où elle est retenue prisonnière, il nous dévoile les plans de Jacob. Nous avons des regards de tueurs. Il nous dit qu'en cas de coups de feu, il essayera de nous sortir de là mais rien n'est facile. Démétri hoche la tête. Il se renseigne sur les hommes, leurs armes, le positionnement. Le lieu de la cérémonie.

-Vous l'avez laissé là-bas, alors que vous savez tout cela. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir les forces de l'ordre.

-Mes adjoints font tous parti de la réserve, et je suis complice d'enlèvement et séquestration sur ma fille.

Nous le regardons, il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Et bien le Rossignol a plus de couilles que vous.

Il ne réplique même pas à l'attaque de Démétri.

Nous finissons notre plan d'attaque loin de Charlie qui regarde en direction de La Push.

-Charlie, rentez chez vous et préparez-nous un repas. Si je vous revois sur le terrain je ne serais pas aussi courtois.

Charlie regarde Démétri et chacun de nous. Il nous fait un signe de la tête.

-Merci pour tout, et il s'en va à pied.

Nous le regardons un instant et l'assaut est donné.

Tom, Jasper et Alex, forment l'équipe 1.

Démétri, Emmett et moi, l'équipe 2.

Chaque équipe part de son côté. Rendez-vous à la salle du conseil.

Nous partons à travers bois. Le plus doucement possible. Nous nous faufilons tels des félins entre les arbres. Il n'y a pas de peur. Juste un besoin urgent de la sentir dans mes bras. Une certaine sensation d'urgence se fait de plu sen plus présente.

-Il faut se dépêcher, je ne le sens pas.

-Tu es encore en connexion avec elle.

Je fais un signe de tête à Démétri. Il me répond. Nous accélérons le rythme.

Nous sommes aux bords du bois, la bâtisse du conseil est devant nous. Je vois l'équipe 1.

-OK rendez-vous chez Charlie.

Nous nous approchons en rampant sur le sol. Il y a des gardes devant la bâtisse. J'assomme le premier qui se présente et le camoufle derrière le tas de bois. Je regarde des deux côtés avant de m'élancer pour l'assaut.

**Bella pov**

Une demi-heure après mon entrée dans le bain. Sue s'approche de moi.

-Bella, je dois te laver.

Elle installe le paravent de manière à avoir un minimum d'intimité.

-Je peux le faire Sue.

-Tiens voici le savon. C'est du savon noir.

Je la regarde, elle me sourit.

-Désolée, il n'est pas à la fraise.

-Sue pourquoi ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai pris ta défense. Mais le conseil a voté. Je dois me soumettre même si je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Merci Sue. Je me lave, elle se retourne afin de me mettre à l'aise.

Je me replonge dans mon bain.

Sue se positionne derrière moi.

-Assieds-toi. Que je te lave les cheveux.

-Sue, comment va se passer la purification ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir cela. C'est un acte barbare et la souffrance va être dominante.

Je déglutis.

-Sue, je pensais qu'il fallait le sang d'une fille. Hors je ne sais pas le sexe de mes bébés.

-Le conseil a décidé que comme il était encore dans ton corps, le sexe ne ferait pas de différence, vu que le démon n'a pu les approcher.

-Sue, j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi.

Elle finit de me rincer les cheveux et me tend une serviette de coton.

Je me relève et m'enroule dedans. Elle m'en donne une autre pour mes cheveux.

-Installe-toi ici.

Elle me montre un siège et me cache avec le paravent.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte.

-Vous pouvez enlever la baignoire.

Un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre.

Un instant plus tard, Sue enlève le paravent. Il y a une table, un portique avec une tenue dessus et des mallettes.

Sue me regarde, elle me tend la main. Je me recule.

-Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, Aïyana. Il faut d'abord te vêtir.

Je lui fais un hochement de tête. Les femmes me regardent. Leah a un regard de meurtrière.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela. Je voulais que tu prennes cette place.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais la seconde épouse, mon sacrement se fera en même temps que toi.

Sue m'a enveloppée dans de la fourrure de loup. Signe d'appartenance à la tribu.

La porte s'ouvre. Jacob me regarde. Il sourit. Son regard se porte sur Leah.

-Leah, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me regarde, sourit et court vers Jacob.

-Oui mon indien.

-Oh viens dans ma chambre. Il y a quelque chose pour toi, il lui plaque sa main sur ses fesses. Elle rigole. Jacob me regarde et me sourit. Je frémis, son regard est froid.

-Sue, ne la laisse pas partir avec lui.

Sue me regarde, elle se tourne vers Leah qui est déjà en route pour la chambre.

-Aïyana, de quoi as-tu peur ?

-J'ai peur pour Leah.

Elle me regarde et hausse les épaules.

-Voilà pourquoi tu feras une bonne Aïyana, tu te préoccupes des autres. Pour elle, je ne peux rien faire. Je dois rester avec toi.

Elle me montre un ensemble de petite lingerie, tout en blanc.

-Il est magnifique.

-Jacob l'a choisi.

-Tout compte fait il n'est plus si joli.

Sue me sourit.

Je l'enfile.

Elle m'enroule dans la peau de mouton, maintenant. La peau est sensée représenter la pureté de l'Aïyana

Je la regarde.

-Ne dis rien, tu n'as pas le droit de parlé.

Elle me montre, une table de massage. Je m'allonge dessus.

Sue appelle la chamane qui chante des prières tout en allumant des herbes. Elle laisse la fumée tournoyer autour de moi.

Pendant ce temps, une autre femme arrive. Elle m'applique une crème sur tout le corps.

Sue regarde mon ventre. Il est rond. Je passe ma main dessus. Je vois une larme dans ses yeux. Elle l'essuie d'une main sous la parole réprobatrice d'une ancienne.

-La faute ne mérite pas de larme.

-En quoi l'amour est une faute ? lui répond-elle.

-Ils ont été fait dans le péché.

-Si le péché est la tendresse, l'amour, le partage, le don de soi et l'extase, alors oui ils ont été conçus dans le péché.

-Tu n'es pas censé parler.

-Et je ne suis pas non plus censé écouter vos délires du moyen âge.

Elle se lève et me gifle.

-La tradition est plus ancienne que ton moyen âge.

-Voilà pourquoi il serait temps de la mettre dans un musée.

Elle lève la main, mais je la bloque avant qu'elle ne me touche.

-Ne faite plus jamais, cela. Car même si vous êtes une ancienne, je fais vous apprendre le respect. Je ne suis pas des vôtres, vos lois ne s'appliquent pas à moi.

La femme au côté de moi me demande de m'asseoir. Elle me maquille. Me coiffe.

Elle positionne sur moi un collier fait de perles en os, et de pierres polies.

Dans mes cheveux, trois perles dont les couleurs varient entre le blanc et le gris clair sont placées au bout de certaines mèches de cheveux. La chamane continue son rituel de fumée et de chant.

Au bout d'une heure, je suis coiffée. Petit chignon retenue par des plumes et des mèches tombantes qui portent les perles en bout.

Sue me donne ma tenue. C'est une robe de lin blanche avec de la fourrure de louve albinos et d'ours blanche. Sue met la main devant sa bouche.

-Tu es magnifique, ma fille.

-Merci Sue.

Un homme vient déposer un miroir dans la salle.

Je me positionne devant.

Je ressemble à la reine des neiges, cette longue robe avec ces différentes fourrures qui la parsèment. Elle se resserre sous ma poitrine et elle s'évase sur le bas. Il y a différentes couche de tulle et satin. Il n'y en a pas trop, c'est bien équilibré. Je regarde, ma robe brille par endroit. Le symbole de la tribu est inséré dans la robe. Des milliers de petits éclats font ressortir les signes de saisons.

On pourrait me prendre pour une mariée, seule mon regard renseigne sur les sentiments réels.

La porte s'ouvre.

Le père de Jacob, est là. Il regarde les femmes qui hochent la tête. Il me regarde.

-Très jolie, mon fils a vraiment bon goût. Allez Aïyana, c'est l'heure.

Sue me soutient. J'ai peur. Elle me serre le bras. Je lui échappe et me recule. Le chef me regarde et appelle deux hommes. Ils entrent. Ils s'approchent de moi et m'attrapent chacun par un bras.

Ils me soulèvent de terre et commencent à avancer. Je me débats, leur donne des coups de pies, mais la robe me gène. Un autre indien intervient il m'attache les pieds.

Je hurle tout ce que je peux. Je pleure. Sue a les larmes aux yeux.

Ils me conduisent dans la salle du conseil.

La porte s'ouvre. Ils sont tous là, en costume de cérémonie. Jacob a sa tenue rouge avec ses plumes. Il ressemble à un gros poulet emplumé. Il y a l'hôtel des sacrifices au milieu de la salle. Je hurle le plus fort que je peux. Je le débats. Je vois des ustensiles médicaux sur une table à côté.

Les indiens me couchent sur l'hôtel. La chamane remonte ma robe, et ils m'attachent les mains et les pieds sur la table. Les indiens commencent leur chanson. Je pleure.

-Edward aide-moi, mon amour je t'aime.

La vieille du conseil me met un bâton dans la bouche. Je ne peux que geindre mais rien de correcte ne sort de ma bouche.

La chamane s'approche de la table. Elle a sa dague au-dessus de moi. Je regarde avec peur et la supplie d'arrêter cela. Je secoue la tête tout en pleurant. Elle lève la dague au ciel afin de la bénir. Elle chante toujours. Elle fait signe à son aide sur le côté. Il arrive avec un piquet de fer. Au bout de ce piquet, il y a le symbole de l'Aïyana. Le morceau de fer est rougi par la braise.

La chamane baisse dégage mon épaule de la peau de mouton. Deux hommes viennent me tenir. Le fer est donné à la Chamane qui se place perpendiculairement à moi. Elle avance le fer et me marque avec.

Avec la peur de souffrir et le fait de sentir le fer se poser sur moi. La chaleur et la douleur qui m'envahisse. Je hurle de toutes mes forces et je tombe dans l'inconscience.

**Edward pov**

Nous sommes au abord de la salle de conseil, l'équipe 1 a sécurisé leur côté et nous finissons le notre, lorsque l'on entend les cris de Bella. Je me précipite en direction des cris lorsque Démétri et Emmett m'attrapent et me collent au sol.

-Soit tu restes un soldat, soit on te sort. Mais tu nous enlèves deux hommes pour la mission.

Je regarde Démétri et j'hoche la tête. Il me regarde fixement et me relâche.

Nous entendons le cri de Bella.

_-Edward aide-moi, mon amour je t'aime._

A ce moment comme un seul homme nous avançons vers la salle. Nous sommes au aguets. Nous passons la caméra sous la porte. L'équipe 1 nous rejoint.

-Il on fait du mal au Rossignol.

Démétri se redresse, il nous regarde.

Il écarte doucement la porte et nous nous faufilons à l'intérieur. Nous nous dispersons pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Les cris de Bella nous permettent de ne pas nous faire repérer. C'est un supplice. Je regarde la scène en attendant le signal.

Bella est sur un autel dans une robe blanche, qui lui est remontée au-dessus de son ventre rond. Une sorcière la marque avec un fer. Elle hurle sous la douleur et tombe dans l'inconscience.

Nous apparaissons d'un coup autour d'eux. Nous commençons à les pointer de nos armes.

La chamane prend sa dague et la lève au-dessus de Bella. Je la plombe, elle tombe.

Les cris retentissent et nous plombons le plus de monde possible. On ne les tue pas, on les blesse. Les femmes et enfants se jettent au sol. Les hommes essayent de riposter mais nous les avons encerclés et nous plombons les plus dynamiques. Le silence se fait. Les indiens se regroupent au centre de la salle.

Je regarde Bella. Il y a une femme à ses côtés qui la détache et qui pleure en criant son prénom.

Elle me regarde. Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Je me retourne vers les hommes.

-Jacob, qui est Jacob ?

Les hommes se retournent vers un homme vêtu de rouge avec des plumes.

Je m'approche de lui.

Je vois Démétri s'approcher aussi.

Emmett me crie :

-Sergent chef, l'homme à ta gauche était a l'hôpital tout à l'heure.

Je me tourne et vois l'homme en question. Je l'attrape par le col de chemise et le jette avec le poulet rouge.

Je regarde Démétri, il hoche la tête.

-Chez nous, d'où je viens, on ne traite pas les femmes comme cela. Alors voilà. Notre tradition veut que l'on se batte pour la femme aimée. Donc comme tu es adepte du respect des traditions, je vais te faire subir celle-là. Tu vas prendre la correction de ta vie et si tu t'approche encore d'une quelconque façon que se soit de mon épouse. Je te tus.

Jacob se redresse sous le regard de ses pères.

-Tu es mort je t'ai fait abattre.

-Alors je suis revenu d'outre tombe pour toi. En garde poulet.

Il se colle au mur. Emmett le pousse en ma direction. Je lui mets un coup de poing.

-C'est plus facile de cogner une femme, n'est-ce pas, merdeux !

Il me regarde et je vois la rage dans ses yeux.

Emmett nous jette aussi le doc. Démétri s'en occupe en deux coups de poings idéalement placé. Il est au sol, inconscient.

Jacob regarde le résultat du combat de Démétri et le regarde.

-C'est le sergent chef Masen qui m'a tout appris. Bonne chance.

Jacob déglutit.

Je m'approche de lui et le combat commence. Je me défoule et petit à petit ma colère prend le dessus. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je tape, encore et encore dans ce sac à merde. Je me revois dans le désert, ma chute en hélico, mon combat, Bella, le mal qui lui a fait. Je la revois couchée sur cet autel en train de hurler alors qu'on la marque comme du bétail. Ma colère, ma rage se décuple ainsi que les coups portés.

Une main vient se poser contre mon moi, je la dégage. Je sens des mains me retenir et me tirer vers l'arrière.

-Sergent chef, pensez à Rossignol.

Je regarde l'homme au sol. Il est dans un sal état.

Emmett et Démétri me tiennent. Je relâche mes muscles.

-Bella ?

-Jasper est auprès d'elle.

Je me tourne, Jasper lui caresse la tête. La femme qui l'a détachée lui parle. Il hoche la tête et me regarde.

Je cours la rejoindre. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal.

-Elle est inconsciente, il faut l'emmener au point de retour.

Je le regarde. Je passe mes mains autour d'elle. Je la porte. Je la respire. Elle est inconsciente, mais elle est légère comme un plume. La femme me regarde.

-Merci, Madame.

-Sue, appelez-moi Sue.

-Merci Sue.

-Edward, c'est cette femme qui les a aidées pendant leurs enfances.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Si vous voulez, nous vous emmenons loin d'ici.

-Merci, je vous suis. De toute façon, ma vie n'est pas ici.

-En route.

Elle nous accompagne. Les villageois se séparent pour nous laisser passer.

Sue nous monte à l'arrière de sa camionnette. Je garde Bella contre moi.

-Où je vous conduis.

-Nos voitures sont un peu plus loin, puis nous allons cher Mr Swan.

Elle dévisage Démétri et nous conduit jusqu'aux voitures.

En arrivant, Charlie est sur le perron. Il a les yeux rougi de larmes.

Il court vers la camionnette. Sue sort et lui met une grande claque. Il la regarde et ne dit rien. Il me regarde. Je porte Bella dans mes bras.

-Oh mon Dieu, entrez et installez-là sur le canapé.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit.

Démétri le regarde.

-Il y a des blessés, là-bas et la sorcière est morte.

-Je m'en occupe. Merci de l'avoir sortie de là.

Sue s'occupe des premiers soins pour Bella. Après avoir ramené des feuilles du coin, elle concocte un onguent. Elle l'applique sur la marque.

-Il ne partira pas, mais la douleur sera atténuée.

-Bella voudra connaître vos trucs. Elle va adorer cela.

Sue me sourit.

-Un café ?

-Volontiers.

Elle part en cuisine. Charlie est toujours sur le perron.

-Charlie Swan, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il entre devant nous comme un enfant venant d'être pris pendant une bêtise.

-Oui Sue.

Elle le regarde.

-Tu vas enlever se visage de mort et tu vas m'aider à prendre soin de ces hommes.

-Sue je…

-Tu te tais et tu bosses.

-Oui Sue.

On regarde la scène, un sourire apparaît sur nos visages. Sue nous regarde.

-Bella fait cela.

Démétri s'installe en premier à la cuisine.

Nous le suivons.

-Sue, est-ce qu'ils vont attaquer ?

-Oh non, vu le regard de peur sur le visage du chef et la dérouiller que vous avez mis à son fils. Je pense qu'ils vont la jouer discrète.

Démétri hoche la tête.

Elle dépose des tasses remplies de café devant chacun de nous et une devant Charlie.

-Merci à vous tous d'avoir sauvé ma famille, nous dit Charlie.

Nous le regardons et nous nous repenchons sur nos tasses.

-Bien lequel est Emmett ?

-Moi Madame.

-Toi tu es Jasper alors ?

-Enchanté Madame.

-Toi tu es Edward ?

-Oui Sue.

-Et vous vous faite quoi là-dedans ?

-Je m'appelle Démétri, voici, mon frère Alex et nôtre frère d'arme Tom.

-Quel est le rapport avec Bella ?

-Elle nous a sauvés la vie, répondirent-ils comme un seul homme.

Charlie relève la tête.

-Comment ? Elle était une simple infirmière.

-Oh non Monsieur, Bella était beaucoup plus qu'une infirmière. C'était notre Ange gardien.

-Expliquez-moi ?

-Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, elle vous le racontera.

-Je comprends, je ne suis pas digne d'elle.

-Il semble juste que vous avez besoin de vous parler ouvertement et si possible sans la gifler.

Sue le regarde et s'approche de lui. Elle lui met une claque derrière la tête. Nous rigolons.

Sue et Charlie nous regardent.

-Rose fait cela aussi.

Elle nous rejoint dans le rire.

-Edward ?

Je me retourne et cours jusqu'au canapé.

-Oui ma fraise au chocolat. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité, les bébés vont bien. Je t'aime.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle me fixe de son regard Chocolat. Elle met un temps à se repérer.

-Nous sommes chez ton père, mon amour.

Les gars s'agglutinent autour de nous.

Elle regarde tout le monde. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre. Elle me regarde et pleure. Je la prends contre moi. Elle s'agrippe à moi. Je la redresse et la pose sur mes genoux.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon amour.

-Tu es arrivé à temps.

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux.

Elle regarde tous les gars. Elle leur sourit.

-Edward aide-moi à me relever.

Je l'accompagne dans son mouvement.

Elle se tient l'épaule. Elle regarde son pansement et me regarde.

-Sue s'est occupée de toi. Elle a fait des trucs avec des plantes.

Elle regarde Sue et s'approche d'elle. Elle lui tombe dans les bras.

-Merci Sue.

-De rien ma belle.

Elle se tourne et regarde les gars.

Elle s'approche de Tom, elle l'embrasse en le remerciant. Je vois Tom rougir.

Elle regarde ensuite Alex, il regarde ses pieds. Elle lui tend la main. Alex relève la tête et elle l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il est tout rouge. Emmett et Jasper se présentent d'eux-mêmes pour le bisou. Démétri a l'air de redouter ce moment. Elle le regarde, il est déjà tout rouge.

-Sergent chef, Volturi, avancez.

-Rossignol, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cela.

-Oh arrête de faire ta pucelle et ramène-toi.

Il relève la tête et elle lui sourit. Il s'avance en baissant sa casquette. Je rigole en le voyant faire. Il me lance un air féroce.

-Ils ne répéteront rien. Hein les gars, vous ne le direz pas.

Nous faisons non de nos têtes, il est à quelques centimètres de Bella. Elle l'attrape et le serre dans ses bras. Elle lui smack la joue.

-Merci mon frère.

Il la regarde et il me semble apercevoir ses yeux qui s'humidifient.

-Non, je lui ai soufflé dans les yeux.

Nous ne disons rien mais nous comprenons.

Elle lui murmure un truc dans l'oreille, il la porte et la dépose devant moi.

Elle me regarde de son regard chocolat, tous ses sentiments passent dedans. Elle met sa main sur mon cou et m'approche d'elle. Elle m'embrasse, un baiser plein de sentiment d'amour.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi pour l'éternité.

On entend un toussotement. Elle se redresse et voit son père.

Elle me regarde et me sourit.

-Charlie !

Il redresse la tête.

-Oui Bella.

-Mercie de les avoir prévenu.

-Oh de rien.

Il baisse la tête. Un silence passe.

-Bon on rentre à la maison.

-Yep Rossignol, ta virée est finie, retour à la base.

Elle regarde Emmett et lui sourit.

-A vos ordres sergent chef.

Nous saluons Sue et lui disons que si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle n'hésite pas.

-Où vas-tu vivre, Sue ? demande Bella.

-Je pense que ton père a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire les bons choix.

-Je pense que tu as raison. Bon courage Sue.

Charlie va pour répliquer mais Sue le montre du doigt.

Nous rigolons.

-Laquelle de mes filles m'a piqué cela ?

-Alice répondons-nous en chœur.

Charlie salue les gars un par un.

Il s'approche de moi.

-Edward, je te la confie de toutes les manières que vous jugerez utiles. Si elle a confiance en toi, tu dois être un gars bien.

-Merci monsieur, j'en prendrais grand soin.

Bella nous regarde, elle essuie une larme. Je la rejoins.

-Tu ne veux pas l'embrasser ?

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors laisse faire le temps, et un jour tu y arriveras.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi d'abord.

Elle me sourit et une fois sur la route, nous nous embrassons.


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

L'histoire et son évolution sont de simple transcription de mon esprit.

Un grand merci à Galswinthe pour tout le travail de correction, de relecture et de soutien qu'elle a su m'apporter.

**Chapitre 19 : Fin**

Voilà trois mois que l'équipe m'a ramenée de La Push. Je ressemble à une sardine enceinte de baleines. Edward me dit tous les jours combien je suis magnifique mais comment peut-on être magnifique en marchant comme un canard et en ne pouvant même plus se lever seule du canapé.

Ma famille, ma nouvelle famille fait un roulement pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Carlisle m'a mis en repos et pour une fois je ne me suis pas plainte.

Edward et Esmée ont travaillé sur différents chantiers. Ils ont monté leur boîte ensemble. Il est épanoui.

Avec l'équipe au grand complet, nous avons fait les achats pour les bébés. Alice sautait partout mais nous avons réussi à la canaliser.

Chaque enfant aura sa chambre, la première est dans les tons crème, la seconde dans le bois brut.

Carlisle et Esmée prennent leurs rôles de grands-parents de cœur au sérieux. Ils sont présents et heureusement. Carlisle mettra les enfants au monde avec l'aide d'Esmée. Son dernier rôle en temps qu'Ange gardien. Elle en a eu les larmes aux yeux.

Emmett est en ménage avec Rose depuis un moment, il l'a demandé en mariage. Elle a pleuré comme un bébé.

Le garage fonctionne à merveille. Il s'est spécialisé dans les voitures de luxe. Sa réputation commence à dépasser les frontières de notre état.

Alice a emménagé avec Jasper. Lui aussi l'a faite pleuré en lui demandant sa main. Elle est en plein préparatif. Cela l'occupe un peu.

Sue et Charlie sont venus nous voir plusieurs fois, mais l'entente avec Charlie est encore un peu tendue. Avec Sue, ça va cette femme est adorable. Elle continue d'avoir un contact avec la tribu, par le biais de Sam.

Jacob a finalement épousé Leah. Il n'y a pas eu de purification. Apres notre passage, les anciens ont reconsidéré leurs traditions. Il faut dire que Charlie les a mis en garde, qu'il les gardait à l'œil. Moi je n'ai revu personne de là-bas. Et pour être honnête, ils ne me manquent pas.

Je vis dans le bonheur absolu.

Anthony et Elisabeth ont emménagé dans le coin. Ils ont acheté une grande maison. La relation avec Edward s'améliore, le contact s'est renoué pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Le docteur D est revenu au pays avec sa femme, Malika. Ils habitent dans la périphérie de Seattle.

Démétri et Jane sont toujours sur la réserve de Seattle. Ils ont ouvert un grand parc de randonné avec tout le tralala. Ils s'éclatent et leur affaire marche bien aussi.

Tom, Alex et les autre nous téléphone de temps en temps. Chacun a fait ou continue sa vie.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Bonsoir mon cœur.

-Habilles toi, je te sors.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée je suis plus facile à rouler.

-Combien de fois, je devrais te le dire. Tu es magnifique.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

-Ce soir je t'emmène, je dois faire un truc avec toi depuis longtemps. Allez on se dépêche Rossignol.

Il m'aide à me relever du canapé.

-Alice a tout prévu.

-Oui sergent chef.

Je me douche puis entre dans ma chambre, Alice a posé une housse sur mon lit. Je souris. J'ouvre la housse, il y a des sous-vêtements des plus sexys. Pas pratique pour une femme enceinte mais charmant. Et une robe bleue avec des fils d'argent dedans. Elle est magnifique. Je m'habille donc. Mes petites chaussures avec ça. Un coup de maquillage et une coiffure comme il aime. Me voilà prête.

-Oh mon amour, tu es merveilleuse.

Je relève la tête, il est en costume crème avec une chemise du même bleu que ma robe.

-Tu es très beau aussi.

-Si mon ange veut bien se donner la peine.

Il m'ouvre la porte et me tend sa main. Je lui souris et le suis.

Nous voici en voiture. Il me conduit dans la périphérie de Seattle. Il se gare dans une rue tranquille et vient ouvrir ma portière.

Je le regarde dubitative.

-S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de question et suis moi.

Je sors de la voiture. Il me prend la main et nous marchons quelques instants le long du trottoir.

Il me parle de sa journée, de son travail avec Esmée. Il m'ouvre un portillon. C'est le numéro 3. Je le regarde, il sourit.

J'entre dans un jardin super mignon, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Il y a une balançoire de bois et un hélico poser au sol. Je le regarde, il ne dit rien.

Il me conduit sous le porche du perron. Une plaque est accrochée sur le mur. Foyer 3.

Il sort de sa poche une clé et me la tend.

-Bienvenue chez nous mon amour.

Je le regarde. Il me sourit.

-Edward qu'as-tu fait ?

-Tu te rappelles de notre conversation sur les dunes à propos de la maison de tes rêves, de voir courir nos enfants dans le jardin et tout le reste ?

-Oui.

-Je voulais que ton rêve se réalise, alors comme tu as réalisé le mien en m'acceptant auprès de toi et en me donnant les enfants. Je me suis dit que c'était mon tour. Entre s'il te plaît.

Je regarde la maison, elle est magnifique.

Je lui souris et ouvre la maison. Je tape dessus avant d'entrée. Il me regarde et sourit.

-Oh mon Dieu, Edward.

-Viens je te fais visiter.

Nous visitons la cuisine, tout est opérationnel, pratique. La porte de la salle est fermée. Il me conduit à l'étage. Les chambres des enfants. Les chambrées sont installées dedans. C'est super joli. Notre chambre, il a repris le système de la tante de Libye mais le poster est différent. Nous sommes tous les deux sur les dunes. Il y a un petit balcon.

Je l'embrasse et il me dit que ce n'est pas fini.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bains. Elle est vaste et a une douche et une baignoire en demi rond.

-Mon rêve.

-Je sais.

-Comment ?

-Tu parles en dormant.

Je rigole.

-Merci mon amour.

Nous passons devant les toilettes.

Nous descendons et il ouvre la porte de la salle. Elle est énorme. Vaste, belle.

Il me conduit au centre et me demande de m'installer. Je m'exécute.

Il pousse un pan de mur. Je le regarde, cela donne accès à la cuisine. J'ai des yeux comme des billes, il sourit.

Il se déplace de l'autre côté. Il y a le même système, il pousse le mur. Il y a un bureau avec une bibliothèque. Je suis sur le cul. Dans mon ventre les petits bougent d'un coup.

Je passe la main dessus.

-Tout va bien ?

-L'émotion sûrement.

Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à me relever.

-Dernière émotion alors, mon amour. Suis-moi.

Il me conduit devant les portes fenêtres. Il ouvre les portes et je vois une véranda avec un dîner aux chandelles de prêt. Toute la véranda est illuminée de bougies.

Je le regarde.

-Quand dis-tu ?

-C'est parfait mon amour.

Je l'embrasse.

-Oh si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas.

-Elle est magnifique merci Edward.

Nous nous installons au tour de la table et Emmett habillé en serveur vient nous servir. Je suis morte de rire.

-Tu as perdu un pari ?

-Ouaip.

-Alors merci pour l'avoir perdu.

Durant le repas, Edward m'annonce que tout le monde a travaillé dans la maison. Sous les ordres d'Esmée. Ils y sont de puis plus d'un mois. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Non mon amour, ils ne voudraient pas te voir comme cela.

Je m'essuie les yeux.

-J'aime le foyer 3.

-Moi aussi.

A la fin du repas, j'ai une légère contraction au niveau du ventre mais je ne dis rien. Cela fait quelques jours que les contractions sont là mais ça passe.

La famille arrive, je les salue et les remercie pour tout cela.

Nous sommes dans le jardin.

J'ai une autre douleur au niveau du ventre. Je m'assois et respire lentement.

-Tout va bien ma fille ? me dit Esmée. Je relève les yeux vers elle, je place ma main sur mon ventre et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Esmée, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Elle s'accroupit près de moi et tâte mon ventre, une nouvelle contraction.

-Tu en es à combien ?

-Toutes les cinq minutes.

-CARLISLE.

Il se retourne et me regarde. Edward a les yeux rempli de fierté. Ils accourent autour de moi.

-Carlisle, ambulance.

-Bella, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je pensais que ça allait passer. Ça fait deux jours que cela passe.

-OK Les gars on l'allonge sur le canapé, il faut que je la contrôle.

-Carlisle, il est tout neuf mon canapé.

Ils rigolent et me portent jusqu'à lui.

Esmée court dans la maison et revient avec des serviettes, et un drap.

-Tout le monde dehors sauf le futur papa.

Il m'embrasse un par un et sorte dans le jardin.

Edward se positionne à mes côtés. Je lui attrape la main.

-Il va falloir que je regarde, Bella.

-Oui OK.

-Alors soit gentille d'écarter ses jambes.

Il se positionne sous le drap. J'écarte mes jambes. Je sens ses doigts en moi.

Il ressort et me regarde.

-Bella, il va te falloir un nouveau canapé.

-Quoi mais non.

-Tu es dilaté à plus de sept centimètres, c'est pour bientôt Bella.

-Non, et merde.

Une contraction arrive. Edward se positionne derrière moi, comme nous l'a enseigné Esmée. Edward me parle doucement, il me dit combien il m'aime, combien il est fier de moi. Je pose mes mains sur ses jambes et les presse alors que la contraction arrive.

Je vois ses mains se crisper sur le fauteuil.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-Ne t'excuse pas de m'offrir ce cadeau, mon amour.

Esmée appelle Rose car Alice est en pleur dehors.

Rose arrive, elle lui demande des serviettes, deux bassines d'eau et de préparer les affaires des bébés.

-Bella tu vas accoucher chez toi. Oh ma douce ! elle m'embrasse et va préparer les affaires.

-Edward, il faut prévenir tes parents.

-Nous avons le temps Bella, un pas à la fois.

Une contraction.

-Oh putain ça fait mal.

-Je sais mon amour, allez courage donne nous nos enfants.

-La prochaine tournée est pour toi, je te prevAÏÏÏÏÏÏIÏËEEEEE

Je respire. Edward me frotte le dos. Il est aussi perdu que moi.

Je n'en peux plus, ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant se promène entre mes os. Il cherche la sortie. Putain, il fait mal.

-Bella, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais j'avais prévu de te parler de quelque chose ce soir, me dit Edward.

-Moi aussi, il faut que je te parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Edward, je veux me marier, je sais ce que je t'ai dit là-bas mais je veux me marier.

Je crispe mes doigts sur lui et je souffle de plus en plus fort.

Esmée m'essuie le front. Carlisle fait un tour sous mon drap.

-Alors d'accord ?

-Quoi d'accord ?

-Bella je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour cela.

-Edward je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, je les remets à leur place initiale et je ne parle pas de mon corps.

Carlisle me regarde et sourit.

-Bien tu me demandes de t'épouser, mon amour ?

-Non, je veux que tu me fasses ta demande sinon je ne sors pas les petits.

-Bella, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de les retenir.

-Carlisle, je ne te parle pas. Ceci est une conversaAÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEE, OH PUTAIN, une conversation privée. Occupe-toi du drap.

Je souffle comme pas permis.

-Tu peux attendre deux secondes.

-Je ne les ai pas. Ils n'ont pas de bouton pause, Edward.

-Calme-toi et respire.

-Edward. OHHHHHHHHH !

-Bien Bella, ça va être à toi de jouer, maintenant.

-Non, encore un moment.

-Bella, un pas à la fois, aide mes enfants à sortir de ce corps magnifique, et je te promets de te faire ma demande.

-Promis ?

Il m'embrasse tout en me tenant le ventre.

-Je pensais te le demander ce soir, mais après le dessert. Alors sois gentille et donne nous nos enfants.

-Bella, à la prochaine, tu pousses le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible.

-Je connais la chanson.

-Alors chante mon rossignol.

Je sens la contraction venir, je respire plus vite et lorsqu'elle se pointe, je bloque et pousse le plus fort possible.

-Encore, encore, encore. Respire.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Je respire. Edward me soutient comme il peut. Rose et les autres sont derrière moi. Je les sens.

-Une autre. Et c'est reparti, je sens mon corps s'ouvrir en deux pour laisser passer ce petit être.

-Je vois la tête.

-Edward tu veux y aller.

-Non mon amour, je suis coincé derrière toi. Je reste avec toi.

-Emmett, je te jure que si tu me regardes, je te défonce, viens le chercher.

Emmett et Rose sont à mon niveau, Rose nous embrasse et Emmett est blanc comme un linge.

-Elle arrive, je respire comme une folle. Je retiens et je pousse de toutes mes forces.

-Super Bella, la tête est sortie.

-C'est tout.

-Ne pousse pas, attends, ne pousse pas, je te dis.

Je sais qu'il tourne l'enfant.

Je tends mes mains. Edward pousse le plus possible sur mon dos pour que je le sente. Je le touche. La contraction, je pousse en hurlant, je tiens mon enfant et je le pose sur moi.

Esmée me regarde, je lui souris.

Elle coupe le cordon. Et après un bref regard l'enveloppe dans un drap et le confie à Emmett et Rose qui ont les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est un magnifique garçon.

Edward m'embrasse.

-Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Rose accompagne Emmett et elle lui donne le premier bain. Edward regarde son fils. Il m'embrasse. Il me raconte ce qu'il se passe. Il m'embrasse et me caresse.

-OH MON DIEU. ÇA REPREND !

Je respire comme une malade. Esmée m'essuie le visage. Je pousse encore et encore. Je suis fatiguée mais heureuse à la fois. J'ai mal, le corps écartelé mais je me sens bien. Je suis fière de moi et une puissance se fait en moi. Je suis responsable de ses êtres.

-La tête.

Je me plie, Edward me soutient toujours.

La contraction Je pousse et je prends mon enfant. Je le pose sur moi.

-Elle est magnifique.

Je l'embrasse.

-Jasper, il s'approche avec Alice. Esmée coupe le cordon, l'enveloppe et la voilà partie aussi.

Edward est derrière moi, il m'embrasse et pleur. Je suis fatiguée. Je sens mon corps partir.

-Edward, prend soin d'eux, je m'endors contre lui.

Il me caresse la tête en me disant combien il est fier de moi. Combien il m'aime.

**Edward pov**

-Esmée, c'est normal ?

-Essaye de faire sortir deux éléphants de ton corps. Tu verras que c'est fatiguant. Ne t'inquiète de rien, elle va bien.

-Merci, Esmée.

-De rien mon gars.

Elle a assurée, ma fraise aux yeux chocolat. Je suis papa. Un gars et une fille. Je la regarde. Son souffle est long, elle récupère. Carlisle et Esmée finissent avec son corps. Je regarde derrière les filles ont chacun un bébé et les garçons les regarde s'activer autour.

Carlisle me libère. Je me lève.

-Oh putain, mes jambes.

Elle a trouée mon pantalon.

-Tu devrais la mettre au lit Edward.

-J'y vais, je la regarde et la prends dans mes bras. Elle est si jolie, ma futur femme. Bien sûr que je vais l'épouser.

Je la dépose avec douceur et la couvre. Je l'embrasse et redescends auprès de mes enfants.

Ils sont habillés. Dans les bras de leur tata.

-Tiens Edward, je regarde ma fille, elle est brune.

Elle dort. Elle a le visage de sa mère. Elle est magnifique. Une sensation inconnue s'empare de moi. Je suis responsable de ma fille. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Elle sent bon, elle est toute douce. Elle est si petite.

-Je vous présente, Floriane, Alice, Esmée.

Je l'embrasse et la donne à Esmée qui pleure. Elle lui donne son biberon.

Je prends mon garçon, je le regarde. Lui il a les cheveux plus clair que sa sœur, il a les yeux bleu mais pour un bébé c'est normal. Il me ressemble un peu plus. Je l'embrasse et tout en lui donnant son biberon.

-Je vous présente, Matthys, Emmett, Carlisle.

Dans un grand silence, les larmes de joies sont essuyées. Nous sommes une famille.

**Cinq ans plus tard**

-Matthys, Floriane, allez réveiller maman. Nous allons être en retard.

-Oui Papa.

Mes deux amours courent jusque dans la chambre de mon ange Le petit repas est prêt.

Elle arrive avec un enfant de chaque côté.

-Amour, ils sont trop lourds pour toi. Je l'embrasse. Oh mon Dieu, j'aime toujours cela.

-Bon matin, mon pilote.

-Bon matin mon ange.

Elle s'installe autour de la table, les enfants autour d'elle comme tous les matins et moi je dépose le petit repas sur la table. Je me place derrière Bella je déjeune debout, j'ai une vue sur ma famille.

-Tout est prêt mon amour ?

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à charger.

-Merci Edward.

-Depuis le temps que tu en rêves, c'est normal.

Je l'embrasse. Je prends les valises les mets dans le coffre.

Les enfants sont attachés, doudou en main. Bella est devant, avec les billets.

Je démarre nous voici partis. Je fais le tour dans ma tête. Gaz, électricité, courrier, frigo.

Tout est Ok.

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport.

-Nous sommes là, Edward, Bella, les loulous.

Nous tournons la tête. Ils sont là et tous là.

Nous leur disons bonjour et nous allons en salle d'embarquement.

-Alors pas de stress, Rossignol ?

-Ça fait plus de cinq ans que j'attends ce moment, le stress s'est fini depuis longtemps.

Nous embarquons à bord de l'avion. Une grande partie est réservée pour nous et notre famille.

Il faut dire qu'en cinq ans il s'en est passé des choses.

Alice et Jasper se sont mariés en août de l'année suivante la naissance des jumeaux. Alice avait tout programmé. C'était un mariage déguisé. Un véritable bonheur. Deux mois après, elle nous annonçait qu'elle est enceinte. Sept mois plus tard, Louise et Renée ont complété notre famille.

Emmett et Rose se sont mariés, dans la plus pure tradition. Les parents de Rose ne sont même pas venus. Sympa. Ils ont eu un garçon, Thomas. Ils sont en train de nous faire le deuxième.

Démétri et Jane ont eu un garçon aussi. Avec le temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Il est sympa.

Carlisle et Esmée jouent le rôle des grands-parents. Ils s'entendent bien avec mes parents. Il reste Charlie et Sue. Ils sont ensemble, et depuis la naissance des enfants. L'entente est plus calme.

Nous voilà, nous débarquons. Un tigre nous attend.

Je prends les commandes sous le regard de attachent nos enfants. Esmée et Carlisle montent avec nous.

Je décolle et lorsque j'entends Bella chanter, je sais que tout va bien. Je passe par-dessus ces dunes de désert. Le paysage ne change pas. Il est toujours aussi magnifique. Nous allons aux dômes.

Malika et Derek nous y attendent.

Trois heures plus tard, je débarque ma famille. Bella descend et tape sur l'hélico.

-Ne sois pas en retard pilote. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

-Non Madame.

Elle m'embrasse et je repars chercher la suite du convoi.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, nous sommes tous là.

Nous dormons comme des souches. Le lendemain, branle bas de combat.

Alice, Rose, Esmée, Malika et ma mère courent partout.

Elles nous donnent le tournis.

Je la vois sortir du dôme sous les youyous des femmes. Elle est magnifique.

Les enfants sont merveilleux aussi.

Je vais l'épouser ce soir. Elle va devenir ma femme sous les étoiles de Libye.

Toute la famille est là. Nous avons invité tout le monde.

Elle a même demandé au Major de se joindre à nous. Et il est venu accompagnée de sa femme.

Démétri me serre la main. Je lui fais un hochement de tête.

-Quand je te disais qu'elle t'appartiendrait.

-Ouais mais ça n'a pas été des plus simples.

-L'amour n'est pas simple Edward, mais il est précieux.

-Merci à toi. Nous n'en serions pas là sans toi.

-Non mec, nous en serions pas là sans elle. Regarde comme elle est belle.

Je lui tape dans le dos

-Elle est mariée, trop tard.

Il rigole.

-Elle n'a pas encore dit oui.

Je le regarde, il rigole encore plus.

Emmett et Jasper me rejoignent. Je flippe à mort.

-Et si elle dit non ?

-Arrête tes conneries, Démétri t'a encore eu. Déstresse mon pote.

Je suis au bout de la place des dômes. Il y a des bougies partout. Des senteurs de ce pays s'élèvent autour de nous.

Le Major est en place, c'est lui qui va nous unir. Elle lui aura tout fait faire.

Je suis là debout sur des tapis à attendre la femme de ma vie.

La porte s'ouvre, les enfants entrent en scène. Ma fille et mon fils me sourient. Je leur fais un clin d'œil.

Ils se mettent le long des deux côtés de la rangée, comme on leur a expliqué.

Les hommes et les demoiselles d'honneur entrent à leur tour et une haie d'honneur se forme.

Elle est en bout. Devant moi, dans sa robe gris-perle, avec des cristaux dessus. Elle est magnifique. Je ne vois qu'elle. Elle s'avance seule. Son père est en retrait. Les hommes se mettent au garde à vous. Elle les regarde et les remercie d'un signe de tête. Elle s'arrête quelques mettre avant la fin. Elle se retourne et tend la main à son père. Il lui sourit et la conduit pour les derniers pas. Il me donne la main de sa fille.

-Prends en soin mon fils.

Je le regarde, il a les larmes aux yeux.

Je me plonge dans ceux de ma douce. Ce chocolat, que j'aime cette femme.

Le Major fait son discours mais je n'écoute rien. Je la regarde. Elle est magnifique. Elle me sourit.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser maintenant.

-Edward ?

-Oui mon amour.

-Tu veux bien répondre c'est à toi.

Je me tourne vers le Major.

-Bien sûr. Un rossignol m'a ébloui.

Je regarde ma belle.

-Bella, je me donne à toi, en toute sincérité. Je te donne mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu sur le tarmac oh Seigneur, j'ai su que tu m'avais attrapé dans tes filets. Nous avons bataillez dur pour avoir droit au bonheur, et tu m'as fait ramer en plein désert pour avoir ton amour. Mon Rossignol, mon Ange gardien. Tu m'as sauvé de toutes les façons qu'un homme puisse être sauvé. Tu me donnes tellement de bonheur et d'amour. Ma vie ne serait pas si belle sans toi. Je t'aime mon amour.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je pose un genou à terre et lui passe l'anneau autour du doigt. Elle me regarde, il y a tellement d'amour dans son regard, tellement de tendresse que cela me fait monter les larmes.

-Debout soldat, me dit-elle.

Je me redresse.

-Sergent Chef Masen, vous avez illuminé d'étoiles mon avenir sombre, vous m'avez fait découvrir le verbe aimer, de toutes les façons possibles. Vous m'avez fait devenir la femme que je suis et sans vous je n'y serais pas parvenue. Si moi je vous ai comblé, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que vous m'avez apportez. Vous êtes mon âme sœur, ma délivrance, mon futur, mon cœur. Je me donne à vous sans réfléchir. Je vous aime de toutes les cellules de mon corps, de tout mon être. Chaque parcelle de moi vous appartient pour le restant de l'humanité. Je vous aime comme jamais personne n'a su aimer.

Elle prend ma main et y glisse mon anneau. Je la regarde, elle est magnifique.

Le Major reprend la parole et la phrase tant désirée arrive enfin.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente Mr et Mme Masen.

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'approche doucement de moi. J'humidifie mes lèvres et je l'embrasse comme jamais. Ma femme. Mon amour, ma raison de vivre.

Sous les cris de la famille et sous les youyous, j'honore ma femme de ce baiser.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me glisse.

-Tu vas être papa. Félicitation, MR Masen.

Je la regarde et l'embrasse encore une fois.

Oh mon Dieu que je l'aime.

FIN

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi pour cette histoire.**

**Un petit message d'amour puor les reviews. Merci a vous toutes et tous. J'avoue que vous me soutenez beaucoup et m'apporter ma dose de bonheur pour la journée; J'en rigole toute seule devant mon ordi. Mon mari me prend pour une folle. Mais quand c'est bon!Alors encore merci a vous. **

**J'ai essayé de répondre a toutes les reviews, mais malheureusement pour moi il y en a a qui ont ne peut répondre, pas de compte. Donc un grand merci a elles aussi. **

**Pour les insatisfaits, changer de fic. Merci de nous laisser entre gens civilisés.**

**Je remercie aussi encore une fois ma correctrice pour son super boulot. et celles qui ont fait la pub de ma fic.**

**Oh une petite dernière pour la route, je travaille sur une nouvelle fic. Alors regarder un coup de temps en temps sur la page. **

**A bientôt de vous lire. Et oui je sais j'ai un option pour cette phrase. Mais que voulez vous. On ne se refais pas. **

**D'énormes gros bisous.**

**Fée clochette.**


End file.
